


Light Amongst The Darkness

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 164,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A highly successful lawyers gets pulled back into her childhood town on a special assignment.  What happens when things don't turn out quiet as easy as they seems. AH Jake/Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BOV

As I stared at my laptop trying to finalize my closing arguments for court tomorrow, I thought back on my childhood. I am not sure why my mind was bringing me back to “that place’ and by that place I mean Forks WA, it wasn’t anything special but it was home. It was a time in my life when I was truly happy and carefree. I by no means was anyone special; I was the daughter of divorced parents. I was living with my dad, Charlie, the chief of police in a town with only 3000 people. However, back then that was all I needed. Life was just simple. My life consisted of school, work and friends. There were no late night briefs, bail postings or defending arguments to write. No judges, defense counsels or jury’s, just friends. The most stress I had was coming up with an excuse for Charlie when I came home piss ass drunk. 

Ahh the simple life. At the time I looked forward to hanging out with Angela, Jessica and Leah at First Beach. Those bonfires were something else. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water. We would all meet there just to watch the Quillette boys play football in their skins, pure bliss. Those were the good old days and reflecting back on it now I realize what a void I had in my life now. It was times like this where I wished I had chosen a different path. But alas here I stood, Bella Swan, partner at Cullen and Haile. It was by no small feet that I landed here. 

After High school, I said goodbye to simple and carefree and hello to responsibility and celibacy. Little did I know college would be nothing for me but endless paper writing and mock case studies. Those good old days were gone and with that all my friendships and what little of a sex life I had. There was no time for that, success was my ultimate goal and no one was going to come in the way of that. I had my occasional one-night stands to the ease the tension throughout college but nothing significant or life changing. During college I met my fellow colleague and future legal partner Edward Cullen. We became close friends and throughout college helped each other out. We would stay up late nights studying and talking. He was a great friend even if he thought we were something more. I always made it clear to him that I had no time for the complications of a relationship but that never stopped him from trying. Roses here, a card there but that was as far as it went. 

We graduated shortly after and I was welcomed into Edwards’s fathers firms with open arms as an associate. I was quick to prove myself and over the years won case after case with an almost flawless record, but with great success came loneliness and I experienced that often. Due to my grueling schedule I had not time for social events other than work related ones and no time to just chat on the phone. I did try to reconnect with my friends from Forks but it just was not the same, we had lead such different lives and since I was not married, coupled or pregnant we did not have much in common. 

I did find solace in my dad though. He was always someone I could lean on who would not judge and always sided with me. Once we got past the conversation of you never visit, you work to hard, yada yada yada, he always lent a helping ear to my woes. What I realized in this brief flashback was that although I had it all, I really didn’t. I was missing that human connection that only a relationship could bring. Now thinking about it maybe at the ripe age of 30 I was having a mid life crisis. How could I have been so blinded to not see my own need? What an ass!!   
Just as I was realizing what I was missing in my life, my space cadet assistant Alice brought me back to reality. She was a cute little thing and she provided the friendship I needed in what I now call my life. She listened, obeyed and followed direction. The perfect robot friend. 

“ Miss Swan”

Alice kept repeating to the point of annoyance.

“Yes Alice”  
“ Miss Swan, Chief Swan is one line 1 and Edward is on line 2”  
“Tell Edward I will call him right back and I will pick up my dad”  
“Done Miss Swan”  
“And Alice stop calling me Miss Swan, Bella works just fine, you calling me Miss Swan makes me feel old”  
“Sorry Bella”

As Alice left, I started to prep myself for my conversation with my dad. So I took a deep breath and answered.

“Hey Charlie” I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could.  
“Hey Bells, how are you?”  
“I am doing great dad but I am extremely busy, what’s up?”  
“Good to hear you are doing well, Bells I need to ask a favor”

Now this seemed out of character even for my dad. He never once asked for anything. I would constantly offer my help and he would be too proud to take it. I was getting nervous, my palms started to sweat as I answered

“Are you ok, is Billy ok?”

Billy was dad’s long time friend who lived on the reservation back in Forks. They would always hang out every Mariners game and I was grateful for my dad having someone in his life besides me. Billy was my replacement and I was eternally grateful for it.

“No we are both fine” he said with a sigh  
“Do you remember Embry Call”?

I tried to recall the name but it escaped me.

“No dad I don’t” I said reluctantly

“That is ok, it was a long time ago, anyway, he is one of the Quillette boys from the reservation “ and then like a flash of lightening I was back at the beach recanting my numerous memories of those gorgeous bodies playing football.

“Bells, Bells you there?”   
“Oh yeah dad sorry spaced for a moment”  
With a giggle in his tone he said” You really need to slow down Bells you are wearing yourself thin”  
“I know dad, go on”  
“We’ll I had to arrest him last night for unruly conduct and assault. Allegedly he had to many beers and beat Mike Newtown to a pulp. He beat him so bad he is on a respirator. I have not been able to question him, he is sleeping it off in the cell right now”

It was a weird feeling as I was listening to my dad recant the night; it was weird that it had absolutely no effect on me. In my profession this is the norm, just another day at the office. My job had made me numb to the evils of the world. If I stopped to think about it, it could be quiet scary. I refocused once I heard my dad say my name.

“Bells, I normally would not bother you with this but it isn’t looking good for him and with no family or money for a decent defense, I do not know what he will do. I know these kids Bells, they are good hearted kids and he would not have done something like this without just cause”

I loved my dad for exactly this, always looking out for others. I admired that about him. Too bad I never acquired that trait from birth. Doing what I do requires a woman to be a “bitch” to get ahead and that sadly is what I had become. I was one with the darkness that I fought for. I had to be evil to understand it. There was no remorse, no understanding, no forgiveness, those were all weakness to exploit not admire.

“OK dad let me finalize some work here and I will come down tonight. I think I am due for a family visit and some pro bono work” I said with a hitch in my voice.

He chuckled “thanks Bells, I owe you one”. 

And with that, I closed out my files and headed to Edward’s office. I peeked through his door, I knew it was late but like myself Edward was a workaholic and I knew he would still be there. 

“Edward I am taking 2 weeks off, my dad called with am emergency and I need to head to Forks”

Edward gave me that perplexed look “Forks, what the hell is in Forks?”

“ I really have no time to explain Edward but you can call me if you need anything or text”

“But Bella we have a big case coming up and not to mention your congratulatory gala”

“Edward I am sorry but I have to go, I should be able to make it to the gala and we could talk via e-mail and blackberry. I will be out of town but not out of reach”  
And with that I was out the door. I told Alice to clear my schedule and to keep her blackberry handy incase I needed her. She grinned and said, “Have a nice time”

Normally I would have had a witty comeback for that but there was no time, so I just smiled and ran. Good Time, I do not think going back home as a good time. Aside from seeing my dad I was there to work, not to rekindle old friendships. Thinking about it if I were to see my old friends they would probably throw stones at me since I lost touch with them after graduation. Going back to Forks was like dropping into the pit of hell and I was one of the Devil’s demon spawn.

I packed my essential and headed out. The one added bonus to my success was the extra large bankroll and endless things to spend it on. Even though I did not have time for the simplicities of things, I did acquire quiet a gem. My first purchase was my 1967 Shelby mustang GT in silver. It was a sight for sore eyes. If I couldn’t have a gorgeous man on my arm, by god I was going to have one between my legs. All that power under my fingertips, the thought just made me wet.

As I drove out of the parking garage onto the highway, I entertained my thoughts with the sounds of heavy rain. As I was thinking about how I was going to approach my dad, I felt a big shift in my steering wheel and then it starting shaking uncontrollability. Although my car was a beauty it did not possess the basic necessities such as a spare tire. I pulled over to the side of the road to assess the damage. All I could say was FUCK! I got a damn flat. I got back in the car, located my blackberry and contacted Triple A. I was in no mood for pleasantries and advised the nice southern bell to get me a tow truck ASAP, I had no time for this shit. She advised me to just be patient and wait. Patience, patience, is she freakin kidding me, that was one trait I did not possess. I was a doer I got things done. I got out the car opened the truck and found the tire iron and was going to attempt to at least get the tire off, that would at least lessen the delay when they got here.

I was soaking wet in minutes and extremely pissed. As I was kicking and screaming like a child who was just put in timeout, I noticed a pair of headlights. I was never so happy to see a truck in my life. I was ready to run up to the driver and kiss him. I ever so patiently waited for him to stop. Never in my life had I ever relied on someone to help but at this point I was willing to go on a little faith. The truck shut off and a talk man approached me and as his face came into view, my eyes widened, it was him…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, not me.

A/N My stories contain crude language and sexual innuendos and comments.

BPOV

As I stood there in the rain staring at the truck ahead, I noticed the man who had come to save me. I was trying to think back on the one time in my life where I required someone’s help. To be honest none had come to mind. Being the person that I am, I never asked for help. Asking for help was not in my genetic makeup and it was not something I did without discomfort. I was an independent woman; I did not need anyone or anything. If I could not do it myself it was not worth doing. As I looked up, I was staring into the eyes of my savior, for all intensive purposes. He was going to save me from this fuckin rain, this fucked up car and this totally fucked up situation. As I glared into those warm brown eyes, I felt warm and comfortable. Then I physically started to feel warm, this warmth was emanating from my shoulder. I turned to my left and noticed he had put his hand on me to gather my attention. I shuttered at his touch and back away out of reflex and started to refocus my attention on what he was trying to say.

“Miss, Miss, excuse me Miss did you call a tow truck?”

I know his gesture was to get my attention since apparently I was having my own private moment, but physical contact of any sort was not welcome. My father and I were not overly affectionate and we were related. Growing up in my household, we did not engage in hugs and kisses. It was mutual understood how we felt about each other so public display was not needed nor warranted. Even now as an adult, the only person that got to touch me was Edward. In my first year at Cullen & Haile I decided to try out a relationship with Edward since it was so apparent he wanted me as his girlfriend. I figured let me just appease this man and let him get it out of his system. He will see I am not worth the effort and back off. Well it did not exactly happen like that, our relationship lasted about 8 months. Don’t get me wrong Edward was a great man, we spent many late nights having dinner by candlelight, and he made me breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. He called or texted me at least 3 times a day to say he missed me or was thinking of me. It was all real sweet. 

He was a man any women would die for. Unfortunately, I was not that type of woman. I just was not an emotional person. I found it hard to express my feelings and most times I found myself frustrated with being over saturated with his kindness. More times then not I was yelling at him rather than kissing him. I guess the ending of the relationship was partly my fault and come to think of it all my fault. This is not to say I would publicly admit to it you see, but I do realize that in a relationship the doors swing both ways. I realize that when the relationship gets to one sided a couple can drift apart seeking comfort in another. And that my friends is what my Edward did.

After several months of mistreating, under appreciating and ignoring Edward, I figured I would surprise him with a special meeting. Due to the increase in staff at the firm my workload had lightened and I thus I could now devote myself to the relationship and his needs. One night after a long day, I decided to surprise him. I removed all my clothing, put on my 4-inch stiletto heels, a necktie and a trench coat. I was going to show him how appreciative I was with his patience. I even went all out and got some champagne and whip cream. I started my catwalk down the hallway to his office. I knew that if I could not give him the emotional connection he required, I sure as hell could give him the physical aspect of the relationship. I approached his office with every intention of blowing his mind. I know he would not expect me to be spontaneous, I was not a spontaneous person, and everything I did was calculated and planned out, so this would really freak him out. I slid open the door and what I saw I could not say I was surprised to see, I should have seen it coming, there on top of Edwards desk facing me in doggy style position was Nessie, a junior associate at the firm and Edward right behind her. I should have known you could only treat people like shit for so long before you get it back ten fold. All of a sudden instinct kicked in and vengeful Bella took over, I took the bottle of champagne, popped the cork and poured it all over that blond-haired bitches head. I then walked over to Edward, gave him a very passionate kiss and then whispered into his ear “Too bad you are stuck in a blonde, you should know brunette taste better” and with that I sprayed a small pile of the whip cream on my finger, opened my jacket stuck my finger right in between my legs and then withdrew it and put it in Edwards mouth. All I noticed was the dumbfounded look on Edwards face and the pissed off look on Nessie’s and I was satisfied. I turned around and walked out. That was the extent of my experience with men. From that point on I felt men were not worth my time. I cannot say that I did not feel hurt by the whole ordeal but I was going to be strong and just refocus on what I did best, my work. If I needed an emotional connection, I could always call my dad and if I needed sex, I could simply click porn on demand and please myself, by myself. There were no commitments, no emotional entanglement just pure gratification.

Then ringing in my ear was this husky voice again and quiet a large hand swinging in front of my face.

“Miss, hello, you there?”

I returned back to my present state, feeling wet, pissed and defeated. Defeated because I could not change a fuckin tire, I mean come on. I conquered an all men profession, achieved professional success and I could not even accomplish something so simple.

“Are you the one who called the tow truck?” he asked again.

I stood up, looked into those deep brown eyes and with venom in my voice said “What the fuck kind of question is that” I know he was just trying to be polite but frankly I was annoyed and tired and had been out in the rain for over an hour. I was more pissed with myself that I could not change my own tire but since he was here he was going to take the brunt of my frustration.

I continued with another response, which was more smart ass then anything else, “No genius I did not call the tow truck, I just like to stand out in the middle of the road in the pouring rain for kicks. There is nothing better than trying to change a tire on a car in the middle of god knows where” and with that I turned my back and pouted. 

I could sense he was taken back by my bitterness and then he replied “I had a stop before I was able to get to you, I was trying to work as fast as I could. There are other people with vehicles that breakdown, you are not the only one”. 

Now I know I totally deserved that but I had to have the last word “ I am completely aware there are other people who require your services but my need is urgent and thus should be treated as such. Plus with your obvious experience my repair should take you not time, it is a simple tire change”. He grinned at me and then bent down to take a look at my tire. He was now at crotch level and for that split second I felt like grabbing his head and ramming his head right into my legs. I have no idea where this feeling of need was coming from but I dismissed just as fast as it came. He then glanced back at me and said, “It will take a little more than just putting a tire on. You must have been driving on this rim for a while, it is all bent and warped out of shape. I am going to have to tow it back to my shop. It is going to have to be banged back into shape, aligned and balanced before you can drive it again”. As I watched his lips move, I noticed what finesse he had with his words and how his lips curved with each word he spoke. I was so intrigued by the contours of his lips, I was not paying any attention to the words he was actually speaking, he could have been saying you are a stupid bitch for not knowing how to change a flat and I would have nodded my head in agreement. As he got up from the street, he took stock of my vehicle and all of a sudden he was just staring at it like he looked like a kid looking at his favorite toy in Macy’s window. 

Then I tuned back into what words he was uttering and I heard “ You have a fine ass….” And before he could finish, I spat back “Excuse Me?” Were you checking out my ass, do you realize sir I am an attorney and could have you arrested so fast your head would spin?”

Then he replied with raised eyebrows with a smirk and said, “We’ll if you are going to arrest me, I might as well finish what I was saying. What I was saying was that you had a fine ass car and that’s not to mention those great florescent high beams”.

I turned my head away and said “Just hook up my car and lets get out of here, the sooner I get to Forks the better”

“Alright why don’t you wait in the truck and I will be right back”

As I proceeded to the truck I could feel his eyes on my ass. I am not going to lie, in that moment, I was feeling sexy. It was nice to be noticed for something other than my quick wit and outstanding case record. As I was about to hop into the car, he came behind me and whispered, “ The owner of this vehicle has an awesome tight ass and some nice headlights as well”. I quickly looked down and noticed my white button down shirt was skin tight with my nipples erect and at attention. With embarrassment written all over my face, I crossed my arms over my chest and slammed the truck door shut.

While waiting in the truck all I could think about was this man. The man I called my savior, Mr. Tow truck driver. What did I know about him, for all I know he could be some freak pervert looking to get a quick sex fix and on the other hand I was still curious. He was abnormally tall; at about 6’4 with bronze skin, an eye piercing smile, a feisty disposition and a body to kill for. I am not a superficial person my any means but God that 6-pack he was sporting was hard to miss. Just thinking about it made my knees curl. He made me feel something unbeknownst to me, I could not tell you what it was, but in my brief 2 minutes of interaction with this man I felt sexy, hot and horny! How could a complete stranger make me feel this way in just 2 minutes? Was it the heated argument? The spunky comebacks? The lack of sex? I could not tell you but I was feeling it bad. Just as I was settling into the truck, the driver’s side door opened and in entered “My Savior” and as he grinned at me, my panties were getting saturated. 

A few minutes later we were on the road, my car in tow. As I sat there all I could think about was what naughty things I could do to this man. All the ways I could ravage him. The animalistic side of Bella was rearing its ugly head. Call it adrenaline, anger, frustration, gratitude, whatever, but it was driving me insane. There was something about an esthetically pleasing man with a quick wit that just turned me on. He by no means was my mental equal but he could be my physical one. I am sure with those tight forearms and calves he could deliver me into the next generations All these thoughts were making this seat quiet uncomfortable. I began fidgeting in my seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. I then noticed he was looking over at me with this sinister look, which made my gut tighten, but in a very good way. I felt like such a dirty girl, a sinner in fact. I was willing to be a naughty sinner just this one night, Boy did I need a release and he seemed just like the person to give it to me. I wanted to take this man right here and now. 

And as I was about to make my move, he turned to me and said “Your Bella Swan aren’t you” and with that mood killer, that sexy mysterious woman went out the window. This was no longer a one night strange encounter, he knew me or at least I think he did and that meant no mystery, all I could think of was “ugh!

“Yes, I am Bella, do I know you?”

“We’ll I am not sure you know me per say, you know my ab’s well.”

“Excuse me” I said with a sarcastic tone.

“We’ll you and your friends use to watch me and my friends play football at First Beach when we were kids”.

He extended his hand and said, “I am Jake, Jacob Black”

With a snotty tone I replied “I vaguely recall you, you all looked the same from the waist down”. There I go again, my beloved defense mechanism kicking into high gear.

He laughed and said “So Billy tells me you are some hot shot attorney now”

“Yeah I guess you can say that”

“Your dad must be proud”

“ Yeah I think so”

“You think so??”

“Charlie, I mean my dad and I do not chat a lot due to my busy schedule but I think he is proud of my accomplishments. I am just glad Billy is there. Billy is a great friend and my dad loves him like a brother”

Then he said, “ My dad is a good seed”

“Billy is your dad?”

Jake replied “Yep. It is funny how your dad and mine have been friends forever and you and I have never really seen or hung out”

“Yeah well you and I have nothing in common” I said smugly “You tow car’s for a living for Christ sake”

After saying that, I did feel guilty for throwing his profession in his face. For a moment he gave me that blank stare and then turned his attention to the road. As we approached civilization, I heard him mumble “I am taking you to my garage to drop your car off and then I will drop you at Charlie’s. I figured you might want to change into something dry”.

“Thanks” I said in a cowardly tone. I felt bad for how I cam across, embarrassed almost but why. I was just being honest. It wasn’t like I was looking for anything with this guy. He was blue collar and I was white collar, it could never work. He would never be accepted in my world nor I in his. I felt the tires come to a halt and then I noticed the sign on the garage “JB Auto” and below was a slogan that read, “You bang them we fix them”. The slogan reverberated in my head, I started to giggle. He noticed and said, “What’s so funny?” I pointed to the slogan and he grinned, “I thought it was catchy”. With that we proceeded into the garage. I thought to myself maybe this night is salvable. I will have to turn into interested, sassy, sexy Bella if I am going to grab his attention. As I entered the shop all I noticed was Jake taking his shirt off and my inhibitions went out the door, this was going to be a long night…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – This is Jake’s POV which takes place the morning of the current events. It is before he meets Bella. I figured I would give you some insight to my version of Jake for this story. There is some foul language and sexual references in this chapter – be warned

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, I just play with the characters

 

JPOV

 

I took on the day like any other. I was the proud owner of “JB Auto” in this little town known as Forks. I have been told it is the best mechanic shop in Forks, I cannot say I disagree, with no competition how else could it not be. I might have not been the class genius but I did know my way with hand tools. My best friend Embry and I opened the shop right after high school. It was given to us as a gift from my dad. He said it would be a great way to keep us kids out of trouble and earn some extra money. I have to say he was completely right; we worked all day everyday and never bit off more than we could chew. At night, that was a totally different story. At night, we would celebrate a completed work day with a beer at the bar. I was living the charmed life. No cares other than my day-to-day life and the maintenance of looking after my dad. Who had it better than me? I had the occasional date here and there but nothing serious. If I had an itch to scratch I had the occasional one nightstand but nothing that would be considered a “relationship”. I was not looking for the complications of a girlfriend but I was a man and aside from the occasional bonding session with Palmala, I did require the wetness of a woman. 

Embry and I would travel to Port Angeles for those one night stand hookups. We drove that far because (1) no one knew us and (2) the woman there did not know us from a hole in the wall therefore we did not have to worry about running into them the morning after. Getting a woman was never an issue for us, getting them to detach was. I can not tell you how many times in our drunken state we would give chicks our number and then the following morning receive stalking messages. “I miss you” “Where are you”. Uh. I have had to change my number 4 times last month just for that. I was a player and I was not shy to admit it. Embry on the other hand was a poser. He acted like he was a big time player, but deep down he was trying to conceal his hurt over his breakup with Leah. He truly loved that woman and as she kindly put it, she fell out of love for him. The poor boy was devastated and has been a mess ever since. It has been over a year now and he has not fully come to terms with the breakup. I tried my best to help him but it always came back to her, “oh that girl looks like Leah, Leah loves this song, Leah loved this place”. Shit, sometimes I felt like slapping him and telling him “get the fuck over it” but he was my friend and he was hurting so I had to be there for him. I tried to change the topic or make him take notice of the many beautiful woman eying him but he would always just shake his head and turn around at the bar. I would say “that chick is checking you out, go over there man, show her what a real man is, show Leah what she’s missing”

Thinking about it now, it was cruel but it is how I dealt with stress. I would engage a woman and then take her home sort of speak. It worked great for me, why not for him?

I arrived early to the shop so I could get cranking on a police car Charlie sent over that had bad brakes. Charlie had worked out a contract with us to handle all the police repairs. I thought nothing of the fact that Embry was not in yet. He had headed to a local bar last night after work to again try to drink his pain away. Last night was what would have been Embry and Leah’s 3-year anniversary. Normally, I would have joined if only for support but I had promised my dad some bonding time and was going to hang with him for the evening, 

As the day progressed, Embry still had not shown up for work. I texted him a few times but no response. I checked in with my dad to see if he called but he hadn’t. I just brushed it off and figured he was just sleeping it off, poor guy. He was such a pussy, I mean come on, one woman cannot be worth such anguish, it was just pussy for Christ sake. I shook my head and just continued working. Time flew by and as I glanced at the time, it was around 9pm. All I thought was hot shower and bed. I cleaned up and headed out. As I was locking up my cell rang and it was Triple A. 

“Hello”

“Is this Jacob Black of JB Auto”?

“Yes”

“Mr. Black we need you to tow our customer’s vehicle that is stuck on the highway near highway marker 16.1, she states she has a flat”

I sighed because this was not how I wished to end my day but fuck it, it was extra money. If I was going to get that 1967 Shelby Mustang GT from EBAY I needed funds.

“Ok I will make my way out there now”

With that I was on the road again. On my way to the highway, I drove by Embry’s house but it looked like no one was home. It did seem weird to me but I just disregarded it as him being passed out or he hooked up and finally got some. As I drove down the highway in one of the worst downpours ever, I noticed a car up the road and what looked like a woman stomping and screaming like a chicken with its head cut off. This was the most hilarious display of frustration I had ever seen. I pulled over and had to take a minute to wipe the tears of laughter from my eyes. I approached the woman who seemed like she was mentally somewhere else. The child side of me wished I had a cattle prod or Taser just to snap her out of it. I remembered once before a Taser fell out of one of the police cars we were working on and as a joke I snuck behind Embry and got him good in the balls. He shook and screamed “Not in the family jewels man”. He never did walk right after that. I chuckled for a moment and continued to try to get this woman’s attention. After about 10 minutes of shouting at her, I placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched back and I asked her “Are you the one who called the tow truck?” She gave me this look that can only be described as WTF. Then she started her bitchfest, ranting about how I took so long and blah blah blah. I started tuning it out after a few minutes; she started to sound like Charlie Brown’s teacher, if you catch my drift. I have to say even in her sadistic state, she was hot. She had on a tight mini skirt, 4-inch heels and white button down shirt. She was definitely my type. The things I would do to her, she would not be able to walk straight for weeks. I was blessed with three things in this life (1) looks (2) mechanical smarts and (3) a large Johnson. I could use these blessings to shut her up real quick; I could fit my large package in her big mouth, which would silence the beast.

I was bounced back to reality quickly when I thought she was almost done ranting. I tried to explain to her that she was not the only priority tonight. That did not kill over well and she just got more frustrated which in turn made her even hotter. As I continued to look at her, she did look vaguely familiar but I could not place where I had seen her before.

I proceeded to her car to assess the damage. I knew I had to think of a way to get her to come back with me. I thought on my toes and came up with a pretty lame excuse that her rim were overly damaged and I needed my tools at the shop to repair it. She bought it and all I thought was “YYYESSSSSS”. As I stepped away from the vehicle, I realized I was touching a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT; I almost busted a nut in my pants. My dream car was right in front of me, driven by a hot woman. This was a fine ass car, and without realizing that I was speaking my thoughts out loud I said “fine ass”. I was hoping it would go unnoticed but not miss hot lips she quickly attacked me right away. I tried to recover swiftly and tried to tell her I meant fine ass car. Don’t get me wrong, this woman had a fine ass and a welcoming pairs of tits who by the way were calling to me through her wet blouse but she did not need to know about my appreciation of her body just yet. I knew I had to be methodical in my approach with her. She is not going to go down easily. She was guarded. As expected she quickly put her defenses up and starting threatening me with arrest. I quickly turned the charm on and came up with a corny yet effective line. 

“We’ll if you are going to arrest me, I might as well finish what I was saying, which was what a fine ass car you have not to mention the a great pair of fluorescent headlights”  
I thought instantly, geez was the best you could come up with, well at least she bought it or at least I think she did. I motioned for her to move towards the truck. I was trying to come up with a way to gather her attention. I whispered into her ear as she was entering the passenger side of the truck “The owner of this vehicle has a tight ass and the same nice headlights”. I knew by making her self-conscience it would get a rise out of her. I walked to the back of the truck to get the car hooked up; I could not help but think that I knew this woman somehow. At that moment, the image of her face brought me back to my childhood. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, Bella Swan. This was chief Swan’s daughter. I took a step back as I was blown away by this discovery. I was lusting after the police chief’s daughter, wow now that was hot! This would be a nice attention to my belt. 

It was from this point on that I knew I had to have her. I started walking over to the driver’s side door and all the while trying to think of a way to seduce this woman. I purposely left the heat on in the truck hoping she would remove some clothing while she was waiting for me to finish. As I glanced through the window, I noticed her fidgeting in the seat and I knew my plan was working. I was having that special effect on her, goal accomplished. I jumped into the seat and starting driving to the garage. We had very little chitchat on the way to the garage but she did confirm my suspicions of who she was and all the while I thought boy had time been good to her. The Bella I remembered was frail, flat chested and plain, This Bella was an easy 36,24,36 and I so wanted a piece of it. The only thing wrong with this Bella was her mouth. She never really thought before she spoke and when provoked she said some harsh things. On the up side, there was a quick solution to that problem; there was nothing a little cock in the mouth couldn’t solve. I laughed at the notion and was excited about it all at the same time. I parked the truck outside the shop, my pride and joy “JB Auto”. I worked my ass off to build my business. I was well established and had a descent bank account to show for it. I was not doing badly for a small time mechanic. As I looked over at her, I noticed she was shivering, I asked her if she wanted to go inside to change. She nodded and followed me into the shop ever so hesitantly. I opened the door and left it for her to enter after me. I removed my shirt to dry off and all I heard was a deep sigh. Right then and there I knew I had her in the palm of my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, I just play with the characters:

BPOV

As I followed Jake into the garage and watched him remove his shirt, I let out a large breathe of air as if I had been holding my breathe under water. I turned away hoping he didn’t hear me, but to no avail as I turned I saw him in his glory with a 6 pack washboard stomach staring right back at me with a sinister grin that said “you like what you see don’t you?”. I wanted to run right over and pounce him but I knew a little give and take was in order. I know how horny I was if my drenched panties were any indication, but I didn’t want to come across desperate. I was going to have a little fun first.

“Bella I am just going to run to the back to get the keys to the bay so I can pull the truck in”

“No problem Jake I will just wait here”

I found a snug spot on the seat of a dirt bike parked right along the side of the garage. I waited anxiously for him to return, swinging my leg up and down like a kid with ants in their pants. It had been over 5 minutes and I was getting annoyed, what could be taking so freak long? I started walking around and perusing through his work area. I noticed articles written up about his current endeavourers with restoring some old vehicles and his donation of unclaimed vehicles to Big Brother & Big Sisters. I would have never thought Jake was the giving type. As I was glancing through the car magazines, I was startled by the garage bay opening up behind me. I turned around and noticed the bay doors completely opened and the tow truck pulling inside. I felt a slight twitch in my stomach and was nervous with anticipation. I was not sure how I was going to seduce this man but by God I was going to try. He turned off the truck and hopped out. He was still shirtless “Thank God”.

I asked him “Do you always go out in the rain with no shirt or coat?”  
“Absolutely” he replied   
“I am warm blooded, the cold has no effect on me” and with that he started brushing the water droplets off his chest. I had to close my mouth that was spread wide open. I was drooling like a kid starting into a candy shop window. I never wanted to be a raindrop so bad in my life. He smiled as he noticed my reaction to his movements.

Then he said “We’ll why don’t you get your stuff from the car and go change in my office?”

I walked over to the car and bent over the door to grab my purse and keys knowing full well I was in a mini skirt with thong underwear on. I could feel his stare from behind and that just put a huge smile on my face. “Checkmate”

I walked to the back of the car to get my cloths from the trunk. I made sure I was dragging my ass just a little. I noticed Jake trying to keep his attention on getting the car situated but I knew he noticed me. I went to the office in the back to change, leaving the door slightly ajar on purpose. It was too bad I didn’t bring anything skimpy to wear but then again, I never thought such a person existed in Forks that could do to me what he did. All the men I remembered that lived here were just average, but this man was far from it. Looking through my bag I noticed I did not pack anything casual and I smacked myself for my stupidity. I was going to have to put my pajamas on for now until I could get to the store tomorrow. I had a semi sundress type outfit that was white, 2 inches from the knee with thin straps. It would have to work for now.

I noticed my phone was flashing, as I was about to leave his office. There were about 10 missed calls and 4 texts from Alice. God, could I not be gone for 2 hours without work interfering. I checked my recent calls, all were from Charlie. Shit, he must be worried sick. In the chaos of this evening, I did not even think to call him. I quickly dialed his number and when he answered, he sounded frantic.

“Hello, Bells, Bells is that you?”  
“Yes dad”  
“Oh thank God I thought something happened, I was about to put a APB out”  
“Dad I am fine, you can relax. I got a flat and had to wait for a tow truck. It finally came, so I will be there soon. I need to finalize the paperwork with the tow company first”  
“O good, I am so glad you are ok, see you soon”  
“Ok bye dad” 

I hung up with him and checked my text messages. The texts read:

“Bella it’s Alice, call me ASAP”  
“Bella its Alice again, call me”  
“Bella are you ok, your dad is freaking me out, he said you were missing, that you never showed up, CALL ME!”  
“Bella if I do not hear from you in 10 minutes I am calling the police”

I got such a giggle out of Alice; the girl could not rub two sticks together to make a fire. My father was the police. I texted Alice back.

“Alice, its Bella (yes I had to text my name, she was not the brightest bulb in the box) I am fine. Got a flat, called triple A, on my way to my dad’s will call you tomorrow, thanks for the concern”

As I was texting, I noticed Jake had turned the radio on. I threw my phone back in my bag and walked out into the garage. I looked around but did not see Jake anywhere.

“Jake” I called out but no response. The music might have been too loud for him to hear me. I continued walking around to try to find him. I tuned into the music that was playing and it was a great song. The beat was something to move your hips to. I found myself bobbing my head to the rhythm. Out of nowhere I noticed Jake, he was arranging some parts on the workbench. He was moving his hips to the beat. Boy did he have some rhythm, the way he moved his hips made me think of how nice it would feel if he used that motion on me. I just sat down on the step stool near by and just watched him. His movements almost mimicked Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing. He continued to sway back and forth and then turned towards me. He showed no embarrassment when he noticed me watching him. He started dancing towards me. He grabbed my hand and guided me forward. I pulled back and motioned no.

“Jake I don’t dance” I said bashfully.  
“You don’t have to know how to dance, this music requires only hip movement and ears to listen to the beat”

The next thing I know he is behind me with his hands on my hips forcing them left and right. I could feel him lean into me. I wasn’t sure if he had a tool in his pocket or if he was just reacting to my ass against him. I would like to think the ladder of the two. I leaned back into him and closed me eyes. My hips started moving in all kinds of ways as I just listened to the music and let go. Dancing like this, with Jake, was freeing in a sense. I had always been so guarded with everything in my life but here and now it was different. A different Bella was appearing and I liked it. No laws, no boundaries, no commitment, just sexual unadulterated gratification. As I swayed my hips side to side, I leaned heavily back on Jake and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered the lyrics as they were playing on the radio:

Baby you look fire hot  
You look good baby must taste heavenly  
Cause its me, you, you, me, me you all night  
Have it your way, foreplay, before I feed my appetite

I want a whole lot of you and a side of me  
Now is a full of myself to want you full of me and if its room for dessert than I want a piece  
I’ll touch you in all the right areas

After saying that his hand touched my wet pussy, which released a deep moan from my chest. Then he continued:

I can feed you, you could feed me, girl deliver that to me, come see me  
Before I feed your appetite,  
Do you like it well done cause I do it well  
Cause 1’m well seasoned if you couldn’t tell,   
Now let me walk it to your body until you hear me out   
and turn me on, my baby, don't you cut me out

And with that ending lyric I could feel his fingers inside me. I whimpered under his touch. I had not been touched like that in a long time and it was heavenly. I rocked my hips harder as he drove another finger into my already wet, tight pussy. He began licking, biting and sucking on my neck and it was causing my hips to buckle more. I wanted more and I wanted more now. I pushed his fingers away and turned to face him. The look in his eyes was pure lust. My glare was giving that same sentiment right back. I pushed myself onto him, capturing his lips, taking all the lust, anger and frustration out on his mouth. I laced his lips with my tongue and begged for entrance, which he freely allowed. My breathing got more fevered. I started unbuckling his pants and then I felt him withdraw from me. At that split second I felt rejected but that was laid to rest when he leaned in and whispered “Ladies First”. He proceeded to remove my dress exposing me in my bra and panties. He stopped a moment to look and it made me feel self-conscience. I tried to fold my arms to cover myself but he quickly took both my arms and held them behind my back. He then pushed me onto the hood of my car. While lying there anxious and aroused, he lifted my wrists and said “No touching, keep your hands behind your head”. I obeyed like a good girl, anxious for what was in store for me. I was getting wetter by the minute, all I could think of was please don’t tease me. He started at my mouth ravaging me with his tongue. He slowly trailed to my neck, licking away the few raindrops I had left on my skin. His tongue was like a hot torch on my skin. He was burning me with each stroke. He whispered in my ear 

“Tell me what you want Bella”. I was speechless, what didn’t I want. 

“I want you deep inside me”

He grinned and replied, “What part of me do you want inside you?”

“Do you want this” and with that his two fingers were wedged deep inside me.

I let out such a moan the dogs would have started barking in agony.

“Do you want this inside you? Then I felt his wet tongue on my clit. 

All I could say was “Fuck Yeah”

“What was that?” he said as his head was between my legs.

“I want your tongue right here” as I pointed downward. 

He smiled and started teasing me with his tongue. He would lick then pull away. I was getting frustrated. I started to finagle my way off the car. He roughly took both my legs and pushed me back up and held me to the hood of the car. He swung his finger left to right and said “Ut Ah, not so fast, you are going to take what I give you and like it, I am in control tonight”

I stared right into his eyes and was at a loss for words. Never in my life had anyone had control over me but tonight, I was all his. He had me spread eagle on the hood of my car, his hands fondling my nipples and his head between my legs. He was lapping up my juices like he was parched with thirst. Every tongue-lashing he was delivering, I was meeting with a hip thrashing. I could feel the heat building up; I was so close to a release. It had been so long since I had experience such ecstasy. He started pumping my pussy with his tongue. I grabbed his head out of sheer reflex and forced his head deeper into me. I glanced down and just watched him. Just watching his head sent me over the edge. I spilled into his mouth with such force that it caused me to trembling uncontrollably. He continued to lick until I came down from my high. 

He crawled on top of me and kissed me. I could taste my own sweetness on his lips but I didn’t care. I was glowing to say the least. He looked into my eyes and said, “You are sweeter than you look”. I laughed giddily. 

He stepped away from me and walked over to put his shirt on. I looked at him with a questioned expression. He walked back over to me and said, “It’s late and I assume your dad is expecting you”. I leaned into him and grabbed his crotch and said, “I think he is expecting me as well”. He grabbed my hand and removed it from his pants and kissed it. 

“That experience is for another time,” he said. I was taken back by this gesture. I was not ready for this night to end. 

“Did I miss something or do something wrong”

“No” he said, “You were delicious and totally satisfying  
”  
Then he turned away and said “How will I get to see you again if I give you everything tonight?”

I curiously asked, “You mean you have intentions of seeing me again?”

“We’ll you will be in town for a while no?”

“Yes” I said “Two weeks at least”

“We’ll it will take me sometime to repair the car so we will see each other again”

I started putting my cloths back on confused as hell. What man gives pleasure and wants nothing in return. He must have noticed my perplexed face because he soon rushed over to me and crushed his lips onto mine, ravaging my mouth with his tongue.

“Curiosity does not kill the cat in Forks,” he said with a smirked expression.

Right then I knew what his plan was, he was trying to toy with me. We’ll Jacob Black two can play that game. A little cat and mouse game works for me. I will need some form of entertainment in this town and Jake will be it. I kissed him again and said “Game on”. 

He smiled and grabbed my hand, escorting me to the truck. We arrived at Charlie’s house a few minutes later. To be honest, I did not want to go in. I would have preferred to stay in a hotel but my dad was not having that. Staying in this house brought back too many memories some of which I did not wish to rekindle. I shuttered at the thought. As I went to exit the truck I felt a warm hand on my thigh. I looked up and Jake was looking back at me.

“We will meet again soon Miss Swan. I programmed my number into your Blackberry in case you want to check up on your car”

I smirked at his remark and said “Yeah I am sure you did”

He smiled and then laid a kiss on my lips and whispered “Game on”.

I nodded and got out of the truck. I waved to him as he drove away. I noticed he was looking towards me and licking his fingers as he drove away, this brought a hard shutter to my body. I started to walk inside shacking my head thinking “Point 1 – Jake’s Team”

 

Sensual Seduction


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight, I just plays with the characters. 

JPOV

As I drove away from dropping Bella off, I could still smell her all over me. She had the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberry. I wanted to turn back and just jump her ass right on the front of her daddy’s lawn. Just thinking about it made my dick twitch. She was so wet, so eager and all mine for the taking. I stopped the car and banged my head against the steering wheel. Stupid, stupid, stupid Jake. In that brief moment of physical torment I remembered why I stopped. Why I did not go any further with her. I stopped because I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. I wanted her, for once in her pampered little life, to feel totally out of control. I was the navigator of this voyage and tonight I made her know it. I left her begging for a piece of me and that's what I wanted, right? Absolutely right, I wanted her to want me, to need me, to long for me. She was going to have to beg for me. I would love to see her on her hands and knees begging to just get a taste of my cock. I am sure begging on her knees would be a whole new novelty for Bella. I laughed to myself, put the truck back in gear and headed home.

For the life of me I could not get her out of my mind and my dick was not to shy to remind me of it. I arrived home and without even a hello to my dad, I headed straight to the bathroom. I needed a release and I needed it bad. I turned on the shower, setting it to the coldest possible and dived in. The water was not cold enough. I was still rock hard and no matter how much soap I used, I still smelled like her. It was as if she branded me with her scent. “Score 1 for the Bella’s team”. This girl was playing hardball and I liked it. I closed my eyes and thought back on tonight’s escapade. I remembered how she shuttered under my lips. She was so ready, she needed me inside of her as much as I wanted to be there. I began stroking my shaft, trying to envision how her pussy would feel wrapped around my cock. It would be so tight and so wet. “ahhh” Her lips would be swollen with desire, clenching to my cock like a baby to a tit. I stroked harder and faster envisioning how deep in her I could go. I would hold her hips down and ram so hard into her she would feel my balls into her ribs. “OO shiitt”, she would be so hot and soo wet.

“Jake, Jake”

Fuck, it was my dad banging at the door. Was I going to get blue balls twice tonight? What the fuck?

“What’s up dad?” (Other than my dick) 

“Jake we need to talk, it’s important”

Oh shit, I totally forgot that tonight was our bonding night. Boy he must be pissed right now. I guess it is another blue balls night for me.

I got out of the shower and threw some loose fitting shorts on since my dick was still way to awake. I walked into the living room and glanced over at my dad. He did not look angered at all but rather concerned. From the look on his face, this had nothing to do with my lack of company but something very different.

“Hey dad, what’s up? Are you ok?”  
“I am sorry about tonight, I got a emergency call that I had to get to before getting home and it took longer than I expected”

He turned to me and with a distressed look said “Embry got arrested tonight”

I stumbled back in shock. “Are you fuckin kidding me?

“Jake language”  
“Sorry dad, it just so fuc, I mean freaking unbelievable, what happened?”

He rolled over to where I stood and said “We’ll Charlie called me and told me that he had to arrest Embry for unruly conduct and possible assault”.

I thought to myself, Embry was a big guy, at least my equal but he was by no means an aggressive person, he could not hurt a fly.

“Assault?” I asked. “This is all a big misunderstanding, Embry would never assault anyone. 

“We’ll apparently he put Mike Newton on a respirator so maybe you do not know your friend as well as you think you do son. Charlie had to lock him up in the town jail. The last I heard he was waiting to be released on bail”

I grabbed my keys and rushed to the door, “Dad I have to go, I can not let him stay a night in jail, I will post the bail, whatever it is”.

“Jake I would have posted the bail for him if I could but I don’t have $1,000 handy”.  
“I know dad, I will call you once I clear this up”

I walked out of the house shaking my head violently, how could I be so stupid. I should have went with Embry to the bar, he needed me especially today of all days. Today marked the Embry and Leah’s 3-year anniversary. I was too busy thinking with my dick to see it. I am such a fuck up. I was going to make this right, bro’s before hoes. I geared the truck into drive and headed for the station.

I swung open the doors and demanded to speak to Charlie.

“Where is Chief Swan, I needed to speak to him right now” I said with a tempered voice.

The deputy replied, “Sorry son, he is gone for the night, his daughter is coming in from Seattle”

I thought to myself, yeah his daughter is coming alright, coming all over my cock. I smirked and shook my head; this was not the time nor the place.

“I am here to post bail for Embry Call.”  
“You are too late son”  
“Too late?”  
“Someone posted it already, we are just processing him through and then he is free to go till his arraignment”  
“Who posted his bail?”  
“We’ll I am not privet to that information but why don’t you ask him yourself”.

I turned to look towards the doors and there was Embry, looking totally beat down, not just physically but emotionally. They removed his cuffs and the deputy whispered something to him and handed him a business card of some sort. I walked towards him and said “Hey man, how are you?” I really was at a loss for words, what do you say to your friend who gets arrested for assault, Hey man how was your night did you beat anyone up on purpose lately? He looked up at me “Not good Jake, not good’

“Let’s get you home, you need a good nights rest and we can talk about it tomorrow”

He nodded in agreement and we headed out. I knew he couldn’t be alone tonight.

“You are staying at my place tonight” I said while glancing over at him. He just nodded and continued staring at his hands and then out the window. This poor guy got no breaks in life. He had no family and the only thing he loved the most other than fixing cars was Leah and she torn his heart from his chest. Right then I knew I had to fix this, I had to make it right, he deserved happiness more than anyone.

I woke up the next morning tired, cranky and sexually frustrated. I looked over at the clock and it was 12:00 already. I decided last night to close the shop for a mental health day and boy did I need it. I crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen for some much needed coffee. My dad was already awake and just relaxing reading the morning paper.

“Morning son”  
“Morning dad” I said while in the middle of a yawn  
“Crazy night?”  
“Yeah I guess you could say that”  
"So what did Embry have to say”?  
“Nothing yet, I figured we would talk to him this morning”

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry walking towards us.

“Morning” he said  
“Morning, how did you sleep”  
“Like shit” he said  
“Hey man, what the fuck happened last night”  
“Jake man to be honest I have no fuckin idea”  
“I am just curious, so humor me, how is it that you do not remember rearranging Mike Newton’s face?”

“What?? No, I didn’t do anything to Mike Newtown. Jake, you have to believe me man. I was drunk but not drunk enough not to remember if I did that. All I remember was drinking at the bar, getting tired of all the noise, walking out and seeing that motherfucker with his arms around my woman. I just snapped man. I walked over to him, pushed him and asked him what the fuck he was doing with her. We argued for a while with Leah standing in-between us trying to calm us both down. He took a swing at me, I ducked and in doing that he hit Leah right in the face. I just snapped Jake. I took a few swings at him. I did knock him to the ground but then I focused my attention on Leah who was on the floor behind me. He tried to provoke me more but I told him it would be a good idea if he just left before I put him in the hospital. I knelt by Leah to try to help her and then I felt a blow to the head and I was out for the count. The next thing I know I was being handcuffed and hauled to the station. Thinking back I should have just drank myself to death, it would have been better than this.” He laid his head on the counter and just kept hitting his head on it. 

“Listen man, we will fix this, it was not your fault, and we will get to the bottom of this”.

We all just stood there in silence for a few minutes just soaking all of what we just heard. The tension in the kitchen was suffocating, so I walked out onto the porch for some fresh air with Embry in tow. We sat on the porch in silence for a while and then Embry said “We’ll you know how my night was, how was yours?” I just grinned and replied “Eventful”

“Really?”

“Yeah I got a late call for a tow and met up with a beautiful woman”  
“Ah” he said  
“That would explain the smell of pussy in the truck”  
I laughed and said, “It smells like pussy in the truck?”  
“Faintly but yes”  
“We’ll we didn’t do anything in the truck but outside the truck is a whole different story”

He chuckled which was nice to see, Embry finally smiling.

“At least one of us got some last night”  
“Yeah I guess you could say that”

He looked at me questionably. I continued, “She got what she needed”

“Yeah I am sure you gave it to her” he said with a punch to my arm. We both laughed for a minute.

“Listen man, we will fix this”  
“I know Jake but it makes me think of what kind of things I am capable of, I mean, fuck, he is on a fuckin respirator”

“You didn’t do that to him Embry so just get that out of your hard fuckin head. Listen, I think you need a little distraction. The woman I towed last night had an unbelievable ride. She was driving a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT.”

“Are you fuckin with me Jake?”  
“Nope”  
“That car is your bitch, your unicorn”  
“I know, I know”  
“I have it hooked up at the garage, care to view?”  
“Hell ya”

I hollered back to my dad that I was stepping out. Embry and I headed to the garage to view my unicorn. Embry opened the shop and fell to his knees.

“This is Eleanor Jake, fuckin Eleanor”   
“I know man”

He walked over to the car and started running his hands over the fender.

“She is one sexy bitch”  
“Yes she is, you should have a look at the owner, she is one sexy bitch too”  
“I had hear spread open on this very hood” as I tapped the hood.  
“Damn man, at least someone had a good night last night”

Embry’s demeanor immediately changed. Old defeated Embry was back.

In an effort to lighten the environment I suggested that he and I go out for a beer. He tried to discourage it. He thought it would not be a good idea after all that had happened but I convinced him that there was nothing a cold beer and a hot pussy could not repair. He finally caved and agreed to just one beer. I dropped him off for a change of cloths and a shower. I ran home quickly and did the same. I grabbed my cell phone and headed for the door. My dad stopped me and said 

“Where are you rushing too?”  
“Just heading to Port Angeles.”  
“With Embry? Is that really a good idea son?”  
“Listen dad, Embry needs an outlet to defuse a little. I will look after him.”  
“And who will look after you?”  
“Dad comd on”  
“Be careful Jake”  
“I will be, later dad”

I turned the key in the ignition and started heading over to Embry’s. We’ll driving I noticed my cell phone had 5 missed calls and 1 text message. The missed calls were all from my dad just telling me about Embry., however the text message was more of a surprise. The message was from Bella with a time stamp of about 2 minutes after I left her last night, it read 

I hope you enjoyed your finger licking good time because you will not be tasting my sweetness again”

Oh boy this girl was good. I knew she would not let my gesture go unpunished. “Score 3 Bella’s team”. Oh was the game so on now. She was going to be a hard one to break but I was up for the challenge. I replied to her text:

We shall see;P

I pulled up to Embry’s house, honked and waited for him. He came out about 2 minutes later and we were on our way. We arrived about 9ish to the club. The DJ was popping and the club was packed with gorgeous woman. We stood at the bar taking inventory of all the delectable merchandise. Embry leaned over to me and said, “Look man”. I looked over to where he was pointing. He was pointing to a woman on the dance floor shaking her ass up against some lame ass dude. He then said “Dude that is my attorney rubbing up on that guy”. I looked closure at the woman in question, it was Bella, Bella Swan. It was at that moment that I put two and two together. Bella Swan was not here on a family visit or by chance, she came to defend Embry. Wow what a mind fuck. I looked back over at Embry and said:

“Are you for real? I didn’t know Bella was in town”  
“Yeah Charlie called her as a favor to me”

I nodded my head but could not take my eyes off her. The way she was moving her hips was making me rock hard. So I guess she wants to play hardball, I will give her hard ball.

 

BPOV

As I watched Jake pull away while licking his fingers, I shuttered and thought “Point 2 Jake’s team”. One thing he did not know about me was that I always had the last laugh. I pulled my blackberry out and texted him 

“I hope you enjoyed your finger licking good time because you will not be tasting my sweetness again”

I flipped the phone in the air, almost applauding myself for the gesture and headed inside.

“Dad I’m home”

He turned to me from the couch and said “We’ll its about time. Geez Bells, where did you get towed from California? You were giving me heart palpitations just thinking about you”.

“Sorry dad I took a lot longer than I expected”  
“We’ll as long as you are safe that is all that matters”  
“You may want to call Alice, she is having a coronary. She called at least 10 times in the last hour”  
“Ok I will text her in a few”  
“By the way did they set bail for Embry?”  
“Yeah $1,000”

I turned around and headed for the door. My dad grabbed my arm to stop me and said “Bells hold on, where are you going? You just got here?”

“I am going to post bail for my client”

He gave me the once over and said “In that?”

I totally forgot what I was wearing. 

“Your right, I should change”

I grabbed my bag, rushed into the bathroom, changed and headed back towards the door.

“Uh Bells, how are you getting there? You have no car remember?

“Shit, that’s right”

He walked over to the coffee dish and grabbed two sets of keys. He wiggled both sets of keys in each hand. My options were to take his police cruiser or my old red pick up truck. Decision, decisions, driving up to the police station in the chief’s car or in my old hoopty. I did not want to seem like I was being treated special since I was the chief’s daughter in all so I grabbed the keys to the truck and headed out. “It is only temporary,” I thought. The truck roared to a start with the especially loud exhaust backfire to boot, lovely. This truck did bring back memories though, the girls and I would go joy riding up and down the streets hollering at all the hot guys standing by their muscle cars. Those were the good old days. 

I arrived at the station and was greeted by Deputy Phil.

“Oh hey Bella. Wow, have your really come into your own” he said with a smirk.

“Phil lets forget the pleasantries, I am here to post bail for Embry Call, I am his counsel”

“Oh right, sure, just sign here and here”

I signed quickly, handed him the bail money with my business card and started to walk away.

“Bella wait, aren’t you going to wait to see him?”  
“Phil, It has been a long night and I need to get home so if you could do me a favor and just give him my card and tell him I will be in touch”

He reluctantly took the card and nodded his head in agreement.

As I walked out of the station I heard Phil say “We’ll it was nice seeing ya Bells”.

I wish I could say the same, I never really did like Phil, he had a very perverted look about him that always gave me the chills. 

I pulled up to the house and noticed it was almost 3:00am, I was freakin exhausted. I walked in, picked up my luggage and headed to what use to be my room. As I opened the door I felt like I had stepped into a time warp. It felt like I was 17 again. My room was exactly how I left it. There were pictures of my friends all over the walls, my bed had the same purple comforter and all the books on my bookshelf were still in the same order I left them. I really didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with all of this, I was way too exhausted. I dropped my bags, slipped my cloths off and fell right on top of the bed. My body was going to force me to sleep deeply as it was physically exhaust. The orgasm Jake gave me put me on my ass, but it was totally worth it.

I woke up the next morning bright-eyed and bushy tailed. I looked outside and noticed Charlie had already left for work, this was a good thing. I did not want a trip down memory lane this early in the morning; my room was all I could handle at the moment. I decided a nice hot shower was in order. I stood under the steamy shower trying to relax my tight muscles. The hot steam reminded me of last night. The warm water pouring over my body reminded me of Jake’s warm and strong hands all over me. I still felt the remnants of his finger inside me. I shook my head and tried to wipe the memory clear of my mind. I was not going to let this man get to me. He was going to have to work for me. I am not some quick lay, I am not some cheat whore you call for kicks. My coochie was a prize to be won, not used for a quick rub and poke.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I looked at myself in the mirror and I noticed a change, a glow if you will. The woman looking back at me was one of complete satisfaction. Could one man make me feel so complete? He did make me feel sexy, but did he have the ability to meet my needs? I am not so sure yet. He did in fact draw up feelings in me I had not felt in quiet some time. The one feeling that was eminent was need, the need to be touched, kissed even possibly loved. I shook my head that is so ridiculous. I known this man for 24 hours, love, please. I was so getting ahead of myself. This guy was not relationship material, he was a mechanic for Christ sake. He was in no way my equal mentally or financially. Any relationship I could have with him would be destined for disaster. This was just an isolated incident, one moment of passion, that’s all. If anything he was just a toy, a plaything, someone to keep my body amused with. 

I refocused my energy on getting ready for the day. I plugged up my laptop to check in with the office. My inbox had 15 e-mails all from Edward. Jesus, Edward, stalk much. I mean could the man wipe his ass without my help, apparently not. I tried to reply to as many as I could. Sometimes I felt like I was the backbone of the firm. Edward was the looks and I was the muscle. I had never met such an insecure man in my life before. He constantly was second-guessing everything. He would ask me to review case after case, three or four times before he would accept or deny clients. I finished replying to Edward’s insane e-mails, sent Alice my injunctions and extensions that she needed to file for me and I was done with work for now. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 4:00 already, where did the time go? 

This was my life, I never had time for anything it was work and sleep, no time for Bella. Up until now that was ok but I was on vacation, I needed to do something for Bella. I remembered I still needed some “Normal cloths” for the non-court days. I left Charlie a note that I was heading out and started heading to the one area I knew would have the best selection of cloths, Port Angeles. Port Angeles was the closest place that had a large array of stores to choose from. 

I shopped around for a while picking up some little things here and there as well as some cute trinkets for Alice. Alice liked those friendship bracelet charms. I figured I would pick up a few for her as a “sorry to freak you out” gift. I started walking towards my car when I noticed in the store window the most stunning dress. It was black and screamed, “You wish you had this”. Corporate Bella would have just dismissed this dress as slutty but now Bella was curious how it would look on. I walked into the store, snatched the dress right off the rack and ran to the dress room to try it on. I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at myself turning left and right and thought “Damn girl, you’re a sexy bitch”. This thought caused me to display a devilish grin. The sales woman noticed me and said

“You look hot, got a hot date tonight?”

I shook my head no and she said “We’ll if you go out tonight in that dress you will definitely turn heads”. I smiled and said

“I will take it and the shoes too”. I walked out of the store with a new feeling of hotness. Spontaneous Bella was in the house. I deserved to have a little fun, I worked hard for 6 years with no vacation, no men and no life, tonight I was going to have some fun. I was not sure where these new spontaneous feelings were coming from but I knew they were in part due to my encounter with Jake. I walked down the block and noticed a club across the street. I walked up to the door and the bouncer gave me a glance and with a raised eyebrow and a nod I was in. I was not sure what I was doing there since this was not my scene, but here I stood in my fuck me heels and tight ass dress looking for a good time. I strolled over to the bar and ordered a Cosmo. I stood at the bar sipping my drink and looked around the club. 

I started to feel the effects of my drink in a matter of minutes; you could tell I was not a drinker. I never really drank except for the occasional glass of wine to de-stress from a long day. As I placed my empty glass on the counter, I overheard a familiar song being played. It was the same song that Jake and I danced to last night. I worked my way to the dance floor and started swaying my hips to the music. I could give two shits if I could dance or not, I just closed my eyes and envisioned his hands moving my hips. For once in my life I was just letting go. During the middle of the song some guy started dancing behind me. I started rubbing up on him, trying to envision it was Jake behind me. At that moment it felt like all eyes were on me but I didn’t care, I just wanted to feel him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I just play with her characters:)

 

BPOV

I continued rubbing up on this mystery man, it didn’t matter who he was, he was Jake to me. As the song was coming to an end, I turned my attention to the bar because frankly I was due another drink. I worked my way through the crowd, and noticed Jake standing there starting back at me with a look of complete and utter shock. I grinned and walked right past him acting as if he didn’t even exist. I squeezed between him and what looked like a friend of his. 

“Cosmo with a cherry this time”

I turned to Jake, making sure I leaned enough in that my tits were showing in their gloriousness

“You can close your mouth now” I said

He smirked at the gesture and replied

“I didn’t think a tight ass could move so smoothly”

I laughed and replied back “It is amazing what a Cosmo, a loss of inhibitions, the right person and great music does to someone”

I looked over to my dance partner who was making his way over to me. I can’t say I was surprised that he was looking for me, I was on fire tonight and if I were him I would want my ass too. I could so get use to this attention. Jake motioned to the gentlemen coming my way and said 

“I think you have an admirer”

“Yes so it seems”

I paid for my drink and turned towards the dance floor. I looked over to Jake’s friend and said

“Sorry for being so rude, my name is Bella, Bella Swan” 

He glanced at Jake and then back at me

“Nice to meet you, I am Embry, Embry Call”

I literally spit my drink at him.

“I do not think I heard you correctly, did you say your name was Embry?

“Yes, Embry Call”

“What the hell are you doing here, are you crazy? You are being charged with assault, this is not a place that will keep you out of trouble, it is just brewing with pint up hostility”

He shrugged his shoulders – “This is coming from my overly flamboyant attorney who is not to shy to shake her money maker on the dance floor?”

I smiled and turned to Jake

“I take it this was your idea”

“Yeah, I figured he needed a little distraction. I can see now that I had it all wrong, his attorney can provide that for him right from the comforts of his own home”

I stood there taken back by his comment. All I thought was what an arrogant bastard. What nerve he had judging me.

I snapped back at him “You know what, I am not even going to justify that with a response”

“Wow, you’re speechless, say it isn’t so”

I was so ready to counter that comment when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and behind me was the cutie I was dancing with just a few minutes before.

“Hey”  
“Hey back”  
“My name is Paul”  
I extended my hand like a totally dork “Bella”

He gave me a perplexed look but extended his hand in return. 

“So would you like to dance? Unless of course your boyfriend here can’t handle a little competition?”

I giggled to myself, turned to Jake looked him straight in the eyes and replied to Paul “Definitely, my current company is getting stale”  
Paul grabbed my hand and guided me to the dance floor. As I followed him, Jake grabbed my arm, almost violently and with a very sinister tone said

“Save one dance for me”  
I leaned back into him and replied, “You wish”

My inner child was laughing hysterically and patting itself on the back, I finally got him by the balls. He was the one who wanted to play hardball. I can go to bat with the best of them. I was not the partner in a high-ranking law firm by chance. I grabbed men by the balls all the time. 

The song that came on next was so appropriate I couldn’t have planned it better myself. I laughed to myself because it was ironic to me that songs and lyrics now how so much more meaning and caused such an array of feeling then ever before. Naughty Girl by Beyonce was in full force on the turntables. I worked my way to the dance floor with Paul in hand. We started grinding to the song and all the while I had my eyes on Jake. I turned my back to Paul and put my hands behind his head while rocking my hips sharply to the music. I knew these movements were getting a rise out of Paul, I could feel him digging right into my back. I opened my eyes to pier at the bar but all I found was Embry sitting alone drinking a beer. I frantically started scanning the crowd; this whole stunt was not going to work if Jake was not watching. I calmed myself and slowed down my movements just a little, trying to get my grove back. Paul must have noticed, he slowed down as well and whispered 

“You want to get out of here, my place is only 2 blocks from here?”  
“What are you kidding, no I love this song”

I quickly picked up my moments again and turned to face Paul. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Jake dancing with some blonde bimbo. She was wrapped around him like a wrapper to a lollipop. She started grinding up and down on him and from the looks of it he was enjoying every minute of it. If I did not know any better I would think they had something going, he was pretty much cloths fucking her right on the dance floor. As she worked her body lower on him, he looked up at me and gave me the most sinister look. He was onto my plan and he was giving me a taste of my own medicine. I tried to counter act him by getting even more sensual with Paul. Paul became my pole and I was the star stripper. The dance became more of a display of my sexuality and less about Paul. I have no idea what the fuck I was doing but it must have been good because Paul was very responsive to me. He was grabbing my ass and trying to contain me to his chest. All I could think was THANK GOD for Cosmo’s because normal Bella would have been mortified at this display. 

This was the Bella Jake brought out, spontaneous, erotic and no holds bars. Jake was watching my every move and the look of lust was written all in his eyes. He realized I was noticing his excitement in my display and the game was back on. He started getting all up into this girl. She was on the floor with her butt in the air and he was swaying his hips very sensually right up into her. THAT BITCH! Jealousy was growing deep inside of me now. Who the fuck did this bitch think she was? At this point I had completed stopped dance and just stood there watching with a shocked look all over my face. I swear if they were naked he would have been knee deed in her stash. I started getting totally disgusted with the whole thing. Fuck this, game over, I was so done with this. I quickly discarded Paul as I had done to many men in my life and stormed off the dance floor. I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. I stopped mid stride and just leaned up against the wall to try to calm myself down. Why was I jealous? This was just a game right? Jake and I were merely a one-night affair, no strings attached. Granted I was representing his friend but that did not instantly make him my boyfriend. I could not understand why I felt such ownership of him. I continued trying to rationalize my emotions but did not come to any logical conclusion. 

The only close conclusion I could muster was that I craved attention. It was the recognition of my beauty, sensuality and feisty disposition that attracted me to him and him to I. I craved the attention like a moth to the flame. I think it all stemmed from the lack of attention during my childhood and the overwhelming reception of it as an adult. I sought approval and when I didn’t get it, I just took it. Anger started brewing within me, Fuck this bitch, he is mine. If I want him I will just take him. I stood up from the wall and started to make my way back on that dance floor to claim what was rightfully mine. On my way through the masses, I was pulled from behind and dragged down the hall into a coat closet with the door slamming behind me.

“What the fuck, who is there?”

I got nervous and started swinging in the air like a little girl in a catfight. Someone strong grabbed my wrists and pushed me up against the wall.

“Jake??”

“Did you miss me?”

“Oh you know what Jake, I do not need this shit, let me go”

He grabbed my wrists harder and pressed me harder against the wall

“Oh no baby you are not doing this to me twice”

I struggled trying to release my hands but it was no use he was too overpowering.

He loosened my wrists slightly to allow me to relax just a little.

“Are you going to be a good girl and stay still?”

With anger and venom in my voice I responded.

“No, fuck you Jake, you seemed fine being all up in that blonde bitches ass, why don’t you go take care of business, that is what you do isn’t it”

“Aww did I hurt poor Bell’s feelings, she does not want to play with me anymore”

Jake really knew how to get a rise out of me. He knew which buttons to push and boy was he pushing hard. I released my wrists from his grasps and went right for his crotch and grabbed firmly.

“If you just gave me what I wanted, it would end the game right now”

“But what fun would that be if I could not play with you just a little”

I shook my head in disgust. I released my grip and tried feeling my way for the door through the darkness. I felt a chain hanging to my right, I reached my arm up to pull the chain but Jake grabbed my hand, turned me around and forced me face first into the wall.

“What did I tell you about trying to take control from me, I am in control remember. Did you not learn anything from our last engagement? You are mine and as such will do as I say”

Hearing Jake take claim of my body caused my stomach to tighten and my panties to pool with anticipation. Jake was an egotistical self-centered son of a bitch but he was my bitch and he wanted me. He wanted me in the worst way. I would definitely have to use this to my advantage. The DJ must have been reading my mind because through the closet door I could hear the next song and it described me perfectly. The DJ was spinning “Real Freak” by Dru Hill and boy was I getting freaky tonight. 

Jake started working his hips up against my backside and along came that sultry, husky voice in my ear while one of his hands was on my wrist and the other on my breasts.

Your so fly  
Tell me what you like  
Let me hit you from the back

Jack jolted his cock right into me, while assaulting my neck with his tongue. He continued his sultry serenade..

Let me nibble on your neck  
Let me make you soak n wet  
Baby won’t you let me?

You know baby, I wanna get closer  
Seems like you wanna be holding me  
Touchin me  
But I can’t tell  
If you want me  
Do you need me

I whispered, “Yes desperately”

Are you gonna love me  
Baby show me

Do you like it baby?  
Do you want me  
Can you take me  
I’m going down  
(go down)  
I’m going down  
(go down)

He quickly turned me around and placed his mouth right on my breasts. The sheer heat of his breath brought my nipples to attention,.I moaned in sheer pleasure as he assaulted my breasts, licking and sucking on one and pinching and massaging the other. He grunted:

“You look so hot tonight baby”

I moaned a response “I thought you might like a little eye candy”

“I want to rip these fuckin cloths off”

He slid his hands under my dress and smiled.

“No panties? Did you have plans tonight?”

I was at a totally loss for words. He was driving me crazy, I could not put two words together to save my life. 

“I can smell your wetness, is that all for me?”

“YYEEAHH” was the only word I could get to come out coherently. I had my hands up against my head literally pulling my hair out. I felt his finger slide deep into me.

“Oh my god Jake, just give it to me, I can’t take this”

“Damn baby you are so tight”

He continued ramming me harder and harder, going deeper with each thrust. I was literally crawling higher and higher up the wall with every push. I moaned his name. I was giving praise to the man who was making my toes curl. I tried to formulate a response.

“I want to taste you”

“Are you giving me an order or are you asking?”

I shot right up out of my moment and looked him straight in the eyes and with heated breathe replied

“Jake, I want you, I want to taste you”

“Only if you ask nicely”

With a pleaded voice I said 

“Please baby, I wanna have you deep in my throat”

He loosed his hold on me and I quickly changed our position. I had Jake against the wall this time.

“Let me please you” I moaned as I trailed hot, wet licks over his earlobes and down his neck. I could tell his breathing was becoming labored. I slowly unbuckled his belt and let the beast out of it confines. The mere size of him took me by surprise and aroused all at the same time. I slowly stroked his shaft, gliding my fingers over his moist tip. He haste fully thrust against my hands. I crashed my lips onto his while still continuing my hand assault. I could feel his cock pulsating under my touch and I knew he was desperate for a release. I ever so slowly knelt down and took him into my mouth. Jake fell back onto the wall and gripped the coat rack above his head with both hands. I slowly licked the tip tasting every once of his saltiness. I continued my tongue assault, stroking his shaft with my tongue, bobbing my head from left to right, making sure I got all sides of his yumminess. I forced my head all the way down with a slight gag reflex and came back up slowly. “Fuck baby I could feel your stomach, where did you learn that trick”. I countered his comment with and even faster deeper stroke causing him to thrash deeper into my mouth. “Damn baby you have one vicious tongue”. I smiled and tried to respond causing a slight humming in my throat. “Ohh my gooooddd’ was the only response from Jake’s mouth. He liked the vibration. I started humming a tune which drove him crazy. He placed his hands on my head and started thrusting me deeper and harder. I could taste him coming close, I withdrew my mouth and uttered:

“Let me taste you, I want all of you”

That sent his body into a frenzy. He started thrashing and grunting as I moved my head faster to keep the pace. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a shadow pass the doorway. Suddenly, I heard someone futzing with the doorknob. I stopped mid lick, jumped up and hid behind Jake. The door opened and a hand came in, grabbed a coat, and then closed the door. I laughed into Jack’s neck as he did into mine. 

“Close call” I said

“In more ways then one” he replied.

I noticed him tucking himself back in and readjusting. I tried to do the same.

“Bella, you go out first, I will come out in a few”

I looked down towards his crotch then back up to his eyes with sad puppy dog expression.

“Don’t worry baby, you will get me soon enough”

He placed a gentle kiss on my lips that satisfied me for the moment.

“Jake, Embry can not know about us, it would not look right especially if I need to call you as a character witness”

He shook his head.

“Always on the clock, huh. Don’t worry sweetie, we will keep it in the closet”

We both laughed at the irony in what he said. I kissed him once more and made my way out. I passed Embry on the way out and said

“I will call you tomorrow, we need to talk. Oh, tell Jake I said goodbye”

I walked to my truck with a skip in my step. I felt like a teenager all over again. I got in the truck and headed home. I heard my phone go off from inside my bag so I reached ford it and flipped it open. There lied a text from Jake. I smiled to myself as I read the message.

“I can still feel your lips on my cock, I wish I had your pussy lips there as well. Stop by the shop tomorrow, I have something you want”

I closed my phone with a big grin on my face. I had never wanted to rush sleep before today. I was eager to see what tomorrow had in store for me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I know all of you think Bella is a major bitch so this chapter will give you a little insight into her.

Just a reminder, my story contains crude language and sexual content – you are warned.

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I just play.

 

JPOV

I cautiously stepped out of the closet and walked back up to the bar adjusting myself several times since my dick was not cooperating. I saw Embry just hanging out watching the dance floor. 

“Hey man, what did I miss?

Embry gave me a look like I had five heads.

“Where the fuck where you? Did you pass a kidney stone or something? That was the longest piss on record.”

“Nah man, long line”

“Jake man you can’t lie for shit, were you knee deep in the cooch?”

“What?”

There was no way he saw me drag Bella into the closet right? Calm yourself Jake remember what you promised Bella. 

I refocused.

“Yeah man, that blonde from before, she wanted a piece and you know me, I can’t turn down instant ass.”

He looked at me not convinced. “Yeah, ok man”.

I am not sure if he bought what I was selling but I had time to formulate a better story later if need be.

“Hey man I am exhausted, can we get out of here?” I said while motioning to the door. He smiled and replied, “Only one dip tonight huh, Mr. Ladies man?”

“Yeah I am off my game tonight. Seeing Bella Swan threw me totally off my game.”

He grinned.

“I know what your mean man, she filled out nicely. It is going to be hard dealing with her on a professional level when I can’t stop staring at her fine ass never mind the instant woody she gives me. Do you think she is seeing anyone?”

I growled under my breathe but the music was so overpowering he did not take note of it.

“How many beers have you had man? She is your lawyer dick, you can’t date her, you would compromise everything”

“Yeah I guess your right. Well at least Leah is available again since her man is currently on machines”

That was one thing about Embry, alcohol was a truth serum. I knew deep down he meant no ill intent with the comment but in his heart of hearts he just wanted Leah.

“Man, let me get you home you have had way to much to drink, you are not thinking straight”

I headed home and no more than 5 minutes into the drive Embry was out like a light. I however was not that fortunate, I had a crazy hard on and I wondered if I could sneak into Bella’s room for a nightcap. I got such a chuckle out of the thought. Nah, if I wanted to keep my balls intact that was not an option at the moment. Billy would be all too happy to ram is shotgun up my ass at the drop of a dime and I liked my ass too much to commit such a crime. This woman had some effect on me, I was thinking of committing to death just to get to her. Truth be told she was changing me. Old Jake would not leave the night with a hard on and notions of grandeur. I had a little black book of woman I could call right now for a late night booty call but I caught myself thinking twice before dialing. 

There was just something about being with her that was different and new. It wasn’t just sex, I could get sex anytime, it was something else and it was something I could not place. She was becoming my addiction. Each dose of Bella I got was not enough, I just wanted a little bit more and I knew based on the rock in my pants I was due for my next dose of Bella very soon. I flipped my phone and texted her a quick reminder about tomorrow. Shutting the phone, I smiled knowing that I was going to get my next fix but for now it was cold showers and fast stroking.

BPOV

The next morning I woke up just as the sun was rising on my window. The day seemed different than those past, I felt different. It was not necessarily better or worse, just different. I felt for a very brief moment I was loosing a part of myself. This was not a bad thing by any means but I almost felt lighter, like walking on feathers. Last nights events helped me release a lot of my inner demons and took just a small amount of pint up stress off my shoulders. 

I hoped out of bed and found myself placing the radio in the shower for some entertainment. Jake had made me realize how powerful music can influences even the simplest of tasks and how it can totally affect your mood. Just the lyrics and beat of a song brought life back into my mundane routine. I guess you could say Jake brought light back into my life. Just the thought of him made my chest tighten with need. That was it, that was the difference I was craving. I craved the longing for someone to actually need me, want me even, but I could not help but think it had been more than that. No matter the details, I wanted to continue to feel it and if being with Jake let me feel wanted then I was going to make it my priority to be around him more. 

I turned the radio on and hoped in the shower. What I heard next was nothing short of a surprise.

“Hello all you listeners out there, the next song is dedicated to Bella from her favorite mechanic”

I almost busted my ass in the shower. Did this man just dedicate a song to me? No that was not my Jake. The radio station must be talking about another Bella. I turned up the volume and the song that came on was just too perfect, “Naughty Girl” by Beyonce. I busted out laughing in the shower, this man was too much. My dad must have caught wind of my hysterics in the shower because I could hear him banging on the door.

“Bells, are you ok in there? I heard a thud and then you scream”

“Dad I am fine, just slipped on the soap” I replied with my hand over my mouth trying to contain my laughter. All I thought of was “Tu She Jake”.

I danced a while in the shower while washing up. I put on my Capri’s, t-shirt and sandals and got ready to start the day. I hoped down the stairs like I was 17 again.

“Morning dad”

“Well someone had a good night”

“It was alright”

“So Bells whatca up to today?”

“I thought I would go into town and try that new coffee shop. I think it was called Coffee Clutch. I figured I tried out their frappachino and start preparing for the case. Speaking of which, can you get me the police reports and witness statements?”

“Sure Bells, I will bring them home tonight”

I dug into my bag and gave my dad my business card and said “Can you just fax them to Alice, she will scan them and get them to my by e-mail”

He hesitantly took my card.

“Scan them?”

“Welcome to the twenty first century dad. I like all my documents digital, it makes for less clutter and easy access”

“Alright Bells, no problem. Will I see you for dinner?””

“To be honest dad I am not sure, I am going to try to get some work done and stop by JB Auto to see how my car repair is coming along”

“Did you say JB Auto?”

“Yeah JB Auto, they towed my car the other night.”

“Oh, Billy’s kids place”

“That’s the one”

“Be careful Bells, that kid is trouble”

Now I was curious, “What do you mean trouble?”

“He is a womanizer Bells, a player in a manner of speaking. Do not get lured in by his charms.”

“Come on dad, you know me.” 

Then I thought, no he doesn’t really know me, my dad and I had have always been on a as you need to know basis so he wouldn’t necessarily know how guarded I was.

“I meant to say I will be careful now that you warned me, thanks.”

“Ok Bells, I am heading out”

“Bye dad, be careful.”

He smiled, “Always am.”

I had to admit it was weird seeing my dad show concern about my dating endeavors but I guess in a normal family that is what parents do for their kids, they look out for their best interests. I thought nothing more on the subject and headed out keys, phone and laptop in hand. I was Bella Swan, no one could hurt me unless I let them and that was not going to happen. Bella did not get played; she was the one doing the playing.

I walked into the Coffee Clutch laptop in tow and it felt like I walked into yet another time warp. All my old friends were hanging there at one table just like in high school. Memories of high school flooded my mind instantly. For the most part there were nothing but great memories except for one. I grabbed my frappachino and sat by the window and flipped my lap top open. I glanced over at the their table and boy did their faces bring back one of the worst memories. Thinking back now I am grateful for the experience. I could not do what I do for a living without being a cold-hearted bitch and that is what that one incident turned me into. It made me realize that friends were a commodity not a necessity. 

I had one boyfriend in high school, he was my world. Eric was not the school jock or class nerd he was well just Eric. He was one of a kind. He was funny, spontaneous and just an all around fun guy. If you were not friends with Eric you soon would be, that was just the effect he had on people. He was like a wide spread infection, once in your system there was no way to get rid of him. I was totally infected by him and was totally satisfied with the infection. We would go on long walks on the beach and he was not shy to tell me how he felt. When I was with him nothing else mattered. The world could come to end right then and there and I would die a fulfilled girl. We dated all through junior year and into senior year. Life was blissful, I had straight A's and I owned the one man all the girls wanted. Everything was how it was suppose to be and I was at total peace with it. Eric always said “I am going to marry you one day” and I firmly believed it, why wouldn’t I. I mean Eric was a flirt, I knew that but I was confident in our relationship and I trusted him. I knew he was always coming home to me in a manner of speaking. I guess that was the problem, I was too blinded to see what was happening right in front of me. I thought nothing of it when he didn’t call me to wish me a good night or if he would cancel our date claiming he had to work late.

We had not spoken in a few days because his boss had him working overnights so I decided to surprise him since I was missing him terribly. I pulled up to the store and saw the back room lights on so I knew he was still there working. I walked around back since the store was closed and I could not just walk through the front door. When I slowly crept through the back door what I saw brought me to my knees with deep inbreeded tears in my eyes. Eric had Angela spread eagle on the boss’s desk with his head between her legs. I would have screamed but I had no voice. To say I was devastated would have been an understatement. I strained to speak and thus it came out as a whisper.

“How could you?”

Eric must have heard me because he leaped back and noticed me in the doorway.

I mustarded up the strength and said more forcefully “HOW COULD YOU!!”

He tried to plea with me.

“Baby it is not what it looks like”

“NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD DEEP IN HER STASH!”

“Baby I was going to tell you, but it all happened so quickly”

I was brewing with anger and was seeing nothing but red. I spat back with the little energy I had left.

“FUCK YOU ERIC, I GAVE YOU ALL I HAD, MY LOVE, MY HEART, MY LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? I AM SO DONE, GOODBYE ERIC WE ARE FINISHED!”

I stood up and stormed out. He tried for a few minutes to beckon me back but his pleas fell on deaf ears. I was numb. I was numb to everything, it was at that moment I decided no one was every going to get close enough to hurt me. I never wanted to feel this pain again. Eric left a whole in my heart, in my soul that even to this day, seeing him now brings pain to my chest. It was from that point on I lived by the motto “Weakness compels strength, betrayal begets blood”. I would show no weakness only strength. If anyone ever crossed me I would make them wish they hadn’t. Thinking back on it now, I should thank Eric, he empowered me, his betrayal made me stronger. The wool would never be pulled over my eyes again. That fateful day Bella Swan transformed and my emotional wall was built and to this day it still stands strong.

I shook my head trying to block out that hated memory and refocused my efforts on the work in front of me. I suddenly felt a warm breathe on my neck.

“You look hot when you focus”

I jolted my head sideways and noticed Jake squatting right next to me. I am not sure how long he was there but in some weird way I was grateful, I needed a distraction.

“I look hot because I am” I replied while shaking the coffee in front of his face. He leaned in almost close enough that it would look like we were kissing and replied

“Don’t forget, you still owe me”

“What, what do I owe you?

“You know exactly what I’m talking about”

“No, I don’t”

“ Don’t worry, you will make it up to me”

“I think you have me mistaken for someone else, I do not owe you anything”

He stood up and headed for the door.

“I will see you later”

“Yeah ok, whatever”

To be honest I was not in the playful mood. My recent recant of memories put me in a foul mood, not even Jake was helping. I watched him walk out and then just dismissed the whole conversation. I continued working and was interrupted again. Apparently this was not the place to get work done but unfortunately it was the only place in this hellhole that had WIFI so I guess I just had to deal. I looked up from my screen and saw the eyes of my betrayer, Eric.

“Bella, Bella Swan is that you?”

“Yes”

“Wow it has been a long time.”

I thought thank you captain obvious. I was in no mood for his shit, I suddenly felt 17 again, broken and angry.

“Can I do something for you?”

“Bella it is me, Eric, Eric Michaels”

“Oh Eric, I did not even recognize you, boy have you aged”

“Yeah kids will do that to you”

This wrenched man had spawn, how could God allow such a thing.

“Kids?”

“Yeah Angela and I married after high school and we have two girls.”

“Well that is wonderful Eric but I am busy preparing for a case so if there is nothing else I have to get back to work”

“Oh, I see. Bella I know our parting was not on good terms but a lot has changed.”

On no he didn’t, this man was trying to get all martyr on me, hell no.

“Left on not so good terms you said? You have to be fuckin kidding me right?”

The anger was brewing deep within me and my blood pressure was highly elevated, now anything that was going to come out of my mouth was going to be venomous.

“Bella, lower your voice. You know how these town folk talk.”

He was right, be tactful Bella, be tactful.

“Eric, you broke my heart and you face fucked my best friend right in front of me, how am I suppose to be civil here, please tell me”  
“Bella I know, you have every right to hate me, I was completed messed up to you back then. There is nothing I can say that can, I can not undo the past.”

He looked down at the table and then back up at me and said.

“ I really do miss us Bella, the friendship we had was one of a kind.”

“We’ll you are alone in that sentiment Eric.”

“Bella have dinner with me.”

“WHAT!”

“ I mean come to dinner with me and Angela at our home. Let me show you I am not the same Eric you remember, I want to make things right.”

“I am not going to be your charity case Eric, I don’t need you anymore.”

“I know Bella, if not for me, do it for Angela, she never really recovered when you two stopped speaking.”

“Well she should have thought about that before she stole my boyfriend from me.”

“I know, I know but time heals all wounds right?”

“For some”

“Please Bella, I am begging you here.”

“I will think about it but I can’t promise anything.”

As if he was not even listening to me, he came back at me with: 

“Perfect, here is my address, I am thinking tomorrow night if that works for you, you can bring your boyfriend if you like.”

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, I thought” and he motioned to the interaction between Jake and I.

“He is not my boyfriend, he is my mechanic.”

“Mechanic, boyfriend whatever”

“You know what Eric I can be the bigger person here, what time tomorrow?”

“7:00 ok”

“Fine”

It was time for me to lay this to rest. I would show him I did just fine without him. I would throw my success right into his pretty little face. Now the only thing I had to do was convince Jake to come with me. Shit, that’s right, I was suppose to meet him at the garage, I shoved everything in a ball and headed home to change. I had some persuasion to do.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Crude language and sexual content

 

Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight, I just play with the characters.

BPOV

I headed home to get changed and realized I was just fine in what I had on. There was no one to impress, I was just seeing Jake. I passed a pizzeria on the way and figured I’d bring some food with me, maybe I could bribe Jake. I was not sure how I was going to approach Jake about the dinner at Eric's house. How do you ask someone you just met to dinner at an ex’s house? It was not like I could just say “Hey Jake, my ex invited me to dinner with his wife who incidentally use to be my best friend but they both screwed me so what do you think sounds like fun? I was going to have to be tactful with this one. When I finally started paying attention to where I was, I was parked right in front of Jake’s garage. I needed to stop spacing out so much it was just getting too weird. 

I tried to slide open the garage doors while balancing the pizza. I started to loose balance when Embry caught me and the pizza in one hand.

“Let me help you with that”

“Thanks, I am a little klutzy sometimes”

“Hey your Bella Swan, we met the other might at the club, I’m Embry, Embry Call”

“Oh right, hi. Sorry I just ran out on you last night, it was not very professional of me, being your attorney and all”

“It is no problem, really, my buddy Jake and I were leaving anyway”

We stood there in awkward silence for a second. Embry was the first to break.

“So, what brings you here bearing gifts?” he said while rising the pizza to his nose.

“Oh yeah, Jake said he had something to give me so I figured I was in the area and it was late and you guys probably were hungry soo.”

“Oh ok, let me get Jake for you”

“No, no that is ok, I see him over there underneath the car. I will just walk over there myself.”

“Suit yourself”

I walked over to the car, my palms were starting to sweat profusely as I got closer and closer to him. His presence got such a rise out of me. I looked to see where Embry was, I had to treed lightly when it came to engaging Jake, Embry did not know about Jake and I and that was how I wanted to keep it. I noticed Embry was in the office stuffing his face while filling out some paperwork. Perfect. I straddled over Jake’s legs as half his body was under the car. In a sassy voice, I engaged him.

“Excuse me, can you help me with my car, I seem to have sprung a leak”

“Just give me one sec, I had to just tighten this screw and I well help you”

I decided that I would play with him just a little, it was too hard to resist. I ran my hands up his leg ever so softly and grabbed a nive hold on his cock and said

“No problem, I think it just needs some strong hands to grab it in the right places to suppress the leak. You see it is such a tight and very hard space and the hole is just so small, I can not seem to fit my hands in there to plug it.” 

Jake hoped from the cart and hit his head on the car, startled by my aggression. 

“Fuck, what the fuck?”

He rolled out from under the car right in between my legs. He shook his head to lessen the daze he was in from knocking himself senseless.

“We’ll this is a nice view”

He raised his head till he was no more than a few inches from my pussy.

“I am a little hungry, something sweet might just curb by appetite”

I squatted lower, hovering over his hard cock and whispered

“Finger licking good”

He let out a slight laugh and pulled me on top of him and rolled us under the car.

“So sexy, you came for round 3?”

“No not exactly, I came to get what you promised”

“What did I promise?”

“You are asking me, I have no freakin idea, you told me you had something for me?”

He took my hand and placed it right on his dick.

“I got what you need right here”

Damn he was so hot, I wanted to just straddle him right there but I knew I couldn’t, Embry was just in the other room for crying out loud. He started rubbing my hand up and down.

“I want to feel your hot wet pussy on me right now. I would fuck you and make you cream all over my cock till you begged me to stop.”

His words were like matches to a flame. My panties were pooling with wetness and I was getting more and more aroused by the second. 

“I would rid your cock like a cowboy on a wild bull. I would cream all over your cock and make you feel like you were on a slip slide in a water park”

I took his hand and placed it inside my pants, making sure his fingers got a good feel for how wet I was.

“Damn baby, you are so wet, I love when you get wet for me.”

I removed his hand and put it into my mouth taking a taste of myself. 

“I want you so fuckin bad Bella.” he moaned.

I starting sucking on his finger placing it in and out of my mouth making sure to lace his finger with my tongue. I could see the lust brewing in his eyes and the twitch in his pants.

“Jake”

“Yes Miss tease”

I immediately stopped and removed his finger from my mouth.

“Tease??”

“I am onto you Miss Swan, I know you have no intention of doing anything right now.”

“And how pre-tel do you know this to be true?”

“You are too scared we’ll get caught.”

“If that were true I wouldn’t have sucked your cock in the closet of the club last night.”

“That might be true but then again you were drunk”

“Well that does not say much for you, taking advantage of me in my weakened state.”

“Who are you kidding, you love me taking advantage of you.”

He quickly grabbed my breasts and collided his lips to mine. He was absolutely right, it was the fear of getting caught that draws me in but I was not letting him win this one.

I drew back from the kiss and said

“Who are you kidding it was your need for my pussy that you took advantage of me”

“To shea Bella To shea”

We lied there a few minutes just laughing. In such a short time, we knew each other better than most would.

He grabbed me.

“Let’s get out of here”

He rolled us out and helped me off the floor. Embry walked over to us.

“I see you found Jake”

“Yeah, he is hard to miss”

“So true, so true”

Jake then took notice of the pizza.

“Embry what are you stuffing your face with?”

“Bella here came bearing gifts”

Jake turned to me.

“Aren’t you supposed to bribe witnesses not your clients?”

I totally ignored Jake’s obnoxious comment and turned to Embry.

“Embry you and I need to talk but not here, can we meet at the Coffee Clutch, lets say Friday at 12?”

“Ok sounds good. I will leave you two to your own vices, I have work to do. Bella see you Friday and thanks for the pizza.”

Embry started walking over to the car on the other side of the garage and when he was far enough away Jake hit my ass, he hit it really hard.

“Hey, what the hell?”

“Naughty girls get spanked. What you did to me under that car was not nice.”

“I don’t play well with others remember?”

He walked to the side of the car and pulled a stack of files from the seat.

“I think you will need these”

“Oh, thanks I forgot about these” I said with a slightly disappointed look on my face.

“Why the long face?”

“Oh nothing, this was just not what I was expecting”

“What were you expecting?”

“Nothing, just forget I said anything”

“Now you have me interested, what were you expecting?”

“It’s nothing”

He leaned in till we were chest to chest. He placed a soft kiss on my neck and whispered.

“Tell me what you want”

My knees felt like they were going to give way. Jake had that effect on me.

“I, I, I want, I want”

I tried to speak but just his hot breathe on me left me without words. He lifted his head to stare right into my eyes.

“When you know what you want you let me know”

He pulled away from me and I instantly felt like an ant under a shoe. Only one word could adequately describe it, “crushed”. I tried to gather my thoughts quickly.

“Well I do need something”

He turned to me inquisitively.

“Really?”

“What would you say if I asked you to accompany me to dinner”

“Miss Swan are you asking me out on a date?”  
“No, not a date more a friendly visit with old friends”

“Sounds to me like a date”

I was getting annoyed. I was trying to ask as delicately as I could but he was not letting me. I was starting to ramble.

“It is not a date, listen, Eric Michael’s my ex-boyfriend asked me to dinner with his family tomorrow night and he saw you and I talking at the shop and assumed you were my boyfriend. So I figured it would be good for him to see I have moved on to better things with you as my eye candy. I guess it was just a bad idea, you know what just fuckin forget it. It was stupid for me to ask you, it is not like you know me from a hole in the wall so……”

He quickly crushed his lips to mine to silent my ranting. Our tongues entwined with each other going at their own rhythm. He ever so slowly pulled away, leaving me completely breathless.

“Jake don’t worry I can goo….”

He softly placed his finger on my lips.

“Just say please”

I surrendered. “Jake, please, please come with me as my eye candy”

“Now was that so hard?”

We stood there for a few minutes glued together like a mouse to a mousetrap. I hesitantly moved away.

“I guess I should let you get back to working under my hood”

He grinned.

“Oh how I would love to be under your hood”

Although we both shared a rather romantic sexual moment we were still at play and we both knew it.

“Yeah, I am sure you do”

He walked me to the door.

I turned to him.

“I will see you tomorrow night then?” I said hesitantly as if I did not believe that he would show.

“I told you, when you ask nicely I would do just about anything”

“Anything huh, good to know”

“Oh on that note don’t forget you will owe me one”

“Owe you for what?”

“ For the favor I am providing you”

“What favor, you said if I asked nicely you would do anything”

“Absolutely I will but not without a return on my favor”

“What did you have in mind?”

I figured he wanted something sexual like me in handcuffs or something kinky like that but no he totally came out of left field with his response.

“I will let you know when I want to redeem my Bella favor and when I do, you have to comply”

“Have too??”

“Yes, no questions, that is the deal, take it or leave it”

I thought for a second, I was not sure if I wanted to commit to such an open-ended agreement but then again what choice did I have, I needed him and he knew it. I started towards my truck, I turned slightly and mouthed back

“Ok, you win, deal”

He smiled and I could tell he knew he won this battle. He fights dirty and that was so hot.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight I just have fun with the characters.

BPOV

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, it was Thursday morning. I futzed around all day tiding up the mess I called home. I cooked dinner for Charlie since he has been living on pizza and frozen dinners for far too long. I finished up and still had a few hours before Jake was to pick me up so I decided to treat myself to a new outfit for tonight. 

I pulled up to the same store I got my sassy dress from. The sales lady noticed me browsing through the racks and quickly dragged me into the back room. She started rummaging through the inventory on the racks. She pulled out the most beautiful red dress.

“I was hoping you would come back. This dress just came in and I put it on the side for you hoping you would come back. By the way, how did that black number you bought work out for you?

“O, it achieved all the goals I had hoped it would”

She grinned at me knowing full well what I meant.

“Well missy if you hope to achieve those results a second time, try this on.”

She placed the dress on a hook in the closest fitting room and left me to it. I slide the dress on and peeked over my shoulder to see how it looked. To say I was floored would be an understatement. I looked ravishing. This dress spoke volumes to say the least. This dress would get the point across to Eric that I might not be able to say in words, “Fuck you I have moved on to bigger and better things”. I needed something to aid me tonight, something kept telling me tonight was going to either be civil or disastrous. I never really dealt with my past nor my incident with Eric. I cried, even agonized over it yes but, I never got closure. I was not sure I ever really wanted to deal with it. Like every issue in my life I could not handle, I just ran from it or achived it deep within myself. I was a horder of emotions. Emotions to me were weakness so I just locked them away and threw away the key. It is only up until recently my emotions were starting to rear their ugly head. I turned around and noticed Millie (the sales lady) starting back at me with gleam in her eyes.

“Perfect, that dress was made for you honey. I hope he appreciates its grandeur.”

“He??” I said questionably.

“We’ll you are going on a date no?”

“Millie I thought we established I do not have a boyfriend.”

With a huge smile on her face she said “Sure, sure honey whatever you say”

I smiled back and without words we both agreed to disagree.

Last night’s dress was a symbolism that I was breaking free of the confines of my bondage to a mundane life. This dress however had a totally different meaning. This dress signified my achievement, status and sensuality. I have to admit time was good to me both physically and mentally. Physically, I had sassy curves and nice definition thanks to Yoga, Zumba and weight training. Mentally, time taught me you have to be a bitch to get ahead and this dress spoke volumes to just that. As they said in one of my favorite movies “Guard your Loins”. Watch out Eric, Bella is out and in full force.

I arrived home a little after 5 and headed straight upstairs to get ready. I took a shower, placed lotion and perfume in all the right places and was pretty much ready to go. I stood in front of the mirror to give myself the once over. I told myself “You look awesome. You are going to be confident in yourself and who you have become. You are better than he will ever be. You have made a name for yourself without him. You have moved on and nothing he can say will hurt you.” I kept reciting those words in my head trying to convince myself tonight would be all right. I was not 100% sure of it but I would have to try. There were too many things left unsaid. The relationship we shared ended to abruptly, I never got to speak my peace and I think that is what made it so much worse. The lion in my chest called resentment and anger was trying to claw its way out. Up until now I was able to keep it at bay with engrossing myself with my career but being here, staying here just tempered it more. I shook my head in denial, no, I was the better person, I wasn’t going to let my emotions effect me, that was not the person I was. I stood up straight with my head held high, I was going to face this and be better because of it. This was just a casual dinner and after tonight I would have no need to associate myself with him any longer, I just had to get through tonight. If Eric wanted to clear his conscience fine, he did not matter to me anymore, he was the past and I lived in the present.

I heard a honk from outside and knew Jake had arrived. I grabbed my clutch and headed downstairs to meet my escort. As I started to descent down the stairs I saw Jake chatting with my dad in the living room. I glided down the stairs with a sexy sway in my step and as I glanced over to my right all I saw were widened eyes and opened mouths. My dad was the first to speak.

“Wow Bells, I mean wow. You look stunning”

I looked down and back up and replied, “Thanks dad, compliments are always welcome”

“I thought you were going to Eric Michaels for dinner?”

“ I am”

“In that? I mean it looks like you are going to a club or party”

“We’ll I saw this dress and just had to have it and since it is still so warm out I figured why not?”

He came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

“You look beautiful, have fun”

“Thanks dad”

He left Jake and I alone in the living room. 

I leaned over to Jake and said “What did I tell you about your mouth?” 

He leaned farther in, lightly kissing my lips and replied

“That you like them all over your pussy”

I laughed at the gesture. That was one thing about Jake, he was good at getting my mind off things. He escorted me out to the car. I looked around but did not see his truck anywhere.

“Where’s your truck?”

He pointed across the street and my eyes literally bugged out of my head. There, no more than 20 feet in front of me was a brand new Cadillac Escalade.

“What? I mean how?”

“I borrowed it for this evening, I figured a classy woman like yourself can not show up to dinner at her ex-boyfriends house in a tow truck”

“How did you know? I never told you about him”

“We’ll I overhead you two arguing in the Coffee Clutch yesterday and I figured he was either your ex, your boyfriend or your client”

“Okkk but still, what made you pick ex out of all three?”

“He couldn’t be your boyfriend because you said you didn’t have one and he is not your client because you have only one that I know of here in forks so…”

“You are much smarter than you look Mr. Black”

I gave him the once over with my eyes, showing him my approval of his appearance. He had a white suit on with a skintight pastel blue shirt underneath. I thought casual Jake was hot but dressy Jake was down right delectable. White was truly his color, it brought out his tan skin and dark eyes. I had to catch myself from drooling he was a sight for soar eyes. I grinned to myself, his body was toying with me, I guess I was just returning the favor dressing how I had tonight. He guided me to the passenger door.

“Your coach my lady”

He helped me into the truck and placed a chaste kiss upon my hand before leaving.

“You do look beautiful tonight Bella”

I slightly blushed at the sentiment. I liked this side of Jake just as much as I like the other. I could get use to this kind of treatment. He got in and we were on our way. Tonight would either be the best night or the worst night of my life.

I watched outside the truck window at the trees as they passed by. I tried to come up with a plan of attach for this evening but it was making me nervous. Was I ready to face this demon? I really wasn’t sure. I started shaking my leg frantically trying to displace the anxiousness I was feeling. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my thigh and that brought everything back into focus. I looked to Jake with a complete nervousness written all over my face.

“We don’t have to go you know”

“No, no I have to do this”

He started rubbing my thigh up and down in such a soothing motion. I closed my eyes and learned back just trying to concentrate on his hand movements. I moaned in anticipation for the object he was aiming for. I felt him slide one finger inside of me and my pussy quickly tightened around him, not wanting him to retract. I moaned in pleasure. I needed this so badly, I wanted him in the worst way. I placed my hand on top of his and guided his fingers in and out of me at the pace that would bring me to total release. He noticed my intentions and quickly withdrew his hand from mine leaving me in despair. I looked at him with complete lust filled eyes, my eyes pleading with him to give me what I so badly needed. He responded to my looks.

“Ut Uh, what did I tell you about control? You don’t listen well, do you? I take and you give willingly remember?”

I sat there in shock. Jake control me? I don’t think so. I leaned over and whispered into his ear

“We’ll do you remember I take what I want when I want it”

I leaned farther over the center consoled and unzipped Jakes pants, slowly releasing him from the confines of his pants and boxers. Jake would have stopped me but he was driving so I had the upper hand. I slowly toyed with the tip, licking ever so slowly causing Jake complete and utter torture. He was cute trying to toy with me but I played the game better. I took the whole of him into my mouth, ravishing his shaft with quick soft strokes. It took all of Jake’s will power to keep his eyes on the road, he would close his eyes for a second and then force his eyes back on the road. I picked up the pace making his dick twitch on my lips. He started moaning my name and I knew who was the bitch now. All at once, the car came to a halt and Jake grabbed me and pushed me down onto the back seat. My dress rode up to my hips exposing my white thong panties. Then he leaned into me.

“You do not play fair”

“I wasn’t trying to” I replied with baited breath

“This dress, that sucking, it is driving me crazy. Do you know how made I want to fuck you right now?”

“Now now Jake, we have plans, lets not get ahead of ourselves”

“O no Bella, you see, you are in my car and as such will give me what I want”

That was the rock that broke the camel’s back. I pulled his face to mine and devoured his lips, sucking and nipping uncontrollably. He returned my assault with more force, I was moaning now more and more, my body was longing for his touch. As he trailed heated kisses along my collarbone, my hips started thrashing up towards his.

“Someone is in need of attention” he said as his head motioned to my pussy.

“Oh baby, you have no idea, my pussy is just dripping for the feel of your lips right now, please don’t deny me”

He leaned his head down till he was mere inches from my pussy and then looked up at me.

“What is the magic word”?

“Please baby, take this frustration away, I can not stand it”

He thrusted his tongue into me and if I had not known any better I would have thought I came right there, My mind and body was on sensory overload. I didn’t know whether to moan or scream. I started crawling up the walls of the truck not knowing what to do with myself with all the pleasure I was receiving. Jake started slowing down his pace, licking my inside walls like they were full of something sweet. I could not contain myself.

“Fuck Jake, where do you learn that trick”?

He grinned and replied with my pussy in his mouth “Lots of Lollipops”

He plunged his tongue back into me while closing his lips on my clit. I slide down slowly to grab at his pants. My hands were wet with sweat making them even smoother than usual. I took a nice hold of his cock and started stroking him. His moans of pleasure echoed throughout my body causing my hips to thrash violently over his mouth. Jake feeling the tightness brewing within me took a strong hold of my thighs to keep me in place. I started stroking him faster knowing I was reaching my threshold quickly. He continued to moan into me and with one final thrust he sent me over the edge. I was shaking uncontrollably, unable to contain the wetness flooding out of me as my organism hit me hard. Jake held onto me till I rode out my orgasm and my body started to settle down. 

He leaned back allowing me room to move. I shoved him on his back so his body was up against the door thus easier for me to access. I crawled up his body assaulting his neck while still keeping my pace stroking him. He moaned into my ear.

“Baby I am so fuckin close”

I replied “I want you to cream for me baby, I want you to give me all of you”

I felt him harden even more between my fingers so I slide my head down in anticipation of his release. With one slick lick he released his warmth into my mouth. I lapped up every last salty drop until I felt him go slightly limp under my tongue. I crawled back up to him and placed a passionate kiss upon his lips. I then pulled away slightly.

“We taste good together” I said

“Yeah like cream and strawberries”

I stayed on top of him for a minute trying to recoup from our little exchange. He slowly reached down and stroked my mound.

“I love the way she purrs on my lips”

I grabbed his crotch and replied

“I love the way he tastes when he spills in my mouth”

We both just started at each other and grinned. 

“We should get going, we are going to be late” Jake said.

I nodded in agreement and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and replied

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For just being you”

He smiled with the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

We tried to neaten our appearance and took our place back in the front seat. I smiled at him as we drove away. Maybe Jake was my blessing in disguise. Maybe he could keep my inner lion at bay. Maybe just maybe he was just what I needed right now, a lion tamer, a tamer of my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Reminder – My story contains crude language and sexual content.

Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight. I just play in her world.

BPOV

I glanced over at Jake and found peace in his eyes. I thanked him again with my eyes for the stress reliever he provided me just minutes before. Not only did I feel lighter but more confident that tonight would not be as bad as I had anticipated.

We arrived at Eric’s house a lot quicker than I had expected. Deep down I had hoped Jake would have taken the longer way thus allowing me time to think of how I was going to cope with tonight’s events. We sat in the car for a moment before existing and my leg started shaking again like it had a mind of its own. Jake turned to me.

“Do I need to silence that leg again?”

“Sorry I can’t help it”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah I have too, I have to close this chapter of my life”

“We’ll if it all becomes too much, just squeeze my hand and I will take it from there”

“No, that won’t be necessary, I can handle this. I have faced far worse things in my life than this, this should be a piece of cake”

Even though those words just flew fluently from my lips I still did not have full faith that I believed what I said. I think Jake had sensed my insecurity. He leaned over to me and placed a gentle kiss on my now quivering lips. Then out of left field Jake said

“Well if you need a stress reliever, you could always excuse yourself to powder your nose”

“Huh, what are you talking about?”

“If you get to anxious, excuse yourself and meet me in the bathroom, I can always find a way to relieve your stress.”

“Pervert”

“You love it”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that”

We both laughed as we existed the truck. We walked towards the front door and Jake turned to me and said

“What is with this guy Bella? He is nothing special. He is your past no?”  
Though I was taken back by Jake’s observation, he was totally right. Eric was the past, he couldn’t hurt me anymore than he already had those many years ago. What was done was done. My whole reason for agreeing to this dinner was to show Eric he had no power over me. I nodded my head in agreement and said  
.

“You are absolutely right Jake, he is my past, a past soon to be forgotten”

Jake did not look convinced in my conviction but he didn’t have to be, I had to be and for now I was. Jake took my hand and escorted me to the front door. Eric’s house was a picture out of Good House Keeping Magazine. His house had all white siding, a white picket fence and beautifully manicured hedges. I felt for a moment that I was in an episode of the Donna Reed Show. Jake rang the doorbell and the anxiety started to build up in my chest causing my breathing to labor. Jake gently kissed my hand knowing his intimate gesture would calm me and it did. I took a deep breath and tried to gain my composure.

Two adorable little girls greeted us. I knelt down to meet them at eye level.

“Hi there, I am Bella Swan and this is Jake”

They giggled in amusement and then the bigger of the two responded.

“Hi I’m Holly and this is my little sister Isabel”

I extended my hand to them.

“It is a pleasure to meet the both of you”

Eric came up quickly behind them.

“Bella, I am so glad you could make it”

“Nice to see you Eric. Eric this is Jacob Black. Jake this is Eric”

They exchanged handshakes and nods.

“Sorry about the girls, they just love when we have company”

I nodded to him in response. He guided us into the house and it was just as gorgeous as the outside. Every room had an array of color and life to it. If I ever got a house I had to get the name of his designer. We all had a seat in the living room. We sat there in awkward silence for a moment and then Jake broke the silence.

“Eric, you have a nice house here”

“Yeah it is our little piece of heaven. Angela really took the reins with the design, she works miracles with paint and wallpaper”

I could not restrain my comment “Yeah I am sure she works wonders on all types of things”

Eric gave me a peculiar look that was quickly changed by Angela’s entrance into the living room. She leaned over to Eric and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Dinner is ready” she whispered

I felt a slight tightness in my chest. I was unsure why their brief display bothered me but I just placed my hand on Jake’s leg and squeezed. 

Eric motioned to the dining room.

“Shall we”

I got up and headed towards the dining room. Jake took my hand and pulled me back into his chest and he whispered into my hair.

“Remember what I told you, just squeeze”

I turned to look into his eyes. What I saw in his eyes was concern but also comfort. I thanked him for providing me a reality check that I so very much needed.

We all gathered around the table, Jake and I on one side, the two girls on the ends and Eric and Angela on the opposite side of us. If you were to look at the array of food displayed on the table you would think they were feeding an army. To be honest I didn’t have much of an appetite, nervousness was keeping my stomach full at this point. Dinner was pleasant. Eric and Jake conversed about cars and sports while Angela and I just sat there in complete silence. Neither one of us really sure what to say to each other. Eric engaged me first.

“So Bella, what have you been up too?”

“We’ll after high school I went to law school, graduated in the top of my class and was hired by a firm out of Seattle where I am now a partner”

“Wow a lawyer huh, you have really made a name for yourself”

“Yeah I guess you could say that, I have a nearly flawless record and an exceptional salary to boot so yeah life is good”

“That is great isn’t it Angela?” Angela nodded with a slightly fake smile.

“As a matter of fact I am handling a high profile case here in Forks”

“Oh yeah, you’re representing Embry Call right, I heard about that, poor Mike Newton. What happened to that boy was just not right”

I heard a slight growl from Jake, I placed my hand on his thigh and rubbed it slightly trying to calm him. Jake smiled and said.

“So Eric, what do you do for living?”

“We’ll I can’t say my job is as prestigious as Bella here but I am a producer at the local radio station and I jockey some late nights as well”

Jake nodded his head “I was wondering why your voice sounded so familiar”

To be honest at this point I was getting tired of the pleasantries. I truly did not give two shits how wonderful Eric’s life was. I came here on a mission and I wanted to get to it so I could just move past this. Eric continued on his brag fest about his success at the radio station and Angela’s booming designer business. Every word out of his mouth felt like a mockery, a huge slap in the face. I was loosing patience with the pleasantries so much I could not contain myself any longer. I stood up from the table, pushed the chair from behind me and turned towards the door. 

“ I can’t do this”

Eric came around the table towards me.

“Bella wait don’t go”

“Why Eric, I didn’t come here to be mocked. This whole place is one big mockery”

“Bella I am by no means trying to throw my life in your face, I was just trying to show you that I have changed. I am not the same person I was when we were together”

“Oh I see so you thought you would just invite me to dinner, treat me with friendly hospitality and all would be forgiven? I am sorry to break it to you Eric it does not work like that”

“No I didn’t think I could earn your forgiveness easily, I just thought we could sit down like adults and talk through it”

That comment was all I needed to hear. The lion was out of the cage now. All the anger and resentment I had contained was going to be let loose with no regard for anyone’s feelings because frankly they deserved it.

“Act like adults you say, this coming from the man who could not be adult enough to tell his girlfriend he was having an affair”

Eric just stood there in complete shock. I don’t think he had any indication that I would take the conversation to this place so soon in the evening. Angela walked in front of Eric and addressed me.

“Bella, we were going to tell you but you found out before we could. I wish you did not have to find out how you did. It was not our intent to hurt you. I know there is nothing we can do to make it right but all we are asking is for your forgiveness. I miss my best friend and I have agonized over this for years. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive us for our stupidity?”

Her words were taunting the anger inside of me and all I was seeing now was red. The emotion was so strong it was causing me to shake.

“Forgiveness, Angela are you fuckin kidding me.? How can I forgive you? You were my best friend and you above all others knew how much Eric meant to me and you still took him from me without a second thought. How could you do that to me? I loved you like a sister, you were the sister I never had.”

Jake came in front of me and said

“We should leave, you are not fit to be having this conversation. Once words are spoken they can not be taken back, don’t say something you will regret”

I looked him straight in the eyes and gave him such a stare that said, “Fuck off”. For a second I did feel bad that Jake was getting caught up in this but I had to do it. He stepped back and sat on the stairs just shaking his head in disagreement. I turned to Eric.

“Eric what you did to me, it was, it was…”

“I know Bella, I am so so sorry”

“Your sorry. Sorry does not cut it Eric. You tore out my heart and stomped on it. You broke my heart in so many pieces that it was literally impossible for me to put it back together”

He tried to extend his hand to me.

“DON’T TOUCH ME! You lost the right to touch me the moment you laid your lips on Angela’s pussy.”

Tears of anger were pooled in my eyes. 

“Eric, I gave you everything I had. I gave you my heart, soul and life and you threw it back in my face as if it was trash. How could you do that to me? I loved you. Why was I not enough for you? I gave you the only special thing a woman could give to a man to signify her complete hearts surrender, I gave you my virginity Eric. Why hurt me like this? 

“Bella nothing I can say can make this right. I was a stupid asshole back then. I didn’t deal with confrontation well. As stupid as it was I was hoping you would get fed up with my cold shoulder and just break it off but you didn’t”

I was not sure what I was expecting to gain from this. Eric was right, nothing he could say would make things right between us. 

“That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever head. Is that the best you could come up with in all these years? I am sorry to break it to you both but there is not enough dinners or conversations we could have that would ever take away what pain you have caused me. There is no redemption for either of you. I cannot even try to rebuild a friendship with either of you when the original friendship was built on lies and deceit. I don’t think you have the mental capacity to understand how much you both hurt me. You tore a gaping whole in my heart and to add insult to injury you both were like family to me.”

I turned to face Eric.

“Because of you Eric I have had to go through life never being able to trust anyone for fear of betrayal. I could never again hold a descent relationship because you made me numb. I was unable to give or receive love because you stole it all from me. The woman in front of you is a cold hearted bitch and that is all because of what you did.”

I turned and opened the door and with all the emotion I had left spat my final venom.

“I fuckin hate you, I hate what you did to me and the person you forced me to be. I hate that you sit here content in your fuckin Suzy homemaker house with you Donna Reed wide and kids happy while all these years I lived in a shell of myself. I wish you lived in my shoes just once. Do you know what you would find? A heartless, emotionless life. I guess what they say is true hind sight is 20 20, I should not hate you but rather thank you for fucking up my life because now I am stronger as a result. You know what Eric, I am not going to sit here and pretend I could stand the sight of you because I just can’t. I came here with the sole intent of releasing the pain you forced me to contain all these years. Goodbye Eric, I hope you find peace with that”

I opened the door and as a rush of cold air hit my face, it was like reality slapping me in the face and it was slapping hard. Letting all those emotions out was both freeing and agonizing. I had not felt this large array of emotion since I was 17 and I now know why I blocked it out. Jake took my hand and we started towards the truck. I heard Eric screaming and he stormed right behind us and said.

“Did you think you could just dump your emotional shit on me and not get any in return? I tried to be polite and sensitive to you but you know what Bella this is as much your fault is it is ours”

I turned to him in utter shock. He had the audacity to blame me.

“So go ahead Bella, run, run like you always did. You were never one to face reality. You know what Bella, I thought we could handle this like mature adults but apparently I am the only adult present”

“You know what Eric fuck you. I am not going to give you the satisfaction of trying to weasel you way out of this, you were never really good at the whole lying thing”

“You know what Bella, I was trying to be nice and be sensitive to your feelings but since you show no refrain with your words why should I?”

Angela quickly interjected

“Eric don’t”

“No Angela, she deserves the truth, that is what she clearly wants. Bella our relationship was not a relationship at all. All it was was a prefabrication your mind made up to help you sleep better at night. I had not been happy for months, long before Angela and I ever started seeing each other. You were too preoccupied with your little fantasy world to see it. You were suffocating me. You wanted and expected too much of me. You demanded things of me instead of asking. I was your prisoner not your boyfriend. Nothing I could say or do was ever enough.”

With tear-swelled eyes I responded, “That is not true, you were my everything”

“We’ll it didn’t feel that way and when I tried to talk to you about it you just dismissed my feels and said all I did was complain. Bella your one fault was that you were to busy worrying about you to care about what others wanted or needed.”

His words were like daggers piercing my heart. I couldn’t take it anymore. I dropped to my knees, tears started falling down my cheeks like rain. I was having an emotional overload. Jake noticing my stain and interjected.

“Listen that is enough”

Eric apparently didn’t think so and continued with is harsh words. 

“Oh so Bella’s brought her knight in shining armor here to protect her. Lets see how long that lasts before she sucks the life out of you too”

“Listen Eric I don’t know what you and Bella had but I think you both said your peace, that is enough now”

“Sure man, do me a favor and get this piece of trash off my lawn on your way out”

When I could manage to get to me feet, I turned to see Jake on top of Eric ready to bash his face in. I ran over to stop him before this went any further.

“Jake, please, let it be, let’s just go”

“Fuck that Bella, no one calls you a piece of trash especially this worthless piece of shit”

“I know but he is not worth it”

Jake released Eric and took my hand and we walked to the truck. Eric just could not keep his mouth shut and his final words were harsher than anything I could have ever said.

“Jake I would be careful with that one, she will take everything you give and never be satisfied. Don’t waste your time man, she’s a man eater”

I sat in the truck and just stared aimlessly out the window with tears streaming down my face. How did this happen? I said everything I needed to say but I didn’t feel any better than before. The total opposite was happening, he was able to hurt me even more than before. His words just kept repeating in my head over and over causing me to totally break down. Jake leaned over and grabbed my hand to try to comfort me but I quickly retracted it scared of any physical contact. How can you console someone inconsolable? 

“Bella do you want to just go somewhere and talk?”

I looked over at him and in a soft whisper replied “No Jake just take me home”

I got no argument or smart-ass remark from Jake. I am sure he could sense I was a shell of the person he once knew. I just wanted to be alone. Alone I could try to repair what was once whole, what was once Bella Swan.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight I just play in her world.

BPOV

We arrived at my house a few minutes later. We sat outside the house in complete silence for a few brief moments. Jake looked at me with such concern. I grabbed the door handle and pushed open the door.

“Are you going to be ok? I can stay with you if you want”

“I am not sure how I am going to be Jake. I’m not even sure who I am”

He unbuckled his seatbelt and was making his way out of the truck.

“THAT’S IT! Bella I am staying with you. Damn Charlie, he can shoot me I don’t give a fuck, you can not be alone tonight”

I softly placed my hand on his chest to settle him down.

“No Jake I just need time to just be”

He went to rebut but I simply just placed my finger on his lips and shook my head.

“No Jake, just go”

I got out of the truck and never looked back. I walked up the staircase with no acknowledgement of my dad’s presence. I ran into the bathroom an slammed the door. I stood over the sink just crying my eyes out. I looked up at myself and I was mortified at what I saw. The woman staring back at me was broken beyond repair. Eric had managed to break down the emotional wall I worked so hard to build. Who would have ever thought his words would affect me so. All this time I felt like I was the one cheated, cheated out of love, companionship and respect when I was the problem all along. I was the reason Eric cheated and I was the reason Edward cheated as well. What is wrong with me? I had thought Eric was the reason I was so cold hearted but now I realized I had always been that way. I was too preoccupied with myself and my needs and showed little concern for anyone else. I never realized that it took two people to sustain a relationship. I was so conflicted. On one hand I hated Eric for what he did to me and on the other I understood it. Why was I rationalizing something irrational to begin with? 

I violently shook my head in disagreement with my thoughts. No, Eric was wrong. All he had to do was tell me he needed more and I would have willingly given it to him.

I started mentally rationalizing with myself. Fuck that, he was an asshole, simple as that. It was not me it was him. I am not the pathetic one here he was. I had a successful career and all the perks to go along with it. Every thought brewed more and more anger. I swung open the door refusing to face my pathetic self any longer. In my blinded fury I ripped and scraped all the photos off my wall, ripping each one into millions of pieces. I totally dismantled my wall with on fail swoop of my arms. I could no longer take this place and these memories. I didn’t need to be here, I could easily work just as efficiently from Seattle.

I packed my bag and ran for the truck. My dad tried to stop me demanding an explanation. I didn’t have the patience or mind set to try to explain myself to him or anyone for that matter. I got in the truck and started driving towards the highway. I could not wait to be rid of this place. Forks took me to an emotional place, a place of weakness. It showed me my flaws and the worse one being my inability to deal with my past. If I could get out of here I could claim what normalcy of a life I still had. At least in Seattle everyone knew me. I was Bella Swan, the mega bitch from hell and I was ok with that. 

In my frustration I started banging the steering wheel with such force it caused my palms to turn beet red. I needed to hit something. I needed something to dump on, I couldn’t handle this. Tears of pain, anger, and disappointment fell onto my dress like wildflowers. Where was strong Bella? Invincible Bella? I stared aimlessly out the window not even really paying attention to the road. I felt so lost, lost in a pool of so many emotions. I was shocked back into reality when I heard a loud pop and my truck started to lean heavily to one side. 

I got out of the truck and fell to the floor next to my tire. I had a flat again. I looked up to that sky that was now full of dark clouds. Did God have it out for me? Was I that bad of a person that I deserved such punishment? I sat next to the car, lost now in my own pool of despair. I was desperate for a way out, a way out of this town, this life, this pain. As if on cue it started to downpour. It just seemed like maybe God was giving me a gift, he was trying to help me wash away the deep pain I was in. 

I am not sure how long I just sat in the rain but I heard a truck pulling up with the headlights shining right at me. Amongst the rain and darkness came a light, a man encompassed of light. For one brief moment I thought had died of a broken heart and it was an angel coming to claim my soul. I was in such a daze it took a second to even acknowledge him there. I heard a voice but could not make out the words.

“Bella, Bella, are you ok? What are you doing out here in the rain?

I had no quick-witted response. I just looked up at him with empty eyes because that is how I felt, completely empty. I had realized every emotion I had was exhausted out of me. He looked me deep in the eyes with such conviction, he was trying to see me but I was not there. I was a shell of what I once was and I had no idea how to get her back. Jake picked me up bridal style and placed me in the truck. He hooked up my truck to the back and we headed back to Forks. 

No words were exchanged the whole ride back. What Jake did not realize was that Forks was the last place I wanted to be, but maybe with Jake by my side I could find peace. Maybe Jake could save me from myself. Jake could be my light, my light amongst the darkness that consumed my heart and my very soul.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight – I just play

BPOV

Jake pulled into the garage bay and carried me inside. He rummaged through his drawers for some spare cloths since I was completed drenched. 

“Here, Leah left these here, they should fit”

I nodded and starting changing out of my wet cloths. I didn’t care if he saw me or not, I was too oblivious to the world. I changed my cloths and just sat on the floor with my arms folded around my knees. Jake sat next to me and placed his hands on mine.

“Bella what happened? I mean I know that douche bag said some horrible things but why would you risk your life driving this late at night in this bad weather?”

I was listening to Jake but not totally processing the words. All I could think of was how grateful I was that he was here with me now.

“Jake, thanks for saving me”

He smiled

“Your welcome, but you didn’t answer my question, why did you do something so reckless?”

“I don’t know, I apparently don’t know anything anymore”

My eyes started to well up with tears, the events of tonight were just too much to grasp. I felt like I had a huge hole in my chest that just kept getting bigger. Jake came around in front of me and pulled me into a hug. I fell to pieces right in his arms, I let every emotions spill out of me that I had pint up all those years. My cries were so violent my body started trembling. Jake rubbed gentle circles on my back.

“Just let it go, I am right here, just let it all go”

His words were like bengay on an open wound, his words were slowly healing me with every breathe. He held me for what seemed like an eternity, until my crying was on the verge of subsiding. He broke free of our embrace and I instantly longed for him to come back.

“I’ll be just one minute baby”

He walked over to the radio and tuned it to the love after hour’s station. I gave him a look that read, I am in no mood for games. 

“It is not what is looks like”

He cradled me in his arms and we started swaying to the soothing slow song that was playing on the radio. I felt like a baby in the arms of a loving mother. Jake’s embrace was comforting, mesmerizing and full of warmth. I closed my eyes and just basked in the moment. 

“Just listen to the music, let it soothe your aching heart. Music is the cure for all your ales, it has such mystical powers. It has the power to help you express, suppress or release your emotions”

I leaned heavily into Jake’s chest and rested my head in the nook of his neck. He started whispering the words to the song

There you are in a darkened room  
And your all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost  
The will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
Here I stand in the shadows  
In the shadows  
Come to me, come to me  
Can’t you see that

Nobody wants to be lonely  
]Nobody wants to cry  
My body’s longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and its slipping away  
And I’ve been waiting for you   
All my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why) don’t you let me love you

He shrugged his shoulders forcing my face to lift so we were head to head while looking deeply into each other’s eyes.

Why (why) don’t you let me love you  
I wanna feel you need me  
Feel you need me  
Just like the air your breathing  
Breathing, I need you here in my life

Why (why) let me love you  
Why don’t you let me love you  
Why, let me love you

The words were so beautiful and I know he was singing them to me because he truly felt exactly how the man did in the song. I stood there for a minute just looking into his eyes.

“Jake, I am not sure what we are. You bring out feelings in me I didn’t even know existed. I like who I am when I am with you, but, I have to be fair to you. You have to see I am broken. My heart is in so many pieces I am not sure how to put it back together. It is not like a car you can fix I don’t think I will ever run right.”

“Bella I’m not asking you to commitment to anything, I am simply calling in my favor” he said with the cutest grin.

“I want you to just let me in, let me help you, just let go that’s all I want”

Jake was asking me for something I didn’t have in my power to give. He was asking me to break down what was left of my emotional wall and I just couldn’t. If tonight taught me anything it was that I could not trust anyone totally, they had to stay at arms length otherwise I would get hurt. 

“Jake, I, I can’t. Can you just let me rest in pieces for now?”

He shook his head with disapproval and disappointment of my request.

“Bella, you have to let someone into your little world. It is not healthy to internalize like you do”

“Jake I know and I will work on it honest, but for tonight can you just hold me, I just need you to hold me”

He wrapped me in his embrace and we just stood there connected to one another. He pulled me over to my truck. He placed a blanket on the bed and motioned for me to lie down. I appeased his request. I lied there in the fetal position with Jake spooning me from behind and at that moment I felt safe. There was no doubt that I was a complete emotional mess but tonight I would rest in pieces in the arms of my light, my guardian angel.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight – I just play in the world and add a twist

BPOV

I awoke in the arms of my light, totally immersed in the warmth of his embrace. The warmth emanating from his very soul was like an electric blanket; ever so slowly welding the pieces of my broken heart back together. I felt completely untouchable as long as I was in his embrace. I stayed in his arms for a while just starring at the contours of his face. He was sorta beautiful. His face spoke volumes to his nature, to the naked eye he was just some cute boy but if you looked deep enough you saw much more than that. He was no boy, he was a man, a man with a heart of gold and a soul that was older than time. What did I do to deserve such a saving grace? I slowly caressed his face admiring how at peace he was. Tears came to my eyes and my heart weakened at the thought all good things must end. As much as I loved being with him, I was afraid, afraid my darkness would consume his light. Fear overtook my joyous thoughts and it became all consuming. I was not feeling right in my own skin and felt like I had to get up to walk off this sudden fear-attack I was having. Jake decided he was not ready for me to go and every attempt I made to get up he would just pull me in tighter. Frustration overtook me and I just lied back down in the same position I was in just moments ago. I turned to Jake and noticed a huge grin plastered all over his face. 

“We need to stop meeting like this, it is getting a little cliché don’t you think?” 

I know Jake was trying to make me smile and to be honest the comment was not meant with ill intent but I was an emotional basket case and on top of that now frustrated. My emotions were rearing their ugly ahead once again and now it seemed they found their target, Jake.

“You thought I purposely got a flat? Is that what you are insinuating? Sorry to break it to you Jake, you are not worth that much effort”

He looked at me perplexed, almost like he had expected a different response than the venomous one I was delivering. 

“No, I was just kidding Bella, geez”

“You were just kidding? No, I believe you were insinuating that I was not smart enough or strong enough to change my own fuckin tire”

“Bella seriously, I didn’t mean it that way at all. You are taking what I said out of context, just calm down. It is not that big of a deal, really. I was just trying to put a smile on your face is all, sorry I even tried”

He looked at me square in the eyes.

“I know last night was…”

“Was what Jake? A disaster? Yes it was, it was one of the worst days of my life and I don’t need you to remind me of it, ok?”

I pushed off the flatbed and stormed into the office to change back into my dress. I redressed as quickly as my shaking hands would allow and then I felt Jake come into the room.

“Bella, I know last night was traumatic for you and I know it is something that will be hard to deal with for a while but, I don’t think lashing out at me is going to make it all right again”

I heard the words coming out of Jake’s mouth but it was not processing. A rush of complete and utter anger and resentment built up within me so fast I did not know how to control it.

“You know what Jake, I have had enough of your games. Apparently I am too much for you so I am just going to go. It was great while it lasted”

In a fit of rage I tried to push past him but I was no match for a 6’4 muscle man that stood blocking the doorway.

“Jake move”

He did not budge.

“Jake I need to get out of here, I need to go!”

He leaned over grabbed me by the waist and pulled me tight to his chest.

“Bella, please just let me help you, let me in”

For a brief moment I wanted to just stay in his arms. I wanted his warmth to defrost my cold heart but I knew I had to find myself first and I had to do it alone. I would no longer allow a man to be the reason I existed. I tried that before and we know how that turned out.

I tried to break free from his grasp.

“Jake, let me go, I have to leave”

“I said No! I am not letting you run from this. NO MORE RUNNING BELLA, NO MORE.”

I looked into his pleading eyes and in his moment of weakness I gave one finally push and was freed from his grasp. The look of defeat in his eyes almost broke what little of my heart was left but I had to do this. I could not allow myself to falter now. I had to piece what was left of my heart back together before I could even consider giving it to another, it was the right thing to do. I knew that Jake would try to stop me from leaving and he would not give up until I surrendered so I had to say something that would stop his advances all together. I took a deep breath and unleashed all my displaced anger onto him in hopes he would just get disgusted and let me go.

“Jake you are in no place to tell me what to do. You don’t know me. Aside from some heated foreplay I was just a game to you. M emotions, my well being should be of no concern to you. If winning is what you want you can have it. Game over Jake, I am done playing. I am done trying to be something I am not.”

I started making my way to the door.

“You were just a toy to me Jake, a toy for my amusement but I am done playing now so you can go on with your life and stop trying to interfere with mine.”

Tears started to well up in my eyes but I would be damned if I was going to let them fall. I slammed the garage doors opened and made my way to the street. Jake followed me and stopped midway down the driveway.

“Bella, I know you do not mean what you said but if you want me out of your life I am out, no questions asked. Once I am done with the car, I will have Embry drive it to your dad’s. But I just thought you should know ….”

I was so disgusted with what I did I could not bring myself to turn back and see my own evil in his eyes. What Jake said next brought me to my knees, it was then I realized what a huge mistake I made.

“I had a beautiful dream last night Bella and it was about you. I smiled and recalled the moments of passion we shared. Then I noticed a tear fell from my eyes and you know why? Because in my dream you kissed me and said Goodbye.”

I turned back to look at him but he had already started walking back into the garage. In that moment I realized what a true coward I was. The only person whoever showed me kindness, who was there for me at one of the worst times in my life, had been ripped apart by my own hands. Why did I keep doing this? Why when something good was coming of my life I just shunned it away? What was wrong with me?

I stood up and started walking, I had hoped Jake would follow but I knew that was irrational to consider. I knew that I had to figure this whole thing out. I had to find Bella again. Once Bella emerged from the darkness maybe then she could allow the light back into her life and everything would be as it should be.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight – I just play

BPOV

I walked down the dirt road, not completely sure where I was headed. In one night I had managed to have a complete emotional breakdown and hurt the only person who really even cared about me. My life was going nowhere fast. I was determined to find myself and repair what I had completed destroyed.

I flipped open my phone and texted Alice.

Alice I need a car to come pick me up. My car broke down and I need a ride home. No questions, just send a car to the Coffee Clutch, you can find the address on Goggle.

Also please call Embry Call and reschedule our meeting, date TBD. Also notify the court I need to reschedule Monday’s arraignment due to family conflict. Txs Bella

I arrived at the Coffee Clutch about an hour later. I was at the place where it all started, the place where my life turned to shit. I sat outside the café rubbing my now cut up feet. In the heat of things I forgot my shows and the gravel road was not kind to bare feet. I stared at people as they walked by, all of them displaying complete contentment in their little lives. I found myself envious of them, I wanted contentment, normalcy and peace in the worst way, now more than ever. I reconfirmed to myself that leaving Forks was how I was going to reclaim all of that and more. I had to leave Forks not because I was running from myself but because I needed to find what was lost, I needed to find Bella.

I arrived two hours later at my apartment. I changed into my loungewear, poured myself a large glass of wine and just relaxed on my couch. I leaned back on the arm of the couch and just closed my eyes, basking in the silence. In just a few minutes I had drifted off to sleep, my mind and body totally exhausted.

They say that dreams are a way the mind helps people deal with inner conflict. I think my mind was trying to lend a helping hand in that area. I tossed and turned, as my mind decided tonight was not painful enough, it had to put me through more torture. All the memories better left forgotten were now being relived. Images of Eric screaming, my breakdown by the car, even my mom and dad fighting keep repeating in succession before my eyes. I tried to wake myself but it came with no success. All at once my memories stopped and I was in a long corridor with doors going along the sides as far as the eye could see. At the end of the hallway there was a radiating light. I frantically tried to turn and run but behind me was the same as the front, there was nowhere to run. In desperation I tried each door trying to find a way out. What I found behind each door was worse than the one before. Each door revealed a memory from my past that was lets just say better left unvisited. In my frustration I tried to call out for help but my cried fell on deaf ears. No one was there, no one was going to save me. I started running down the corridor yearning to make it to the light but the faster I pushed myself the farther the light would become. In total exhaustion I fell to my knees in surrender. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!”   
After receiving no response I started trying to rationalize what was going on. What did this all mean? How did I get here? Why was I here? Just when I had about giving up I heard a voice. It was a voice from the light, it was Jake. I pleaded and begged him for help but there was no response. I looked up from the floor and saw Jake right in front of me. I was at a total loss for words. He was totally encompassed of light.

“My heart longs for you, my soul dies for you, my eyes cry for you, my empty arms reach out for you”

I leaped into his arms eager to be filled with his light but I leaped into air, he was gone just as quickly as he appeared. I called out for him but there was nothing but complete and utter blackness. 

I jolted out of my dream drenched with sweat. I was completely disorientated and utterly confused. Was my mind trying to tell me that without Jake there was no hope for salvation? I paced around the house trying to make sense of it all but it seemed pointless. There were a few things I was sure of 

1\. I needed to reconnect with myself  
2\. I needed to get my life back  
3\. I had to find a way to make it up to Jake

I knew if I could outline a plan of attach it could help me restructure my life both professionally and emotionally.

I took the weekend to complete item #1. My mornings comprised of a 1 hour spin class and 1 hour weight training at the gym to get out all the frustration and my evenings involved just catching up on work and just admiring the city from my balcony.

Sunday night I lounged on the balcony, sipping my tall glass of wine and browsing through the stakes of unread newspaper that had accumulated while I was gone. As I was reading through the Dear Abby section I took note of one specific response she had given to a girl who felt lost after a terrible breakup. It was not her advice that caught my eye but the quote she used. It read “Self knowledge is the beginning of self improvement”. I nodded my head in agreement with that advice, not that she could see me but she was absolutely right, I knew now what my weakness was and in knowing that was one step closer to finding the true me. I could no longer run from my emotions but instead embrace them as an accent to who I was. 

I stood up confident in my new discovery and got my cloths ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the start of a new day. Tomorrow a new and improved Bella will arise amongst the darkness and claim what is hers, she will claim her life back.

 

JPOV

I closed the door behind me, leaving hope that my last words to Bella would be the wake up call she needed. I hoped she would realize that I was here and willing to help her through this. I waited for what felt like hours but had been mere minutes. I waited for her to come rushing back into my arms but she never did. 

I stood there just contemplating if I should go after her or just let her go. If she needed me she would have come back right? I shook my head so torn between what I should and shouldn’t do. Bella had really changed me. Before I met her I would have never even given it a thought to chase after a woman let alone begged them to stay, but Bella was different. She was more than different, she was special. Aside from the goodie too shoos routine and the quick-witted mouth, she was caring and she had a beautiful heart. Her breakdown last night only proved to me that all those emotions she so heavily guarded could be brought back to life by the right person and for a moment I wanted to be that person. I wanted to be the one there when she breaks from her shell of doubt yet the fact still remained that she didn’t feel the same way. If she wanted me, she would have come back. She would have surrendered to me and allowed me to heal her heart and show her what a real man looked like. The more I kept thinking about it the more pissed off I got. I stomped around the garage kicking and punching anything and everything. Why did she have to be so damn guarded? Why couldn’t she just let me in? Out of nowhere the answer to that very answer came to me, she thinks she is too good for me. What can a simple mechanic from Forks offer? I continued arguing with myself as if she was still in the room. I was justifying myself to myself.

In my fit of rage I hadn’t noticed Embry coming in from outside.

“Jake, man are you ok?”

I looked at him still heated from my mental debate.

“OOOO sorry, I will just let you continue your tirade all on your own”

I shook my head in defeat.

“Sorry man, it has been a long night”

“I can see that, where did you go? the Crown Plaza? You are dressed to the nines? And what is with Bella’s truck, why is it here?”

Just hearing her name got me all worked up.

“What is with the fuckin 20 questions? She got a flat, I brought her truck here end of story”

“Ok, ok no need to get your panties in a bunch. Sorry I asked”

“Listen man, I am sorry for being such a dick, this anger is not meant for you. I had a fight with B… I mean I had a fight with a broad last night and it just set me off is all”

“Gotch ya, I thought we agreed what we get in the bars stays at the bar”

“Yeah I know, my bad”

“We’ll I guess I can forgive you this one time. Let’s get cranking here, we have tons of work to do”

“Right”

I wish I could confide in Embry about Bella, it would make it so much easier but I couldn’t.

“Oh by the way, you will never guess who I ran into in town, Vanessa”

I had not heard that name in years. Vanessa and I grew up together and tried a relationship during high school but it never worked out. She wanted out of Forks and I was too tighted down to leave. I can’t say it ended well either but all-good things come to a bad end eventually. 

“Really… Wonder what brought her back to the sticks”

“I thought the same thing. We got to chatting and I told her you and I would meet her for drinks tonight… you know catch up, reminisce over old times”

To be honest I was in no mood but maybe it was just the distraction I needed. If it was so easy for Bella to dismiss me it should be just as easy for me to do the same. I needed to stop thinking about her and start focusing on me Right now what I needed was a release in the worst way.

“OK, we can do that.. Lets finish up here and then we could head out”

We finished off the day at the shop, my mind totally focused on the job. I was not going to let myself get tied down with pussy ass thoughts of how I could get Bella back. She made it clear the game was over, she wanted no more part of me so I decided I was going to just let it go.

We arrived at the bar around 9 and Vanessa was already there sipping on what looked like her 2nd drink. As I made my way to the bar Vanessa noticed me and ran into my arms.

“Jakey”

“Well hello”

“It has been to long. My my have you filled out nicely. You workout?” she said while caressing my biceps.

“Nah, I am all natural baby”

“You are too cute” she said with a large smile and a wink.

“I hope you don’t mind that I started without you”

“O no by all means”

We sat there for hours just reminiscing about our childhood, our lives now and where we thought we would have been. I had to admit Vanessa was looking delicious. She had a very plan yet sensual dress, which accentuated her breasts and her ass. If I hadn’t known any better I would think she was out to excite me. Our conversation lasted until bar closing. We made our way to the parking lot and I escorted her to her car.

“We’ll this was fun” she said

“Yeah, it was great just catching up”

I had my hands in my pockets like I was that shy boy back in high school. Vanessa noticed my childlike demeanor right away, she motioned to my appearance.

“We’ll nice to see some things don’t change”

“Yeah old habits die hard I guess”

She leaned in closer to me.

“I really had a good time Jake”

I stepped back

“Yeah me too, seems you did good for yourself”

“Yeah, but I do have some regrets” she said while trailing her hands on my arm.

“What could you possibly regret? You got out of this hell hole”

“True but I wasn’t able to take you with me for the ride”

I was both taken back by the comment and enticed by it.

“I am not sure what to say here ahh…”

“Don’t say anything Jake” 

And that’s when it happened, she kissed me. For a moment I got lost in it and it wasn’t Vanessa I was kissing it was Bella. I opened my eyes and realized what I was doing and pulled back.

“Vanessa, um, I can’t do this”

“Jake, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so forward… I just thought…”

“No, no it is ok, I mean, I get it, I just can’t do this, not now”

“You have a girlfriend”

“Yeah, I mean no, I mean sorta”

“Sorta??”

“We’ll she not my girlfriend per say, more of an acquaintance but we had a disagreement and…”

“No need to say anymore. Can we at least be friends?”

I thought for a moment before answering. There was a fine line drawn in front of me. I knew Vanessa was trying to rekindle old feeling and she was just using the “Let’s be friends” ploy to get in closer to me, I knew this and still I was intrigued. I was faced with a dilemma. Good Jake said no, this is not a good thing, you care about Bella, she will come back, and Player Jake said Fuck Bella, she left you, she doesn’t want you, Vanessa does, tap that ass man. I shook my head trying to organize my thoughts.

Vanessa misread my display of mental anguish.

“Oh I see, I’m sorry Jake, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’ll just go”

The right thing to do was to let her leave but I needed her. I needed to reconnect with someone. If Bella wouldn’t have me, Vanessa sure would.

“No Vanessa, I think we got off on the wrong foot, come by the shop next week, we can have lunch”

“Oh ok Jake, that would be great”

I shut the car door and watched her drive away. At least with Vanessa I knew what I was getting. There was no luring or gaming involved. Simplicity was the name of the game now and Jake had returned from the benches all suited up and ready to play.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

I faced my day with a new sense of self. Abby’s words of wisdom played in my head as I made my way to the office. I arrived much earlier than everyone in the hopes of getting so much needed work done. I walked into the clusterfuck that was my office. I couldn’t avoid noticing the mounts of paperwork that had piled up in just the half week I was gone. Apparently Edward couldn’t wipe his ass without my help because half of the files were his. I really did need to address this, it was truly ridiculous that a grown man who is considered my equal and in some circles my superior could not make the simplest of decisions. I heard a rustling from right outside my office and saw Alice getting settled in.

“Alice, can I see you for a minute?”

“Bella?? I didn’t expect to see you in today”

“We’ll surprise surprise...here I am. Did you file for the extension for the Call case?”

“Yes”

“Great. I’m going to need you to meet with him and go over his side of the story”

“Why?”

“Excuse me?”

“ I don’t mean to seem dim-witted Bella but you were just there, why didn’t you get it?”

I was taken back by her comment. Who was she to question me? I was her boss for Christ sake.

“Alice this is not up for discussion, just make the arrangements to go down there and do it. That’s all”

She nodded and left me to my vices. I took on the day like I did any other with no emotional hang-ups whatsoever. It was nice just getting back to my old self again. 

The day flew by as it always did and I finished up what I could and started packing up. I headed out passing Alice and nodded my head goodnight. I entered the elevator feeling really good about how the day went. As I glanced back up at the doors I saw Alice running frantically towards the elevator hollering my name for dear life. I apologized to the people in the elevator and stepped out. Alice was running towards me full throttle. I placed my briefcase in front of me in hopes to lessen the impact. Thankfully she applied the brakes and stop right in front of me totally out of breathe.

“Alice, what is it? What happened?”

“You dropped this” she said and handed me a business card.

“You ran all this way for a business card? Seriously Alice sometimes I worry about you.”

I shook my head at Alice’s theatrics and glanced down at the card. As soon as recognized who it was from I involuntarily dropped my briefcase in shock. The business card was from JB Auto. Memories of my hannus act towards Jake hit me like a freight train. I pushed past Alice, ran into my office and slammed the door. I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. I felt such an overwhelming guilt for what I had done. At the time it seemed justified but being clear-headed now I felt it was so wrong. I sat there for a while just letting myself get lost in the guilt of it all. I was so lost in my own world I didn’t feel the vibration nor the constant knocking coming from the other side of the door. I slid away from the door but continued to stay in my semi cocoon position. Alice pushed open the door, saw my delicate situation and came to sit right next to me. She engaged me with the most sincerest of tones.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I’m not sure I can”

“Sometimes talking about it helps”

My emotional wall started to rise as the thought of letting someone in came into play.

“No. Alice I will be fine just go home”

She sat there for a second totally confused by my stern yet venomous reply. She got up and started making her way to the door. I looked up at her and noticed she stopped mid stride.

“NO! I will not leave. Bella enough with this shit! Stop pushing everyone away”  
“I know I have no right to be speaking to you like this but I have had enough of your hot and cold attitude. You are nice one minute which makes me think you are in fact human and then the next you are a cold hearted bitch, what the hell?”

“You have to stop doing this. You have to stop shutting everyone out. Don’t you see it doesn’t work? Why do you think you have no friends to speak of? Why no one in this office wants to come within 5 feet of you? You know why, because you will not allow anyone close enough to get to know you. All we know is that you are a cold hearted bitch who could care more about herself than anyone else”

She grabbed me and placed me on the neighboring couch.

“Bella, I have to be honest, I am getting really tired of the whole I need to be a bitch to get ahead bullshit. Would it kill you to be nice or compassionate once in a while? I have worked for you for over 5 years and you have not once ever asked me how I was or if I needed anything. Bella believe me I get it, I do. I see woman in this office who work with their hearts get trampled on by the more aggressive types but being aggressive does not need to resonate throughout every aspect of your life. I many not know everything about you but I know somewhere deep down you were not always like this. I am sure what it was that caused you to close yourself off to the world but you cannot live like that for long, it is not, how do I say, healthy. I believe that everyone has the power to change their lives and that everyone has a goodness that is just crying to be released. I don’t presume to know what has happened to you in your past or in Forks but frankly it doesn’t matter, it is affecting you very heavily and if you do not release those inner demons you will never get past it. 

“Alice I”

“Don’t Alice me. You are going to sit there and finish hearing me out. It is my turn to speak now Bella. I know life has not been good to you thus making you into the cold hearted bitch we ALL know you are but when do you turn it off?”

“Alice, I don’t know how else to be?”

“Exactly my point! Wake up and smell the roses honey, this shit ain’t working, so if you want any light at the end of this tunnel you are going to need to find a new emotional outfit to wear”

Alice’s words were harsh but within them contained nothing but truth. I had to stop using that wall as my escape goat.

“Alice, you are right”

She grabbed my hands.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel so much better. You do not know how long I have waited for this moment. Now tell me why this little insignificant card had such an effect on you and don’t BS me Bella. Remember I am your assistant and I know all your tricks by heart, I can smell your bullshit from a mile away.”

We laughed because she was right, I was good at my job and I could convince a penguin it was a chicken without hesitation.

I decided today was the day I would air out my dirty laundry. There would be no more walls, no more internalizing my feelings and no more holding back. We sat there for what seemed like hours with me just laying out all my cards on the table for Alice. When I finally finished, Alice’s expression was priceless. She looked like a deer in headlights.

“Excuse my language but Holy Shit” she said  
“You have been holding on to all that this whole time?”

I sighed “yep”

“No wonder your so fucked up”

“Alice!!”

“Sorry but shit, I would have committed myself if I had all that bottled up with no outlet to let loose on”

“Ok so now that I know the whole story, now we need to plan our attack”

“What do you mean? I am not following”

“We’ll as you so eloquently put it you need to find yourself, right?”

“Right”

“So instead of bringing forth the broken Bella, let new Bella emerge instead”

“Alice, it is late, get to the point already”

“Ok starting tomorrow Bella will start off with a clear slate. There was no Eric and no Edward”

“But how….”

“No buts Bella, your way has not worked so now you are going to try something new and you may just find that it works better than you thought”

“Bella I received some useful advice once from a close friend. They said stop trying to control your destiny and realize that only in letting go of your ways can you be truly free to accept things that come your way. It is as simple as that”

I sat back and just thought, well out of the mouths of babe’s the power of the truth comes out, kicking and screaming. Alice was right, in essence I had to leave my former self and stop trying to repair something that was beyond repair and strive to be a better person.

“Wow Alice, I didn’t know you had it in you, that was almost Dalai Lama like. Here I thought you were all beauty and no brains, I stand corrected”

“Cute Bella, real cute”

“Ok so tonight you are going to go home and take a hot bath, drink a glass of wine and just relax. Tomorrow you and I are going to strategize on how to win Jake back”

“I am feeling good about the first part but the 2nd part I am not too sure”

“Bella, you hurt him badly but I don’t believe he has just shut you out. Remember time heals all wounds”

“Maybe for some Alice but I cut deep”

I could see the smoke coming from Alice’s ears.

“HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO A FUCKIN WORD I HAVE SAID ALL NIGHT! No more pessimistic attitude only optimistic will be accepted. WE WILL FIX THIS! I believe there is hope for you yet Ms. Swan”

A smile returned to her face. 

Here I had thought that I had extinguished the only light in my life but God decided in his divine mercy to grace me with another, in the form of a friend. The thought made me totally sentimental and I grabbed Alice into a bear hug.

“Thank you Alice. Thank you for being there when even I could not stand to be with me”

“Your welcome Bella. I cannot stand to see someone in despair with no hope. Unlike you I do have a heart and I believe anyone can change if they have the right motivation. I do believe deep down you are a good person just hiding behind a shield of stone. Now all we have to do is chisel away and see the light within.”

She smiled and started making her way out of the office.

“Alice, I am sorry for taking you for granted all those years, I was such a bitch”

“Remember Bella we live in the now and if I know you, you will make it up to me some how. I am due a raise you know”

I laughed.

“Don’t push it, old Bella is still in the house”

“It was worth a shot” she said.

We walked out of the office together and for the first time I was ok. Ok with being me and overjoyed that I had a new friend to boot. The funny thing about it was that Alice had been there along but I was too blinded to see her, to see her light. Tonight I was confident things were going to change and this time it was going to be for the better.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

Tik Tok by Kei$ha broke me out of the most blissful sleep I had had in years. I felt revitalized and lighter than I had ever felt before. New Bella was in the hisidee house. I turned the alarm clock up and danced throughout my morning routine. Today was the start of a new day. Last nights intervention was just what I needed to get my priorities in order. I was able to just let it all out after years of suppression and damn did it feel good. I closed the chapter of that part of my life and was on my way to making new memories through new and different experiences. These new memories would not be ones that I would have to suppress but I would rejoice in recalling them in the future. New Bella was intelligent yet witty, sexy yet classy and feisty yet compassionate. This is what I was striving for and I was almost sure it was a goal I could achieve. My first order of business was to change my look. I realized browsing through my closet that all my cloths were stuffy in appearance, they lack the sex appeal new Bella required. I would have to definitely go on a shopping spree soon so I could match my wardrobe to the new me. I found a cute blouse I usually used for special occasions and a leather mini-skirt amongst the large array of suits and with the perfect red heels, I was ready for the day.

I existed the elevator into the office. I had a sexy runway model strut as I made my way down the corridor of cubicles. It seemed my ora was infectious. As I strutted past each cubicle I was receiving the death stare from the ladies and the “I wish I was not married because I would so hit that” from the guys. I was feeling so on my game and just being noticed was a bonus. I turned slightly as I pasted Alice’s desk and gave her the look that spoke volumes for how I was feeling, SEXY. Alice sat back in her chair with her jaw smack against the desk in shock. I motioned for her to follow me into the office and she obliged, closing the door behind herself.

“So what do you think?” I said doing a quick spin.

“Holy shit Bella! Who are you and where did Bella Swan go?”

I laughed shaking my head in slight embarrassment. Her comment brought a slight blush to my cheeks and along with it, a slight feeling of doubt.

“Too much?”

“Hell no! You look…. Freakin hot. Twirl for me, let me see Ms. Sexy Bitch”

I turned around slowly giving her the full view of the new me. 

“I decided that refined tight ass Bella didn’t work so I changed my appearance to convey a new message”

“Bella, that leather shirt does wonders for you ass and that read blouse and heels, wow. Heidi Klum stepped aside, Bella Swan has entered the building”

“I take it you approve?”

“Absofreakinlutely, it’s perfect”

Alice took one last glance and made her way to the door.

“Ok, we’ll I have to get back to work, my boss is a slave driver you know”

“Yeah I heard she is a real cold-hearted bitch”

“Yeah we’ll I am not so sure of that anymore” she said as she exited my office

“Alice”

“Yeah”

“Thanks for opening my eyes and for just being you”

“No sweat Bella, I am glad you are letting me help”

I rustled threw my desk trying to find where to start. Under a few files I saw a purple flyer.

“STRIP TEASE & EROTIC DANCE WORKOUT – MONDAY AND THURSDAYS 8-9, DRESS LIGHT AS YOU WILL SWEAT”

“ALICE!!”

“What’s up?”

“What is this?” I said swaying the flyer in front of her face.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that. It’s an idea I had. I thought it would be good for you.”

“And how pretel did you think me learning to be a stripper would be good for me?”

“We’ll the new Bella needs to be comfortable in her new skin right? What better way to achieve that then to take you out of your old comfort zone and expose you to new activities. Plus, it is a great stress reliever”

I wasn’t sure this was a good idea but if I wanted to be the type of person that was spontaneous and adventurous I had to at least try something in the category.

“Plus you told me Jake loved to dance. This will teach you a whole new level of dancing that is both sexy and will drive him crazy”  
Alice’s comment was innocent enough but my breath was hitched with just the mention of his name.

“Bella remember, clean slate. We will find a way to get Jake back, just give it a little time”

“Alice don’t get me wrong I do love the new person I see myself becoming, its just I can’t help but think Jake’s forgiveness is not in the cards for me”

“Bella, it takes one person to forgive, it takes two people to be reunited. There is no love without forgiveness and there is no forgiveness without love. I firmly believe Jake still care for you, we just need to show him why you are worth the effort”

I nodded in agreement. I had to hope there was a small chance left for me and that not all hope was lost. Today I was going to be the queen of wishful thinking.

Alice and I attended a few strip tease classes and I had to admit I was intimated by all the woman there. These women were what you could call “Limber” and were able to put their bodies in positions you thought only the most skilled acrobats could do. The whole experience was completely mesmerizing and exciting all in one. By the end of the second class, I startled the pole and rode the bar chair better than most. I was loving the freedom of throwing caution to the wind and just living for the here and now. There was someone so freeing in just living in the moment, or as Kris Allen said, “Live like were dieing”.

After class I invited Alice back to my apartment for a nightcap. We laughed for a few hours over the stupidest shit. It was great to have someone to connect with that wasn’t trying to get over on me. The wine was definitely having its effects on me. 

“Bella, I am going to get going, we do have to work tomorrow”

“You can always call in sick”

“Yeah my boss would LOVE that”

We both laughed in unison at the comment. As we were coming down from out onslaught of the giggles, Alice spoke first.

“Bella I just had an epiphany”

I motioned for her to continue.

“I was thinking that….”

“Spit it out woman, you are killing me here”

“OK, I know how hard it is for you to express your emotions, it is literally like pulling teeth to get them out of you”

“Okkk”

“So I thought what if you made a CD?”

“Alice I have had about 6 glasses of wine so please spare me the theatrics and explain”

“I was thinking that since you had mentioned that Jake said music was a great way to express yourself, what better way for you to show him how you feel than to make him a compilation of songs expressing how you felt and how you feel for him”

“I don’t know Alice, I mean I am not exactly the music connoisseur”

“I thought you might say that” 

Alice took her IPOD out of her gym bag and handed it to me.

“There are over 1,000 songs to listen to. Make a list and I will burn them for you”

I had to say Alice impressed me. All this time I thought the elevator didn’t go to the top floor sorta speak but she was constantly proving just the contrary.

“Ok Alice I will give it a try”

“Excellent, get me the list by tomorrow. I plan on going to Forks tomorrow to meet with Embry Call”

“Geez Alive no pressure”

“Pressure, Bella Swan smacks pressure in the face and says who’s your daddy”

We laughed as she left. Tonight was going to be a long night but for once I had hope, hope that this plan might just work.

JPOV

Since Bella left, the days just didn’t seem the same. I found myself masturbating constantly and I don’t mean sexually. At least if it were sexual I would have been granted some form of release. I was mentally masturbating about everything. When I went to return her truck, Charlie indicated that she never came home and started interrogating me about her whereabouts. Why did she always have to run? I knew the answer to that question. She was afraid and it is always easier to run then to face what you fear most. Every thought I had of her brought out more and more frustration. Why did I give two shits about her? She clearly could careless about me. She was so quick to dismiss me like I was just another trophy in her one night affair trophy case. Fuck this! She made it clear I was her past so I will put her in mine, I dialed Vanessa’s number and invited her over for lunch. Bella wanted me to move on so that was what I was going to do. I hated the pussy she had made me out to be and I had to get my grove back. What better way to do that than with a little action? Vanessa had made it very clear she was interested so why not see where that leads.

Vanessa and I had several lunches over the next couple of days and they were surprisingly pleasurable. It was nice not to have to play games or be someone I wasn’t. Vanessa knew who I was and what I was about and that didn’t discourage her advances. I am not going to front, Vanessa was definitely fuckable but she did lack something that I could not quiet put my finger on. Then like a swift kick in the nuts it came to me. She was to eager, too willing to give in to me. There was no challenge. It was almost like a deer walking up to a hunter’s gun and saying “shoot me”. The right atmosphere, the sweet words and I could be knee deep in her stash in a matter of minutes. Although I was in need of release I didn’t want it to be an “easy lay”. I didn’t need her for that; I could have that any night of the week. I yearned for the chase. I yearned for the challenge to stalk, catch and conquer. I yearned for the untouchable Bella Swan.

FUCK ME!


	17. Chapter 17

JPOV

My day started like any other, totally focused on getting shit done. The music was pumping throughout the garage and I was feeling especially good today. Nothing took my mind off things like great music and my forearms drenched in motor oil. David Guetta’s “I got a feeling” was pumping on the radio and I found myself shaking my ass under the hood of Eleanor. Something in the rhythm of the music took any hard day and made it better. I felt an instant warmth behind me and then the feel of soft gentle hands sliding around my waist. For the first time I didn’t react quickly but rather just enjoyed the moment. I peeked behind my shoulder and noticed it was Vanessa working her magical hips behind me. I turned and engaged her hips with my own. I couldn’t resist a girl who could move and perspired sexy right from her pores. You have to understand dancing to me was like sex with your cloths on. It was sensual and totally arousing. We broke apart a few minutes into the dance just laughing at the silliness in it. She waived a brown bag in front of my eyes and in that moment I realized it was way past lunchtime. We made our way to my office and just sat there eating and conversing while enjoying each other’s company. I reached for a napkin at the same time Vanessa had and for a brief moment our hands stayed on top of each other. I realized the delay and retracted my hand first.

“Sorry” she said

“No, no ladies first” I said while allowing her first dibs on the napkins

“Jake, I….I have enjoyed our time together and I don’t want to pressure you into anything. I know you and your “Acquaintance” as you call her, still have unfinished business but I was hoping maybe…”

“Bella”

“Huh? “ she replied questionably

“The “Acquaintance” her name is Bella”

“Oh”

“Vanessa, I really am enjoying our time together and if you are willing, maybe we can continue our friendship and just let things unfold as they may. I can’t promise anything but at the same time I must be far to you. I still have some unresolved feelings when it comes to Bella. Our last meeting did not end well and there are still a lot of unresolved feelings I have a hard time coming to terms with. I am slowly finding my way back but it is taking time. What I am trying to say is that I am not ready for any more complications in my life but if you are willing, I am willing to see where this goes.”

She leaned over and grabbed my hand and entwined it with her own.

“Jake, I get it, I really do. I am not asking you to marry me; all I am asking is to give me a chance. It is apparent to me that Bella, that is her name right? Has made no attempt to make amends or to be an active participant in your life so why hold on to the hopes of what could happen when you have someone here now that is willing to take you as you are?”

“It’s complicated,” I said because honestly it was the only answer I could muster at the moment.

“I’m not asking you to explain anything to me, all I am asking is for you to open your eyes and heart to the possibly that there are people out there who like you just the way you are and expect nothing from you other than just that”

I placed my other hand on top of our adjoined hands.

“Did anyone ever tell you you are wise beyond your years? You have really grown into a beautiful woman”

My compliment must have hit home for her because she returned with a radiant smile and a slight blush. I brought my hand to her chin and turned her head to face me.

“Thank you. I really needed someone to put things in prospective. You’re right, I have to live in the here and now and not in the possibilities of tomorrow”

I leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. I know she was hoping for my lips but I didn’t want to rush things. 

As I lifted my head I noticed out of the corner of my eye Embry chatting with a woman. She was petite in frame and her clothing style had a whimsical eccentricity to it. They both seemed pretty engaged in conversation and it starting to peek my interest. Vanessa started trying to make conversation but I was oblivious to what she was saying and I was way too curious about this person. I wanted to know what she was doing here. She noticed my ease dropping and abruptly ended their conversation with a handshake. She removed what looked like a CD from her purse and handed it to Embry. I shook my head totally confused. I refocused my attention back on Vanessa and noticed her just staring at me as if she was awaiting a response.

“What?” I said

“So what do you think?”

“Think about what exactly?”

“Jake, did you hear a word I have said?”

I tried to recover quickly. “Yeah I did, whatever you want to do is fine with me”

I had no idea what I just agreed too but I was too much of a man to admit I was not paying attention to anything she had said.

“Great, so tomorrow night, it is a date”

“Date??”

“We’ll if you were listening to me, I asked you out on a friendly date so that we can get to know each other better”

“Ohhhh ok, that sounds great”

“Alright then, meet me at Club X tomorrow night for drinks and maybe I can show you up on the dance floor”

“YOU SHOW MEEE UP? I don’t think so”

“We shall see” she said as she kissed my check and made her way out of the office.

Embry and Vanessa crossed and acknowledged each other with a nod in passing.

“Sooo, you and Vanessa huh”

“We are just friends man”

“Yeah, friends with benefits”

“Nah, it is not like that”

“Yeah ok whatever you say Jake. Anyway this is for you” 

He handed me a CD case with my name on it.

“What is this?”

“I have no idea but Alice said to give it to you”

“Who is Alice?”

“ Oh right, Alice is Bella’s assistant. Her and I were just discussing the case and then she insisted that I hand deliver this to you”

“Why did she come and not Bella?”

“She said Bella had a lot of work and was trying to catch up on things before she came back. As a matter of fact I have a meeting with her in a couple of days to review everything.”

“That’s great man”

“Yep, well let’s finish up and then we can grab some beers”

“Nah man I am going to pass tonight. I think I am just going to go home and crash”

“Suit yourself”

I leaned back in the chair just flipping the CD through my fingers like a penny. Did I really want to open Pandora’s box? Did I want or even care what Bella had made? I thought a moment and decided nope, not right now. I tossed the CD on the desk and just went about my day. It would have to wait, no need to ruin a perfect day with Bella and her drama. I had enough of it to last me a lifetime.

BPOV

I anxiously waited to hear from Alice. To be totally honest I was a little nervous having laid my emotions out on the table or in this case a CD. I was leaving myself open and vulnerable and this did not help with the almost panic attack I was experiencing. I tried to quickly dismiss these feelings just as quickly as they came on but it veer harder than I had expected. I shook my head and kept reiterating to myself, I was new Bella, I had to accept everything whether it hurt or not. I glanced at my phone again for the 50th time in the hopes I had a text from Alice but there was nothing but that stupid white cloud wallpaper on the backdrop of my phone. Nervousness creped back and was starting to overtake my whole being. I started to second-guess myself. What if something happened? What if I had hurt Jake so badly that he wanted nothing to do with me? What if in fact Alice forgot to deliver it all together? I started pacing the office leaving complete wear in the industrial carpet that lined the floor. As I paced back and forth I kept my eyes fixed on my phone that lied at the edge of my desk. I was like a lion stalking its prey, ready to pounce once I heard the alert. In that instant, my phone chirped and I almost fell over myself trying to get to it. It was Alice.

“Package delivered”

Package delivered? Is that all she was going to say?

“Okk, that is great to hear but what happened? I am dying here Alice”

“Patience is an admirable virtue Bella, you should practice it”

I almost broke the keys on my phone replying to her. How could one have patience? My life was on the line here.

“I have been practicing all fuckin day so please just tell me what happened”

“We will talk about it tomorrow. Just pack a bag and meet me in front of your apartment tomorrow early am. All will be explained then”

I stared at her response as if I was looking an object unknown to me. Pack a bag? What did she do? I quickly texted her back, eager for a response.

“Why? Please tell me? I am begging here. I can get you your raise tomorrow”

“Nice try Bella, have a little faith, see you tomorrow”

Frustrated and annoyed I threw my phone across the room. How can I be patient? I pretty much put myself out there in hopes that Jake would forgive me and now I won’t know if it worked until TOMORROW! I started ranting and thrashing through my office totally furious with the whole ordeal. After about 20 minutes of my tirade I felt completely exhausted. I plopped on the couch and just lied there thinking of the thousand and one possibilities but none of the results eased my angst. From across the room I heard my text alert chirp. I frantically retrieved my phone from the complete disaster that was now my office. I had hoped Alice was granting me pardon and took pity on me enough to at least hint at what had happened on her visit. I sat there frightened of my phone, frightened about what it might say. I decided now was not the time for fear, it was the time to be strong, that is what new Bella was made of strength and empowerment. I picked up my phone and with my eyes closed hit the button. I peeked threw my eyelashes to view the message.

“Your car will be ready Monday, JB”

I didn’t know how to take the message. It was so cold and distant. Had Jake not received my gift? Didn’t he see I was not the same Bella as he remembers? Did he not see I had changed? I re-read the text about 5 times and then a thought occurred to me. Maybe this is positive thing. Maybe this was an invite. Maybe this was his way of saying let’s talk, the positive possibilities were endless. We’ll I guess like Alice said patience is a virtue and now more than ever I had to practice it.

Alice arrived at my apartment exactly at 8:00 am and I was nervously pacing in front of the building waiting for her. I hopped in the car so quickly you would have thought someone put fire up my ass.

“Soo, tell me. I didn’t get an ounce of sleep last night”

Alice looked at me. “I know that is quiet evident seeing the large dark bags under your eyes”

I continued pleading with her not realizing we were now leaving the city. Where was she taking me?

“Ok so Jake received the package”

“Yesss and?”

“And nothing, I could see he was engaged so I gave it to Embry to deliver”

“Wait, what? You didn’t give it to him personally because he was engaged??”

“Yes he was talking with a woman in the office and it seemed like were engaged in a quite intimate conversation and unlike you, I have manners so I knew better than to interrupt”

“You’re fuckin with me right?”

“No I am totally being honest”

Tears fell from the corners of my eyes in defeat. I shook my head, I had waited too long. Jake found someone else. 

Out of nowhere Alice slapped my leg. I sat there totally stunned.

“Bella, seriously. Are you going to give up so easily?”

“We’ll obviously Jake is done with me and has moved on, see” 

I showed Alive the text I received last night.

“This means nothing. All this means is we are going to have to be more tactful. Take this as a challenge of sorts. This will be the challenge to win him back. I have never known Bella Swan to turn down a challenge”

I laughed under my breath but inside I was still hurt. In a twisted way I had hoped Jake would have given me a little time. It was stupid of me to think he would wait. I wouldn’t have if it were me. The Bella he knew was broken and brought too much drama. What appeal did that offer? If it were me I would have dumped me a long time ago for too much baggage but the funny thing about it was Jake didn’t. He stuck by me even in my darkest hour. That had to count for something right? Yes it did. That meant there was still a glimmer of hope, I just have to find a way to convenience him I was worth it.

“Your right Alice”

“I know”

I laughed at her but at the same time was grateful for her.

“So what’s the plan?”

“We’ll first we need to set up shop in Forks, this way you have more access to Jake and it will force you to make peace with the town itself”

I responded hesitantly “okkk”

“I rented a house on First Beach. It is kind of cute in a small town kind of way. It is right on the water and only 15 minutes from town. It comes fully furnished and with a beautiful view. It is perfect!”

“Alice sounds great but….”

“What did I tell you about buts? New Bella will both like and love it”

“Ok ok “

We arrived in Forks about an hour and half later and got settled in to the new digs. Alice was right, it was quaint and homely. I could get use to the smell of the ocean in the morning and the beauty of the sunset at night. I sat on the back deck just watching the waves. Alice joined me a few minutes later to also indulge in the gorgeous views.

“Bella please tell me how you could hate such a beautiful place?”

“I guess I didn’t stop long enough to enjoy all Forks had to offer. I did for a brief time but after Er.. I mean THAT guy it was all down hill”

She got up and stood in front of me.

“We’ll now we can erase all those memories and make new ones. I have an idea. Let’s go out. Sorta like a Girls night out. Ton’s of men and loads of drinking”

“Oh Alice, I don’t know, I am just trying to soak it all in…”

“Screw that, I am ready for a little R&R and so are you!”

“But I have nothing to wear”

She ran inside and pulled out an outfit and brought it back to me.

“Problem averted”

“You know what Alice, you’re right, fuck it, lets do it”

We got ready and headed out. I felt confident in the new me and I was ready to reintroduce myself to the world.


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

We pulled up to Club X around 12 and I was totally stoked. Alice had been chewing my ear off the entire ride telling me about how she read reviews about this club online and how it was the new and upcoming hot spot. This was definitely the place for new Bella to make her reintroduction into society. Tonight I was just going to let loose and enjoy my new emotional freedom. We walked past the bouncer and straight into the club as if we were expected VIPS. This club was totally tricked out. They had woman collared and chained dancing in cages, hanging from trapeze made of fabric and hiding behind shadowed walls. I felt like I was in an underground S&M circus and tonight I was going to be the ringleader. 

Alice guided me through the crowd to the bar. The counter was illuminated with the names of various drinks and beers. I felt like a kid in a candy store, not knowing where to start with so many options. Alice noticed my excitement immediately.

“This place is great isn’t it?”

“O my God Alice who knew there were so many different kinds of drinks”

“Ladies first” she said as she motioned for the bartender. I closed my eyes and pointed to a drink, which one I have no idea but I am way to excited to care. 

“Orgasm? Right away” the bartender replied.

I opened my eyes and noticed I had pointed to a drink called and Orgasm. Boy could I use one of those and I am not talking about the drink. Alice smiled back at me and hollered

“Make that two”

I lost count after about the 5th drink I think. Just as I was about to make my next selection Alice pulled me from the bar.

“Finish your Slow Comfortable Screw Against The Wall later, they are playing our song”

When I Grow Up by the Pussy Cat Dolls was blaring out of the enormous DJ speakers that surrounded the oversized dance floor. Alice and I swayed our way hand in hand to the dance floor. I decided it was time sexy Bella made her appearance. I danced around Alice always keeping my fingertips on every part of her body while I twirled around her. There was no man I knew who didn’t think a little girl on girl action and who thought it was nothing but complete hot. Alice went along with it, both of us comfortable in our sexuality to have a little fun. Looking at us you would have thought our movements were rehearsed but it was totally on the fly. We got lost in our little playground dancing and swaying our hips ever so erotically to catch everyone’s attention. Apparently it didn’t take much because before I could blink people had formed a circle around us. Men were dancing with women but their eyes were on us and women were dancing with men wishing they were us. We continued our little skit till the end of the song. I was going to take a breather but then “Disco Stick” came on by Lady Gaga. Alice leaned over and said 

“Everyone is watching”

“I know, I love it”

Alice started dancing in place separating herself from me. I thought what a great moment to utilize some of the moves I learned in class. I motioned to Alice for her to help me up on to one of the neighboring poles. She helped me up and the girl that was already up there let me take the stage. I spun around the pole and displayed position even your mother would blush at and I think even Alice blushed as well. I was totally in my element and enjoying every moment of it. I swayed my hips left to right while keeping a tight hold on the pole, utilizing the pole to accentuate my erotic dance. I glanced back at Alice and notice she had an almost blank look on her face and she was staring right at the bar. I jumped down and tugged at her.

“Alice, what is it, are you ok?”

“What, yeah, look over at the bar”

I glanced over and saw the one person I was not yet ready to see. Jake.

JPOV

I walked into the bar fashionably late and scanned the crowed for Vanessa. The crowd was totally entranced by the girl shaking her moneymaker on the pole. I found Vanessa who was frantically waving for me by the bar. I walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Sorry I’m late”

“No worries, I have been entertained in your absence”

“Huh?”

She pointed to the woman performing some freakin hot moves on the stripper pole across the dance floor. I have to admit I had never wanted to be a stripper pole so bad in my life until tonight. This girl had awesome agility and she was tight. I moved slightly closer to get a better view and I stumbled back in mere shock at what I saw. I knew this girl, it was Bella? Bella was here? I was completely baffled. The Bella I knew was sexy in her own way but this person shaking her hips like she had something stinging her ass was so fuckin hot. I must have been staring for too long because Vanessa put her arms around my waist and whispered

“You plan on coming up for air anytime soon?”

To be honest I was totally fixated on Bella. It was like her hips were begging me, calling to me. I tried to snap out of it but she was just so mouth watering. Vanessa tugged me back to the bar by my shirt but the whole time my eyes were continuously fixated on Bella. Bella abruptly stopped the show and in a matter of seconds her eyes were staring directly back at mine. I would have stayed lost in her eyes if Vanessa hadn’t turned my face so I was looking directly at her.

“Hi”

“Oh sorry, hi”

She waved a napkin in front of my eyes.

“I got you a napkin for your drool”

“Vanessa I am sorry, I got lost for a minute”

“It’s ok, do you know that girl or do you always stare at women like you want to devour them whole?”

I was going to lie my way out of it but I knew that would not be fair to her.

“Yeah, that’s um, that’s um fuck… that’s Bella”

“Ohhh the acquaintance”

“Yeah” I sighed running my hand threw my hair.

She nodded her head in silence and I could sense a little insecurity beaming off of her. I tried to think of something to reassure her.

“Hey you wanna dance?”

“Yeah I’d like that”

I took her by the hand and escorted her to the dance floor. If there was one thing about Vanessa I admired most it was that she had mad skills. The DJ decided in his infinite wisdom to change the song style and his choice was Reggae. Hot Wuk by Mr. Vegas came busting through the speakers. Vanessa and I danced as if we were as one. She matched my every move so that we were in complete unison with each other. I kept my hands firmly on her lower hips and her hands were around my neck. Just the sheer friction of her body was getting me hot. She turned her back to me and started rocking her hips lower so that her ass was pushing right up against my dick. This was one of my favorite sexual and dance positions. I glanced over at another couple in a similar position and noticed Bella totally all up on some random guy. At first I got pissed but then I realized her intentions. Nope her ploy only worked once, it was not happening again. She was going to have to work for my meat. We continued our dance battle with different partners but even this new Bella was no match for me. Rhythm was in my blood, she must realize she was trying to battle with the big dogs and she was a mere pup. I turned Vanessa around to face me and started moving my hips slowly but seductively at the same time. Looking at us you would have thought we were members of the crew from Dirty Dancing. I had to admit we were hot together. Vanessa and I continued through two more songs and when I came up for air sorta speak I noticed Bella had already retreated to the bar. I knew she was watching me and it exhilarated me. I am sure right about now she was kicking herself in the ass knowing what she lost. 

I escorted Vanessa back to the bar because frankly I was exhausted and dying of thirst. I sat at the bar with Vanessa on my lap just enjoying the cold beer the bartender delivered to me. Alice and Bella walked right past us with no acknowledgment whatsoever. I thought to myself O no you don’t. I grabbed Bella’s arm as she past me and without looking back she hollered

“What the fuck, take your hands off me”

“No running” I replied

She turned to face me and it was like a light bulb came on.

“Oh Jake, sorry I thought you were one of these meat heads trying to cop a feel. How are you?”

“Doing great as a matter of fact. Bella, Alice this is Vanessa”

“Pleasure to meet you” she replied sarcastically of course.

“Yes, it is nice to put a face to the name” Vanessa replied

With that comment I thought a catfight was going to break out. I didn’t exactly think something like this would have ever happened and I didn’t exactly tell Vanessa that she had to keep my business hush hush.

“Excuse me?”

“Your Embry’s attorney right?”

“Oh, yeah that’s right”

I sighed in relief. I would live to fight another day.

Vanessa continued the conversation  
“We’ll if you are as hot in the court room as you are on the dance floor Embry is a shoe in for a not guilty verdict”

Bella stood there, looking like she was not really sure what to make of Vanessa’s comment.

“Oh, ah…. Thanks I guess. We’ll it was nice meeting you but we were just leaving”

“So soon?” I replied knowing Bella was completely uncomfortable and it felt good that I was making her feel that way. It was time she felt some of the feelings I had experienced since she left.

“Yeah, I had a little too much to drink and I am starting to feel the after effects. It was a pleasure Vanessa, maybe we can see each other again soon”

“Yeah maybe when you come to get your car Monday. Jake and I always have lunch together during the week so maybe I will see you then”

Bella paused for a moment and in that moment I noticed a difference in her. The Bella I knew would have accepted defeat and wallowed in it but this Bella had no intentions of doing that.

“Yeah maybe, I have a few items that need addressing by a good mechanic so we will have plenty of time to get to know each other better”

Vanessa nodded knowing fighting with Bella was a losing battle. 

The Bella I knew was gone and I was ok with that. The Bella I met tonight was different and brought a whole new set of rules to the game and I was intrigued nonetheless. I finished my beer and dropped Vanessa off home. She was disappointed that I had ended the night so abruptly but I was too damn curious. As I drove home a CD fell from my visor and hit me square in the head. It was the CD Bella had delivered to me. I must have unconscientiously picked it up before leaving the shop. My curiosity was peeking and now I felt compelled to listen to it. I had to see what made old Bella into new Bella. Curiosity killed the cat is what they say but my cat had 9 lives and I was willing to use one tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

If you want to hear any songs I made a play list – you can go to http://www.playlist.com/playlist/19757785355

Reminder – story contains foul language

Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight – I just play around.

JPOV

I got home and curiosity was eating away at ever crevasse of my being. I closed my bedroom door and scanned my room for my CD player. Fuck! I left it at the garage. Shit, what was I gonna do. The age of CD players had long pasted since the arrival of the IPOD. Why didn’t Bella just send me a freakin play list digitally? Leave it to Bella to make things more fuckin complicated. In that instant I suddenly remembered coming across a CD Walkman when I last cleaned my room about 2 years ago. I rummaged through the mounds of laundry and car magazines, which cultivated in my closet. I found my antique friend amongst the pile of shit that had to be thrown out. I was a messy person, there was no doubting that but I was an organized disaster. I sprawled out on the bed and braced myself for what the contents of this silver circle had in store for me. I was definitely curious but at the same time apprehensive. I threw caution to the wind and placed the CD in and pressed play. While waiting for the track to start I glanced at the inner cover and noticed the title of the CD along with a list of three sections. It read:

Bella’s Light Amongst the Darkness Compilation

Part 1 – Darkness  
Part 2 – Seeing the Light  
Part 3 – Endless Light

I wasn’t sure what to make of it but then I heard her voice. I didn’t realize how much I missed that almost innocent voice. Her voice made my muscles tighten. I closed my eyes and just reveled in her voice.

Jake, hi, it’s Bella. We’ll of course it is Bella, geez, I am no good at this. I made this CD for you in hopes it would give you some insight into what it means to be me. I know that I have hurt you and I don’t expect you to forgive me or even consider giving me a second chance but I hope if nothing else, you will just understand that I just needed to find myself. My personal revelations did come with the worst of consequences. In distancing myself I fear I might have lost any chance with you and it scares me. Jake, you opened my eyes to so much and there is nothing more I need or want than to get to know you and in turn you get to meet the new me. I don’t know much Jake but I do know if it wasn’t for you I might not have ever survived what I was forced to endure. You were my light amongst the darkness that was my life. So for your listening pleasure I present you with Bella’s Light Amongst the Darkness Compilation. The first set is labeled Darkness, which depicts life before you. The second set Seeing the Light depicts when I moved past the darkness of my past and realized there was no changing it. The final chapter, Endless Light depicts how I felt when I met you. I will not say Goodbye because I do not believe in Goodbye’s, I will just ask one favor, please keep an open mind.

I have to say just listening to the intro opened up my eyes to this person I use to think was Bella. The Bella I remember would have never just laid her heart out so freely. The Bella I knew was tightly wound and the type of person to just shut down whenever anyone tried to get close. This Bella seemed softer and almost humbled. It was hard to believe someone could transform themselves in just a matter of days, but I guess with the right motivation anything is possible. I forced myself to keep an open mind. Bella had put the ball in my court and I had to decide where I wanted to go from here. I listened to Darkness first and let me just say what an eye opener those tracks were. I had no idea Bella had so much pinned up anger, resentment and low self-esteem. I knew Eric was a douche but shit what kind of man makes a woman feel like she is lower than dirt. I almost wanted to drive to the fucker’s house and pop him. What an asshole. Darkness consisted of:

Unpretty – TLC  
Don’t Speak – No Doubt  
Give You Hell – All American Rejects  
Funhouse – Pink  
Sober – Pink  
What Goes Around Comes Around – Justin Timberlake  
Breakeven – The Script  
Freak on a Leash – Korn  
Scars – Allison Iraheta

I had to say the first set of songs invoked all kinds of different feelings but the most dominant was pity. I felt bad for Bella not because of her past but more because it forced her to live a sort of sheltered and guarded existence. I could not imagine living a life filled with so much hate for one’s self nor living so uncomfortably in my own skin. It was sad and downright depressing. 

Seeing the Light was definitely more upbeat as it seems Bella was starting to see the error of her ways. The songs comprised of:

Light On – David Cook  
You Lean – Alanis Morsette  
Move Along – All American Rejects  
Bring me to Life – Evanescence  
Life is a Highway – Rascal Flatts

It seemed she had figured out that her past did not have to be her future. She realized if nothing else that life is a series of bumps and it is all how we handle the bumps that define us. I had a huge grin on my face because I had felt like my baby was all grown up. That was exactly what I was trying to get across. She was finally getting it. The simple fact that she opened up her heart to me through music was an accomplishment in itself. She was finally letting someone in and the funny thing was she chose me. 

It was almost 4 am when I got to the last set of songs but I was compelled to listen. I had to see what the new Bella was all about plus I knew the last set pertained to how she felt about me and that was something I was dying to know. Endless Light was mind blowing. I had no idea she had these feelings for me. I mean hell, our relations were few at most but nonetheless she saw something in me I had not even know was there. I had always been told I had a good heart and that someday it would be my undoing but here in black and white it said the complete opposite. Bella was grateful that I was there when no one else was. My heart in essence saved hers and that brought me comfort. Endless Light comprised of

Ain’t To Proud to Beg – TLC   
What About Now – Daughtry  
Doesn’t Mean Anything – Alicia Keys  
Halo – Beyonce  
Dat Sexy Body – Sasha  
Hey Soul Sista – Train  
I Need You Tonight – INXS  
When I look at you – Miley Cirus  
Live Like Were Dying – Kris Allen  
Life After you – Daughtry

The first track I got such a chuckle from but it also got me rock hard. Picturing Bella on her needs begging to suck me off was so fuckin hot. I listened to the rest of the songs just soaking them all in. When I got to the last song that is when it all hit home. I had never heard Daughtry before and to be honest he was too much of a pussy for me but this song struck a cord. This song really proved that Bella had changed. She had purpose, she wanted more out of life and the best part was she wanted me in it. What a mind fuck that was. This realization caused me to question everything. The biggest question was did I want her back. She was definitely not the same person I remember, she proved that to me when I saw her in the club tonight, but did she learn to stick around even when times got tough? or did she still resort to running, Did she have it within her to love someone other than herself now? Did I want to risk it all for her? There were so many questions and I was still unsure of the answers.

There was definitely something special about her. She infused excitement and thrill into my life and I truly had been missing the challenge she presented since she left. When I think about it Bella was lust at first sight. Just the thought of her gave me a boner but a relationship involved more that just mind blowing sex even I knew that. Should I take the road less traveled by? What did I stand to lose expect maybe my sanity. I knew since the first night we met that she was someone I wanted. I knew she would not just be another name in my black book of one-night stands. I saw something in those gorgeous brown eyes. I saw lust, want and need in the sexual sense and emotional as well. When I finally saw the true Bella that night at Eric’s house I saw how much she really needed someone to just care for her and show her what a real man was. I knew at that moment I wanted to be the one to care for her and repair all her wrongs. I know it must sound so fuckin stupid, how can you care for someone so much when you only just met but in a weird way I felt drawn to her. It was almost like that story my dad told me about our descendants. Our descendants were from wolves and when they met their soul mates they imprinted upon them. Their imprint became their life. They were to their imprint anything their imprint needed them to be, a friend, boyfriend, lover or confidant. That was the same feeling I felt with Bella. I would be anything she needed to me be because I actually cared what happened to her and how she felt. I felt like I was brought into her life to help her see the light. I was there to help her see the goodness in herself. Call it love, call it lust, call it whatever the fuck you want but I knew she would be someone whose life I could change and in turn she would change mine. It was amazing to me  
how one simple CD could bring forth such an array of emotions but I guess that was her purposes all along. 

I was still a little unsure of where this left us but I knew a conversation between us was in order. I had to hear this from the horse’s mouth. I had to hear her say what she wanted and in turn I would tell her what I expected. We would let the cards fall as they may after that. There maybe hope after all but only time will tell. I will leave it to fate to decide how it ends.


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

I woke up with a wicked hangover. I circled my temple trying to massage the thumping in my head. I think I had way too many orgasms last night and I was reaping the rewards this morning. I slowly opened my eyes and was completely blinded by the light of day. Who the fuck opened my shades? The answer to that question was soon answered when in came Alice prancing into my room acting like Missy Mary fuckin Sunshine.

“Good morning Bella” she said while practically grinning from ear to ear.

“And what pre tel is so great about this morning? I feel like two munchkins are playing romper room in my head”

She walked out of the room and came back in with some aspirin and a steaming hot cup of coffee.

“Take these, those munchkins will be quickly silenced soon enough. We can’t have miss grouchy Bella ruining our shopping spree today now can we?”

“Shopping spree? I’m really not in the mood for anything today Alice. I am still physically exhausted and a bit sore”

“There will be non of that,” she said while trying to pull me off the bed.

“Alice!! Cut it out, just let me be”

“No, you will not sit here and pout all day and don’t tell me that is not what you were planning on doing. I have gotten to know you Miss Bella and I know last night was a little hard to swallow”

To be honest I really wasn’t even thinking about last night until she brought it to my attention. I knew the harsh realities of last night would make their appearance in my mind soon enough but I guess she saw fit to address it and move on. Last nights events as minor as they were ,did make me second-guess my confidence that I could gain Jake’s affections again but I would not consider Vanessa an obstacle just yet. I was still confident that I would earn Jake’s forgiveness whether she was there or not. If she knew what was good for her she would step aside otherwise she would face a side of me not many had seen before.

“Ok ok Alice, you win. I’m really not in any state to fight with you on this”

“Good, I didn’t want to have to open a can of whoop ass on you”

We both laughed together as the thought of Alice committing any violent act was hilarious in and of itself. I jugged my coffee, took a quick 2 minute shower and we headed out to Port Angeles.

We spent the entire day just being girlie girls. By the time all was said and done I had a completely new wardrobe, a new hairstyle and a complete facial makeover. I had to admit it felt nice to pamper myself. The old Bella rarely had time to breath let alone get a mani/pedi, it was nice to just indulge. 

As we made our way back to the car, we past an audio/electronic store and suddenly an idea popped in my head out of nowhere. I waved to Alice to give me 5 minutes and made my way into the store. I met Alice back at the car about 15 minutes later. She looked pissed and puzzled at what I was up to.

“What is that?” she said while pointing to the medium size bag I acquired from the electronics store.

“A way in”

“Huh?”

“This my dear Alice is a defaceable radio with an IPOD hookup for my car”

“Okkk and you got this because….”

She sat there for a moment and then finally the elevator reached the top floor.

“oooooooohhhhhh… very creative Bella. 2 points for the Bella team”

I patted my shoulders. “Thank you, thank you”

I had to find a way back into Jake’s life. He had indicated to me that he was done with my car so if I gave him something more to do it would buy me the time I needed to figure out a plan. 

We made our way back home, when alas another idea came like the rain on a cloudy day.

“Alice do you think we could swing by Jake’s house so I could drop this off? Shit, the only thing is I know where the garage is but I haven’t the foggiest where he lives.”

She pulled over and in a matter of minutes she flashed her phone at me displaying Jake’s home address.

“Problem averted”

“Alice, have I ever told you how much I love you” I said while engulfing her in a hug.

“Ok Bella, too tight, it is not that big of a deal, just be thankful I am as resourceful as a friend as I am as your assistant”

“Alice you have no idea how thankful I am, I could just about kiss you right now”

“No that’s ok, thank you is just fine, I don’t swing that way”

I laughed. “Ok thanks so much Alice really”

We arrived at Jake’s house a little while later. I sat in the car for a few minutes deliberating my options. Was this a good idea? Alice noticed my hesitation and opened the door locks as a signal that she agreed with my decision.

“ok, ok I am going, geez anxious much?”

I walked up to the porch, nervous as all hell. I felt like a girl going to ask her high school crush out on a date. Damn those butterflies cultivating in my stomach, they almost made it unbearable to lift my arm to knock on the door. I mustard the courage to knock and I must have knocked too hard because the door opened slightly. I forgot in small towns people leave their doors open. I pushed the door open and hollered hello hoping someone, preferably Jake, would acknowledge my arrival. To my dismay after several attempts, still no one answered. I started feeling awkward being in his house without him being home. 

I made my way over to the coffee table and scurried to find a piece of paper to write a note. My ears brought my attention to a conversation being held just down the hall. Cowardness was starting to invade my being and I almost jetted towards the door but I stopped myself. This was not the person I wanted to be and how can I prove to Jake that I had changed if I exhibited my old behaviors. I slowly made my way down the hall trying to get closer to the conversation. I noticed through the crack in the doorway Jake was they’re talking with…with. Vanessa! I tried to overhear their conversation but was distracted by the anger that brood in my gut from seeing her hands on his thigh. Anger and jealousy overtook me and I needed to get out and fast. I turned to walk out when I heard my name being called from behind me. Damn these old creaky floors, I was almost safely out. I closed my eyes at my name being called and slowly turned around totally embarrassed by my behavior.

“Bella???”

“Jake, hi”

“What are you doing here??”

“We’ll I was going to wait till Monday but I was too excited to show this to you” I said while swaying the bag in front of him.

Vanessa came out from his bedroom and I could see the venom in her eyes as she noticed I was the cause of the disturbance.

“Oh, you have company, this can wait. I am sorry to have bothered you” I said and turned to leave.

“No, um don’t go. I am never one to turn down a free gift”

I smiled to myself before turning around.

“We’ll it is not really for you per say, I just needed you to install it. I got a new stereo for my car and I needed it installed before I took it off your hands”

“Oh I see” he said with a slight grin

“I was hoping that since you were so good with your hands under the hood that you could work your magic inside as well”

“I have been known to be electronically inclined”

“I will pay extra if need be”

“No need” he said. 

I could tell he was a little restrained and I was guessing because he had company.

“Ok well I will just leave this here and if it takes some time to install it that is fine. I’ll be around for a while, and you have my number if you have any questions”

“Ok will do”

I wanted so badly to say more but that bitch was standing right there and frankly I was in no mood to start a fight. Why ruin a good day right? I nodded my head and made my way to the car. It felt good holding the fishing rod, now all I had to do was wait for Jake to bite. As I made my way to the car I heard my name being called once again. I turned and noticed Vanessa making her way towards me. I heard Alice get out of the car but I motioned her to just hold. Vanessa was nothing I couldn’t handle. 

Vanessa reached for my arm and I quickly pushed it away.

“Bella, I didn’t come out here to fight with you. I am smart enough to know that would be a losing battle at this point”

“You’re damn right”

“I just wanted to talk to you woman to woman”

“So speak, my time is precious and costly you know”

“Oh cut the bullshit Bella. I know your game. I have run into many of YOUR kind before”

“Excuse me? You don’t know me so don’t stand there and presume you do, OK!”

“I may not know you personally but I have known woman like you. Leeches is what I prefer to call woman like you. Woman who suck the life out of men for their own personal gain”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I am by no means a “leech”. I have not used anyone, if anything I was always the one being used and discarded”

“Regardless, my point is, I know Jake has feelings for you and I know you have hurt him badly. I will not stand by and let you take his life away. Jake is a good person and through his tough exterior lye’s the warmest heart. I will not let you crush it again, he deserves better”

I was angered by Vanessa assumption but also surprised by it as well.

“Bella, I didn’t come out here to fight, I just…..”

“You just what? Wanted to chase me away so you could have Jake all to yourself?”

She started laughing at me and in her laughter I realized how juvenile my comment had been and started laughing along with her. Here we were two grown woman fighting like children.

“I’m sorry, that was completely juvenile of me”

“No, no it is ok. Listen Bella, I know I am no competition and I can see you have a strong hold on Jake even if he won’t admit it to himself. I will step aside and let your relationship or whatever you call it take its course but I will warn you. If you hurt him again you will have to deal with me and I am not as diplomatic as I am now when I am pissed. Ultimately I want Jake to be happy and if you do that for him, then I am satisfied but please do not toy with him. He may be tough on the outside but he breaks just as easily on the inside”

I wanted to be angry with her but I couldn’t justify it. I didn’t know what relationship she had with Jake but I could see she was trying to be nothing but a good friend to him.

“Vanessa, I know you think I am a “leech” as you so delicately put it, but you have me all wrong. I do care for Jake more than I care to admit. I know I hurt him and I am trying to repair the damage I caused. Just like Jake, I too have a tough exterior. I was broken when I met Jake and through his light and kindness I was able find myself. He opened my eyes to so much in such a small time and I am just trying to repay him for his kindness.

Vanessa just looked at me for a moment before responding.

“Jake has that effect on people. He is a good person through and through. I should know I was in your shoes once. However, you have the chance I never did or will have. Do not mess it up. So I take it we have an understanding? I will stick by my word and step aside but just know if you fuck up, you will answer to me”

“Understood”

We parted ways on that final note. I got back into the car and Alice and I made our way back to the beach house. I knew Alice was chomping at the bit. I knew she wanted to know what happened but I really wasn’t in the state of mind to appease her curiosity because I was not sure I fully grasped what happened.

“So are you going to tell me what happened?”

“No but what I will tell you is I need a drink”

“Bella drinking doesn’t solve issues you know better than that”

“I know but it will numb it for a while”

“Bella I am still pretty tired from our outing today and I am in no mood to rekindle last nights events”

“That is fine, I will drop you home and go alone, I am a big girl”

“I do not think that’s a good idea”

“I’m not asking for your permission Alice”

Alice relinquished her ride to me and I was on my way to the bar. I just needed something to take the edge off. Vanessa had planted the seed of doubt within my consciousness yet again. I doubted that I could be the right woman for Jake. He deserves the best and although I was better I knew I would have a lapse here and there, fuck I was not perfect but Jake deserved perfection. I hoped Jake would understand that I was still a work in progress and although I was flawed there was room for him in my heart. All this doubt needed to be suppressed .One tall glass of something strong would do the trick at least for tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

JPOV

I sat on the couch fighting myself not to go outside. Bella decided to drop by unexpectedly. She saw Vanessa and I together, in my room talking. I could only imagine the thoughts that flooded her already fragile mind when she saw us together, in my room no less. I smacked myself for not defusing the situation before it escalated and here I sat like a punk-ass bitch just letting those two go at it. They were probably killing each other out there while I sat here mentally masturbating over them. I was too on edge to remain seated so I started pacing back and forth trying to settle what nerves I still had left. If I had any balls I would have ended this whole charade with Vanessa, and then none of this would be unfolding so horribly. I made my way to the door confident that I could fix this because it was truly a big misunderstanding. Before I could make my way to the door Vanessa came back in. I glanced behind her hoping, no wishing Bella was close behind but to my dismay she wasn’t. My shoulders collapsed inward just as my body gave way and I fell to the couch overpowered at the thought that I might have lost my only chance to reconnect with Bella. What had I done? Was I no better than Eric? Vanessa walked over and kneeled beside me removing my hands from my ashamed face.

“Jake”

Like a stubborn child I pulled my hands from her. Right now I was too angered and disgusted with my self to be comforted.

“Jake listen to me, it is not as bad as it looks”

“O really Vanessa? So you are telling me you & Bella were not just sporting your egos to one another out there?

She sat there silent.

“That’s what I thought,” I said smugly

I knew it was not right to treat her like this but I needed someone to blame and I was so tired of taking all the blame all the time. I finally had Bella, she was giving in to me and in one split moment it was all being taken away. I fuckin hated my life right now and if I was going to be miserable so was the source of my undoing.

“Jake, look at me” she said forcing me to face her.

“Jake, GROW UP! Stop acting like you are 5 years old and just fuckin listen for a minute damn it”

I reluctantly kept my attention on her.

“Bella and I did not “Hash” things out. There was just a big misunderstanding and we needed to clear the air sorta speak if we were all going to coexist”  
“We what? There is no we Vanessa”

I knew it was cold hearted to say but we had both agreed earlier that her and I were better off as friends than lovers and now she was making it seem that we were in a relationship.

“What I meant was that I had to let Bella know that I was not a threat, that I was merely your friend and that I wanted what was best for you. You know me Jake, I had to tell her what she did was wrong because I knew you couldn’t but I also had to make her see that I would step aside because I also know that she is who you care for most. Don’t get me wrong, it hurts like hell that I will not have a chance with you but I care to much about you to see you get hurt and I had to step up to the plate like a good friend would to protect you. I had to let her know that if you were willing to give her a second chance that she better not fuck it up or she will have hell to pay”

I was grateful, excited and saddened all at the same time. What I had thought was a catastrophic event ended up being blessing in disguise. I sat up and embraced Vanessa in a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you for being the loyal, caring and loving person I always knew you to be”

I was grateful for Vanessa because she had told Bella what I knew in my heart I would never be able to say in fear of hurting her. As much as I wanted to unleash the anger and hurt onto Bella like she had done so easily onto me, I knew I couldn’t. I cared for her too much and Vanessa knew it. 

She released me from our embrace and stood up.

“We’ll I should be going. It is getting late. We don’t need anyone else getting the wrong idea, now do we? She said with a smile

I walked her out and before leaving she left me with some parting words of wisdom.

“Jake, just be careful. Your feelings are just as important as hers. Do not lose sight of that ok? You are a good person with a heart of gold, do not change, you are perfect just the way you are”

I nodded in agreement.

“See ya around” I said as she walked away.

“I hope so”

I retreated back to my room and sat down just soaking everything in. Last night’s reveals and today’s events just flooded my mind like a tsunami. Where do I go from here? As if lightening had struck twice, I realized I had to see her. I had to talk to Bella and it had to be tonight. If there was any hope for us the sooner we put this behind us the faster we could move forward.

I drove by Charlie’s place but I didn’t see Alice’s car anywhere. Where was Bella staying if not with Charlie? I grabbed my phone and texted the one person who might know, Embry. I sat outside Charlie’s house anxiously waiting for Embry to respond. I got tired of waiting and decided to just drive around to see if I could find them. While turning down the block my phone went off and it was Embry.

Alice said they were staying at a beach house on First Beach. I think she said the house number was 5

I flung my phone onto the passenger seat and flew to First Beach like a bat out of hell. I was eager more than ever before to see Bella. I felt like a volcano ready to erupt. I had to clear the air and I had to do it now.

I pulled up to #5 but Alice’s car was nowhere in sight. I noticed a torch lamp lit on the back deck of the house so I made my way over. I saw Alice fast asleep with wine in one hand and Glamour magazine in the other. I lightly tapped the bottom of the lounge chair to gain her attention.

“Alice…Alice”

“WHAT! WHAT! What happened?” she said startled and disoriented.

“Alice it’s me Jake, where’s Bella?”

“Oh Jake, you scared me, she took off”

“Took off? Where?”

“She said she needed a drink so I assume she went to the local bar in town”

“ALICE! You let her go alone? What is…”

“Yes I did. Jake she is a grown woman, she can do things alone you know”

“Alice, listen, you and I both know Bella can’t handle liquor any better than she handle being back in Forks. What were you thinking?”

“Jake, did you listen to the CD?”

“What does that have to do with this? Yes, yes I listened to it, why?”

“We’ll then you should know that Bella is totally different now and she is quiet capable of handling herself”

“That maybe Alice but when someone has too many drinks their judgment is impaired and they are not themselves”

“True”

“Ok I’m going to go find her and bring her back”

I left without even giving Alice a chance to defend her actions. Bella may have changed but alcohol does funny things to people, look at what happened with Embry. 

I drove down the main drag of town looking for Alice’s car. When I had all but exhausted my search I found her car. It was just outside the “Thirsty Turtle” bar.This was not the greatest of places, all the low lives and alcoholics hung out there. Embry and I only went there as a last resort. We usually went there if we had to blow off some steam. We knew we could always find a shit head to fight with there.

I walked into the bar and found Bella barely clothed drunkenly dancing on the pool table to Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leopard. I had to admit even drunk she was hot. Cut that shit out Jake I said to myself, for once think with the right head. I made my way through the drunken assholes waving dollar bills at her. I pulled her down off the table to the dismay of all the dicks that had been egging her spectacle on. One asshole tried to stop me but he quickly caught my fist in his face. Another tried to shank me but being quick on my feet, I dodged his thrust and slammed his head into the pool table. One of his buddies tried to come to his rescue and he did get one good hit on me. As repayment for the hit, he took a swan dive into the jukebox behind me. I grabbed Bella, swung her over my shoulder and walked out a champion. Granted I was a champion with bruised ribs and a bunch of nasty cuts but a champion all the same.

Bella didn’t come easily. She swung and kicked the whole way to the car. I urged her to calm down but that just made her more pissed.

“PUT ME DOWN JAKE! PUT ME DOWN GOD DAMN IT!”

“No, not till we get to the car”

“PUT ME DOWN OR I’LL OR I”LL…”

“You’ll what?”

That’s when she blew chunks all over the back of my shirt. I placed her on the trunk of the car and removed my now barfed on shirt.

“Nice Bella, real nice”

“We’ll I tried to tell you”

“Yeah right”

“Why are you here Jake?”

“To save you”

“If you had listened to the CD, you would know I don’t need saving… I….am….. new now” she said as she lost her balance and slide down the trunk onto the floor.

“Ouch”

“Bella new or not this is no place for you. Let me take you home”

“No I’m not done drinking yet”

“YES YOU ARE! Look at you, you can barely walk”

“I can walk just fine” she said as she tried to stand and failed miserably

I helped her to her feet and walked her to the passenger side door.

“Bella, please get in, do it as a favor to me ok?”

“I thought you used your favor up the last time we met”

“Yeah but I still have one more so, please just get in” I said motioning to the seat.

She obliged and got into the car. I sighed in relief. The thought of forcing her into the car was way to exhausting to fathom at the moment.

We drove back to the beach house in complete silence. Bella fell asleep in a manner of minutes. I glanced over at her several times just mesmerized by her radiance. She had a glow about her and as stubborn as she was about leaving I knew she would be grateful tomorrow. She then started to mumble in her sleep.

“No Jake, don’t go, please don’t leave me, I’m sorry, please”

I rubbed her exposed thigh with no sexual intent. I just wanted to comfort her. She slowly settled down and placed her hand on mine.

We pulled up the house the house shortly after. I pulled Bella out of the car and carried her bridal style up to the house. Alice had already opened the door and was standing there completely mortified. 

“What happened?”  
“Nothing. Bella had a few too many”

“No, I can see that captain obvious. I meant what happened to you. You are all bruised and cut up”

“Oh, nothing I couldn’t handle. Where is the bedroom?”

“Down the hall to the left”

“Thanks. I am going to get Bella tucked in and then I’ll be going”

“Jake, don’t leave. I know Bella would want you to stay. Plus you are half dressed and all cut up. Put Bella down and in the meantime I will throw your cloths I the wash.If by then you still want to go, then by all means”

I was too exhausted to argue so I nodded and made my way to Bella’s room. I removed what little she had on and tucked her in. I placed a kiss on her head and started to make my way to the bathroom. Bella pulled at my pants.

“Please don’t leave, stay with me. I have been without you for far to long, please just stay”

I wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking or if she was still dreaming but to be honest I didn’t care. If staying is what she wanted then I would humbly oblige. I sprawled out on top of the covers while Bella lied beneath them. I was not a dick, I wouldn’t take advantage of this situation even though I had every opportunity too. I lied there just stoking her hair while she used my chest as a pillow. I fell asleep wrapped in the very warmth I provided and it felt nice.


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

I rolled over in bed trying to find my sweet spot. I could barely move, my body was completely spent and my muscles felt like they were in knots. I flipped onto my side and reached for the pillow to shade me from the sun peeking through my window. My hand patted feverishly for the pillow and what I felt suddenly was not the pillow but flesh. Warm, soft, smooth, damp flesh. I peeked threw my eyelids almost scared to see who was lying beside me. Was I so fucked up last night I could not remember who I brought home? I tried to recollect last night but to be honest I was just happy I made it home in one piece. I slowly lifted my body to peer over at the person who I seemed to have shared a bed with last night. When my eyes finally came into focus I was almost nostalgic with my findings. It was Jake, my Jake, he was here, in MY BED. I pinched myself thinking I was still dreaming. If this was a dream I never wanted to wake up. I lied back down trying to make as little noise and movement as I could so as not to wake him. Making little to no movement was not the hard part, silencing my inner child seemed to be more of a challenge. All I wanted to do was perform cartwheels all over the room like a cheerleader in a competition but I couldn’t in fear of waking him. I made sure I stayed facing him as I lied back down. If time would allow me I would lie here completely still just staring at him forever. He had such a beautiful ora about him. Just the definition in his back was something of an amazement. The very contours of each muscle was worthy of praise for he was the pinnacle of physical perfection. As I lied there just drooling over him, he started to shift his position and now I was face to face with him, mere centimeters from his mouth. It took all my restraint not to devour those luscious, voluptuous lips. Every contour of his face was perfection with not one blemish in sight. He was….perfect. As if he was having a bad dream, his body started to rustle a bit and that is when I noticed the cuts and bruises on his body. My hands raced to my mouth in shock. OH MY GOD! Did I do that? I was now so mad at myself for being too fucked up to remember what happened last night. I leaned my body over trying to get up to retrieve something to suture his wounds. I was gently pulled back by the warmest of hands. 

“Where do you think you are going? He said in the lowest of whispers

“I was just going to get something for your…um.. cuts. I didn’t want them to get infected”

“I will be fine, just stay, stay here with me”

I turned to face him as he held me in a cuddling embrace. He opened his eyes and I melted instantly.

“Hi” he said in the cutest of tones

“Hi”

“Sleep well?”

“Heavenly”

“You are one tough cookie Miss Bella Swan”

Now totally embarrassed with my behavior. I responded in the most scared of tones.

“Jake, did I….did I do this? I said as I pointed to his bruised ribs.

“No, you hurt me Bella but not here”

He took my hand and placed it on his heart.

“It hurts here more than any place else”

I felt totally disguised with myself and bowed my head in disappointment. Tears fell from my eyes as guilt completely set in. What had I done? This was not how I planned. He lifted my head with his fingertips so I was staring right in his eyes.

“Baby please do not cry. Don’t break my heart more than it is already”

His words stung more than any pain I had endured before. I could not let another word seep from his lips. In desperation of silence I crushed my lips onto his trying to silence the pain. When our lips collided it came with such a force that it felt like the earth had shift on its axis. He was not the one that should be plea with me, it was I who should be doing the pleading. I was wrong and I could no longer let Jake bear the guilt when I was the guilty party. 

My body got so caught up in the moment before I knew it I was completely straddled over his waist. I wanted, no needed total access to his lips because frankly I was addicted to the mere taste of him. Our lips and tongues were in a battle with one another for complete domination. With every whip of my tongue, I expressed what my lips would not allow me to say. I wanted him, needed him and I had to have him. I wanted to feel everything. I wanted this kiss to say what words could never express. The flood of emotions brought tears to my eyes. This kiss became more than a sexual act but more of a complete unveiling of my heart. 

Jake pulled back and slowly wipe the now flooding tears from my eyes.

“Was I that bad?”

I laughed at the gesture while trying to gain some sort of composure.

“No baby you were that good”

He wiped away the lingering tears from my eyes and leaned his forehead against mine. We stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other. There was such an overpowering connection between us, if I were standing up I would have been knocked off my feet. It was that warm and fuzzy feeling you get when you see two long lost lovers find each other at the of a difficult struggle. My eyes disobeyed me again and tears started falling and I lacked the power to stop them. The difference now was the tears were not of sorrow or hurt but of happiness and contentment. I felt like I was home.

“You know, you keep crying like this and you will give me a complex”

I whispered my response.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I have been waiting for this day for what seems like an eternity and I can’t help but think it is all a dream. It feels like a sweet dream and a beautiful nightmare all in one”

I felt a slight pinch to my ribs.

“Ouch”

“See not a dream. I am here like I always said I would be”

“Jake….I…..I’m….”

He placed his fingers over my lips

“I know Bella. We do need to talk but for now lets just enjoy the moment shall we?”

I nodded and just nestled into Jake like a little girl in an oversized teddy bear. I traced my fingers up and down his abdomen just admiring his flawless physique and natural beauty. I looked up at him and he in turn looked down at me and we spoke to each other not in words but with our eyes. I could see the hurt within those luscious dark brown eyes just as I’m sure he could see the guilt in mine. I moved up to him and placed the most chase of kisses upon his lips. I slowly retracted and whispered

“Baby I’m sorry please….”

He crashed his lips back on mine. This kiss was more forceful and dominant than the last. This kiss was shutting me up. I obliged willingly, just basking in the taste of him while our tongue were completely entwined. The intensity of the kiss was causing me to pool with lust. The more aggressive he got in his assault on my lips the more I wanted to just rip his cloths off. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to show him I was his for the taking in any way he would have me. I managed to free my hands and attempted to remove his pants. Just as I got them down I heard the doorbell ring. I decided to ignore it at first but when I heard a familiar voice come through we both stopped abruptly. Jake jumped back like we were two teenagers getting caught by our parents coming home early from dinner. I heard Alice greet the visitor and then I knew where I heard the voice. It was Embry. I turned to Jake and he was already dressed and heading for the window. I ran to him, pleading with my demeanor for him not to go. He turned to me, engulfed me in a hug and whispered.

“Meet me at the garage later”

I nodded reluctantly and he released me and was gone. I ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower trying to make it seem like I just got up. I toweled off, jumped into the nearest mound of cloths I could find and made my way to the living room.

“Embry, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here? Are meeting is not until tomorrow I thought”

“Hey Bella. No I know, I was just curious if you knew where Jake was”

“Jake? No. I haven’t seen him since yesterday, why?”

“Oh because he texted me asking where you lived so I thought he might have swung by here at some point”

“No, no. Alice did you see Jake?”

“No not that I can recall”

“Oh that’s funny because his Rabbit is parked in your driveway yet you have no idea where he is”

“O that’s right. Alice’s car broken down and we called Jake to help us. Sorry I had too much to drink last night, my brains are a complete mush”

I’m not sure Embry was buying what we were selling but it seemed to satisfy him for now nonetheless.

“Oh ok. We’ll if you see him or hear from him, tell him I was looking for him ok?”

“Ok will do. See you tomorrow then?”

“Yes definitely”

As the door shut behind him I fell onto the couch in relief. I really didn’t need any more drama right now, my plate was overflowing as it was. Alice plopped next to me with a kool-aid smile plastered on her face.

“What?”

“You know what”

“Alice, please not now”

“Just tell me did you guys…. you know?”

“Alice. No, we did not you know. We barely had a moment in between the tonsil hockey”

We both laughed like little girls who said a bad word. I told her the events of this morning and we both agreed Jake & I were on our way to amends. Today was the first day of my new life and I was feeling like a pig in its own shit. It felt good to rustle in the mud, damn good.


	23. Chapter 23

JPOV

I knew Embry was smarter than he looked and he could definitely put two and two together. Like a jackass I parked my car in the freakin driveway and now his car was blocking mine. I hoped Bella was a good liar. I laughed to myself, she was an attorney that is a perquisite for the job. 

To stay off the radar I decided to take a shortcut through the woods. I made it back to the garage over an hour later. Damn I was good. I guess all that weight training paid off. Luckily I had kept spare cloths at the shop for emergencies. I changed and found some spare bandages in the first aid kit to suture my cuts. I wanted to have Bella’s stereo installed before she came by later. I was a great mechanic, the best in Forks, but an audio guy, I was not so confident. How the fuck was I going to pull this one off? I read the instructions but it was like reading another language, they fuckin sucked. 

After being shocked over 10 times from crossing the wrong wires, I think I finally had it working. The vibrations emitting out of this baby were intoxicating. I closed my eyes, cranked the seat back and was totally engrossed in the music. I got so lost I didn’t even notice Embry standing right next to me until I heard the car door slam.

“What the fuck? Oh Embry, damn man”

“What the fuck is right. Where have you been man? I have been calling you all night”

“Oh, we’ll I got caught up”

“Yeah, you got caught up alright”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”

“We’ll I swung by Bella’s looking for you and I couldn’t help but notice your car was parked in her driveway”

“Oh yeah. I can explain”

“No need for explanations, I got a mouth full from Bella”

Fuck! What was I going to do? I had no idea what Bella told him had happened between us. I was so up shits creek without a paddle. I had to improvise and fast. Before I could get a word out, Embry jumped in again.

“Listen man, your business is your business. I won’t ask because I don’t want to know but all I will say is be careful”

“I am not sure I follow”

“This “thing” you have with Bella….”

“Embry man, there is nothing going on between Bella and I. I helped her out of a bind, that is all, I swear”

“Like I said, I don’t want to know. All I will say is she swims with a different class of fish man don’t get in over your head and I don’t mean the one between your balls. Plus you know how people are in this town. People talk Jake. You above all know that. How do I put this lightly? Ok, you know how every car has a VIN number which depicts its place of origin and what exact parts can be used to replace existing parts?

“Yeah”

“Well your parts don’t mix well with Bella’s engine, get me?”

“No, what the fuck are you saying Embry, just speak it out”

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and then he answered me.

“Listen man, you know people around here do not take nicely to interracial dating. There I said it”

I was taken back by Embry’s comment. I knew that it was not common place that Quileutes and pale faces (that is what my people called them) dated but I never even thought for one second is was frowned upon.

“So what you are saying is I should not date Bella because she is not from the reservation? What the fuck Embry? You are telling me you believe this bullshit? You are my best friend. I can not believe this shit”

“Jake, listen, I am not saying that I don’t think you and Bella should date. What I’m saying is just realize what you are getting yourself into. I could give two shits who you date, fuck, take home for dinner but others do. That is all I am saying. Make sure you are really willing to deal with the backlash if there is any at all. No matter what I will be there for you man you know that. Bro’s before Ho’s always”

“While I understand your concern and appreciate it, you really do not have to worry about it because there is NOTHING between Bella and I”

Embry stood looking at me as if by giving me the death stare I would surrender and admit the truth. He knew me better than that. 

“Jake, you suck at lying so quit while you’re ahead”

This conversation was getting too exhausting and I still had a lot of work to do. I decided I was not going to lie any longer and if he was good a friend as I knew him to be, he would back my decision. Before I could confess, I was relieved when Embry picked up on the silence and continued.

“Listen Jake I didn’t come here to preach to you. It was just that last night was rough for me. I got to thinking about the whole Leah and Mike thing and with the court case coming up, it all just came down on me at once. It all hit me like a fuckin freight train on full steam, you know”

I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry man. I am suppose to be your wingman, I should have been there for you, I’m sorry”

“Nah its alright. Funny thing was that I think after all this, I am ready to move on. Weird how these revelations come on at the weird of times”

“Tell me about it”

“I just thought to myself, what’s done is done. I wish as all hell I could change it but I can’t so why fester over it right?”

“Absolutely”

“Anyway I was thinking since you no longer have an interest in Vanessa, maybe….I might ask her out for a drink?”

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I tell Embry that it was a great idea, then I would be validating his assumptions of Bella and I. If I said no, I would be lying thus hurting my friend’s advances in moving on with his life. Fuck! You know what I had already decided moments early to tell him so that is what I am going to do. Embry deserves happiness and if I have to admit the truth for that to happen, so be it.

“I think that is a great idea. I am sure she would graciously accept an invitation from you”

“AAHHH HAA, gotcha. I knew it. You are banging my attorney!”

I just stood there shaking my head.

“I KNEW IT! I knew it was her all along. When I first mentioned Vanessa, the old Jake would have been all over it but your response was very blasé. I thought nothing of it at first. I even thought I was overanalyzing it because you did go out with her shortly after. But when Bella left and you got all Darth Vader on me, I knew.”

I FUCKIN KNEW IT! He said as he smacked his hands together.

“Alright you got me. I am tired of this game. Bella and I shared a few special times together and yes so did Vanessa and I. Vanessa and I decided that we were better off as friends. While Bella and I somewhat decided to see each other in a manner of speaking”

In a Baptist preachers tone Embry responded “AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE!”

“Ok, ok, you happy now. Now you know everything”

“Jake was that really so fuckin hard?”

“You have no idea”

“Listen man, your secret is safe with me. Hell I’ll be your best man at your wedding if you want”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now”

“I am so fuckin excited. You had me going for a second man. I thought I was overstepping my friend bounds when I spoke about asking Vanessa out.”

“You have my blessing. Live free, fuck hard”

We both laughed because that was one of our mottos and now it seemed the rat pack was being domesticated.

“Alright man, I am going to head out. I have to come up with a good line to get Vanessa to come out with me”

“Ok man. Good luck”

“Thanks and remember Jake guard your loins with this one she is a tough cookie.”

“Yeah I will, you know me, always up for a challenge”

We both nodded as he left. I felt almost lighter than ever before. At least now I had someone to talk to, confide in, if times got rough. I had my friend back and I didn’t even realize how important that was until now. I sat back in the driver’s side seat and got to thinking about what Embry said. Was Bella and I’s relationship destined for disaster? I shook my head, fuck that! I was not going to let other peoples prejudices decide who I could and couldn’t be with. They had to just deal with it. I disregarded those thoughts quickly and focused on getting the radio set up before Bella came by. 

I plugged my IPOD into the stereo to make sure the sound quality and functionality was working well. I grinned when the song that played through the stereo was my exact feelings about my relationship with Bella. Don’t get me wrong, it was not all about the “Nookie”, but damn did I want her so bad I would do just about anything for a piece of that apple pie. As I played with the stereo options trying to get all the settings right, I started mouthing the lyrics to the song.

should i be feelin' bad (no)   
should i be feelin' good (no)   
it's kinda sad i'm the laughing stock of the neighborhood   
hey you would think that i'd be movin' on (movin')   
but i'm a sucker like i said   
fucked up in the head not   
an' maybe she just made a mistake   
and i should give her a break   
my heart'll ache either way   
hey what the hell what you want me to say   
i won't lie that i can't deny   
i did it all for the nookie (come on) the nookie (come on)   
so you can take that cookie and stick it up your (yeah)   
stick it up your (yeah) stick it up your (yeah)   
stick it up your 

And nothing gonna change  
Cuz you can go away  
I'm just gonna stay here  
And always be the same 

I did it all for the nookie, c'mon  
The nookie, c'mon  
So you can take that cookie  
And stick it up your (yeah!)  
Stick it up your (yeah!)  
Stick it up your (yeah!)  
Stick it up your 

I grinned at the lyrics and turned around to grab the instructions from the floor behind me. My hands scurried around trying to locate them but they were nowhere within reach. I got annoyed and decided to turn around to look for them. What I noticed was a sexy heel holding the instructions in place. The body that wheeled that heel was a vixon in disguise. I fell back onto my calves in shock and thought to myself, O Boy was I in for it. I was gluten for punishment but I was so ready to bend over and take it like a man that is how bad I wanted it. I wanted to be tamed and from the looks of it, she was ready to tame me.


	24. Chapter 24

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content

Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight – I just play

 

BPOV

Alice and I sat there for hours just talking about everything and nothing at all. I glanced over at the clock and realized it was getting late.

“Shit Alice, I have to go”

I got up and raced to my room to get changed. I started throwing cloths all over the place trying to find something to wear. I wanted something that screamed, “TAKE ME, I’M YOURS!” but nothing in my wardrobe not even the new cloths I bought really spoke to that degree. Like an angel from heaven, Alice walked in the room with a bag.

“I think you could us this,” she said as she placed the bag in front of me.

I felt like a little girl on Christmas morning, I was totally elated.

“For me?”

She nodded with a grin from ear to ear.

I rustled through the tissue paper and when I uncovered the contents I was flabbergasted by what I found.

“Alice, you little minx. Leather huh? I said as I pulled out this sultry leather set.

“Alice you are a closet freak aren’t you? I freakin love it. It was just what I was looking for”

“I knew you would like it. I was just waiting for the opportune time to give it to you. I saw it while we were out and I knew you would never have the guts to pick it up so I did”

“You are an absolute lifesaver Alice. I may need some butter to get this on but it is perfect”

“We’ll just think of the fun you will have trying to get it off,” she said with a sinister look in her eyes.

“Oh! I almost forgot” 

She ran out of the room and came back with an oversized trench coat.

“We don’t want to give the surprise away too soon do we?”

I giggled like a little girl. This was going to be fun.

I got dressed and was making my way out when I realized I was missing something. Shit I had no car!

“Shit, shit, shit, fuck, damn it, damn it to all hell!”

Alice came running towards me thinking the worst I’m sure.

“What happened? Did the material split? Is it too tight? Spit it out woman!”

“I have no ride”

“Oh shit that’s right. Wait! Didn’t Embry say Jake’s car was in the driveway?”

We both trampled each other trying to reach the window to see if in fact Jake’s car was still here.

“O thank God….. Wait……. Where are the keys?”

We both ran around the house frantically trying to find the keys. We totally trashed the house and still couldn’t find them. Feeling totally defeated I plopped on the couch and sulked. Just as I felt all was lost, Alice came running into the living room.

“Wait. What if by chance he left them in the car?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Alice, he would not be that stupid”

“Never hurts to check, right?”

I ran out the door and almost busted my ass trying to make it down the driveway. The car door was unlocked and I found the keys still in the ignition. Totally out of breath, I sighed in relief. There is a god in heaven. As my I finally caught my breath, I motioned for Alice to come.

“Alice, come with me. I will drop you by your car and then I will head to Jake’s”

She nodded and we were on our way.

I dropped Alice off by her car and before parting she said

“Bella, I have to head back to Seattle tomorrow so don’t freak out if I am not home when you get back”

Alice knew that I was going to Jake’s with the intent of finally getting what I wanted. Tonight I wanted Jake and in the worst way imaginable.

“Do you have to go Alice? I could call Edward and tell him I need you here”

“No, it’s ok Bella. I think I am leaving you in good hands. I will visit during the trial so don’t think you are rid of me so soon”

I smiled and hugged her.

“Thanks for everything Alice, words can not express…..”

“No thanks required. That is what friends do for each other Bella, it is part of the job”

I waived to her as I drove away. As I made my way to the garage, the smell of Jake’s car was invading my senses. His smell was almost euphoric. It was overpowering and it was uprooting my suppressed feelings of lust. Call it being horney, backed up, pint up whatever the fuck you want to call it I was tripping on it. I needed me some tall, dark and handsome and tonight I was getting me some.

I pulled up to the garage and parked the car right up against the garage bay. As I made my way in I couldn’t help but laugh. The music that was blasting from within the garage was “Nookie” by Limp Bizkit. How ironic a song to be playing at that very moment. I crept through the door and noticed one fine piece of ass sticking out from the driver’s side door. I strutted over and just stood right behind him in a wonder woman type pose awaiting his attention. As he reached back for what looked like the instruction manual, I lightly pushed it further away from his grasp with my shoe. He turned around in an effort to locate the manual and that when he noticed me.

He looked up at me and I returned the glance with a completely sassy look on my face.

“Hey there” I said in the sexiest of tones

He stood up and brushed off the dirt that accumulated on his jeans.

“Hey back”

“I think these belong to you,” I said swaying the keys in front of his eyes.

He went to reach for them and I pulled them back. 

“Ut ah. I didn’t hear the magic word”

The sexiest of grins appeared on his face but I tried my hardest to hold out. I loved to tease, it was a complete turn on for me. He moved in closer to me, leaned over and whispered.

“I’m not to proud to beg”

I was completely taken back by him and was ready to just take him right there. Then he got on his hands and knees and had his head eye level with my now flooded pussy. He glanced back up at me.

“Please”

OH MY GOD! This man was fuckin hot. I told myself, Pull yourself together woman, play along, don’t fold so quickly. I gathered what little composure I had left and placed my fore fingers on his chin and motioned upward. He rose to meet me eye level. I placed the keys in his pocket making sure I lightly brushed his cock before removing my hands from within them.

“Now was that so hard?”

He grabbed my hand and placed it right on his completely rock hard cock and replied

“No but this is”

‘Oh my Mr. Black, is that a wrench in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

We both laughed together because frankly the saying was so cliché but so perfect at the moment. He entwined his hands in mine and guided me to my car.

“I have a surprise for you”

He sat me in the passenger side and then he made his way over to the driver’s side and sat down. I watched him as he sat down and god those biceps were so tight and his collarbone was so calling for me to just bite it.

“Bella?? Hello??” he said waving his hand in front of me.

“So do you like it?”

Looking him dead in the eyes I replied “Oh yes, I like it. I like it a lot”

Jake acting totally oblivious to my comment replied, “I’m glad. Look I know you didn’t have an IPOD so I used mine. You can have it. I will just get a new one eventually”

I was totally mesmerized just being in his presence. I could give two shits about the radio. All I could think about was how many positions I wanted to be in. Then I thought, was he toying with me? Was he acting oblivious to my advances on purpose? Apparently I was just going to have to be more forthcoming it seems. 

I came out of left field trying to change topics.

“So, Jake. What do you like better, having sex or fixing cars?”

He looked at me inquisitively but I could tell he was in for a little verbal foreplay.

“Ah having sex or fixing cars huh? What about having sex while fixing cars?”

“Oh, I can see that being fun but one question. When working inside the car how do you manage to get around the stick shift?” I said while straddling the stick shift between my legs.

“Where there’s a will there’s a way,” he said as he placed his hands on my somewhat exposed thigh.

I leaned into him and whispered, “How about we find out?”

He leaned in closer and just as he was about to kiss me, I pulled back.

“But first, I have a thank you gift for you”

“A gift for me?”

“Yes, just a little something I put together. But first lets put some music on shall we”

I scanned through the IPOD looking for a song that spoke volumes for the complete lust I was overtaken by. “Ah, yes, perfect”. I selected “Buttons” by the Pussy Cat Dolls. I exited the car and walked over to Jake. I grabbed his hand and escorted him to the front of the car. I pushed him onto the hood and stepped back. 

I seductively started unlacing the belt from my coat. I remembered that Jake had enjoyed my pole dancing the other night at the club so why not give him his own private viewing. I slowly swayed my hips as I unlaced the coat and threw it to the floor. Jake was completely speechless leaving me totally pleased with my wardrobe choice. I continued swaying my hips allowing my hands to caress each movement. I slowly cat walked one foot in front of the other towards Jake. I placed my foot up against the hood caging him in place. I leaned over leaving us mere inches from each others lips and said

“So do you like what you see baby?”

He gave me the sexiest of grins and placed his hands on my calves. I looked deep into his eyes and they were shooting daggers of lust right back at me. He had said he was not too proud to beg so now I was curious how far he would go before he would.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Ok here is the awaited lemon. It is my first complete lemon so please be kind. I hope it is good. For all of you wondering about the Embry case part of the story, not to worry it is coming up next, I have not forgotten about our dear Embry. 

BPOV

He slowly glided his hands up my thighs, caressing every muscle along the way. My body trembled at each swirl of his fingers sent shivers coursing throughout ever inch of my body. 

“I have always been told looks can be deceiving,” he said as his hands and body got progressively got closer to my core.

I should have known better. Jake and I had played this game before. I knew he would not bow down easily but I was always down for a little cat and mouse game.

“They say a good mechanic can always tell the quality of a car just by looking at it”

He grinned as he rose and circled around me like a wolf teasing its prey. He leaned into me from behind and placed his arms around my hips resting his hands directly on top of my heated core.

“We’ll I’m a hands on kinda guy, I judge my cars not only on how they feel” he said while lightly stroking my core above the material.

“But I like to get under the hood and feel my way around as well” he said as he moved the material to the side and stuck one finger deep within my wet folds. 

I leaned into him totally overpowered by desire. Just his one finger inside of me was causing my very being to shutter with need. I placed my hand on top of his, forcing him deeper inside of me. I was loosing control just by his touch but his touch was not enough, I wanted no I needed more. I turned around to face him willing to quit the games and just fuck his brains out, when he grabbed me and wrapped my legs around his waist.

“I know how beautiful your Ass-terior, I mean your body work is but lets take a look under the hood shall we” he said while carrying me towards the workbench. 

From the looks of it, the workbench could barely hold what was piled high on it but fuck the formalities, I was ready for whatever Jake had in store for me. He placed me on the bench and I leaned back up against the wall with my legs hanging freely over the side. Jake spread my legs apart and leaned in between them.

“Now in order for me to do a complete diagnostic, I require no interruptions and total cooperation”

I nodded in agreement and tried to respond but Jake’s fingers hit my lips before I could speak. He took both my hands and placed them in a looped bungee cord that was hanging from the rafters. He tightened a knot in each cord which kept me tightly strung up with no give to break free. He had total control over me and it was making me even more eager. I rustled my hands a little trying to see how easy it would be to break free if I needed to but there was no give. Jake leaned into me and whispered

“Just relax, baby”

Just the feeling of his breath on my skin made my body melt like butter under a high flame. His hands started their exploration of every part of my body. He glided his hands down to my feet and slowly removed my heels while extending my legs outward. He licked and caressed each toe as if it were coated in chocolate and completely edible. He made his way up my leg leaving trails of hot wet kisses along the way. He was driving me mad and he knew it. When he finally reached the one place that longed for his tongue the most he stopped. He kept his lips at a standstill right at my core. He teasingly started blowing warm air right onto me. My shorts were now completely saturated and my core was just begging for release. Jake looked up at me with that grin he wore so well and said

“Your arousal is intoxicating. It is taking all my will power not to devour you right now”

I leaned down as much as I could and whispered

“Why deny what you truly desire? Release me”

“With pleasure” he replied as he ripped off my shorts, grabbed both of my legs, one under each arm and dug right into my pussy headfirst. Instantly my body reacted with such force to the contact of his lips to my folds. My hips pushed upwards allowing him deep access to every each of my pussy. He nipped at my clit while driving his tongue in and out of me with such fluidity. I glanced down at him and just the sight of his head between my legs was causing me to quickly reach my breaking point. I felt my walls tightening around his tongue and all I wanted to do was free my hands so I could hold his head there until I spilled my juices right into his divine mouth. Instantly Jake felt my body’s reaction and stopped. He slowly crawled up from between my legs and met my eyes in mere seconds. I could smell my arousal and see it glistening off of his lips.

“You are close aren’t you baby?”

“Yesss, I want you so bad, please release me”

“I plan on releasing you, there is no doubt about that ,but I want your juices all over my cock the way you started to cream all over my lips. My cock begs for entry into your Eden”

He released me from my bondage. Once freed, I pushed him onto the floor and straddled him. I leaned down and took what I so desperately wanted, his lips. I sucked and licked every inch of juices off of he absorbing every essence that was Jake and I. I trailed kisses from his lips down to his neck and collarbone. He returned my advances with excruciatingly slow licks on my neck as well. 

I felt him unzip my top releasing my breasts onto the cool air. He grabbed the back of my neck forced me face to his and crashed his lips with mine. He moved his lips down towards my breasts and engulfed my nipple into his mouth. My head fell back in complete ecstasy and he held me in place sucking on my breasts like he was an infant starving for milk. Every nip, every suck, every lap of his tongue left me aching for more. I leaned into him and whispered

“Jake, just take me, I need you. I want to feel you inside of me”

Jake lifted us up and carried us completely entwined into the office. With one swoop he pushed everything off the desk and placed me gently upon it. He stepped away and I was instantly saddened and longed for his touch once again. He grinned as he noticed my pout and started stripping himself of those most evil garments. Seeing him for the first time complete naked almost made me cream right there. I had thought his ab's were luscious but was I completely mistaken. This man was packing a 9 inch machete in his pants. All I could think was yummy! I recalled the taste of him and it sent my body into overdrive. My core was pooling and it started to drip slightly down my leg. He noticed my stare and placed his body on mine.

“You like what you see?”

“You have no fuckin idea” 

He pulled my leg up and pushing deep inside of me. My body conformed to his size instantly like our bodies were made to fit with one another. His thrusts were slow at first but I wanted more.

“Faster baby faster”

He picked up the pace, which in turn was sending my body into orbit. He leaned into my shoulder and took a huge bite into my neck. The initial pain was excruciating but in moments that wore off and it was only enhancing my lust. I clawed at his back, forcing him to ram deeper inside of me. My hips started pumping upward meeting him with every thrust. Just the feel of his skin on my clit was forcing my body to move faster. I was so close to my release, I felt myself tighten around his overpowering cock. His body reacted to mine simultaneously and as if he knew how close I was he thrusted faster and harder. He pushed into me so hard that the desk was starting to move sideways.

“Oh my God baby, I am so fuckin close”

“Tell me whose pussy this is? Tell me you want no other cock but this one deep inside you”

“Oh my god Jake, no one else but yours, I am all yours baby, take me there baby”

“Holy shit Jake I am going to ahh…”

“That’s it baby give me all your sweetness”

His final thrust melted my resolve and my body released onto him at the same time he released into me. Our bodies shook and trembled together like we were stuck outside in the freezing cold. 

We held each other as we both came down from our seismic orgasms. He lifted his head from my neck and brushed the strayed hairs from my eyes. We just stared into each other eyes as if we were seeing each other for the first time.

“Jake”

“Yeah baby”

“I think I am in love with you” I said with tears forcefully filling my eyes

JPOV

I was speechless. The cat got my tongue and I was fighting to get it back. I opened my mouth but nothing was coming out. Her eyes were pleading with me, begging me to return the feeling. Apparently my reaction wasn’t fast enough because before I could say anything Bella was up scavenging for her cloths.

“You know what Jake, I get it. I should have known better. I had this crazy idea that the feeling was mutual. I mean you did feel something right? I mean this, what just happened was different right?”

I tried to appease her and if she would let me get a sentence in edgewise she would know this meant more to me than just sex.

“I am so stupid. I can’t believe I did this…” she said as tears fell from her eyes and she headed for the door.

I ran after her stopping her mid stride and pulling her tightly into me. I leaned my lips into her ear and whispered

“You have no idea how much I think I am in love with you too”

I pulled back enough to be able to look her right in the eyes. What I saw in her eyes was happiness and it was something I had longed to show her since the beginning. I leaned into her lips and kissed them softly. If there was one thing I knew about Bella, she conveyed her emotions better physically than verbally so I knew kissing her would reassure her she meant more to me than just sex. 

Our kiss lasted a few more intimate moments before I picked her up and placed her on the couch. We lied there silently just holding each other. No words needed to be spoken we both knew in our hearts how we felt about each other.

She fell asleep within a few minutes, nestled right into my side. It felt good being wanted and needed and it definitely felt good being loved.


	26. Chapter 26

BPOV

I awoke in the arms of the man I have come to love. I was almost giddy with excitement and my heart for once was at peace. My doubts were erased when Jake opened up to me and I to him. I was starting a new life and he was going to be the center of it.

I casually glanced at the clock and when I noticed the time I literally fell off the couch in astonishment. Shit! Shit! Shit! The thud of my body hitting the floor woke Jake up. Dazed and confused he said

“Bella, what happened?”

“Jake, Hello! Look at the time. Embry is meeting me in 10 minutes at my house. Shit! Where is my underwear? I said frantically searching through Jake’s already mangled office.

“I ripped them remember? Last night? You and I….”

“O great, now what the hell am I suppose to wear? You know what forget it. I will just put my coat on and go”

Jake stood up and walked over to me placing his hands on my shoulders.

“Now you know I am not going to allow my girl to go out in public practically naked”

I turned to face him with a huge grin on my face.

“Your girl huh?”

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?”

“No not at all. I just like the way it rolls off your tongue” I said as I wrapped my lips around his. He pulled away slightly and smiled.

“I have an idea. Let me tell Embry to come here to meet you instead”

“No Jake. I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“Don’t worry, he knows, its cool”

“YOU TOLD HIM??”

“I had to Bella, my back was against the wall and I had no choice.”

“We’ll if all I had to do was back you into a wall to get what I want then….”

He pulled me tightly into his chest.

“Everything in me is already yours. No convincing, pressuring or gaming is needed. All you have to do is take it, it is all yours”

His words melted my heart. I was truly only joking with him but he always found a way to make me feel special. God I loved this man.

“Good, then I am taking it” I said as I pecked him right on his heart.

As I looked over his shoulder I noticed a spare mechanics jumpsuit on the chair behind us. I grabbed it and quickly changed like superman in a phone booth. I did the once over and decided it would have to do for now. 

Embry arrived shortly after and I had hoped, no prayed the scent of Jake and I’s love session would have dissipated before he showed up. He strolled though the door and the first thing out of his mouth was

“Fuck man, don’t you have a house? Smells like hot ass in here”

I was completely mortified. I sat behind Jake’s desk and hit my head on the desk. Great! This is so fuckin professional. Stupid Bella! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, I kept reciting as I continuously banged my head on the desk. I heard Jake slap Embry upside the head and say

“Shut up man! Don’t be a dick!”

“What? I was just stating the obvious”

“Exactly dip shit. You just can’t leave well enough alone can you?”

I gathered my thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. Embry met me in the office and before he decided to grace me with a smart-ass comment, I raised my hand at him and said

“ Not a word Embry Call or I will drop your case like a bad habit”

“Ok, ok, touucchie”

Embry and I reviewed the case piece by piece. He explained how the events transpired and I had to say it was not as open and close as I had thought. I didn’t know Embry from a hole in the wall but based on his accounts and the explicit sincerity in his voice I knew he hadn’t committed this crime. The problem was that there was no proof to show otherwise. The fact remained Mike was in a coma and all signs pointed at Embry.

“Embry listen, I am not going to sugar coat this. This is not looking very optimistic as it stands but I promise you I will do everything within my power to prove your innocence but I have one request.”

“Name it. Whatever you want Bella. Please, just help me”

“All I ask is that you be completely honest with me. If I represent you, as promised, I will require full disclosure, no secrets. There is nothing I despise more than surprises especially ones that are thrown at me during a trial”

“Bella, I am being completely honest here. I admit I had hit Mike but I didn’t do what they claim, honest.” He said motioning in a scout’s honor.

“Embry I believe you but these charges are hefty. Both of them involve jail time, you do understand that right? I mean they have charged you with Assault in the Third Degree and Unruly Conduct, which is Class A Misdemeanor. I am going to need more than your scouts honor to win this.”

I was going to need a miracle to be completely honest but I knew any more bad news would not help Embry’s confidence. As it was he sat there with his head hung between his legs just nervously running his hands through his hair. 

“I can’t believe this. How could I be so stupid?

He started repeatedly hitting himself as if by hurting himself it would make what happened alright. I walked over to him and placed a supportive hand on his shoulders to calm him.

“Embry, I am sorry I was so harsh. Sometimes I suffer from verbal diarrhea and say things before thinking. I was just trying to put things into perspective. We will get through this. I am not one of the top paid attorney’s in Seattle for my good looks you know” I said trying to ease the tension.

He looked up at me and my heart broke for him. Embry displayed the very emotions I had not to long ago experienced first hand. In his eyes I saw desperation, hurt and fear. 

In an effort to comfort him, I embraced him.

“Everything will work out, I promise. Just give me some time to work my magic ok?”

I pulled away from him and he nodded. 

I gathered my notes and headed for the door. I turned to address him one last time.

“Oh Embry”

“Yeah Bella”

“Wear something presentable to court tomorrow ok. You possess something other than jeans and a wife beater right?”

“I think I can find something,” he said with a slight laugh in his voice.

“Good. See you tomorrow and remember it will all work out”

As I said that out loud I was not only trying to comfort Embry but convince myself as well. This case was a shoe in for the DA. I was going to have to pull a rabbit out of my ass to pull this one off. I was never one to back down from a challenge so I was not going to start making it a habit now.

Jake conveniently parked my car outside and left the engine running. I grinned as I thought of how my car had been the catalyst to Jake and I’s first meeting. I now had two strong stallions between my legs, my 67 Shelby and Jake. I grinned at the thought as I sat in the car and placed it in gear. Just as I was ready to go I saw Jake running towards the car. He leaned over the door and said

“So you just gonna hit and run?”

“Jake it is not like that, you know that”

“I know, I was just messing with ya. If your not too busy, maybe we can have dinner tonight?”

“Um, no I can’t, I mean it is not that I don’t want to, its just I really have to prepare for tomorrow”

Saddened by my response he looked down towards the ground in disappointment and said

“It is ok, I get it, but just remember Bella, all work and no play makes Bella a dull girl”

“Cute Jake. Listen, maybe if you want, you can come by the house later for a night cap?”

“Done” he said as he leaned in and placed the most intimate kiss upon my lips. God this man new how to push my buttons, he was going to be the death of me, I was sure of it.


	27. Chapter 27

BPOV

Entering an empty home was an all too familiar feeling. I closed the door behind me and just stood there for a moment in complete darkness. It was the early afternoon but in Forks we were always under a constant cloud of darkness and rain. At one point in my life I was comforted by darkness because that was all I had known. Now however, I longed for something completely different. I no longer yearned for the comforts of the past but basked in the joys of what hopefully would be my future. A future filled with light and now I possessed my beacon, Jake. I smiled at the mere thought of his name. Who would have guessed that one person could bring such life to what was thought of as a completely frozen heart? I shook my head and smiled because for once I was happy.

I made my way towards the table and couldn’t help but notice the nicely folded shirt on the edge of the chair. I picked it up and was elated that it was Jake’s shirt from last night. An instant state of longing took hold of me and I started to miss my sun. I removed the jumpsuit and placed Jake’s shirt on. Just his shirt provided the instant comfort I needed and it felt as if his hands were wrapped around me keeping me warm.

I sat down and flipped open my laptop. I gathered all the Intel I had gained from Alice and my dad about the case. Today I had to cram it all in and try to find something, anything that could prove Embry’s innocence. I thoroughly read through each eyewitness account of that night’s events and they all read exactly the same. The altercation between Mike and Embry was instigated by Embry, which I knew, but they suggest that Embry beat Mike to a bloody pulp till he was left unconscious. They further suggested that this mystery man, who has yet to be known, hit Embry in an effort to stop his madness. 

I was completing baffled. Embry had indicated to me Mike walked away from the argument, as he tended to Leah. I reread Embry’s statement to confirm my beliefs and it was in fact what he had said. How could three people witness this one event but the main character in this case, Embry, had an account so different from there’s? Maybe he was to inebriated to remember it correctly? I searched through the police report again, searching for any kind of testing or examination they may have conducted on Embry that night. I was dismayed to find Embry’s blood alcohol level was .099, which was over the legal limit and proved her was completely intoxicated. My head dropped and hit the table. Could this really get any worse? All fingers pointed to my client and there was nothing that pointed to the contrary. 

I lifted my head in defiance of my feelings of hopelessness. There had to be something, I was just not looking hard enough. I closed my eyes for a moment, recalling all I had been told and all I had read. I was mentally scanning everything, replaying the events as if I was a 3rd party looking in, then it hit me. LEAH! I frantically searched through every document looking for a statement or note pertaining to her accounts of what happened but I came up with nothing. It infuriated me how incompetent these people were. The one person who actually triggered these events was not even interviewed. How absurd! I picked up my phone to call my dad and I was ready to hand him his ass on a platter. I stopped mid dial because I noticed a sudden shadow being cast over the table. 

I was overtaken by fear and anger all at once. Fear because I had no idea what could cause such a shadow other than a human being and if in fact that was the case, I should run to save my life. Anger because I didn’t lock the fuckin sliding door to the patio. I had become Fork-a-tized and acquired the asinine trait of leaving doors unlocked. I had to decide quickly because the pressure was on to make a choice. Either surrender and die or run like all hell and pray I could make it to the car and call for help. Before I could turn to make my escape my assailant made his way into the light. I was instantly relieved to see my murderer was none other than the man who held my heart, it was Jake. I would willingly expose my heart to his knife any day of the week. He stood in the doorway with a button down shirt completely opened exposing his glorious chest and khaki shorts. He had a single rose in one hand and a white-laced box in the other. I felt like an ice cube under a heat lamp. My heart melted instantly just at the sight of him.

He walked over to me and placed the rose on the laptop and the box to the side. He leaned into me and said

“I think you have worked enough tonight”

I willingly nodded because frankly whenever Jake was within inches of me all I could think about was how much I wanted to taste him. Work could wait, I was in need of a break anyway and who better to give it to me than the man who made me cream more times than I had fingers.

 

JPOV

I could see the lust pooling in Bella’s deep brown eyes, as I am sure she could see the same within mine. Ever since last night I had developed an insatiable appetite for her body. It took all my will power not to claim her body once again when I saw her behind the wheel of Eleanor earlier. A woman who could wield so much tork could definitely handle all I had to offer. Bella was definitely proof of that just based on last night’s mind-blowing engagement. She sat there in my shirt looking completely ravishing. I never knew my shirt could have such sex appeal. I took her in one hand and the white box in the other and guided her to the bedroom. 

I picked her up by her legs and placed her gently upon the bed. I sat at the edge next to her and revealed the contents of the box.

“I thought you might have worked up an appetite”

She stared at the contents with surprised eyes like a teenager who just got surprised by their parents with the keys to their new car.

“How did you know?” she said with complete excitement.

“We’ll I figured what woman doesn’t like chocolate?”

“Chocolate covered strawberries are one of my favorites”

To be honest I had no idea they were her favorite. My reasoning for them was entirely different than just quenching her pallet. She reached for them and I lightly slapped her hands.

“Ouch”

“Patience Bella, patience”

She looked at me inquisitively because I am sure she was curious what my motives were. I slowly removed my shirt from her body revealing her vivacious curves. She had the sexiest red lace bra and panties set I had ever seen. I regained my composure and slowed pressed her chest down so she would lie flat on the bed. I took one strawberry from the box and placed it in between my lips. I crawled up in between her legs and pressed my mouth up against hers. She enveloped the strawberry in her mouth and moaned with enjoyment from the taste of the chocolate and my lips on hers. The vibrant sensation of her moan coupled with the sweetness of the strawberry was overpowering. I pulled away slowly and just watched her gently chew what remained of the strawberry. She was completely seductive with the way her lips moved as she devoured the berry in her mouth. 

She lifted slighting off the bed, licking her lips as she rose and with every lap of her tongue she was taking every inhibition I had with each stroke. She slowly removed my shirt leaving heated trails of kisses along the way. She was making my skin crawl with desire. She leaned me onto my back and removed my khakis exposing my hardened erection onto the cold air. Feeling the cold air on my tip would have usually been a mood killer but not with Bella. It was like her senses were heightened and tuned into my need for her. She leaned over and fingered the small container of whip cream and gently laced my stomach and shaft with the cream. Like a moth to a flame she was instantly assaulting my chest with slow excruciating laps of her tongue sending my body into a fit of unrest. I was fighting a losing battle with my need to be inside of her. I longed for her wet folds to envelop my throbbing cock. I tried to lift myself up only to be held down firmly by her hand. She waved her finger in front of my eyes signaling that I was not to move. She was mere inches from my tip and I heard her whisper

“Now its your turn to cream baby”

With that she took my head into her mouth. Every stroke of her tongue sent tingling sensations of satisfaction throughout my body. I could feel every inch of her throat as she motioned up and down my shaft. My hands had a mind of their own and decided to entwine themselves in her hair. I was guiding her movements to the pace I knew would bring me to ultimate release. I could feel myself getting close. The vein on the side of my head was pulsating uncontrollably now and I knew in a matter of minutes there would be no stopping me. I slightly pulled her head up and leaned forward engaging her tongue with mine. I loved the way she tasted. I wanted to pay homage to the magnificent tongue that had brought me so much pleasure. Our tongues danced together and then engaged each other in a battle for dominance. The heated exchange was only enticing my need and want for her body. I withdrew my lips from hers leaving her quivering from the loss of contact. I whispered to her softly

“Bella, do you trust me?”

“Yes Jake, I trust you”

I turned her around so her back was towards me. I slide my hand over her breasts teasing her nipples with my fingers while the other hand caressed her wet mound. She leaned into me as my touch left her weak at the knees. I caressed the inside of her pussy, gently pinching her clit along the way. I inserted one finger into her and felt her body instantly tighten around me. I stroked her at a slow pace as to just get her exactly to where I wanted her.

“Oh my God baby, you are so wet”

“It is all for you Jake, all for you baby”

I couldn’t hold out any longer, the feeling of her wet pussy coupled with the moans emanating from her mouth were too much. I pushed my chest onto her back forcing her onto all fours. I continued teasing her breasts as I slowly guided myself into her. I moved in and out of her slowly at first, just enjoying the feel of her wet desire all over me. She suddenly pushed back causing me to be deeper inside of her. She rocked back and forth against me and just the friction of folds grasping onto my shaft was sending me to new heights of pleasure.

“Oh my god Jake, you are so deep, damn baby. Give me all of you baby, I want you so bad”

As if the light went from yellow to green, I rammed harder and faster into her, giving her what she begged for. I held my hands on either side of her hip just watching how smoothly my head went in and out of her. I wanted her to cream, so I leaned in and fondled her clit as I continued ravishing her pussy. The combination was causing her body to shake under my touch.

“On my God baby, I am so close”

“How close baby?”

“So fuckin close, oh god baby….just like that, o God, shit baby, O my God baby I’m about to….”

My movements became frenzied as I wanted her to explode all over me. In that instant I felt her walls take hold of me and the warmth of her orgasm spill all over my cock. In just mere seconds of feeling her wetness I returned with my own release. I rode out my orgasm within her.

My body instantly collapsed on top of hers shortly after, our breathing labored as we lied there just trying to catch our breaths. I pulled her into a spooning position, as I wanted to be engrossed in that which was Bella. She turned to face me and if I didn’t know better I would think she was glowing. I smiled back at her.

“Hey there”

“Hi” she said

‘That was…..”

“Incredible”

“I could not have put it better”

“Jake”

“Yes honey”

“I don’t think I am in love with you”

“What???”

“I know now, I really do love you”

I kissed her on the forehead and then on the nose and then softly on the lips before replying.

“Glad you finally realized what I had been feeling all along. I love you too, much more than you will ever know”

She smiled back at me and I could sense a peace about her now. She had a home now and she knew that home was with me.


	28. Chapter 28

BPOV

If I could freeze time, I would have done it just at this moment. Unfortunately I was not born with mutant powers and the powers that be had their eyes on me this morning. The alarm clock forced me out of my cocooned embrace with Jake and forced me back into reality. I swung my arm over silencing the beast, as I was not eager to leave my fantasy world where only Jake and I existed. I rolled back under him and just as I was falling back into La-La land that fuckin buzzer went off again. I sat up in bed trying to regain the strength for what lies ahead of me. I was really not looking forward to court today. I still hadn’t figured out how I was going to approach this case and the Leah issue was still stuck in the back of my mind. I got up and slowly walked over to the bathroom. I ran the shower and got a good look at myself in the mirror. There was definitely something different about me and I was not just talking about the sex hair I had. I shrugged my shoulders and hopped into the shower. The warmth of the shower soothed my tired body and refreshed my soul. I quickly lathered up and rinsed off. I toweled myself and immersed my body with the towel before leaving. I walked into the room and noticed Jake still sleeping with the sheets just covering his waist like a loincloth. God this man embodied perfection. He was a walking, talking Calvin Klein commercial and he was all mine. He turned over and grinned as if he was seeing me staring at his radiance through his eyelids. 

“Are you going to stare at me all morning or am I going to have to beg for a kiss?”

I walked over to the bed, bent down and crawled my way over to him. I licked his lips begging for entrance. He graciously allowed my tongue to play with his and I was joyful to be brought back into Jake’s world. I was so easily lost there but I knew now was not the time. I slowly crawled away from him and headed for the closet. 

“Do you know hot you look in that towel?”

I turned and smiled back at him.

“I could smell your sweetness from here and I always liked dessert for breakfast” he said as he got up while licking his lips.

He got closer to me and laced his hands around me from behind. He placed slow gentle kisses on my neck and I could feel my body giving into the need.

“Baby, I have to work today. We’ can’t do this now. I just took a shower”

“Do you really have to? I want you so bad right now” he whispered into my ear while his hands crawled underneath my towel and caressed my folds.

“Oh God Jake please”

“Tell me baby, tell me you will stay with me and let me please you all day long”

I turned around to face him. I looked him straight in the eyes with the most sincerity I could muster and replied

“You have no idea how pleased you make me. I just hope I can return the favor” 

I slowly placed my hand on his morning woody and stroked slowly.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” he said partially moaning

“Oh I plan on finishing just not right now,” I said as I pulled away and started getting dressed. 

“You are such a cock tease Ms. Swan,” he said

Denying Jake, hell denying myself the pleasures of Jake, was like denying a menstrual woman chocolate. It was inconceivable but I had no choice. Duty was calling and I had to answer. I suited up and was hopping around on one heel trying to keep mental blinders on while Jake was still partially naked in the room. 

I was ready to go. I pecked my beloved goodbye and was heading out when I realized I forgot my Blackberry. I searched the desk, kitchen, living room and bathroom but I couldn’t find it.

“Jake! I can’t find my phone,” I yelled into the bedroom

“Ok, let me call it”

I suddenly heard Jake’s ring tone and followed it’s sound like a bloodhound to a fox. I re-entered the bedroom and saw Jake lying on the bed holding my phone ransom.

“Halo huh? That is my ring tone?”

I blushed with embarrassment. In all truthfulness I forgot I had assigned that song to Jake’s number but now I was glad I did.

“Yeah, that is what you are to me” I said trying to quickly retrieve my phone from his grasp.

He quickly pulled back as I reached for it. He caught my arm as I was trying to pull back and drew me into his chest and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I stayed lost for a second but my phone alarm quickly reminded me of my tasks today.

“Oh no you don’t Jacob Black. I have to go to court. Remember your friend Embry? You want him to stay out of prison right?”

“Of course”

“We’ll then let me…..do…. my job” I said while giving him quick pecks on the lips before leaving.

“I will text you later ok baby?”

“Alright, have a good day Bella and remember you still owe me that favor”

“You wouldn’t let me forget,” I said while leaving the room in haste.

I made it to courthouse in record time thanks to my trusty steed. I could see Embry pacing nervously back and forth in front as he awaited my arrival. I got out of the car and approached him from behind. I tightly grasped his shoulder to calm his nerves and let him know I had arrived.

“Good morning Embry”

“Hey Bella, we all set?”

“Yeah, yeah, piece of cake” I said hoping he wouldn’t notice the nervousness in my voice.

I followed him in and closed my eyes for a second to refocus. Jake’s Bella exit stage left, Counsel Swan enter stage right. I might not have been prepared as much as I would have liked but it is only the arraignment and I did have some time. I looked over to my right and was floored at who sat in the DA’s chair. It was Jessica Stanley. I went to high school with this girl. She had the IQ of a 5th grader, this would be easier than I had originally thought. I instantly felt better. Just as I got settled in, the court officer announced

“All rise, the honorable Judge Hatchet preceding”

All I could think of was WTF. Of all the judges, in all the counties, our judge had to be named judge Hatchet. I just prayed she did not rule as harshly as her name depicted. 

“Docket number 5461 the People vs. Embry Call. Unruly conduct and assault in the third degree”

“Embry Call how do you plea?”

“Not guilty your honor”

“Bail?”

Jessica responded quickly “Mr. Call was released on bail into the custody of his counsel, the people are satisfied since Mr. Call does not pose a flight risk at this time”

“Good, then jury selection will begin this afternoon at 1 pm. This trial has been delayed long enough plus we still have jurors on hold since the previous case was settled. Court adjourned”

I had not bet on the trial moving so quickly so I hastefully excused myself and headed for the hallway to make some calls. My dad was first on my list. It rang a couple of times and then went straight to voicemail. I can’t say I am surprised, he was either pissed at me for just up and leaving or he was not near the phone. My dad was never one for technology to begin with.

“Dad, its Bella, listen I need to talk to you about Embry. Can we meet tonight at your house? Leave me a message since I will be in court for the remainder of the day ok? Thanks”

I hung up and dialed Alice next.

“Bella Swan’s office”

“Alice its Bella” and before I could continue she quickly interjected

“Well hello there miss hot to trot. How is the Jake thing working for ya?”

“Alice we can talk about that later. Listen, I need you to set up a meeting for me. Call the hospital and set up a meeting between Michael Newton’s doctor and myself, ok. I do not have much time so just let me know when all is set”

“No problem Bella, I will text you with the info”

“Thanks Alice, I will call you later”

It was still early so I took Embry out for some breakfast. We reviewed how this process works and I reassured him it was all going to work out. We made small talk to kill time, we’ll he was mostly talking, I was rereading all the reports still trying to find something other than Leah because her testimony ever if I had it, would be circumstantial at best. I needed something solid. Alice texted me a few minutes later and let me know I could meet with Mike’s doctor around 4 so that was great but I still had not heard from my dad. I hoped he would call me, I really needed to talk to him about Leah.

Embry and I walked back into court and sat through 4 hours of excruciating jury selection. There was not one Native American or young person in the panel of potential jurors. The selection was hard and I was hoping to have at least a few good candidates who could see that Embry was the victim in all this but no one seemed to fit the bill. I could see contentment all over Jessica’s face, as she knew my pickings were slim and little hope was left for us. We adjourned around 4:30 with a complete jury and the case was set for next Monday. I wasn’t completely satisfied with the jury but lets face it there are only so many people to pick from. I just had to be on my game. All I had to do was place doubt in one of the jurors minds, that was all I needed and I believed that would be possible.

I rushed to the hospital in the hopes I wasn’t too late to meet with Mike’s doctor. I existed the elevator on the 3rd floor and could see Mike right in front of me. The poor boy was hooked up to so many machines if I had not known any better I would have thought I was in an episode of Star Trek attack of the Borg. He was completely unrecognizable and if not for the machines probably a complete vegetable as well. I quietly entered the room and just took a moment to soak it all in. I felt completely awful at the state Mike was in but I knew that not even Embry could have caused so much damage. From the looks of Mike he had numerous contusions and stitches throughout his body. This was the workings of multiple people not just one. As I leaned in closer I overheard the nurse addressing the doctor in the hallway outside the room. The doctor entered shortly after and addressed me.

“You must be Bella Swan”

“Yes, what gave me away?”

He motioned to my ensemble and briefcase”

“Oh yes. Sorry I am late, jury selection started immediately after the arraignment”

“It’s ok, lets talk in my office,” he said as he motioned me out of the room.

I followed him down the hall to his office. I sat down with pad and pen handy.

“So doctor……”

“Dr. Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen”

“If you don’t mind me asking are you related to Edward Cullen of Cullen and Haile?”

“Yes, Edward is my nephew. Why? Do you know him?”

“Actually yes. He is my partner at Cullen and Haile. Small world huh?”

“Yes it is. Ok so you want to know about Michael Newton”

“Yes, please tell me, do you feel in your professional opinion his injuries were caused by one individual?”

“Anything is possible Ms. Swan but Michael does exhibit contusions that suggest multiple blows at the same time but from various directions.”

“Really?”

“He has multiple bruises to the entire top part of his body and most of his back. However the bruises to his face would not be enough to put him in the state he is currently. He opened his file showing me pictures of Mike when he was admitted to the ER. The blow to his eyes as you see here, were not bad enough to cause his coma neither are the bruises he received to his ribs. Although painful they are not life threatening. What put Michael into a coma was the cerebral contusion he received from a blow to the head coupled with the ones he received to his lungs”

“Ok, so what you are saying is, he was hit with something like a pipe or bat?”

“I believe so, unless he received multiple hits in one area of his head at one time or someone hit his head against a extremely hard surface”

“Does he have scratches to his head indicating he had his head beaten on a wall?”

“No but he does display a slight skull fracture”

I was elated with this news, finally something positive. I stood up, shook the doctor’s hand and headed out. I heard my phone chirping from inside my briefcase. I had a voicemail waiting. I dialed in and was pleased with the second part of good news. 

“Bells, its dad. Sorry I didn’t get back to you. Things have been crazy here. Maybe we could meet for breakfast tomorrow morning. Call me”

I redialed and got his voicemail again.

“Dad, its Bella. Breakfast is great. I will come by tomorrow around 8 and Dad….thanks”

I sighed a breath of relief, at least things were looking up. It was a start. I was starting to get my groove back.


	29. Chapter 29

BPOV

I was completely strung out. My mind was racing in twenty different directions and none of them giving me answers I truly deserved. The doctor’s observations were definitely helpful but not exactly fruitful. Embry’s “punch” or as the witnesses’ stated “punches” could have possibly caused Mike’s injuries. His punches definitely contributed to his current state that evident. I really needed something more pliable. The more I tried to stop my mind from racing the more stubborn it became. My mind was not allowing me the rest that my physically body so desperately needed. I looked over at the clock and a mere two minutes have past since I tried to fall asleep. Determined not to let my mind get the best of me, I took two sleeping pills I had been prescribed last year for my insomnia. I reached for my bag and noticed I had a message alert on my phone. It was from Jake.

“Hey sexy, so we are having a bonfire tomorrow night, care to join?”

Jake always had a way of silencing my mental demons.

“Could be fun, where and what time?”

He must have been sitting right by the phone because his response was instantaneous.

“Right in your backyard around 5ish. Wear something comfy, you may get wet”

“Oh really, I am already wet”

“I wish I could feel how wet you are right now”

“Me too:)”

“Ok well Miss Cock tease get your beauty sleep although I am not sure how much more beautiful you could get when you are at mere perfection now”

I blushed at his compliment.

”Thanks Jake, it is all because of you baby. Good night, sleep well”

“Goodnight my love, wet dreams”

I laughed as I tossed two sleeping pills in and fell sleep shortly after.

I got to Charlie’s around 7:45 with bagels and coffee in hand. Knocking was never necessary so I just walked into the house and was instantly enveloped in smoke. While coughing and swooshing the smoke away from my face I made my way to the kitchen. I saw my dad running around frantically trying to extinguish what looked like the remnants of bacon while trying not to burn the scrambled eggs. I laughed under my breath at the spectacle. Charlie was never one for cooking, the most he did was toast and even that was burnt beyond edibility.

“Oh Bells, sorry, didn’t hear you come in. I was attempting breakfast but as you can see from the smoke, I am failing miserably.”

“It’s ok dad. I give you an A for effort. I brought coffee and bagels just in case, no cooking required”

He smiled back at me in relief. Together we cleaned up the now smoke filled, food-splattered kitchen. We decided to take breakfast outside onto the porch to avoid any further smoke inhalation.

I poured the coffee while dad cut the bagels. We enjoyed a few moments of silence that Forks had to offer while enjoying our burnt free breakfast. Charlie broke the silence first.

“Bells, listen I …..”

“No dad let me go first. I just want you to know I am sorry for leaving so unexpectedly. It wasn’t right to just run out on you like that. I am really sorry. Things just got…a bit too much and I needed space. I don’t expect you to forgive me, I just hope you can understand”

He placed his hand on my leg and patted it.

“Bells, you are a grown woman and I understand you have your own ways of dealing with things but just know I am here if you need anything. I did receive a call from Alice shortly after you left. She explained everything to me so there really is no need to apologize. I am just glad you are ok and you came back. I know Forks holds some dark memories for you but they couldn’t of been all that bad I hope. Listen Bells, I love you and not matter what just remember you always have a home here.”

I nodded my head relived this conversation didn’t turn into a battle. I made a mental note to thank Alice once again for looking out for me. That girl was amazing and I realize now just how awesome she really was. I was also taken back by my father’s open expression of love. You have to understand; we never really expressed affection physically nor verbally. It was all just taken for granted/ Nonetheless it was nice to hear.

“Ok so now that we got that out of the way, what did you want to talk about?”

“I was hoping you could answer some questions I have”

“Sure thing fire away”

“WE’LL, I was reviewing all the witness accounts and I couldn’t help but notice Leah’s was missing”

“Well of course it’s missing, she never gave one”

“WHAT! Dad, are you serious? She is the main reason this whole incident transpired and you are sitting there telling me you didn’t even get her statement?”

“Hold on there Bella. First off lower your tone with me. I am not some friend of yours, I am your father. Secondly, in the midst of all the chaos, she was shuttled off by ambulance before I had a chance to speak with her. I went to the hospital later on that night and they told me she was discharged. We have a warrant out for her but have come up empty so far. I have been calling in all my favors with the county police and the Clearwater’s in the hopes that someone would know where she was but so far those have proven fruitless. So please do not sit here and lecture me on how I should be doing my job!”

“Sorry dad, it just got me a little hot under the collar. I know you are good at what you do but it just seemed absurd to me that her statement was not taken. Honestly, I was hoping you would have said it was lost or that you knew where I could fine her but I guess that is a lost cause”

“As soon as I get anything Bella I will call you, I promise. If you want I can tell you how to get to her house and you can speak with her parents yourself”

“That would be great dad. I have one other question if you don’t mind”

“Sure”

“I spoke with Dr. Cullen and he speculated that Mike’s injuries could have been caused by multiple blows to the head or by an inanimate object. Did you recover any evidence of a possible bat or rock on the scene?”

“No not that I know of. To be honest Bells, I have known Embry his whole life and that boy does not have a violent bone in his body. Yeah the kids get rowdy once and a while but never with the intent to harm or comatose someone. I do believe someone is framing Embry. I just can’t prove it yet”

“You think he was framed? Why?”

“Bells, you have been gone for a long time and Forks has truly changed from what you remember it to be. Town folk and reservation folk although friendly when together, are not exactly fond of each other. We get along just fine on the day to day but town’s people do not necessary accept interracial dating sorta speak. It is ok to date people of your own ethnicity but to date a Quilette, well to them it is unacceptable. Now before you jump down my throat, I am not in agreement with it. I am just stating my knowledge of it. I think that Leah & Mike’s relationship as innocent as it was, was looked upon as an insult and their public display of affection was a smack in the town’s face. I think someone or a group of people where trying to make an example of poor Michael and Embry was just an easy escape goat.”

My father’s speculations intrigued me. I had never known Forks to be a town of racial hatred but then again I never dated anyone out of high school. When we did hang out at First Beach with the Quilette boys it was out of the public eye so I guess it was accepted. My brain started flooding with ideas and scenarios. If I could just get to Leah maybe she could clarify if my dad’s speculations held water, unless they got to her too.

I hadn’t noticed how focused my mind had gotten until my dad waved his hands in front of my face.

“Sorry dad, got a little lost in my thoughts for a minute there”

“Apparently. I saw the smoke coming out your ears,” he said laughingly

“Your speculations had me thinking. I guess I know what side of the family I got my mental skills from. Anyway, I think I am going to have you and Jake as my character witnesses for the trial if that is ok?”

“That is fine by me Bells. Anything to help Embry”

“Great! Thanks for everything dad”

I stood up and was organizing myself to leave.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Sorry to eat and run but I have a bonfire to go to and I have some errands to run before hand”

“Alright Bells, just be careful. Those bonfires can get a little crazy”

“I will, thanks dad”

I hugged him goodbye and headed for the store. I didn’t pack a bathing suit and apparently the occasion called for one. I ran my errands quickly and headed home. I got home at a decent time and was suiting up. 

I took one last glance at myself in the mirror and decided I looked presentable. I made my way to the back deck and a fit of nervousness took over me. Those damn butterflies were back and it seemed they have a brought a few guests along with them. The nervousness got so severe it was making me nauseous. I sat down for a moment to regain my composure. I felt like a teenager going to prom. I felt nervous, excited, anxious and giddy all at once. I rubbed my thighs trying to calm myself. It was just a bonfire, no big deal. I should approach it like any other dinner party, classy and professional. Something inside me said this might not be a good idea. 

I threw caution to the wind and started making my way down the beach. I thought how bad could it be right?


	30. Chapter 30

JPOV

I helped set up for tonight’s bonfire festivities. Everyone was going to be there and I was eager to introduce Bella to the pack. She was nothing like the girls I use to date. She was classy, smart and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. The fella's were definitely going to be jealous of me. Hell Embry said he would so hit that if she wasn’t his counsel. The thought was both exhilarating and troublesome. Yeah I was proud to say Bella was mine but the jealous part of me said air on the side of caution. Yeah these were “MY BOYS” and I trusted most of them with my life but with a few drinks, things could get a little sticky.

We got all set up and the party was soon underway. All my boys came, some with girlfriends other solo. Jared was here with Kim, Quil with Claire, Sam with Emily, Paul solo and Embry with…. VANESSA! Holy Shit! He brought Vanessa! I knew they were dating but just the thought of Vanessa and Bella in the same room makes me gasp for air. I took a step back and tried to comfort my anxiety with the fact that we were all adults and we were here to having a good time, there was no need to worry. I shook off the anxiety that seemed to have sprung within me and just tried to stay positive. If I could keep Bella occupied nothing could go wrong right?

Looking at all of us together you would have thought we were teenagers at our first dance. Guys were on one side of the fire bsing with one another and the woman on the other chatting gossip around the large array of food Emily so graciously provided. The guys decided a fun game of shirts and skins football was in order. I filed into the huddle and figured football was a good way to keep my mind entertained until Bella arrived.

We were in the middle of the 3rd quarter when I made my impossible throw to Seth to score the touchdown. Instead of catching the ball he stood still staring off to the other side of the beach. The ball hit him square in the head and he didn’t even flinch. I hollered at him while Paul and the opposing players laughed their asses off. When everyone regained their composure we ran over to Seth to see what had him so captivated. I hit him upside the head and still he stood there with his jaw to the floor. I looked over to where he was staring and had to do a double take. I smiled when I noticed Seth along with everyone else was gawking at no other than my girl Bella.

BPOV

I slowly walked down the beach at an almost snail like pace trying to calm the nerves brewing within me. I wanted to make a good impression but at the same time I wanted to get to know everyone that traveled in Jake’s pack. As I got closer, I noticed the guys all huddled in a group staring right at me. My first instinct was to run but I knew that wouldn’t solve anything. I was doing this for Jake so for Jake I would be strong. I wasn’t sure what was so mesmerizing about my appearance. I had a simple beach dress on with my bathing suit tightly concealed underneath. I quickly reassessed myself but I couldn’t notice anything out of place or falling out. I looked back up and saw Jake running towards me. He was shirtless and his shorts were riding dangerously low on his waist. My first instinct was to jump into his arms, straddle his waist and devour his lips but that would not be appropriate at the moment so I refrained. He almost collided with me, embracing me with a hug that spun me 360 degrees around. He slid me down and graced me with the most sensual of kisses. I couldn’t help but notice the audience we had and pulled shyly away.

“Hey Baby” he said

“Hi back”

“You look ravishing tonight”

“Am I overdressed or something? Should I change? Everyone is starring at me?”

“No you look perfect. Come on I want to introduce you to everyone” he said as he grabbed my hand and escorted me over to the guys.

He introduced me to all the guys and their respective girlfriends/wives who came to join them when they noticed them all staring blindly at me. Thankfully everyone was very welcoming. Jake walked me over to the table to grab a bite to eat. I have to say I was too nervous to eat but I appeased him nonetheless.

“Baby why don’t you grab something to eat and get to know the girls a bit while I finish my game”

“Jake, please don’t leave me. I don’t know anyone yet”

“Bella you will be fine, I will only be a few more minutes. Just use that magic you bestowed on me, you will be best friends with almost everyone by the end of the night guaranteed” he said with his infamous cocky grin. He lightly tapped my butt and headed off to finish playing.

I took a deep breath and tried to assess what out of all the food I could eat. Sam’s wife Emily came over to me noticing that I was a little reluctant in my choices of food. 

“You look like you are lost”

“No No I …um… well there is just so much food and I am not sure what to try first”

“I always try a little bit of everything, but then again I cooked it so I know it is all good”

“You made all this?”

“Yeah I am a native American Suzie Homemaker I guess”

We both laughed together at the thought.  
“So you must be Bella Swan”

“Yes I am”

“It is a pleasure Bella. It is nice to see Jake dating a nice girl for once”

“Thank you I guess”

“Why don’t you come and sit with the girls as we watch the men folk play”

“Sounds great”

Emily and I walked over the to sidelines where the woman where cheering on their men as they played football. I was surprised how relaxing and enjoyable the whole experience was. I got to chat with the girls and found out we all had similar hobbies and tastes in books. I was hoping that if I made a good enough impression, they would be more willing to answers some questions about Leah. Just as I was about to start the conversation, Kim interjected

“So Bella, you are representing Embry right?”

“Yes”

“To be honest I think this whole thing is bullshit. I mean there is no way in hell Embry could have done it. Don’t get me wrong everyone has their breaking point but I think that even Embry has enough restraint not to get carried away. If you ask me it was those fuckin fork’s residence that set him up.”

“I am curious Kim why do you say that?”

“We’ll Bella I know you are not from here so I will just tell you that reservation folk and town folk don’t jive if you get what I mean. We were fine with Leah and Mike dating even though I know Embry was less than thrilled. But THOSE people, the pale faces, no insult intended, they have a warped idea of what is right and wrong.”

It was funny Kim had brought that topic up. I had quickly dismissed it when my dad had mentioned it earlier but now hearing it from her just made me think that is was a definite possibility.

“I never thought Forks to be a racist town at all”

“Not publicity, but it is understood. Don’t get me wrong Bella we do not feel the same way at all. It should not matter what tribe or culture you come from as long as you are happy”

I nodded in agreement with her. There was nothing more that I hated then racial discrimination. It should be outlawed.

“Kim if you don’t mind me asking, has anyone seen Leah?”

“No not since the incident. Her brother Seth the one over there in the blue shirt, he has been looking tirelessly for her but still nothing”

Her reply was disheartening. I was hoping to have gained some information about Leah’s whereabouts tonight but I guess we were all in the same boat, a boat without paddles.

Emily chimed in on the conversation.

“I was so saddened when Leah and Embry broke up. They were so perfect for each other but I guess the heart wants what the heart wants”

“Yeah I guess”

“So I see Jake has marked his territory,” she said motioning to the mark on my neck.

I had totally forgot about it. I placed my hand over the side of my neck shielding its display in embarrassment.

“Oh this. That not Jake’s doing, I fell and hit…..”

“Yeah sure you did. I know those teeth marks anyway. He was branding you Ms. Bella,” she said laughing along with the other girls.

I shrugged and blushed with embarrassment.

“Jake is a great man Bella. He brings light into everyone’s life, he is a lucky catch”

I nodded in total agreement. He was my light, love and complete happiness.

We sat there for a while just cheering our men on as they continued running and tackling each other. Just watching Jake breath and sweat was a complete turn on to me. Everything and everyone faded to black when I focused on him. He looked back at me I knew he could see the lust pooling inside my eyes. He smiled back at me and my heart melted while my bottoms pooled with wetness. 

The game finished shortly after and Jake ran over to me, picked me up off the sand and escorted me over to the fire. We all sat around the fire, each couples entwined with on another. They all spoke about their experiences as kids growing up. It was very relaxing to be able to be with everyone and not feel judged. I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what the problem was. Why did the residents of Forks have such an issue with these people? For the most part they were welcoming, hard working, kind people.

Jake got up to get us another beer and I noticed Vanessa making her way over to me. I was hoping she was not going to make a scene since we did leave off on descent terms the last time we met. She sat down right next to me and engaged me in small talk.

“Hey Bella”

“Vanessa”

“How are you?”

“Okkkk”

“How are things with Jake?”

“Umm… we’ll.. .things with Jake are great why?”

I felt like I was Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct. She was interrogating me in front of everyone.

“No, no reason. He seems happy is all”

“We’ll I hope so, I know I am”

“Good good. So you know Embry and I are seeing each other”

When I heard Vanessa utter those words the chorus of “Hallelujah” resided in my head.

“Oh, no I didn’t. That is great!” 

“Yeah. Embry is a good breed. I use to think Jake was one of a kind but I think Embry is from the same litter”

We both laughed together at the gesture. Jake was definitely one of a kind. I turned around and noticed Jake by the cooler just staring at Vanessa and I like a deer in headlights. I mouthed to him

“It’s ok”

I could see his shoulders relax and he made his way back to us. Before he could reach us, Vanessa pulled me up and dragged me towards a group of people dancing.

“Come on Bella, let’s show off your awesome dance moves”

Get Me Bodied by Beyonce was on and I freakin loved that song. I danced my way into the crowed just letting it all loose. I started locking my hips with every hit of the beat and while swaying my hands in the same direction.. Vanessa and I could really dance well together. We mimicked each other’s moves while making sure to face Embry and Jake as we moved more and more sexually. Vanessa was a trip. I think I could get to like this girl. She was just as flirtatious and playful as I was when we danced. We danced our way throughout the song just totally in the zone. Everyone formed a circle around us just egging us on. I could see the look of amazement in the crowd’s eyes, they probably thought this pale face girl had two left feet but I so showed them. 

The song ended and I was making my way through the crowd when my arm got pulled one again and I was being drawn back onto the sandy dance floor. 

If I Was A Rich Girl by Michie Mee Louchie Lou came blaring through the boom box. My hips instantly found the rhythm and I was moving my hips like Shakira. I knew those belly-dancing lessons would pay off sometime. I worked my hips, swaying them from side to side and dipping down low and circling them as I made my way back up. I closed my eyes and envisioned Jake’s hips moving along side mine. I felt hands grasp my hips as I swayed to the rhythm. I wrapped my arm around his neck, and got more sexual with my movements. His body instantly reacted to my movements as I could feel him harden against my back. I truly loved the way his body felt. His smooth skin, firm arms and solid chest were complete perfection. Our bodies molded together as we danced, every movement was fluent and effortless. 

I turned to face him but before I could someone darted in front of me and pushed him to the ground. It was at that moment I realized it wasn’t Jake dancing with me, it was Seth. Jake had Seth pinned to the ground and was almost growling with anger. I ran over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder to try to calm him. Without noticing he flung his arm back pushing me away while his elbow caught my nose dead on. The strength behind his accidental hit was enough to throw me a few feet. My nose instantly bled right onto my dress. Vanessa ran over to me trying to see if I was ok. Jake was mere inches from Seth’s face when he stopped abruptly after he heard Vanessa yell.

“Jake, you dick! Look at what you did”

He turned around still completely infuriated but as he glanced at my placement on the sand and the blood pooling from my nose he instantly hardened in fear. He realized that it was I he just shoved. I knew Jake had hit me by accident but it didn’t deter the fact that within him lied a beast. His anger was blinding and that scared me. If something so petty as another man dancing with me sets him off, I was scared to find out what would happen if we ever had a real fight. The sight of him scared me too much and all I wanted to do was leave.

With Vanessa help, I got to my feet. I thanked everyone for a nice time and started walking back towards the house. I had never thought of Jake as anything other than a caring, kind and loving but tonight he was far from it. Tonight I witnessed first hand what darkness does to light and it scared the shit out of me. I was fighting myself not to go back because for a second I thought I might be throwing this all out of proportion but something inside me was telling me this was a sign. A sign that Jake had a possessive aggressive side to him. That was an attribute I did not entertain. I wasn’t a possession to be protected and guarded. Love, adored, cared for yes but treated as weak, hell no. I know jealousy is a part of a relationship, I felt it the night Jake and I first met, but I would never get violent over it. I couldn’t shake the look I saw in his eyes. It was as if he was almost slapping me with them like a child being taught a lesson by their parent. I was no child and I would be damned if anyone would treat me like one. 

I heard Jake calling for me from down the beach but I had no inclination to respond. I needed time to think. I needed to reevaluate everything. The feelings I had for Jake were nothing I had ever felt before and I did in fact love him but could I love all aspects of him? This was something I needed to find out. Was this an isolated incident or did he posses aggressive tendencies frequently? Could I ever be in the presence of him without fear? I felt droplets hit my arm as my own body betrayed me. I swore I would never cry over a man again and here I was doing it. However, this time was different. Jake was different. 

I got home, stripped, took a shower and just tried to gather my thoughts. Feeling slightly better, I made myself some tea and just sat on the lounge chair staring up at the clear sky. Lost in my own mind, I hadn’t noticed Jake at the edge of the deck until he whispered

“Bella”


	31. Chapter 31

BPOV

I looked deep into Jake’s eyes and contained within them was guilt and hurt. I turned away not wanting to face the harsh realities that lied before me. I couldn’t face this right now. I knew I loved him but the side of him that was abruptly disclosed to me was not something I was prepared for. He walked closer to me and I put my hand up signaling him to stop where he stood.

“Bella please I’m…”

“Jake, just stop, please”

“Bella listen to me, I’m sorry, I overreacted back there I….”

“Overreacted? Jake it was a dance. An insignificant dance. Had I known it wasn’t you I would have not carried on as I had. That was my fault, I am completely guilty of that I know but your behavior was inexcusable”

“Bella” he said as he knelt by my chair and placed his hand on my leg.

I quickly retracted my leg from his grasp. He couldn’t touch me right now, the hurt was still too fresh. He lowered his head in response to my withdrawal. My heart was breaking at the sight of him. All I wanted to do was pull him into my arms and console him but my mind was in control of my body and it said, “keep your distance”. He looked back up at me and I could see his eye’s coated with wetness as if he was holding back the tears.

“Baby, I love you. Please don’t do this. Don’t shield yourself from me. I know what I did was inexcusable and barbaric even but when I saw Seth touching you and you responding to it, it brought anger into my very soul. At that moment everything and everyone was tuned out and all I could see was red. He had no right to touch you like that and I had to set an example”

I wanted to believe that it was mere jealousy that fueled Jake’s anger and that this was an isolated incident because that was not so hard to swallow, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that Jake had a side to him that was much darker and it scared the shit out of me.

“An example? Jake listen to yourself. Seth is a kid. He was not dancing with me in the hopes of getting laid. He was just showing off was all”

Jake seemed angered at my response as if I was trying to justify Seth’s behavior.

“So let me get this straight. You are telling me it is ok if another man just rubs up on my girl even if it is to show off to his friends? I am just supposed to shrug it off and let it happen with no consequence?”

“No that is not what I am saying Jake. I just think you could have handled it better is all”

“We’ll I am sorry if my caring about you got in the way of your grinding session with Seth”

I looked into his eyes and saw the anger and hurt building up within him again.

“That is not what….. Listen Jake, I understand why you did it, I do, it just…..”

“It just what Bella?” he said pleading with me through his eyes. It was as if he was expecting my next words to be the deciding factor in the future of our relationship.

“It scared me,” I said almost whispering. I feared what my honesty might mean because honestly I was not sure myself.

“You fear me? I have never given you a reason to fear me. I have done everything for you Bella. I have saved you in every way a person can be saved. I have loved you, consoled you, rescued you and brought light back into your life and you sit here and say I scare you. This was on stupid incident, one that will never be repeated I can guarantee you and yet you sit here and judge me. I have done nothing but give you everything within my power I can give and still it is not enough”

He turned and started to walk away in complete frustration and disappointment.

“JAKE, wait I….”

“Bella, I love you. I don’t want to lose you but I can’t help but wonder if you really do love me too. If your feelings were as strong as mine, you wouldn’t let something like this come between us. Then again maybe I don’t know you as well as I thought”

We stood there just staring into each other eyes, looking for the love we both shared. Jake ran his hands through his hair and his frustration took hold of his very being and he walked away leaving me completely speechless. I couldn’t help but feel hurt and now completely alone. Was I wrong to judge him so harshly? Was I truly overreacting? 

I found my phone, hit send and dialed the one person I knew who could come to my aid.

“Hello”

“Alice” I said on the brink of tears.

“Bella? What’s wrong?”

“I fucked up”

“Why what happened?”

I explained the night’s events to her in the most detail possible. Her response totally caught me off guard. The woman was laughing hysterically, she was laughing so hard she dropped the phone repeatedly.

“ALICE! Are you laughing at me?”

“Oh my God Bella, give me a sec, let me catch my breath”

“How is any of this funny?”

“Bella don’t you see how stupid you are acting?”

“Stupid?”

“Yes stupid. Bella, men do stupid things out of jealousy. He was just protecting what he claimed as his. You can honestly sit there and tell me you didn’t want to claw Vanessa’s eyes out when you saw them together?”

“Yes but..”

“But what? How is this any different? Jake just acted on his feelings and you pussied out”

“I didn’t pussy out Alice. I just think there are more civilized ways of dealing with issues”

“Bella we live in the 21st century not the 1800’s. Men deal with things a lot differently. They are all about dominance and ego. If they feel they are being played for a fool they just react”

“I get that Alice its just…”

“You just what? You think too much that is the problem. This man clearly loves you. He has displayed that countless times. Stop trying to make excuses for why you can’t let him in. I realize you are a novice to these emotions you are experiencing and it is easier for your to just build walls to protect yourself but in doing so you miss out on all the good things these emotions have to offer. Bella don’t you see Jake is the perfect cocktail for you? Stop taking sips of him and just down him already”

I laughed at the gesture.

“We’ll I kinda did”

“Bella! You whore!”

“Hey Hey”

“I was saying that affectionately silly. All I am saying is when you love someone you take the good with the bad and from what I can see, the good far out weighs the bad when it comes to Jake”

“Alice I hear what you’re saying and I agree totally but it is just….. We’ll I fear hurt so much it almost incapacitates me. My mind finds it so much easier to just stay guarded then to allow my heart to break”

“Bella, you will never know love unless you allow it in. Jake is just the right man to show you that, all you have to do is give him the key”

“I guess your right Alice.”

“Of course I am right, I am always right, don’t you know that by now”

“Apparently more emotionally wise then I claim to be”

“You are still fairly new to this Bella, I get that. Just stop trying to let the old you defeat the new you. The new you is so much more fun”

“Alice thanks so much for putting me back on track. What would I do without you?

“Die an old cranky spinster?”

“Cute Alice real cute”

“Ok well let me get some sleep, some of us have work tomorrow. Call me if you run into another emotional debacle”

“Ok, thanks again Alice.”

“Sure, what are friends for right?”

I sat outside for a while replaying Alice’s words of wisdom in my head. She was right. Jake was the right cocktail for me. He showed me what happiness and love felt like and I would be a fool to let him slip through the cracks. Once again Old Bella tried to make her appearance back in the limelight but I quickly pulled her off stage and gagged the bitch. She was not going to make me lose the best thing I ever had. If I had to cement her feet and drop her into the mental ocean of oblivion so be it. 

I could forgive myself for being naïve and I could forget this incident ever happened. It was just a bump in the highway of my life. I needed Jake and by God I was going to make this right no matter what the cost.


	32. Chapter 32

JPOV

I made my way back to the bonfire. I wasn’t sure whom I was angrier with, Seth for being a prick, Bella for being so emotional unstable or myself for allowing this whole thing to happen. The more I thought about it the angrier I got. I needed to get away from here, from everyone and everything. I ran for the forest, knowing it was the longest way to get home. I tried to run off the emotional turmoil I had built up within me. 

I arrived home a while later. I stormed through the front door not acknowledging my dad’s presence at all. I slammed the door to my room and just stood there completely infuriated. The run did not subside my anger it just fueled it. I found myself pacing back and forth trying to reconcile these feelings burning a hole through my chest. I was so overwhelmed my head started pounding like a bad hangover and my knee gave way forcing my body to crash to the floor in emotional exhaustion. Why did this woman have such power over me? The raging anger that consumed me slowly transitioned to despair and doubt. Did I do the right thing? Was what I said to Bella too harsh? I quickly dismissed these feelings, as they hold no merit. No! I was not going to let my heart win this game. I had been nothing short of a saving grace to Bella since the first night we met. She had no right to judge me. I had to take this power away that she had over me. I had given her all I had and what does she do? She throws it back in my face and for what? Because my anger got the best of me, please. We’ll if I am so disposable then maybe she will have to see how well she fairs without me. They always say you never know a good thing till it’s gone, so lets see if that statement holds water. 

I felt good in my convictions but the question was, could I live with my decision? The mere sight of her brought me to my knees. Could I deny my heart its keeper? Could I deny what I had waited what seemed like a lifetime to receive? Bella was the first woman I had met that possessed the traits I had only seen in one other woman, my mother. I sat down on the bed, as my moment of enlightenment had been a bit overwhelming. I saw in Bella all the qualities that made my mother wonderful.

I closed my eyes and recalled the memories of my childhood. My mother was the epitome of beauty coupled with wit. She could charm the charmer and outsmart people far more educated than she. I guess in hindsight that is what made her and my dad the perfect set. My father was hot tempered and spontaneous and my mom was mild mannered and quick-witted. She was the only one to put my dad in his place when it called for it and he loved her for it. She was the one woman I compared all others to. She always taught me to be true to myself and never compromise my values for anyone. She always uses to tell me.

Jake when you get older you will date all types of woman but one day you will meet your true mate. She will be the one you will cherish for the rest of your life. When you meet finally meet her, you will feel it here” she said as she placed her hands on my heart

And it will feel almost like a sharp cut. The pain will not last long but it will last long enough for you to know it was there. The pain you feel will be your heart expanding itself. It will be making room for the love you will receive from her. She will be the keeper of your heart, the key bearer. She will be the only one that keeps your heart safe and in turn you will protect her from all. The love you share will be unlike any other before her and there will never be love after her.

At the time her words held no weight. I was 12 years old. Girls were still just plain gross. But now, sitting her remembering her words, I fully realized just what she meant. I had thought my pained heart was because I felt pity for Bella. The poor girl was truly fucked up but all this time it was not pity I felt, it was the indication that my keeper had arrived.  
Recalling these memories now made me really miss my mom. I think if she were here she would have loved Bella. She would know what I should do.

Unfortunately with good memories there were bad ones as well. The remembrance of her life brought back the remembrance of her death and that made the pain worse. The only other time I had felt anger and pain like I was currently experiencing was the night my mom lost her battle with cancer. That day will forever be embedded in the very core of my being. She was the only woman that I had truly loved and who had loved me unconditionally. Up until now there was no one to compare. The night I lost her I felt completely hollow. When the machines were finally silenced, the love I had in my heart was silenced as well. I had lost the only person who had truly accepted me for me. The one person who understood what it meant to be Jacob Black and never judged me for it. These memories brought me back to a very dark part of my past I was not too eager to rekindle. If it wasn’t for the constant support of Vanessa and Embry I might not have made it out of the experience alive. Embry was the only constant support in my life and this is why I owed him so much. He knew the connection my mother and I had. He knew how her death killed me inside. He was there to protect me when I acted out as a result of my inner conflicts or when my anger got the best of me. Embry took the blame for everything I did and that was what made him my best friend. I wasn’t sure how I was going to recover from tonight but I was confident that no matter what Embry would have my back and that silenced the inner beast a little. 

However, there was one thing I was sure of and that was that although I truly did love Bella, it was going to take a lot more than a CD to make this right. If she truly loved me, she was going to have to prove it. Nice guys finish last, so this time the nice guy is being benched for the game.

The next few days were quite uneventful. It would seem life was getting back to normal. Normal meaning before I met Bella. It seemed that “normal” had become quiet irritating. I was so tired of the mundane. I yearned for the thrill that my life had had not to long ago. However as much as I hated my normal life, I wouldn’t surrender or allow myself to be pulled back into Bella’s gravitational pull. I fought with myself tirelessly about whether I was too quick in my decision to distance myself from her. I silenced my inner demons by engrossing my days with work and my nights with a six-pack of Heine. Heine's always did cheer me up.

I got into work early trying to catch up on all the cars that had been neglected since Bella’s arrival. I never realized how involved I was until now. I had to admit I did miss her but I would be damned if I was going to be the one to budge, not this time. Embry and I had not really talked much since the bonfire. He knew I needed time to sort this clusterfuck of a life out plus he was centered on Vanessa so that kept his attention for the time being.

“Hey Jake” Embry hollered as he came through the garage bay

“Hey man, what’s up?”

“Same old. How you holding up?”

“Just fine. Listen those two beauties over there need oil changes before 12 ok?”

“Alright. Um Jake”

“Yeah”

“You sure you are ok man? You have not really been yourself since…”

“I’m fine man”

Embry left it at that. He knew not to push me. I would talk if and when I was ready.

I was working underneath one of the police cars when out of the corner of my eye I noticed a beautiful set of 4-inch heels. My chest tightened and my heart was beating a mile a minute. For a moment I thought it was Bella because she was one of the only woman I knew who could pull off a pair of heels like that. My mind was laid to rest when the voice I heard was distinctly not Bella’s. My heart had hoped it was her but my mind was still too angry to deal with it.

I pushed out from underneath the car and asked the young lady if she was being helped. She shook her head and displayed the sexiest of smiles. This woman was definitely hot and at any other time I would have been all over that ass but my heart longed for another kind of breed. I turned looking for Embry and noticed him standing behind me completely shell shocked. It looked like he was staring at a ghost. I excused myself from the young lady and approached an almost pale Embry.

“Hey man, what the fuck?”

“Do you know who that is?”

“Should I?”

“That’s the DA. That bitch is trying to put me away”

I could have slapped myself for not remembering her. Jessica Stanley was the red-shoed vixen standing no more than 20 feet in front of me. This chick had balls of steel.

“Listen man, I’ll take care of this. Just go keep yourself busy”

I patted Embry on the shoulder and when he didn’t move, I pushed him towards the back of the shop. 

I waltzed back over to Jessica.

“Jessica Stanley I presume?”

“Yes, nice to meet you” she said as she extended her hand.

I didn’t oblige her. I had no respect for this woman and frankly her presence was not welcome.

“Can I be frank here Ms. Stanley?”

“Jessica”

“Ok Jessica. You have some set on you, showing up here”

“We’ll I needed my tire fixed and you were the closest garage”

I responded sarcastically “Yeah I’m sure”

“Honestly” she said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

Ironically Embry had turned the radio on in a means to probably distracted himself from focusing on our conversation. “Man In The Box” by Alice in Chains was playing. The song could not be more appropriate at this very moment. I turned to remove her hand from my shoulder and that’s when I noticed her. The timing of the next verse was perfect. 

I silently sang the song in my head.  
Won't you come and save me,   
save me,   
feed my eyes can you sew them shut.  
Jeeeeesssuusss Christ.

I had never wanted such a violent act performed on me until today. Not seeing Bella kept my mind at peace. I could deal with the hurt when not confronted with it but seeing her now, incapacitated my heart and left me speechless.


	33. Chapter 33

BPOV

I took the proceeding days after the bonfire incident to reevaluate my life. It was without doubt that I needed Jake in the chaos that was my life but ideally how he fit in was still a mystery to me. The events that transpired at the bonfire I had decided were truly insignificant in the larger scope of things. However, they did bring about many unanswered questions to ponder. I knew that after the trial I would return to Seattle but then would Jake follow? Could I give up all I had worked so hard for to make him happy? Could a city girl become a hillbilly? I knew I would have to leave my future in fate’s hands and I would have to have faith that whatever Jake and I were, could or would be had already been determined and I just had to let things unfold as they may. The only thing left for me to do was to get aboard the train of destiny and pray Jake would board that same train with me. Now all that was left to do was to give him the ticket on that train.

I tirelessly racked my brain trying to drum up a way to get Jake back. I found my mind caught up in the song “Complicated” by Avril Lavigne. Her song was exactly how my life had played out since meeting Jake. My life went from mundane to complicated in a matter of almost 2 weeks. Fortunately for me Jake’s complications were a nice reprieve from the legal complications of Embry’s trial. I could not fathom why it was so hard to gain the strength to just confront Jake. I stood in front of countless juries and irate judges and not once did I lack the confidence that I would win but with Jake there were just too many variables. I had so much to lose. It broke my heart just thinking about it. 

I tried to devise a way back in. A way to force Jake to speak to me. I was tempted to slash my tires just so he would be forced to meet me but I squashed that idea because 1. It was too juvenile and 2. Knowing Jake he would send Embry. I thought long and hard of various scenarios but none proved fruitful. When I had all but given up, I bowed my head and saw my last hope lying on the adjacent couch. I hit myself for not noticing it sooner. I still had Jake’s shirt. Maybe I could swing by the garage and return it to him. He would give me at least 2 minutes to talk right? I was not confident that this plan would work but I was willing to go on a little faith. I snatched his shirt and ran to the car. As I looked behind me, glancing at his shirt on the passenger side seat I was overcome by a sudden sense of sadness. If for any reason this didn’t work I would be sacrificing the one thing of Jake’s I still possessed. I felt like a child fighting not to part with their favorite blanket. I was so eager to get Jake back I hadn’t even thought of the downside. I could lose Jake and his shirt. It was all quiet trivial really but sad nonetheless. I mean it was a shit, it probably cost all of $10 but the fact that it reminded me of him made it priceless. It was on his body, it was the only artifact I owned that reminded me he was real. It was a symbolism that what I felt was real. It was definitely going to be hard to part with the shirt but it was for the greater good.

I circled the block at least 5 times. With each passing turn, I tried to focus and not let fear overpower my intent. I mustard all the confidence I could and parking the car in front of the garage. I tried replaying Alice’s words in my head. “You will never know love unless you allow it in” I nodded my head and made my way to the garage door. I slowly crept through the door and was immediately intercepted by Embry.

“Bella. Whatca doin here? The court date is Monday no?”

I registered Embry’s greeting in my head but could not formulate the words to answer. I was too captivated by the activities transpiring just behind him. Jake was consorting with the enemy. That fuckin bitch had her hands on his shoulder. I finally got a taste of the anger Jake tried explaining to me the other night. However, unlike Jake, I would be tactful. I would hurt this bitch right where it hurt her most, her ego. I would win this case for the sheer enjoyment of seeing her fail. She had no idea who she was fucking with. I refocused my attention on Embry, totally dismissing his pleasantries.

“What is SHE doing here?”

“I have no fuckin idea but I wish she would leave. The sight of her brings on wicked gag reflex”

I laughed in response. “My sentiments exactly. Maybe I should save Jake from her interrogations”

As I stepped forward Embry grabbed my arm and held me back.

“Not a good idea Bella”

I looked at him questionably.

“Listen Bella, I know you and Jake have a thing going and I know you have hit a bump in the road but…. Do you really think now is such a good time?”

“Yeah I guess you are right” I said with a sigh.

“Bella I know he loves you. He doesn’t need to tell me, it is written all over his face. He hasn’t been the same since your arrival in town. This is by no means a bad thing but I know Jake. When he is ready, he will come to you. Don’t try to force it. If it is meant to be it will be”

I took Embry’s words to heart. He was right. With Jessica being here it was not the time to try to reconcile our differences. I wasn’t a patient person but I would try to be at least for now. I looked up from the ground and was instantly drawn to the pull of Jake’s stare. I got lost for a minute in his gaze. I tied to convey my apology but he quickly looked away. I reluctantly handed Embry the shirt. I instructed him to give it to Jake and to tell him I was ready to talk if he wanted to. 

I left the garage with my eyes to the floor like a sore loser who lost the race. What I had hoped to achieve was squashed by fate’s idea of fun. Sometimes I think God likes to fuck with me. Let’s see how many hurdles Bella can jump before she falls flat on her ass. The mere thought had me infuriated. No! Fuck that! I am the decider of my own fate. I will make this right!

I drove around town just biding my time. After about an hour or so I pulled up to the edge of the Jake’s driveway. I noticed Jessica’s car was gone and the coast seemed clear. I had to devise a way to get Jake’s attention. Like a slap upside the head an idea came to me. I searched through Jake’s IPOD trying to find a song that spoke to how I felt. I located Sum 41’s “Best of Me”. I cranked the speakers to the highest setting possible. I walked around to the passenger side door, which faced the garage bay doors. I leaned against the car and waited. I had hoped Jake wouldn’t disregard my sentiments. I sat there for a good minute, trying to be patient but nothing was happening. Did he not hear it? Was it not loud enough? I closed my eyes just trying to calm myself and hold back the tears of defeat that were now making their appearance on my cheeks. I thought to myself, give it some time Bella. That thought kept reverberating itself in my head. As I listened to the song I could not help but whisper the lyrics as they played. The lyrics truly spoke to how I felt.

I don’t mean to hurt, just to put you first  
I won’t tell you lies  
(I’m sorry)  
I will stand accused with my hand on my heart  
I’m just trying to say  
I’m sorry, it all that I can say  
You mean so much  
And I’d fix all that I’ve done if I could start again  
I’d throw it all away to the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me

I hadn’t noticed my hand stationed on my heart until I felt a warm hand placed right on top of it. I slowly opened my eyes almost fearful of who might be there. I sighed in relief seeing Jake’s dark brown eyes starting back at me. Once Jake got my attention he move his hands off mine and a sudden coldness filled my body. What I had hoped to gain by my musical reveal was not having the same effect on Jake as I had hoped. I realized in that moment that losing him was definitely a possibility and that hurt the most.

We stared at each other in the exact same manner we had just a few nights before except this time I was the one pleading for forgiveness. Jake’s eyes showed no mercy. Contained within them lied anger, hurt and sadness all of which I had inflicted. My worst fear was brought to life; my darkness had infected my only source of light. I couldn’t let this be, I had to make this right. I reached for him and he took a step back. He addressed me in the coldest of tones.

“Don’t”

“Jake please I’m..”

“Bella just go. Please just leave”

“Jake please, I’m sorry. I know I hurt you and that I was wrong to judge you… It was stupid, I know but please give….”

“I think I have given you enough. I am done with these games Bella. I can’t play this game with you anymore. Your mood swings are giving me whiplash”

“Jake I know I am a mental mess and I am working on that but please just give me another chance. I am lost without you please..” I said as I fell to my knees in desperation.

He lifted me off the ground and we met head to head when he replied.

“I don’t think I can”

His words were like jagged blades aimed right into my very soul. 

“Please don’t do this Jake, I am begging you”

He shook his head side to side while it still rested on my forehead. I feared to look up at him. I couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing him again. I made one last plea.

“Can we at least just talk about it? If after that you still believe we are better off apart, I will not fight you. Please Jake”

He stepped away from me, looked into my tear-filled eyes and said

“Ok Bella. I will come by tonight after work”

And with that he left.

I was overtaken by so many emotions it was hard to focus. I felt happiness, regret, guilt, love and above all fear. I had never considered the fact that Jake may not be a part of my life. I actually feared it. He was my emotional stability. He kept be centered. At least I had this one last chance to make it right.

I sat home anxiously awaiting Jake’s arrival. I had no idea what more I could say or do to make this right. I had resorted to begging earlier and that got me nowhere. What else could I do?

After the 5th glass of wine and no sign of Jake, despair consumed me. Maybe Jake was just humoring me so I would leave? Maybe this was goodbye? The thought of a world without my light was not a world worth living in. As if on cue rumbling came from the heavens and lightening struck onto the beach. I felt like God was smiting me again, just as he had twice before. The rain he had sent was suppose to comfort me and wash away my fear yet now it fueled it. I wanted to run out into the rain in the hopes it would wash me away. Away from all this drama. I got up from the couch and headed for the deck. I was stopped in my tracks at the person standing before me. Standing at the archway of the patio doors was Jake completely drenched from his bare chest to his khaki shorts. The look upon his face was unknown to me. His eyes were empty. There were no emotions, no guidance as to what to say or do next. For once in my life I felt completely helpless.

“Jake” I whispered trying to capture the essence of the man I yearned for.

The silence between us was deafening. His stare was both captivating and frightening. I slowly tried to approach him but was halted by a low growl emanating from his chest. I knew he was still angry with me but there had to be a glimmer of hope for us, he was here wasn’t he? Dismissing his gesture I tried again to engage him.

“Jake, please I’m..”

As if displeased with my constant defiance of his unspoken orders he ran up to me and crushed his lips onto mine. His feverish assault of my lips was forceful and angry. Under normal circumstances I would have pushed him away but I knew this was Jake’s way of communicating with me. His mannerisms and movements were telling me to just take it. They were telling me to let him work out his frustrations and disappointment of our situation out on my body. My mind not willing to just let my body enjoy the moment forced my lips slightly open to speak.

“Jake, I’m sorry”

My sentiments only fueled his motions as the force of his hands pushed me against the wall. His hands frantically removing what little I had on, exposing me to the wetness of his soaked body. Every pore, every piece of skin that was in contact with him felt like it was on fire. The droplets of rain falling from his hair sizzled as they fell upon my skin like liquid lava to the cold pavement. My mind yearned for forgiveness and my body yearned for release. In that moment my mind shut off and my instincts kicked in. Fuck the conversation, we had time for that, now I just wanted to be filled with passion. Jake leaned harder into me, keeping me firmly against the wall. My hands naturally spooned around his waist keeping him in place as well. His scotching hot breath assaulted my neck and collarbone arousing my very core. I could feel the emotions radiating from his skin as his body temperature rose and the water started to slowly evaporate off his skin. He was boiling hot and I was so ready to get singed by his fire. I would humbly take any retribution he saw fit to give me. I knew I had hurt him and if this was to be my punishment, I would humbly extended my hands to be placed in custody.

Jake leaned towards my ear and whispered

“No talking tonight”

His whispers caused my body to tingle and my heart to race. I had a feeling that tonight I was going to be taught a very valuable lesson, one that I would soon not forget.


	34. Chapter 34

BPOV

I was completely helpless against his strength. The fire that was ignited when our bodies touched was indescribable. I never realized how much our bodies longed to be near each other. In desperation I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone trying to signal to him to do as he saw fit. He leaned into mine at the same time, slowly licking the random raindrops on my skin. I felt his stance loosen a little giving me room to unzip his pants. Jake’s reaction to my attempts were startling. His actions came to a complete halt and he froze in place. Completely taken back by his reaction I stopped and pulled back to face him. There was such anger in his eyes. You would think I was his worst enemy with the way he was staring back at me. He seemed so conflicted. His emotions were waging a battle in his mind. Jake was here in body but not in mind. I couldn’t in good conscience take advantage nor encourage him to move forward when he himself was unsure. I tried to move away and as Jake noticed my movements he placed both hands against the wall caged me in place and shaking his head left to right indicating that my attempts were unacceptable. I feared what angry venomous thing he might say so I silently mouthed to him “Please, forgive me”.

JPOV

Her words sank into my heart and damaged me like kryptonite to Superman. I was completely consumed with anger and had every intention of showing her how hurt I was but those three words “Please forgive me” broke my resolve. The power I was trying to take away from her was too strong. I was fighting myself to stay strong and not weaken under her but I found myself fighting a losing battle. As my body softened and I was preparing to give in, my inner demon spoke to me. “Don’t let her get to you. Show her what she stands to lose. Take that power away, take it NOW!”

Anger had returned and fueled me to grab her and place her onto the dining room table. I would show her how indispensable I was. I would show her what she would be missing without me. I spread her legs completely apart and leaned down in between them. When my lips touched her neck my body became frenzied with need. The need to claim what was rightfully mine. I searched her neck for the most noticeable and tender spot. I slowly prepped the area with my tongue, caressing and coating it with my warm salvia . When I felt her skin react to my tongue I bit down and consumed her flesh in my mouth. I retracted my teeth and licked the now reddened bite marks on her neck to try to ease the pain I rightfully inflicted upon her. It would seem Bella was enjoying my retribution. Her very scent filled my nostrils like fresh apple pie out of the oven. She liked it rough and I was so ready to give it to her. I teased her neck a while longer and then gravitated towards her lips. I nipped and sucked on her bottom lip causing it to swell and redden. I could feel her body quivering with each stroke of my tongue. I wanted her so badly my pants could no longer contain my erection. I wanted to feel her warm soft lips on my cock. I pulled away slightly and looked into her now lustful eyes and said

“How sorry are you?”

“Jake you have…”

I placed my fingers to silence the beginnings of her rant.

“One word answer Bella”

“Very”

“Prove it,” I said as I dropped my pants exposing my hardened arousal to her. She grinned as she lowered herself down to eye level with my cock. Before taking me into her mouth she whispered

“Someone taught me that begging has its advantages”

With that she took me into her mouth. She moved her tongue painfully slow along the sides of my shaft. Her tongue caused my body to thrash forward forcing all of me into her mouth. I glanced down and watched how she stroked me with those luscious lips. Just the sight of her enjoyment in devouring me was orgasmic. I could feel myself getting close and I was not ready to end the night so quickly. I stepped back from her and in doing so released myself from her mouth causing a low popping noise as I withdrew.

She looked up at me in disappointment. She must have thought a nice stroke would make up for the wrongs she had passed onto me. Not a chance! I was not done with her yet. I picked her up, turned her around and bent her over the table. She moaned at my aggression and I could see her decadent pussy just dripping with anticipation. It took all my resolve not to dive headfirst into her pool of sweetness. My cock however had a totally different idea of fun. I guided my tip towards her folds and sat it right at her entrance. I slowly teased her overly eager folds with just my head. Ever roll of my hips attracted more and more wetness making her pussy completely irresistible. Unable to resist the feel of her, I thrusted with extreme force deep into her pussy causing the table to jump forward and Bella to moan loudly.

“Fuck baby, you are so fuckin hard. I think I can feel you in my stomach, shit”

Her simple gestures caused my hips to ram into her harder. Pulling complete out and pushing right back in with the same intensity. Her walls just consumed with wetness made my advances so much easier. Her pussy was dripping all over my cock making me even more eager to make her scream. All the anger and hurt I had been holding in was being pushed into her. The more I thought about what she had done, the words she had said, the harder I pushed. I wanted to unleash all the pain, anger and frustration onto her. The harder I thrusted, the tighter her pussy latched onto me. I wanted to see her, I wanted to be deeper inside of her.

I flipped her around, picked her up and brought her into the bedroom. I placed her on the bed, took her legs and placed them on my shoulders. I reentered her wet palace once again hitting the very depths of her inner walls. She shifted and squired as I laid into her rhythmically. I pushed in and pulled out slowly leaving my head just at the edge of her folds. I could smell her thirst for me but I would not oblige. I wanted her to beg. I looked deep into her eyes and said

“Tell me Bella. Tell me how bad you want my cock”

Her responses were filled with need, frustration and desperation.

“I fuckin want your cock so bad baby”

“How bad do you want it?”

“So bad that if you don’t give it to me, I will have to take it”

“Oh is that so” I said as I slammed my cock hard into her. I pushed harder and thrusted faster. I wanted to mark her. I was going to brand my name into her very essence.

“Tell me baby, whose pussy is this?”

“All yours Baby. FUCK ME I AM SOOOO CLOSE”

My movements were frenzied as I thrusted harder and had been so deep inside of her I could feel her inner most walls. 

“Tell me you want no other but this cock deep inside you”

“Oh shit baby, I’m so fuckin close, don’t stop”

Noticing she was trying to give me orders, I spitefully slowed my rhythm down just to torment her.

“Jake, please don’t stop, please”

“You want me to make you cream baby?”

“Fuck yeah”

“Then tell me what I want to hear or I will prolong your agony”

She sat up, took my face into her hands and whispered

“I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars and walk bowlegged for a week. Now just fuck me god damn it”

Damn that was so fuckin hot. I pushed her down, held her arms against the headrest and thrusted deeper sending her body into a fit of ecstasy. I felt her walls cave in on me and her juices coat my erection. I didn’t stop my assault on her pussy even after her seismic orgasm because I loved dipping in her pool of desire. My dick on the other hand had totally different plan.. Her wetness was too smooth and warm and I couldn’t delay my release much longer. Just as I was about to explode Bella pulled out of my grasp and placed her warm succulent lips on my head. The feeling of her juices coupled with the moistness of her lips caused my violent release into her mouth. The power of my orgasm sent me back, causing my calves to be the only support of my body. Bella continuously ravished my cock, licking ever last drop from within me. As she finished me off she slowly pulled a way displaying a devilish grin as she licked my remnants from her lips. 

The sex was fuckin mind blowing that was for sure but it was also mentally relieving as well. I got to release my emotions onto Bella. She may have thought it was just sex but to me it was a mental and physical reprieve. She knew I needed her and she rose to the challenge, fearless and eager to please. I was wrong to judge her so harshly. She really had changed. Maybe this little exchange was just what we both needed to reaffirm our connection. 

There was no doubt that we needed to talk but right now I was too drained to even consider the notion. Right now I just wanted to hold her and bask in my newfound inner peace. I took her into my arms and just settled into the sheets. It took mere moments for both of us to fall asleep, deep in the embrace of each other’s heat and love.


	35. Chapter 35

BPOV

The cool breeze and salty fragrance of the ocean aroused my senses and awakened my sore body from its much-needed slumber. Every muscle, tendon, hair and the very fabric of my being ached beyond all mental comprehension. This was the remnants of an all out fuckfest. Jake put me into positions only seen on advanced yoga tapes. I reached the 5th dimension of ultimate ecstasy last night. It was truly an eye opening experience for the both of us.

The soft moans emanating from Jake’s mouth caused my body to tense up. I turned to face him taking note of the peacefulness contained within his restful facial expression. Jake was truly a magnificent creature. Contained within this blessed creature was the physique of a Greek God, the resilience and strength to prevail when all hope was lost and a love for life I had never witnessed in a person before him. He was truly one of a kind. I slowly traced my fingers around the contours of his face. I could feel his body temperature elevated, as my fingertips felt instantly hot from the contact. These were the moments that made my past non-existent and my hope for the future burn bright. This man right here was my reason. I found myself softly humming the words to the song “The Reason” by Hoobastank.

I’ve found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

A silent tear feel from my eyes as these words held so much meaning now. For such a long time I was comforted by the loneliness of my life. It was all I had known and all I had ever wanted. It was where I felt most safe and it was home. But now, the tears that fell were not from a broken heart but from a swelled one. A heart who’s only purpose in life was the happiness of the man lying right next to her. I no longer craved the comforts of my past but thrived on the new found experiences of my present. If I really thought about it God didn’t smite me with the constant arrival of rain, he was essentially baptizing me into my new life. He was trying to cleanse my heart of its impurities and doubt so it would be open to the joys that lied ahead. A smile came to my face as these thoughts and revelations passed through my mind.

I refocused my attention on Jake’s face and suddenly a huge grin appeared upon it and he said

“You know, staring is not polite”

“Oh really? Teaching me a lesson in edict are we?”

“You would think a woman of your stature would know these things”

“Yeah we’ll I was taught I could look as long as I didn’t touch”

“We’ll that rule doesn’t exist in my world. Please feel free to touch all you like”

I loved Jake’s cocky/aggressive nature.

“I don’t think there was a part I didn’t touch last night,” I said seductively

“Or a part of me you didn’t reach for that matter”

Jake’s expression quickly changed. Guilt had taken over and caused him to turn and look away from me. I could not for the life of me figure out why the sudden change.

“Jake? What’s wrong? Did I say something to hurt you? Jake, please tell me what’s wrong?”

He turned to face me and his eyes revealed sorry and remorse that caused a sharp pain to my chest.

“Bella….I’m sorry”

“Jake please…” he placed his hand on my lips to silence me.

“Let me just say this first ok? Last night was amazing, life changing and emotionally cleansing. As wonderful as it was I showed you a side of me that I had hoped would never resurface. I was so frustrated and angry at myself, at you, at the whole fuckin world. My behavior the other night was irrational and primitive. I can’t explain to you how I felt. It was like something in me just snapped. I’m not trying to justify by actions but I just wanted you to understand where I was coming from. I value our relationship as crazy as it can be at times and when I see someone or something coming in between that my instincts to protect and attack take over my senses. I just need you to understand how much I truly care for you and I’m sorry I am so selfish when it comes to you. I have never been one to share.”

I couldn’t restrain myself any longer. I pushed Jake onto his back and straddled his waist. I leaned really close so that I was a few inches from his mouth.

“You listen to me Jacob Black. Lets set shit straight right now. I AM YOURS! You have marked me here” I said as I pointed to the teeth marks on my neck. “Here” as I pointed to my now swelled pussy lips “and here” as I pointed to my heart. 

“I am yours as long as you’ll have me. You have taught me to be very cognizant of my emotions as well as the emotions of others. I knew my actions were in part to blame for your current state and for that I am so very sorry. I’m still a novice here when it comes to dealing with these erratic feelings but if you can deal with just a little mental whiplash once in a while, I think we can make this work. I can’t see a world without you in it. I will take the good, the bad and the indifferent as long as I now I can have this” I said while kissing his heart.

He ran his hands through my hair as I leaned down and glazed his lips with my tongue.

“I will take that as a yes then” 

“Yes, but we do need to work on your wicked tongue. Once it is activated it is impossible to stop it”

I grinned and took hold of his morning woody.

“He was not complaining last night”

Jake grabbed my legs and pulled me into his arms. He walked us over to the bathroom.

“I’m not sure about you but I still feel a little sticky from last night”

He put me down for a moment and ran the water for the shower. I hopped onto the sink and leaned against the mirror, spreading my legs so they hung over either side of the sink. Jake stopped mid motion, noticing my invite. I slowly glided my finger from my mouth, stopping for a brief moment to caress my nipples slightly and then continued down going along side of my wet mound. I kept my lust filled eyes on him the whole time, I slowly dipped my finger into my folds. The soft contact of my fingers caused my mouth to emit a slight moan. I continued massaging my clit while keeping my fingers pulsating in and out of my pussy. Lust and need now fueled Jake’s body. I could see his body almost pulsating with need. I loved to tease him but above all I loved his form of retribution. 

In a matter of seconds Jake was up against me and his breathing reminded me of an angered bull ready to charge. I placed my wet coated finger into Jake’s mouth for a taste test.

“Is this sticky enough for you baby?”

Unable to control himself any longer, Jake picked me up by my ass, slammed open the glass shower doors and pinned me to the wall right under the stream of water. I wasn’t sure at this point what was hotter, Jack’s cock beckoning at the entrance of my wet folds or his body totally consumed with water. He entered into me without hesitation and with such force my legs instantly went limp. He continued to slowly torture me with his snail like stroking. My body was demanding release and it wanted it now. I heard a slight laugh coming from Jake. I opened my eyes and saw Jake’s sinister grin plastered all over his face. This little shit was toying with me. We’ll I can play that game too. Jake’s giggles were silenced when he felt my inner walls latch on tight to his cock. I bet you he didn’t see that one coming. Not many women are able to flex themselves on command. Who’s laughing now? I leaned into his chest and whispered

“Come on alpha male, show me whose boss, take what’s yours”

As if a green light went off in Jake’s head, he removed himself from me and started his teasing of my breasts. He was nipping, licking and completely assaulting my nipples driving my body into a complete fit. My hips thrusted upward begging for his cock’s attention. He slowly moved his assault downward until I could feel his teeth gnawing on my clit. The columniation of his nips, his fingers kneading my breasts and the hot water pooling over us, was rushing my body into climax. I was trying to hold out just a bit longer because I craved for Jake’s tongue and I didn’t want it to end. I took hold of the shower doors in my right hand and the window ledge with my left. My body started to shake as my orgasm took hold of all the muscles in my body. Jake wasted no time. He got to his feet, wrapped my legs around his waist and thrusted deep inside of me. Who knew it was even possible to have a back-to-back orgasm. The sheer heat, wetness and girth of his cock sent me over the edge quickly for a second time. 

“O my God Jake, holy shit I…”

“You wanted me to school you didn’t you baby,” he said with hasted breath

“O God yea baby, school me baby”

His pace increased. He held my ass in his hands forcing my body up and down faster and faster on top of his cock. I was riding his cock like a girl on a mechanical bull. 

“Fuck Bella, you are so fuckin wet baby”

“Oh God Jake… I can’t hold on much longer, you’re too….”

No more than seconds later my walls tightened around Jake’s now frantically moving cock and I coated him with every ounce of wetness left within my body at the same time spilled his seed inside of me. We stayed entwined in each other’s arms for a few minutes before we really did shower. My body was still over sensitive to a touch of any kind, which made showering a little difficult. Jake however was so soft and delicate that my body relaxed when he was present. My body and mind were in complete submission to his will.

We toweled off and headed for the kitchen to gather some much needed nourishment.

“Bella, I have an idea. Why don’t you come with me to Sam and Emily’s today? I promised Sam I’d help him with some repairs.”

I was slightly hesitant.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean after the bonfire.. I…”

He walked over to me, pulled me into his chest and gave me a peck on the lips.  
“Stop doubting yourself. I was the one who looked like the dick not you. Say “Yes Jake I will go” he said with those puppy dog eyes and pouted lips.

“Ok ok. Who could say no to those eyes?”

I was a little apprehensive to go to Sam’s house but I was also a little happy Jake had invited me. Maybe I could get in good with Emily. If I could accomplish that than maybe I could find out a little more about Embry and Leah. Maybe I could finally get the answers I had so desperately been seeking.


	36. Chapter 36

BPOV

We arrived at Emily and Sam’s a few hours later. I was a bit tense and fidgety the whole rid over but Jake’s stadium size grin kept me at ease. I took Jake’s hand in mine as we made our way to the door. Just the simple signs of affection was all I needed to calm the butterflies festering in my stomach. Apparently standard practices of knocking and ringing doorbells were unheard of on the Rez as well. Jake simply opened the door and hollered hello. Emily quickly greeted us giving us barely enough time to get inside the door.

“Jake. It is so good to see you,” she said as she swallowed Jake up into a bear-size hug.

“Oh I see you brought a special guest with you”

“Emily, you remember Bella Swan”

“How could I forget?”

I smiled and greeted her.

“Hi Emily. It is a pleasure to see you again. I hope I am not imposing by accompanying Jake here?”

“Absolutely not. Jake, Sam is around back. Bella care to help me finish baking in the kitchen?”

Jake gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the backyard. I followed Emily into the kitchen.

“Would you like some tea?”

“That would be great. Thank you”

I watched Emily spread the cookie dough onto the baking sheets. She placed them in the oven and then proceeded to pour two cups of tea for the both of us.

“So, I see you and Jake made up”

“Yeah, I think it was just a big misunderstanding”

“I could not agree more. Bella, Jake is a great man and you two make a great couple”

I blushed at her gesture.

“Yes he is”

“That incident at the bonfire was stupid really. These Quileute boys are a little hot under the collar sometimes” she said as she rubbed the scare on the side of her face.

I couldn’t help but stare. Emily was a beautiful woman inside as well as out. She had this presence about her. She seemed like a natural nurturer. Someone who would love and protect all within her circle of family. I was quiet envious of her. I could see this topic was making her uncomfortable so I decided to change the subject.

“So, Emily, you have a beautiful home here”

“Thank you Bella. It is Sam and I’s little piece of paradise”

“So how long have you and Sam been together?”

“We’ll a little over 8 years”

“Wow that is amazing”

“Yeah I like to think so. It was rocky at first but alls fair in love and war right?”

“How so?”

“We’ll Sam was dating Leah for about 2 years and we met a family picnic during that time. I can’t explain it but there was this overwhelming feel I received when I first laid eyes on him. I felt a connection unlike no other”

I could truly relate to Emily’s feelings because I had in fact felt the same way when I first met Jake.

“I knew it was wrong of me to want my cousin’s boyfriend so I denied my feeling and kept them hidden”

So Emily is related to Leah, interesting.

“We’ll shortly after the picnic Leah and Sam had a falling out and Leah moved on to date Embry and we’ll you know the rest”

“Emily, can I ask you something? And if you feel I am overstepping my bounds please say so”

“Sure Bella”

“Do you honestly think Embry is capable of what they claim he has done? This is not to say I believe the charges but after witnessing Jake’s actions and noticing some other incidences of violence, do you think it is at all possible?”

“Bella I’m going to be frank with you. I have lived on this Rez my entire life and not once has anyone ever shown an ounce of hatred, hostility or aggression even when provoked and let me tell you people in Forks do provoke. Embry is a good man. I know the falling out he and Leah experienced hit him hard and I know when provoked things happen that are out of character but he is just not like that. He would sooner drink himself to death than hurt Leah. I know Embry wouldn’t have done those things to Michael because in doing so he would be hurting Leah. So to answer your question, absolutely not”

I could sense my question hit a nerve with Emily. I had to be more tactical in my approach here. I placed my hand on Emily’s hand.

“Emily, I am sorry if I offended you in any way, that was not my intention. I’m just trying to piece this puzzle together. If I can be honest with you, I don’t have much of a defense for Embry as my key witness is still missing. After the events of the other night I doubt Seth will give me the time of day to question him about Leah. I am just trying to get some answers.”

She looked up at me and I could see the happiness returning to her eyes. I think she understood where I was coming from. She nodded her head to me and smiled.

“Bella, I have an idea”

“Ok, I’m listening”

“We’ll I had planned on swinging by the Clearwater’s house to return some pans to Sue, why don’t you tag along?”

“Oh Em, I couldn’t. I mean I don’t want to impose. I could just….”

“Oh please. At least then maybe you can get a chance to speak with Seth. Seth and Leah are very close. He may be able to help”

“We’ll as long as I am not imposing”

“Great let’s go”

We walked towards the backyard to let the guys know we were stepping out. When we reached the backyard, the guys were nowhere in sight. We walked around their descent size yard and as I turned around I noticed Jake helping Sam repair a hole in the roof. He was shirtless and I just stood there in awe as he hammered the boards into place. I could see his forearms flexing with every swing of the hammer. He was a sight for sore eyes. I wanted to climb up the ladder and just straddle his ass. God everything about him just made me horney. All Jake had to do was smile and my panties got wet. My obvious drool fest must have caught Jake’s eye because he turned to look down at me and bestowed onto me his signature smile. Then without caution he jumped from the roof. My heart leaped into my throat. I made a mad dash to try to catch him, as if I could. He landed firmly on the ground and I collided with his body instantaneously, sending us both to the ground.

“Jake! Are you fuckin nuts? Suicidal? What the hell were you thinking? You could have been…”

His crushing lips silenced me. Boy did this man know how to shut me up. He softly pulled away leaving a small string of moisture from his lips to mine.

“I am fine baby”

His simple words melted my heart. He helped me up and smothered me in a heated embrace. I wanted to stay in his arms forever but we were interrupted by Sam’s coughing.

“Hum. Jake. We do still have a lot of work to do”

We smiled at each other.

“I guess I should stop distracting you from your duties”

“And what a heavenly distraction you are” he said as he squeezed my ass.

“Em & I are going over to the Clearwater’s. We will be back later”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“Nah. Sam needs you here. I will be ok”

Jake had a distressed look on his face like he was not confident. I could sense his insecurity instantly. I cupped his face with my hands.

“Listen baby, I will only be gone for a little while. Remember what I told you last night. You are the only one I want. Trust me”

My words seemed to calm him enough that he nodded in agreement.

“I will see you later”

“O you can count on that” he said

The trip to the Clearwater’s house was a walk across the street literally. Emily had a chuckle at my expense when I attempted to get into my car.

“Bella, sweetie, they live right over there” she said pointing to the blue shuttered house across the street.

I wasn’t at all surprised when she entered their home without knocking. What was really wrong with these people? Have they never heard of a doorbell or a simple knock? Did the door contain some weird contractual virus I should know about? 

A cute little woman cheerfully greeted us. Emily quickly mouthed to me “That is Sue Clearwater”. I was surprised she was in such good spirits in light of the fact that her daughter was still missing. She hastefully embraced me in hug.

“Bella! It is so good to finally meet you officially. I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you”

I was a little surprised she knew who I was without a formal introduction but then I remembered her husband and my dad were fishing buddies so that might explain it. I tried to relinquish myself from her kung fu grip but that proved fruitless so I just gave in and returned the gesture.

“It is nice to finally meet you as well”

She finally released me and walked towards Emily.

“So Em, finally returning my pans”

“Yes, thank you so much for letting me borrow them”

“You are very welcome, not a problem a all”

There were a few brief moments of awkward silence but we were graciously relieved from it by Emily.

“So Sue, how are you? Any word from Leah? How is Seth holding up?”

I was quiet surprised by Emily’s forwardness but relieved all the same. Better these questions come from a friend rather than a stranger like me right? Sue bowed her head and took a seat on the couch.

“Em, I’m not sure what to do. I mean Leah is nowhere to be found and the other night was the first time Seth had left the house since she disappeared. I am beside myself. I feel like this is all my fault”

Emily walked over and sat by Sue, comforting her with a slow circling rub on her back.

“Sue this is not your fault. Leah will come home soon. I am sure of it. And Seth, well, you know how boys are, they just internalize, and it will all be ok”

Emily gave me the look like we should take a step back and give Sue a minute. The attorney in me said, “press harder” but my heart silently pained for her. This poor woman had a full plate, there was no need to add to her already distressed heart.

“Sue I don’t want to impose here but maybe if I talk to Seth, it might help”

“I’m not sure anyone could get threw to that child Bella but if you think you can, by all means. His room is up the stairs second door on the left”

I was never really good at these intimate chats but I was willing to give it a shot. I approached his room and attempted to knock when the door flung open and Seth collided with me, sending us both to the ground.

“What the fuck?” he said but suddenly his eyes came into focus and they widened with fear.

“O GOD! Bella! I’m, oh God. please…don’t.. is Jake here? Shit I didn’t mean…”

“Sh Sh. Seth it is ok. It was an accident and no Jake is not here you can relax. I just came to talk”

He stepped back.

“There is nothing to talk about Bella. You are Jake’s girl I get that. The bonfire incident was a mistake so let’s just leave it be”

“No, no Seth, listen, forget about the bonfire ok. It is ancient history. I actually wanted to ask you about your sister”

His stance went from defensive to slightly relaxed.

“Oh. There is not much to tell,” he said while bowing his head and leaning against the wall for support.

“I can tell by your reaction you and Leah were close. It must pain you that she is still MIA”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that. I am sure she has a good reason for not coming back here”

His response hadn’t been what I expected to hear. I could sense he was hiding something.

“What reason would that be? I mean your mom is downright heart broken and you we’ll….”

“We’ll what? I am fine. Just because I chose not to be around anyone doesn’t mean something is wrong. Leah is fine. She will come back when she is good and ready. I am done talking about this shit so just, please go,” he said as he turned around to leave.

“Seth wait” I said placing my hand on his arm to stop him.

“I know you don’t know me or have any reason to trust me but I really need to find Leah so if you speak to her or see her, please, I am begging you, let me know” I said while extending my business card to him.

He looked up at me and nodded. I started to walkway when I heard him call for me.

“Bella”

I turned to face him.

“Yes Seth”

“I know you think Leah is the key witness for Embry’s defense but you may want to look a little deeper. Things here in Forks are not always what they seem. The people here are the biggest posers there are and this place is the biggest mirage of them all. See past that and you might find what you need to win”

With that Seth walked back into his room..

I felt like his words were a puzzle. A mirage? What could he mean by that? Had Forks been hiding a dirty secret that I was unaware of? 

I made my way downstairs, continuously pondering all the possibilities of Seth’s word game. It felt more and more like a game of Clue. I was never really a fan of the game but maybe the rules would apply. I made my way to the kitchen where I found Sue and Emily back in good spirits, just talking town gossip. Sue addressed me first.

“Any luck?”

“Kind of” I said with a questionable tone.

Emily rose from the table.

“We’ll we should be getting back. Sam & Jake should be close to finishing by now. Sue as always a pleasure”

“Same here Em. Bella great to meet you. Maybe you and Jake can come by for dinner sometime, you know when this all flies over”

“That would be great. Thanks for your friendly hospitality Sue”

Em & I headed back to the house where we found Jake and Sam settled on the coach watching the football game. I cleared my throat to get Jake’s attention.

“Oh hey Bella, Em, your back”

He came over and gave me a welcoming hug.

“Yeah and your sweaty. You are so in need of a shower”

“Aww come on baby, I thought you liked me all wet”

His words brought a blush to my cheeks. I wasn’t use to open displays of affection, physical or otherwise and now I was completely embarrassed.

“Jake, please, you are embarrassing me”

“Oh please Bella. Sam and Em are like family. They know it is all in good fun”

I shyfully looked over to Sam and Emily who were now meshed together with smiled grins upon their faces. I was still mortified beyond belief but I tried to brush it off.

“Listen Bella, we should be heading out. I need to stop by the shop and check on Embry”

“Alright. Can you drop me home afterwards? I have something work to do”

“Sure”

We said our goodbyes and thank you’s to Sam and Emily and were on our way to the garage. I was still caught up with what Seth had said. What was I not seeing?

We arrived at the shop in no time. I followed Jake in and was startled when Jake hastefully covered my eyes with his hands. All I heard was Jake’s angry voice.

“EMBRY, MAN, WHAT THE FUCK?”


	37. Chapter 37

BPOV

I forced Jake’s hands away from my eyes so I could see what was going on and as soon as I caught sight of the questionable actions of Embry I had wished I was still blinded. Apparently Embry was focusing more on Vanessa’s internal engine than the actual engine he was suppose to be working on. The whole thing was quiet funny really. Embry was hopping on one pant leg and Vanessa was scurrying to find her cloths while trying to cover her nakedness with one arm. I turned away to hide the laughter that was forcing itself out of me. My laughter was in fact infectious as Jake could not help but start to laugh as well. Soon all of us could no longer contain the laughter. This moment was just priceless. Embry finally got his pants back on and made his way over to us.

“Listen Jake, I….um…”

“Its all good Embry. I get it man. Just…a.. handle your business”

Embry finished dressing and Vanessa soon joined the conversation still trying to gather herself.

“So what brings you guys here?”

“We’ll I just wanted to check up on Embry to make sure he was ok by himself but apparently my concerns were not warranted. He’s obviously got everything under control,” he said with the cutest of facial gestures.

This seemed like the perfect opportunity for me to speak with Embry about my new developments.

“Embry can I talk to you in private for a minute”

“Um.. yeah.. sure Bella”

He motioned me to the office. I pecked Jake on the lips before leaving him in the company of Vanessa.

“I trust you will behave yourself”

“Of course” he said as he hit me on the butt.

Embry and I took a seat on the car seat/couch.

“So what’s on your mind Bella?”

“Ok, so I visited Seth Clearwater today and…”

Before I could even get another word in, Embry stood up and started pacing, nervously running his hands through his hair.

“Jesus Bella. Why did you do that? Hasn’t that boy been through enough already?”

“Calm down Embry. Listen to me. I am going to be frank with you. Our case doesn’t have much to go on. Sure I can use Charlie and Jake as character witnesses and Dr. Cullen as a medical reference but that is not going to be enough to prove your innocence. What I really need is a witness who can attest to your innocence and seeing as the only one available is in a coma, it is not looking good. I was hoping Sue could get me in contact with Leah. At least with her testimony we….”

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! You can’t involve her in this”

“Why not? I thought you were past this whole Leah/Mike thing. I mean Jake and I walked in on you and Vanessa , so it is evident you have in fact moved on right? Or is what we saw a figment of our imagination?”

“No, I mean yes, I mean…Oh fuck me. Listen Bella, Leah is a tough cookie and rightfully so. She has had a hard life and as a result is a hard character to lets say, deal with. I just don’t want to see her thrown to the wolves on my account”

“Like it or not Embry unless by some miracle the current witnesses recant their statements, she is our only hope for a not guilty verdict”

The look on Embry’s face made me feel like I was speaking in a foreign language.

“Did you say witnesses?”

“Yes there were three”

“I may have been drunk beyond my limits but I sure as hell don’t remember anyone but myself, Leah and Mike being there that night. What are the names of these so called witnesses?”

I had to think a minute but for the life of me I couldn’t remember their names.

“To be honest I can’t remember their names but why does any of that matter?”

“It matters a lot. Listen Bella I’m note sure if Jake has told you or not and it really isn’t my place to say this but being my ass is on the line here, I am going to anyway. Here in Forks there is a silent rule.

“Silent rule?”

“Yeah…um.. How do I put this? We’ll pale faces don’t “consort” with Rez folk. We are friendly in public but dating outside your own “kind” is forbidden”

“Are you pulling my leg here Embry? Seriously?”

“I mean it is not written anywhere or even spoke about, it is just understood”

“This is completely absurd”

“I agree with you but unfortunately these are the times we live in. Anyway, when Leah started dating Mike it caused unrest amongst the town. Believe me I tried to talk to her about it but being so strong headed, she thought I was just jealous and that my attempts were for my own personal gain”

“Ok. So let me get this straight, you think you were being set up?”

“EXACTLY!”

“That is ironic. My dad was just saying something to that affect the other day and Seth had indicated that I should look deeper, that Leah was not the key to your innocence”

“Bella I know you don’t know me but I am telling you, I swear on my mother’s grave I didn’t do this”

“I know Embry. It’s just proving it poses an issue. Even if what you say is true, getting anyone in this town, current witnesses included, to openly admit in court that they are prejudice is near to impossible without evidence to back it up”

Embry sat down next to me, placed his head between his legs and just sat there complete defeated.

“I am sooo fucked”

I placed my hand on his shoulders.

“You definitely have given me some stuff to consider here. Don’t lose hope just yet. Let me see if I can arrange a meeting with these so-called witnesses before Monday’s court date. Just try to lay low and relax. We will get through this, ok?”

“Yeah”

I patted Embry on the back and made my way to Jake and Vanessa. I tapped Vanessa on the shoulder to get her attention.

I motioned to the office and said “Embry needs you”

She leaned over and saw Embry’s demeanor as he was still huddled over on the couch.

“Thanks” she said as she started to walk away.

“Oh by the way, Jake and I set up a dinner date for the four of us to go out. Dining and dancing tomorrow night, I hope that’s ok?”

“Sounds like fun” I said with a sarcastic tone.

“Great! See you tomorrow”

I felt Jake’s arms snake around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

“I hope you are not mad that I agreed without asking you first?”

“Huh? Oh..um.. yeah it is ok”

“Are you ok, you seem off?”

“Yeah I am fine, it’s just something that Embry and I discussed has me a little distracted”

“Care to share?”

“Actually yeah I do but not here. Take me home Jake” I said as I placed my car keys in his hands.

“Wait! Something must be wrong, you are letting me drive?”

“Jake, just drive ok”

He looked completely confused. I hadn’t realized how strong the racial hatred ran here in Forks. It both aggravated and confused me. I knew Jake and I had to address this issue soon before he and I ended up in the same predicament as Leah and Mike.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N – Please don’t throw tomatoes at me but I have a very hectic end of the week coming up including the weekend so my normal every other day updates will be a little off, so please bare with me. Ok enough about me on to the story:)

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight – I just play

 

BPOV

The ride home from the garage was filled with complete silence. I sat there just prying my brain apart and Jake seemed overly anxious to inquire why I was so perplexed. How was I expected to prove this town was full of ignorant assholes? This secret was so well kept even my own father, the chief of police found it hard to openly admit the truth to me and I was his own daughter. This case was becoming more and more challenging by the minute. I never believed the saying “Out of the mouth’s of babe’s, the truth is revealed” until today. Seth had indirectly told me what my father and Embry had said was happening all along,. Embry in theory was being set up. This truth was beyond frustrating. I found myself stomping, huffing and puffing the whole ride home. I was so lost in my aggravation I hadn’t realized we had been sitting in front of my place for quiet some time. Realizing I had pretty much ignored Jake the whole ride, I turned to him and apologized.

“Jake, I’m sorry. I just got caught up in my thoughts I…”

“It’s alright Bella, no explanations needed”

I was eternally grateful that Jake knew when and when not to press the issue. I leaned over to him and gave him the most intimate of thankful kisses. He kindly returned the favor by enveloping my tongue with his. I tried to pull away after a few minutes because if we continued on this course I would never get any work done. With more force I tried to pull away and Jake being the headstrong man he was tried to resist my withdrawal by taking my lower lip hostage with his teeth. I gave him the pleading look and he reluctantly freed my lips.

“I have some work to do. I will call you later”

“Ok if you must. I was hoping we could spend a few minutes together before you got all involved. I would love to release some of this tension you are experiencing” he said as he massaged my shoulders, releasing all the knots that had formed in my neck.

I closed my eyes for a moment to just enjoy the simple pleasures of Jake’s strong hands on my body. As much as I had wished they were on other parts of my body, right now I knew duty was calling.

“As much as…..I…..would love to take you up on that offer I…..really….do… need to get some work done,” I said as his massaging became more sexual in nature.

His hands had progressively gotten lower on my collarbone and were just shy of my breasts. I had to end this quickly before my pussy took over my mental reasoning. I reached for the door handle and opened the door.

“I really have to go, you are just too much of a distraction,” I said as I tried to pry away from Jake’s grip.

“Ok, ok. But wait… didn’t you need to talk to me about something?”

“Not right now baby. My mind is just racing in circles. It was nothing important, really”

“Bella….you know you can lie to anyone else but I can see right through you, just tell me”

“Jake, really it’s nothing. We are good. I will call you later ok?”

“Alright”

He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight. I watched as he drove away in his little rabbit mobile. I definitely had to invest in a better ride for him. That car was way to small. Jake deserved a muscle car. After all this shit was over I was going to get him something better. Nothing but the best for my Jake.

I quickly changed and settled down into an all too familiar position. The mounds of paper surrounding my laptop looked like the papers had procreated at an exponential rate. It seems liked there were ten times more paper than I had started out with. Then again I hadn’t really focused on the case for some time now so the work had time to pile up.

I was still completely clueless with how to attack this matter. I started with researching the periodicals for any violent crimes within the last couple of years. That search produced didly shit. The only violent incidences were of some random bear attacks in the last couple of weeks. I scurried through the files and located the names of the three witnesses, John Whitlock, Bob Mosner and Billy Duncan. I shot an e-mail to Alice asking her to set up a meeting with the gentlemen for tomorrow. I needed to get to know these men so I could figure out if Embry’s allegations held water. 

While awaiting Alice’s reply I called Charlie and asked him to run background checks on these three key witnesses as well. While I waited for their responses, I decided to Goggle their names to see if I could uncover anything that might discredit their statements. My findings were less than satisfactory, they were downright disheartening. It seems these gentlemen were outstanding members of the community. I just thought to myself “fuck me!” Billy Duncan for instance was a firefighter who saved countless children out of a burning building and Bob Mosner, was the head of the PTA for Christ sake. This was just fuckin lovely. 

Completely stressed out I grabbed a glass of wine and just walked out to the deck to get some air. I looked up at the night sky and mentally questioned God, “Why?” “What did I do to deserve this?” I stood there for a moment just trying to lower my extremely heightened blood pressure hoping I would have a moment of enlightenment. I didn’t doubt my ability to save Embry but it wasn’t like I could just pull evidence out of my ass. I needed solid proof and everywhere I looked there was just another roadblock. Hurdles I could deal with but brick walls, I mean come on. 

My computer beckoned for my attention by alerting me to an arrival of an e-mail. I was dragging my ass back to the dining room almost fearful that more bad news was destined my way. I was in a complete legal funk and more bad news was the last thing I needed. Alas fate deals another wonderful harmful blow to my ego. Alice informs me that two of the three witnesses can meet me tomorrow but John Whitlock was away on business. I conceded that wasn’t that bad but then my dad’s e-mail was a slow kick in the gut. These men had no priors, not even a fucking parking ticket. This was fuckin great. I got fed up with the bombardment of bad news and decided tomorrow was another day and it was enough for tonight.

I slide beneath the sheets hoping sleep would follow suit with my exhausted minds needs for rest but apparently my body had other intentions. I could still smell Jake’s scent amongst the sheets and my body craved his. My mind and body were in a battle for domination of my future actions. To indulge or not to indulge that was the question. I really did need a good nights sleep but my mind was pumped up and my body was too eager to rest. I picked up my phone and texted Jake.

“Hey”

His response was instantaneous.

“Hey”

“Whatca doin?”

“Thinking about you”

“Oh really”

“Yeah, thinking about how sexy and hot you are and how good your pussy feels”

“Oh really, can’t be any better than how good your tongue feels on my lips”

“You might be right there”

“I really miss you Jake”

“I miss you too baby”

“It’s no fun having this big bed all to myself”

“I wish I had that issue, mine is way too small”

I laughed to myself. Envisioning Jake trying to sleep comfortably on a single size bed was hilarious. Then I noticed he sent another message.

“So is this an invitation?”

“Maybe”

“Oh really?”

“We’ll I have to try and get some sleep, so I will let you go”

I waited for a response but nothing came through so I texted again.

“So I guess this is goodnight”

The response I got came from right outside my doorway.

“So the invitation is so quickly retracted huh?”

I turned and smiled.

“How did you get here so fast? I saw you pull away”

He walked over to the bed and crawled on top of me so we were face to face.

“Or so you thought”

“Yeah, I guess it is not good to assume”

“We’ll you know what they say”

I didn’t give him a moment to finish the sentence; I crushed my lips to his urgently. I just needed the contact, I just needed him.

JPOV

She had an urgency and demand hiding within her lips. Her tongue and lips were completely frenzied and all over the place. Taken back by her intensity I softly pulled away. She looked at me with such defeat.

“Bella, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just need you,” she said as she tried to force her way back to my lips.

I held her firm in place searching her eyes for answers to this erratic behavior. As a normal Bella response she got frustrated and pulled away from me and curled up into a ball on the other side of the bed. I pulled up beside her, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

“I’m not rejecting you. I can just sense something is wrong. Talk to me”

She turned to me, fury and anger had replaced defeat now.

“Don’t you get it Jake, I don’t want to talk. I just want…I just want…”

As if the words she spoke pained her, her eyes filled with tears and she just broke down. I swiftly took her into my arms and just coddled her trying to relieve the pain she was experiencing.

“Baby, listen to me” I said as I moved her chin up so she was looking me in the eyes.

“Whatever it is that is eating you up inside, let me help alleviate it. Let me into your little world”

Her eyes just stated back at me. They were frantically moving back and forth as if her mind was deliberating on the word she was to utter next.

“I just feel so…..helpless”

Her words came out of complete left field. Bella Swan helpless, that was preposterous.

“Helpless? Why do you feel helpless?”

She pulled out from underneath me and just sat next to me with her knees to her chest. I tried to lean closer into her.

“Bella”

“Jake I didn’t want to talk, please, just let it go”

“Are we back on this again? I thought we agreed that you were not going to shut me out” I said angrily and started to move away from her.

She must have sensed my anger because she quickly moved closer to me, taking my hand in hers.

“No Jake, please. I’m not shutting you out. I’m just, I’m just frustrated. This whole case is just so overwhelming and I can’t seem to catch a break”

“Bella, you are an amazing woman and from what I have heard an outstanding attorney. Don’t doubt your abilities. The Bella Swan I know never backs down from a challenge”

“I’m not throwing in the towel. I’m just frustrated. It just seems all the odds are against us here”

“I’m sure it feels that way but Embry is innocent and you above all people know that now, so there has to be something, something to save him”

The reassurances I was giving Bella were the same ones I had been reiterating to myself in an effort to stay positive about this whole thing. Bella looked up at me and with the sincerest of expressions uttered the very words I had hoped would never be uttered.

“Jake, I need to ask you something. Do you think it is ok that you and I are together?”

I knew now what had gotten Bella all worked up. She must have figured out about our town’s little secret. She had figured out pale faces and Rez folk don’t mix. I was hoping this conversation would never have to transpire but alas here we were. This was going to be a long night.


	39. Chapter 39

JPOV

I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She was yearning for reassurance and confirmation of how I felt for her. It wasn’t within my power to offer guarantees when it came to dealing with other people’s ignorance but what I could offer was that I would stand by her side and protect her from it. I slowly moved towards her and placed my hands on either side of her face. I spoke to her while keeping my eyes totally focused on her this way she could be reassured in my convictions.

“Listen to me Bella, I love you. I could give two shits what the people of this town think of us. I might have been wrong in not telling you about it sooner but to be honest, it was of no consequence to me. There is no one in this world who can dictate to me how I should live my life or who I should love and I will be damned if I will give in to their ignorance. They can hate me, stone me or do what they see fit as my punishment for loving you but that will never stop me from wanting to be with you every second of everyday for as long as you will have me. The only person in this godforsaken world who has that power is you and the last time I checked I was still the keeper of this” I said as I placed my hands on her heart.

“So that being said, yes I do think it is “ok” for us to be together. There is no one else I would rather be with than you”

A warming smile came to her face and that is when I knew my words had done her justice. My Bella was a strong women and I knew something like this wasn’t the real issue, it was just one of those little bumps in the road. I was happy to be her superman and she could be my Lois Lane.

“Bella, I was listening to the radio last night and I heard a song that reminded me of who I want to be for you. Let me play it for you. It speaks to the man I wish to be in your life. The song is called Superman Tonight by Bon Jovi.” She nodded her head and leaned into my chest as I played the song right off my cell phone music player.

There's something about you  
I want to rescue  
I don't even know you  
So what does that mean

Maybe I'm cynical  
I'm painfully logical  
You're tragic and beautiful  
And that's good enough for me

You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo  
Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

Who's going to fix you  
The next time you break down  
Stranded alone by the side of the road  
It's your baggage that's dragging you down  
Don't look back  
Let it go

Ohhh, Ohhhhh

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Was that superman

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

As the song came to a close she snuggled up closer to me and whispered

“You are my superman tonight”

Her words were like ice cream on a hot day, both refreshing and soothing. If I died today I would die a happy man.

“Your right Jake, it was stupid of me to even bring this up. I could careless what others think of me. Hell, my offical title back is Seattle is the cold-hearted bitch from hell. I was just concerned it would bother you. I didn’t want it to come between us. I love you too much to see you get hurt”

I pulled her chin up softly and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

“No on can hurt me but you” I said 

She smiled while still engrossed in my soft kiss.

It was so easy to get lost in all the emotion that came threw when Bella and I kissed. It felt like every touch was our bodies communicating all we felt to one another but in a physical way. The movements of her lips conveyed hope, uncertainty and the openness to love, while mine conveyed love and everlasting devotion. The proverbial fireworks display that is always shown as a message of climatic sexual occurrence was not even close to how I felt every time Bella and I kissed. It felt like I was the light bulb and she was the electrical current. She was my constant feed and I was her beacon in which to show her true self to the world. We had such a connection that there were no words in the english dictionary that would define it adequately. She was the ying to my yang and I was hopelessly devoted to her.

BPOV

Jake’s words were exactly what I needed to hear. I didn’t doubt his love or devotion for me but my feelings of defeat rendered my mind hopeless and his words provided the reassurance and drive I needed to continue on. My light had once again dispersed the darkness of doubt that had been residing in my heart. The sensation of his lips were answering the call to my physical needs of release. Our tongues danced together like two children on a teeter tooter. My need became more urgent with every sensation of his tongue on mine. I leaned heavily into him, forcing his body back down onto the bed. In a heated frenzy I removed my cloths and practically ripped his shorts from his body. The sight of his erection caused my body to pool with desire. I gently pressed my hips down upon him taking his full length within me. I held onto his shoulders while slowly rocking my hips back and forth just enjoying the feel of him inside of me. Jake met my rocking with slow upwards thrusts of his hips causing me to moan in complete pleasure. I looked down at him as I felt his hands take hold of my hips. I could see the sweat mounting on his brow and I felt an instant urge to lick him. I kept my hips moving while I leaned down to place slow laps of my tongue upon his neck. I loved the way he tasted. He was the perfect combination of sweet and salty. I glided my tongue from his neck to his ear and I started to lick and nibble at his lobe. I knew this was Jake’s sweet spot. The more I licked, the more he moaned. The more he moaned the wetter I got. 

Jake slowly sat up, while keeping my body in place. I slid my legs threw the space between his arms and his body and increased my rocking simultaneously. I could feel him deeper inside of me and with every jolt of my hips, his cock tapped my coveted G-spot.

“Jake, ohh, yes baby, right there, o God…”

As if on cue his hips picked up momentum and he was pounding into me with more force. Each thrust caused my lips to latch on tighter to his cock. I could feel him pulsating inside of me as my walls coated his cock with their own juices of pleasure. I was no longer able to contain my pleasure as I screamed his name out repeatedly. My nails dug into his back as his cock thrusts were toying with my g-spot. The more he pushed the more uncontrollable my moans became. I bit down on his neck as my walls tightened around him and we both climaxed together. Our orgasm seemed endless. Our bodies shook for what seemed like hours. Jake continued to slowly push in and out of me riding us through this mind-blowing experience. 

We stayed completely entwined in each other as Jake leaned back and I fell on top of him completely out of breath and exhausted. Just listening to his erratic heartbeat was enough to rock me to sleep. We both fell asleep shortly after staying completely entwined in each other. We both felt safe and that was all the reassurance we needed.

 

I woke up the next morning feeling completely revitalized. It felt good to be free of all the doubt I was experiencing. Jake’s reassurances in my ability was just the smack in the head I needed to stop doubting myself and rekindle the badass Bella from within. I quickly showered and headed for the car. I left a note for Jake that I would call him later as Attorney Bella was rearing to go. I made my way down to the station to meet with Billy Duncan and Bob Mosner.

I arrived at the station just shy of 9 am and was warmly greeted by Charlie.

“Hey Bells”

“Hey dad. Are Billy and Bob here yet? I know I am a little early”

“Yeah, they are waiting in interrogation room 3”

“Thanks”

“Hey Bells,” he said as he pulled me to the side. 

In a soft whisper he said “Be careful in there. Choose your words wisely”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence dad. No need to worry. I know how to do my job and quiet well I might add” I said as I walked away

I greeted both gentlemen as I entered the room and as gentlemen they rose to greet me as well.

“I just want to start off by saying, thank you for meeting me on such short notice. This should not take long at all. I just have a few questions”

“Surely” they said in unison, which I found particularly odd. It seemed almost rehearsed.

“To be frank gentlemen, I usually like to meet witnesses separately but since we are meeting on such short notice I didn’t want to take more time than was needed”

I always found playing the nice card always granted me a little leeway with the witnesses.

“Ok so as I see here you indicated you both witnessed the accused, how did you word it, oh yes “Beating Michael Newton to a bloody pulp” is that correct?”

“Yes maam”

“Ok and how exactly did the accused perform this act?”

They both looked at each other and Billy decided to answer.

“We’ll maam, I think that is plainly obvious. With these” he said putting up his two fists and waiving them at me.

“Yes Mr. Duncan I get that but what has me curious is how these” I said motioning my two fists “Can make an object indentation on the back of Mr. Newton’s head?”

They both looked at each other seemly uncomfortable now in their seats.

“Um, I’m not sure what you mean”

“Ok I get it. This is too complicated isn’t it? Lets leave that alone for a minute. So Bob, do you, Billy & John hang out in packs usually?”

“Packs?”

“Oh I’m sorry was that unclear? I mean do you usually hang out together sorta like drinking buddies?”

“Yeah I guess you can say that”

“So you would say that you know your friends pretty well then?”

“Yes maam. We have been friends since we were in diapers”

“Ok then you would know when your “friends” have had too much to drink right?”

“Yes”

“So is it possible that maybe one or all of you had one to many that night and rather than admit to it you just conjured up this little lie about what you think you saw?”

“Absolutely not. My buddies may have been drinking but I was strictly on diet coke’s that night maam. I am a firefighter you see and we’re always on call. I can’t show up to a fire drunk,” Billy said

“Alright, so that being said, Billy obviously your accounts of that night should be on point then right?”

“I think so, I mean I wasn’t drunk so what I saw was what I saw Ms. Swan”

“Let me ask you this, at what point did you intercept the altercation between Mr. Call and Mr. Newton?”

“I’m not following you here”

“We’ll you said you witnessed them and I quote “Embry was beating on Mike with these” so my question is did you witness what transpired before the fight or did you walk right into it?”

They both looked at each other, deliberating on an answer.

“I’m sorry Billy was I not clear on the question? Should I rephrase?”

When Billy looked back at me I could sense nervousness as it was written all over his face.

“We’ll I guess it was during the fight”

“You guess? Mr. Duncan you told me just moments ago you were not intoxicated so clearly that indicated you were totally coherent and aware of your surrounding, what about this question is unclear?”

The aggression in my voice triggered Bob to interject on Billy’s behalf.

“Listen Ms. Swan, Billy and I are not on trial here and we refuse to sit here and be interrogated by the likes of you. You read our statements and heard our recounts of the events, there is no more to discuss. Billy, we are done here let’s go.”

I had hit a nerve and was feeling my confidence growing by the second. I couldn’t let this go, I was finally getting somewhere. Billy and Bob got up and made their way to the door. I decided to pose one last question to satisfy my overall curiosity.

“Gentlemen before you go, just one last question. Just out of sheer curiosity what did you mean when you said and I quote “By the likes of you”?”

I must have been stomping on that nerve of his because I could see the steam emanating from Bob’s ears as his face turned beet red. He stormed back to the table, slammed both hands on either side and leaned into my face with extreme aggression when he uttered the words I was longing to hear.

“Let me spell it out for you Ms. Swan because clearly you don’t grasp the English language all too well. That red-skinned son of a bitch Embry Call beat Michael Newton to a pulp, case closed. If I had had it my way he would be the one in the coma not Michael Newton. I can understand how you would have a hard time grasping that seeing as your red-skinned boyfriend from the Rez has diluted your mind. Maybe if you hung around your own kind for a change you might be more open minded about this whole thing”

I continued to keep my eyes fixated on his as a smile came to my face. My smile was the fuel behind Bob’s continued hatred of me and I was basking in it. I could feel the table beneath us starting to vibrate as it took all of Bob’s will power not to hit me. My smile and relations with Jake was a mockery and was the driving force behind Bob’s anger. My father always said “Kill them with Kindness” and that was what I planned to do.

Billy tried to pry Bob from the table, urging him towards the doorway.

“We’ll this sure has been an eye opener. Thanks gentlemen for all your help today. That is all the questions I have for now. It has been a pleasure,” I said extending my hand to them as a closing gesture of gratitude.

Bob finally allowed Billy to pry him away from the table. Bob stormed out but not before he spit right on top of my case files. I just continued to display my smile as they stormed out.

I gathered my files and headed out towards the car making sure my grin was wide enough for all to see. Today I found my vantage point, my trigger, and my ammo. I knew what I had to say to get the confession out of these boys. Today confirmed all the speculations of days past. Embry was framed so now all I had to do was push the buttons on just one of these witnesses just hard enough and then just sit back and enjoy the ride. I could finally see the silver lining and tonight I would celebrate. And who better to celebrate with than the man who kept me grounded long enough to see the truth.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N – If you are interested in listening to the Latin music from the club it is on play list at http://www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/19762877963 

 

BPOV

After leaving the station, there was one last thing I wanted to check before heading home to change for tonight’s dinner. I decided to get a look at the crime scene to see if I could envision the altercation that had happened that night. I parked the car and stood a few feet away from the bar. I closed my eyes and tried to react the events in my head. As the visional came to light I opened my eyes and tried to play out all the events as they were told to me. I placed myself in each person position trying to see how everything unfolded. To the passerby it would seem I was performing a skit on the side of the road but I felt if I role played just a little it might give me some insight as to where to look for the object that might have made the imprint on Mike’s skull. I searched around the sidewalk but obviously there was nothing to be found there. I noticed an alleyway just to the side of the building and decided to search there hoping to find something similar to a bat or a metal object of some sort. I kicked some trash bags around that were lying on the floor but there was nothing to uncover. I stood there with my hands on my hips for a moment just pondering what kind of object it could have been. If it was a bat, they would have taken it with them so obviously that was out of the question. I couldn’t get a warrant to search a witness’s house without just cause. 

Out of the corner of my eye I had noticed some spare pieces of scrap metal. The back of the building was being renovated and there were some loose pieces of the metal support beams that looked to be welded off from a much larger piece. I picked one up and although quiet heavy it could easily be swung with enough strength behind it. Just out of curiosity I examined each piece hoping that maybe one of them might have any evidence of distortion. Even the possibility of finding a hair follicle, blood splatter, or partial fingerprint would definitely help at this point. Unfortunately to my naked eye there were not traces of anything left on these pieces of metal but I decided to take a piece with me. It was ridiculous to have it dusted for prints, as I am sure numerous hands have been on this piece of metal including my own but to use as an example in court could prove helpful. I walked back to the car, placed the metal in the trunk and headed home. I had to admit things were really looking up.

Feeling totally empowered, I decided to take the long way home. I scanned through the IPOD looking for a song to bop too. I cranked my speakers and pumped Missy Elliot’s “Work It”. It felt good to have my grove back. I so worked those boys into a confession with the slightest of sweat to my brow. It felt empowering to have the upper hand for once. Fate was finally handing me some good news for a change.

I was so engaged in my happy dance I didn’t even bother to take notice of the time. Shit! I was going to be late for dinner. I scrambled for my phone and sent a text to Jake, I was praying he would not be mad.

“Hey Baby. Running late, maybe I can meet you guys at the club?”

I was anxious and overly nervous for his response. The response I received was colder than expected.

“Fine. Meet us at Club X at 10”

It was just as I feared, he was pissed. I was definitely going to have to make this up to him. I hoped he didn’t think I was dodging the whole double date thing because honestly I was looking forward to it, especially now. I thought to myself “wait till Embry hears this little piece of good news”. I know I shouldn’t county my chickens before they hatch but it felt too good that I had something in my arsenal now. At least now I had a starting point and that in and of itself was something to rejoice about.

I raced home, showered and changed. I made my way to the club in record time. They didn’t call my car “Eleanor” for nothing. This bitch can top 170mph and I was so pushing her to her limits tonight. I knew Jake to be a very patient and tolerant man but I feared he was reaching his limits with me. As I walked to the club, I brushed off my fears like stray hairs on my dress and surmised that my good news would justify my tardiness. The sounds emanating from the club were unlike any I had heard before. The beats were steady, fast and almost tribal in nature. The bouncer, noticing my perplexed stare, inquired

“Can I help you miss?”

“Oh, sorry, I was just curious what type of music that was?”

He looked at me as if I had ten heads. He shook his head and motioned to the sign right next to the club door.

Latin Night – Ladies in free till midnight

“Ohhhh” I said completely embrarssed.

He unlatched the velvet rope and opened the door to the club. My ears were instantly overtaken by Latin sounds emanating from the speakers while my eyes were drawn to the overly voluptuous woman dancing on various stands throughout the club. I was completely out of my element and freakishly intrigued at the same time. I snaked through the crowd and randomly scanned the bar for Jake, Vanessa or Embry. I located Embry making a drink request at the bar. I made my way to him and tapped him on the shoulder since his back was now to me. He turned to face me with a face full of annoyance as if he thought I was some random person trying to hit on him. Once his eyes made mental recognition of my presence his face turned from annoyance to a child-like grin.

“Bella! I am so glad you made it”

“Yeah me too. Listen Embry, I’m sorry I couldn’t make dinner but I had a good reason, promise”

“No worries Bella. It is perfectly fine with me. Jake on the other hand is more disappointed than Vanessa or I”

All I could think of was “Fuck me! I fucked up majorly this time” I frowned and my eyes instantly hit the floor in disappointment. Embry sensed my guilt and placed his hand on my shoulder for comfort. How funny, I was always the comforter and now Embry was repaying the favor.

“If it is any consolation, I think Vanessa cheered him up”

I looked at him inquisitively. He motioned to the dance floor just behind us. I turned and noticed Vanessa and Jake dancing to the catchy Merengue song blaring through the DJ speakers. The old Bella would have been furious and stormed out. I was not that Bella anymore. I was confident in my relationship with Jake and I knew Vanessa had no interest in him as she was with Embry now. I smiled back at Embry.

“They really do dance well together don’t they?”

“Yeah. Funny thing Vanessa has decided to do a 360 and change careers. She is opening up her own dance studio here in Forks.”

“Really, that’s great. She is a wonderful dancer”

“Yeah she is” he replied with a childish grin on his face. 

Embry was falling for Vanessa and falling hard. I was happy he had found someone who would reciprocate his feelings. Embry was truly a great person and he did deserve happiness.

“So Bella what happened to you tonight?”

“Let’s just say you were right” I said with the biggest smile 

“About what?”

“The case silly” I replied as I lightly smacked him on the shoulder

He continued to look at me completed puzzled. I waited a few moments for the elevator to reach the top floor of Embry’s brain. I heard the proverbial “bing” as the thought finally made its way from his brain to his mouth.

“You mean the part about me being framed?”

“Yes and the “prejudice””

“Are you freakin serious?”

“Absolutely. I met with two of the three witnesses today and they in not so many words proved how racists they really are”

“Did they admit they hurt Mike?”

“We’ll not exactly but they did insinuate racial contentment”

“We’ll that is a score for the Embella team”

“Damn right. Anyway I got side tracked in my success that I totally lost track of time”

Before I could finish, Embry grabbed me and pulled me into a bear-size hug.

“Oh, ohhhh ok. You welcome but we are not out of the woods yet. There is still lots to do but it is definitely a start” I said still stuck within Embry’s extremely strong embrace.

“Okkk Em……bry……can’t……breathe….need……oxygen”

“Oh sorry. I got so wrapped up in the great news. Don’t realize my own strength sometimes. Dude, we need to celebrate. Come on” he said as he took my hand and escorted me to the dance floor. I tried to resist as he pulled me further in. I shook my head “no” but Embry was not taking no for an answer.

We squeezed into what little space there was left on the dance floor. Embry tried to engage me in dance but I stood there completely frozen. I had no idea how to dance to Latin music, I was born in Forks, Washington for Christ sake not Puerto Rico. I admit I could dance well for a white girl but this was pushing the envelope. I glanced around the dance floor trying to take note of all the couples dancing so fluently with one another. I was trying to study their movements. I had to admit Latin dancing was sexy. Each pair moved their hips side to side in complete unison. I felt like I was watching an episode of Dancing with the Stars, some these couples were fantastic dancers. I felt completely intimidated by the skills of all the dancers that it rendered me stiff as a board. Embry placed his hands around my hips and took my other hand into his.

“Bella this is not that hard. Here watch my hips and mimic my movements. Merengue is all about the hips”

I watched Embry’s hips move side to side in a fast motion. I listened to the beat and started mimicking his movements.

“See that’s it Bella, you are doing great”

“Yeah now all I have to do is not stare at the floor while I move and it will be fine”

We continued dancing and Embry threw in a few turned to mix it up but I kept up quiet well for an amateur. I closed the distance between us so it didn’t seem like I was a complete amateur at this. All the couples were dancing closely so I felt it was right to keep with the trend. Embry quickly stepped back while still continuing to dance to the beat.

“Bella, let me teach you a little trick of the trade if you will. You only dance close to your dance partner when you have “relations” with them or plan on having “relations” with them, if you catch my drift”

“Oh, OH! Sorry Embry, I just thought… we’ll I just thought that was how you danced to this music”

“It’s all good Bella, you are still new to all this”

I was really getting to enjoy this type of dancing. I was considering taking Latin dance lessons when I got back to Seattle. I was tiring fast and feeling quiet parched. I leaned into Embry’s ear

“I think I need a drink”

He nodded and we started to make our way back to the bar. As I was following him, rustling through the couples still dancing feverishly to the music, I felt a pair of hot strong hands take hold of my hips. Instinct kicked in and I swung around, my arms up in the air and my hand moving with full force to slap whomever this asshole was who was trying to cop a feel. My eyes made contact with my assailant but my body didn’t react in enough time to stop my hand from coming full force towards his face. Fortunately enough Jake’s reflexes reacted faster than mine and he caught my wrist before my hand could reach his face.

“Feisty tonight are we?” he said with his sexy ass grin

“This is the second time you have tried to hit me. Is there something written on my face that is that offensive? Do I have a slap me sign on?”

I smiled and replied, “Are we going to stand here and talk or are we going to dance? That is why you stopped me isn’t it?”

We’ll Bella wants to dance huh? Are you sure you can handle me?”

“I think the bigger question is can you handle me?”

He leaned into me and whispered in my ear “I think I proved my worth last night”

“Oh, we’ll yes Mr. Black you did, in more ways than one” I said with a slight laugh

I was a sheep in the lion’s den now. I was an amateur at this type of dance and my quick wit once again was getting me into trouble. It was a known fact I normally don’t enter a battle unprepared but with Jake it was too hard to resist.

Jake quickly showed me up with his quick hip movements and even fast footwork. I tried like hell to keep up with him but every time I thought I got it, he would put me into a spin, which just fucked up my whole rhythm. I was getting frustrated. We were not even on the same playing field and Jake knew it and he was purposely showing off. I pulled away from him, grabbed a tissue from inside my bra strap and waived in front of his face. I was raising the white flag in defeat. Jake got complete amusement from my gesture and I had to admit it was quiet funny. This was the humorous side Jake brought out in me. He quickly pulled me to his chest.

“So quick to call it quits huh Bella? If you want we can go back to your place for a private lesson”

His hot breath on my skin caused all the hairs on my arms to stand up on end. I was putty in his hands and boy did I want him to mold me in the worst way.

“I think I need a little one on one coaching from a professional, how soon can the lessons start?”

Without notice Jake grabbed my hand and headed for the door. We passed Vanessa and Embry on our way out and Jake motioned “I’ll call you” with his hands to Embry while I mouthed “Sorry” to Vanessa. Both of them smirked and nodded knowing full well what we were up too. Jake and I ran to the car like bank robbers fleeing the scene of the robbery. We hopped in the car like two giddy teenager going to make out. 

Jake didn’t make the ride home easy at all. Since I was the one driving it left me totally vulnerable to his attacks. He leaned over to me and blew hot air right onto my neck.

“You know Bella, you have been a very bad girl”

His words struck such a nerve with my body.

“I know baby, I’m so…”

He placed his fingers on my lips silencing my apology.

“Ut ah. Bad girls can’t speak unless spoken too. I have to admit Bella you really got me quiet heated when you didn’t show up to dinner but I think teaching you a lesson will make up for it” he said as he placed his hands on my thigh and let his fingers rest inches from my folds.

The sheer excitement and anticipation caused my foot to push down on the gas pedal involuntarily and the engine roared. Jake chuckled slighting at my body’s reaction to his touch. Why was it that when you’re in a rush to get somewhere you hit every red light imaginable? At every stop, Jake pushed one finger inside of me and when the light turned green he pulled away. It was complete torture but so erotic all at the same time. I found myself driving slower just to catch the red lights, secretly hoping one of the lights was broken and would stay red forever. Every push, ever flick of my clit sent pulsating pleasure throughout my body and moans from my mouth. 

We finally reached the house. I frantically removed my seat belt while Jake removed his painfully slow. I was mad with lust and wanted to just take him right on the front lawn but Jake was not having it. I ran to him like a moth to a flame but he was quick to keep me at a distance.

“Ut ah Bella. Lesson first, play later”

“You know Mr. Black you play very dirty”

“Yeah but you love my games”

I grinned at him as we made our way into the house. I ran quickly into the bathroom to clean up a little. I heard Jake fiddling with the stereo and figured I had a few quick minutes to change into something more “appropriate”. I slid into a sexy piece of lingerie that I had picked up on Alice's shopping spree. Maybe seeing me in this would entice Jake enough so there was a little less talk and a little more action. I strolled back into the living room and the cat instantly snatched my tongue.

I fell back into the support beam just adjacent to the couch. The sight of Jake shirtless and wearing just his silk boxers were more than the mind could process. Here I was trying to seduce him with my body and all he had to do was strut his fine ass and my panties melted. This man was god's gift to women and luckily for me, he was all mine. I slowly gathered my footing and made my way to the couch. My legs felt almost numb. I plopped on the couch in the hopes that if I could rest for just a few minutes I would be able to regain my strength. I sat like a student at her desk awaiting her lesson from the teacher. Jake found the perfect song for the lesson, “La Totura” by Shakira. He walked over to me, took my hand and centered us in the middle of the living room floor.

“Ready to be schooled?”

I nodded in total submission, eagerly awaiting my lesson plan.


	41. Chapter 41

BPOV

He placed my hand on his hip, while his hand rested around mine. He then took my other hand, raised my arm up shoulder height and entwined his hands with mine.

“Now move your hips left to right to the beat of the background drums”

I tried my hardest to find the rhythm but it was like I had two left feet. My feet went one way and my hips just jerked liked they were in a spasm. I considered myself a decent dancer but this music was too intense for me. I pulled away from Jake, completely frustrated with my inability to master the simplest of hip movements. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and a pout upon my face. Jake moved towards me, took me into his arms and said

“Now, now, quitters never win and winners never quit Bella. You above all people should know that. Come here, let’s try a difference approach shall we”

He turned me around so that my back leaned against his solid chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist to gently guide my hips to the rhythm. My hips mimicked his movements as they shifted left to right in complete unison with his. There was something so sensual about the music. Each word that was sung had a romantic undertone. The singer could have been saying, “fuck you” but when spoken in Spanish it sounded so damn sexy. The rhythm of the drums and our movements to the beat were completely arousing. The feel of Jake’s hands on my pelvis and the slight force of his hands guiding my hips were completely erotic. I closed my eyes and was instantly lost in the music coupled with the radiating heat emanating from Jake’s body. It was clear to me now how this genre of music got so popular. It was so intimate and almost like having sex but being completely clothed. The sexual feelings brewing within me reminded me of the time I first heard Barry White’s “Deeper Deeper”. That man could make any woman’s panty’s melt with the way his song just took over all of your senses and aroused the very essence of ones self. Latin music was having that very effect on me. My body was completely stimulated, aroused and utterly relaxed. I leaned back heavily into Jakes’ chest as his hands were slowly exploring my body while we continuously swayed to the music. Jake was teaching me his own style of Merengue, which was both sexy and erotic. I knew from my accounts at the club that Merengue was a much faster movement than what Jake was teaching me but I had to admit I liked Jake’s style a heck of a lot better. His hips soon became my favorite attribute amongst his various other star-like qualities. There was nothing hotter to me than a great dancer. If a man could shake his ass on the dance floor he was a shoe in for the bedroom. This man knew every sweet spot on my body. His hands were teasing every inch of my stomach, arms and breasts with soft yet sensual strokes of his fingers. His fingers simply grazed my skin and the hairs on my arms stood up on end.

The song had long been over but we were still enjoying each other too much to take notice until the tone changed. A slow song engaged our ears and penetrated my mind. The piano tones invaded my senses and gave me the sudden urge to wrap myself around Jake. I turned around to face hom. I leaned my head onto his chest while placing one arm around his waist and the other into the palm of his hand. He leaned into me and placed his arm around my back and leaned our entwined hands against his chest. I closed my eyes and just listened to his heart sing to me through his chest. The words of the song though beautiful were of no consequence. All that mattered was what I felt when I was with him. Jake made me feel such an array of emotions but the one that meant the most, the one that brought tears to my eyes at this very moment was love. My tears slowly saturated his bare chest but it didn’t hinder our dance. He held me even tighter now as we rocked slowly to the music. I could hear him softly singing the words as if he had made them up himself.

My baby  
You are the reason I could fly  
And because of you  
I don’t have to wonder why  
Baby you  
There’s no more just getting by  
You’re the reason I feel so alive

Though these words I sing are true  
They still fail to capture you  
As mere words can only do  
How do I explain that smile?  
And how it turns my world around  
Keeping my feet on the ground

I will soothe you if you fall  
I’ll be right there if you call  
You’re my greatest love of all

Those final words were the clincher for me as my tears flowed with more intensity now and my body followed suit shaking almost violently with emotion. I looked up at Jake and tried to calm myself enough to speak but I had lost all the strength to utter a single word. I was so overwhelmed with emotion it rendered me helpless in his arms. He gently wiped the lingering tears from my eyes and cradled my face in his hands.

“Please don’t cry baby. It pains me to see those beautiful eyes amerced in redness”

Just when I thought I had known this man’s every move he comes out of left field and surprises me again. I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him.

He leaned down and kissed me ever so softly. The kisses graciously bestowed upon me in our past endeavors were always full of lust and need but this kiss, this kiss was different. Our love for one another was pouring out of our heats through the very muscles of our lips. There was no longer a battle for domination when our tongues met. They gently glided with each other in complete harmony. I felt my heart flutter as the last piece of ice that had surrounded my heart melted and I could feel the heat of the blood pumping through my now warmed heart. My heart was now pumping, full of life and love for this man.

Jake cradled me in his arms never breaking away from my lips. He gently laid me down on the living room carpet, his body now overshadowing mine. He placed gentle carresses along my cheekbones with his hands as our lips continued to saturate each other. His hands traveled down my neck, stopping at my breasts. He took my breast into his hand and kneaded it like ball of dough. He gently massaged its plump mass while lightly grazing my erect nipple with his fingertips. My hips slightly rose up to meet his hard erection. I was trying to enjoy this intimate moment but my body craved for him. 

He broke from our kiss, slid my lingerie up over my head, leaving me completely naked and exposed to the coldness of the night air. His body quickly shielded me with its warmth. He strong, smooth chest pressed against mine as our breathing was increasingly labored. He took my bottom lip back into his mouth, gently massaging it with the warmth and wetness of his tongue. I desperately engaged his lips, craving to taste him but Jake did not linger long enough to satisfy my need. He slowly graced me with butterfly kisses down my neck and up along side my ear. I moaned as I felt his tongue envelop my ear lob. Every touch of his tongue made my body quiver. It felt like the soothing sensation you receive when you apply aloe to sunburn. His lips were so soft and his tongue had a rhythm to its assault on my delicate and sensitive skin. Even the heat of the air as he exhaled was erotic in its close encounters with my neck.

“Bella” he said as he continued to suck at the tender skin just below my ear.

“Yes baby”

He trailed his tongue back up to my mouth. I opened my eyes and stared back at the man who brought me such pleasure.

“What is it baby?”

He just stared at me. I tried to refocus. I tried to read what his eyes were telling me. There was softness to his stare, almost like he was trying to convey something without actually saying the words out loud. It was then that I knew what he needed. He needed exactly what I had craved just a few nights prior, reassurance. I gently pressed my hands onto his delicate soft cheeks while continuously staring deep into his eyes.

“I love you. I have never known a man quiet like you before and I know there will never be anyone more perfect for me than you. You are it for me Jake. I know I will never find someone like you ever again and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. No one comes before you and if I lose you there will be no other after you, you are the keeper of my heart Jake, the savior of my soul” 

He closed his eyes as my word quenched his thirst for reassurance in my devotion to him.

 

JPOV

Her words touched the deepest parts of my soul. The wonderful woman before me unknowingly uttered the words of my true soul mate. I had never told Bella about my mother or how she reminded me so much of her. I never told her about the conversation I had with my mother about my life’s partner, yet and still, she utters these very words to me so freely knowing full well the powers contained within them. It almost felt like my mother was speaking to me through this glorious angel that lied within my embrace. There were so many emotions flooding my mind it was hard to contain them all inside. I could feel my eyes starting to fill with wetness but I fought like hell to keep them at bay. These tears were joyful but this was not the time for tears. I had to show Bella just how much those words meant to me.

I leaned down to her lips and kissed them softly. I pulled away a few moments later and said

“You have no idea how much that meant to me Bella. I love you so much it hurts. It physically pains me when I am not with you. I barely know you but in the short time we have been together it feels almost like I have known you all my life. There is no other woman I want more than you, my heart is yours, always”

She pressed her lips onto mine not allowing me to utter another word. Love and lust consumed me now and all I wanted to do was be inside of her. I needed to show her how much I loved her. 

I released myself from the confines of my boxers, tossing them to the side in haste. I leaned back down to her and slowly caressed her saturated folds with the tip of my cock. She moaned into my mouth causing my cock to pain with need. I pushed into her pleasure palace slowly and was instantly greeted with waves of tightness and wetness. I almost busted a nut by the sheer feeling of her body’s response to my invasion. I swiveled my hops left to right just enjoying the feel of being able to touch every part of her inside as well as out. I took her breast into my mouth, slowly stroking her perfect pink nipples with my tongue. Bella’s hips buckled underneath me as she moaned my name in-between her hastened breath. I couldn’t get enough of hearing her moan my name while I pleasured her. I leaned slighting to the side and started fondling her bundle of nerves as I moved slowing in and out of her. I wanted to please her in every way imaginable. I could feel her walls caving in on me and I knew she was close. I reluctantly withdrew from her and took her hot wet folds into my mouth. She screamed out the minute she felt my tender kiss.

“Oh God Jake, holy shit….”

She took hold of the back of my head, eagerly running her hands through my hair and squeezing at the base when I reached her sweet spot. I thrusted my tongue in and out of her while her hips met my rhythm perfectly. I palmed her clit as I increased my tongue thrusts into her wet pussy. I was quickly met with a waterfall of wetness. Her body shook uncontrollably as she cam in my mouth. I continued to lick ever inch of her until she came down from her high. When she leaned back onto the floor I crawled back up between her legs.

“You taste so sweet baby”

“Oh my God Jake, where did you learn how to? Jesus! You had me climbing the walls”

“That was only lesson 1 baby”

Her eyes enlarged at my gesture and then eased down into a sexy grin.

“Oh really”

I slide my cock back into her wet folds again as I watched her face fill with pleasure. She could barely keep her eyes open as every thrust I laid into her caused her to moan in pleasure.

“Jake, I love how you feel inside of me, it’s…almost…..ahhh…like….O God…..you were…..O God yeah baby.,… mold to fit perfectly inside me”

I stroked her inner walls with my pulsating cock. My cock was petting her little kiddy cat from the inside out. The feeling of her wet pussy lips just taking my cock hostage was beyond orgasmic. I could feel her body just taking hold of me and struggling not to let go. I steadied my pace as Bella’s moans came more frequently. Her nails were now digging into my back and that was only fueling me to thrust harder and faster. I pulled her legs up and had them crossed behind my back. Her hips met with each thrust as I felt myself get deeper and deeper inside of her. She was starting to tighten around me and her breathing was irate. I leaned down to her ear while still pounding into her and said

“Bella, I love you baby”

Once those words were spoken she spilled onto me. The warmth of her juices fueled my hips into a frenzy causing me to push harder and faster. I felt my release approaching and as if Bella’s body knew, her inner walls tightened onto me and the sensation of complete tightness caused me to violently exploded within her. I couldn’t control my actions as I took a large piece of her neck into my mouth and bit down hard. My orgasm was seismic and overwhelming. I trembled and shook as Bella caressed my back to help ease my tremors. I started to feel warmth in my mouth which was coupled with a metallic like taste. That is when I realized that I had pierced her skin with my teeth. I jumped up and stood in complete shock at what I had done. She looked at me inquisitively and I was surprised she wasn’t pain by it.

Without a word I got up and ran to the kitchen. I wet a towel and returned back to her within seconds applying it to the newly inflicted wound. She looked up at me with those precious eyes and said

“What happened?”

I regrettably told her

“I bit down to hard. I am soo sorry baby. I didn’t mean to…”

Now Bella was the one shushing me with her finger.

“I will proudly wear your marking, I am forever yours Jacob Black”

He words softened me. I still felt horrible about what I had done but knowing she was ok with it made it ok with me. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. I spooned her and she lied comfortable within my embrace. This was where I was meant to be, this was my home and lying next to me was my love, my Bella.


	42. Chapter 42

BPOV

Jake’s warm breath teasing the delicate skin on my neck woke me from my sleep. I forced by body to get reacquainted with the warmth of Jake’s embrace but my mind was otherwise engaged. Random thoughts flooded my mind like a movie in fast forward. Last night was amazing. Jake and I had confessed our love both verbally and physically on every level imaginable. It was the most intimate moment we had ever shared with one another. His words kept repeating in my head like a broken read, “I love you. I love you so much it hurts”. There was something about that phrase that had my mind reeling. Where do we go from here? What happens when the case is over and I return to Seattle? Will Jake leave his life here in Forks? Better yet, will I leave my career for him? I lied there in bed completely restless now as these thoughts were plaguing me. They seemed to so easily overshadow the joy and consume my mind with doubt. The outcomes of any of the various solutions to this dilemma were not positive at all. Why should either one of us have to sacrifice anything we so cherish? There had to be a happy median, didn’t there? I became so overcome with restlessness that I could not lye still any longer. The bed, an inanimate object was starting to get on my nerves worse than my own irrational thoughts were at the moment. I slightly moved from under Jake’s embrace trying not to wake him because I am sure he was just as exhausted as I was and if it wasn’t for my damn brain moving like a freight train I would still be sleeping right now. Sometimes I really couldn’t stand being me. I always overanalyzed the smallest of details but I guess it comes with the territory. 

My body was still very tender to even the slightest touch so putting on any clothing at this point was out of the question. I found a soft quilt sitting on the top of my closet so I wrapped it tightly around my tender naked body and headed for the kitchen. I set some tea to boil, as tea always seemed to calm my restless heart. I poured a tall mug and walked onto the deck trying to take in all the elements the morning could deliver. The cool breeze of the morning refreshed me as the beams of the rising sun warmed my aching body. It was times like these that I would miss Forks. The city had its perks but there was just something about this little town that just seemed more like home. Most of my life I despised this place, cursing it and all who resided within it, but now, standing here, in my new skin, it had a totally different appeal. Serenity and warmth consumed me here and that weighted heavily on my decisions for the future. Jake was now a key factor in my life and Forks was his home. If he would not come with me, then I would have to stay. Although there was truth to my conviction on this premise there was doubt as well. Doubt still lingered in the shadows of my life. Doubt caused me to look at the negative sides of Jake and I’s relationship. If Jake and I didn’t work out, would I want to stay here, alone? Sure I had Charlie but he wasn’t enough of a reason to stay. I leaned heavily on the deck ledge as the weight of my thoughts physically weakened me. My body succumbed to my weakened heart and tears fell from my weary eyes. I could feel my knees losing the fight to keep my body up and my body slowly started to fold onto itself. 

Like an angel from heaven, Jake swooped in to catch me before I hit the floor. Unfortunately he wasn’t quick enough to catch the mug as it hit the wood and shattered into a million tiny jagged pieces. I could careless about the mug. What I did care about was the cuts those jagged pieces of ceramic had inflicted on Jake’s arm as he shielded me from the blast.

I sat there for a moment cradled in Jake’s warm embrace, trying to forget all I had been pondering.

“Bella, what wrong baby? Talk to me”

My words escaped me. How do you tell the man you love you fear your future? That you fear the unknown. That you fear your love will not be enough to sustain your relationship. I wasn’t a stupid woman. I knew long distance relationships didn’t work. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing him but at the same time I couldn’t part with my life before him either. I was completely torn in half over this and not even Jake could super glue this tare.

I tried to distract him enough so I had a moment to pull myself together.

“Jake, your arm…its….bleeding”

He looked at his arm, which had a mere paper size cut on it and then looked back at me with a “are you fuckin kidding me” look. I tried to pull away but it was no use, the more I pulled, the tighter Jake’s embrace became.

“Bella, where are you running to? No more running baby. I am right here”

His words were light gentle hands cradling my heart. My muscles loosened as I just let my body setting into his embrace.

“I was just going to get something to clean your wound”

“It is just a scratch Bella. Now tell me what has caused those beautiful eyes to fill with tears”

“It’s nothing really. You know me Jake, just thinking too much as usual”

“So tell me what exactly are you thinking too much about?”

“I told you, nothing. It is not important” I said as I turned my head inward, trying to hide my face in his chest. 

He pulled my chin up so that his eyes met mine. His eyes pierced my soul and the tears began their descent from my eyes down to my cheeks.

“Please baby. Please tell me what’s wrong. I can’t fix it if I don’t know what I did to make you cry”

“Don’t you see Jake, you haven’t done anything wrong. It’s me. It’s always been me. I can’t stop my brain from working in overdrive. I can’t shed my fears and doubts about…..”

“About what?”

I feared what I was about to confess. My words held such power and I was afraid to lose him over them. I needed him too much.

“Bella, do you doubt my love for you?” he said with crunched eyes and a trembling lip.

I placed my hands around his face to comfort him.

“Never baby. Last night only reaffirmed your feelings for me. I love you Jake. Please don’t think I doubt that, not even for one second. It’s just I can’t help but wonder what happens after this”

“We’ll, usually couples such as we are, go on dates and get to know each other better”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean when the case is over and I have to leave. Where does that leave us?”

He sat there for a moment pondering the very question that had plagued me this whole time. It seemed like he hadn’t thought of how it would play out either.

“To be honest I don’t know. I figured we would have time to figure out the details when the time came”

‘That’s what I mean Jake. The trial starts tomorrow and once it’s in full swing it should go fairly quickly, leaving us little to no time to decide”

“Bella listen to me. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. If I had to pack up and leave with you right now so be it. I won’t lose you again, you hear me,” he said as he pulled me into his chest.

“I love you Jake with everything that I am but I wouldn’t ask you to leave your home, family and business for me”

“You don’t have to ask Bella, I would come willingly with no questions asked”

“Jake I….”

Before I could rebut his statement he crashed his lips onto mine, silencing my mouth from uttering another word. My mind went blank, as my body got lost in the sweet sensations of Jake’s lips on mine.

“Ok you win, for now”

He gave me one last lap of his tongue on my lips before he pulled away with a boyish grin on his face.

“This discussion is not over yet Mr. Black”

“Let’s take a recess for now Ms. Swan, court can reconvene later”

I smiled at his legal connotations; he was cute when he tried to play with me.

“Jake”

“Yeah baby”

“I have an idea. Let’s have “the dad’s” over for dinner, kinda like a family reunion”

“Really?” he said questionably

“Yeah, I mean, unless you don’t want to?”

“I think it is a great idea. I just thought, we’ll you don’t strike me as the “family type””

“In all honesty I’m not, but you are, and I know family is important to you. What is important to you is important to me”

He caressed my cheeks and pecked my lips

“Thank you”

“For what I..”

Jake pressed his fingers onto my lips.

“For showing me how important I am to you. If you didn’t love me, we wouldn’t be out here sitting amongst shattered ceramic talking about future plans and family. It means a lot to me is all”

Jake was right. I was never for family dinners or emotion unveilings but this was the person Jake wanted me to be and the person I wanted to be for Jake. I would be whoever he needed me to be. For him I would temporarily remove my legal suit and put my poodle skirt and cardigan and become Donna Reed. 

Jake and I cleaned up the mess on the deck and got showered and ready for the day. I lent Jake my car so he could run by the garage and then pick up Billy for dinner. I ran through my opening statements for tomorrow and e-mailed back and forth with Alice trying to catch up on any case info I might have missed. Time flew by and before I knew it the sun was setting on the day’s sky.

My mind went into panic mode. I offered to cook dinner but didn’t know the first thing about cooking. I was all about late night Chinese take out or night latte’s. I knew nothing about a kitchen let alone how to boil a pot of water. I was frantically running circles around the counter island trying to figure out how I was suppose to accomplish this dinner. I took stock of what I had in the cabinets and all that was there was PB&J, a box of spaghetti and what looked like a jar of Ragu tomato sauce. So much for fine dining. I resorted to making pasta as Jake took my car and I had no way to get to the store. I tried to read the easy to make instruction but it read like stereo instructions to me. What is a quart size pot? I give so much credit to these stay at home wives. I am not sure how they do it but to me there were goddesses in their own right. 

A light clicked on in my head and I ran to the living room to retrieve my phone. In desperation I texted Jake

“Jake do you have Emily’s number?”

I anxiously waited for his response. 

“Yeah its 555-9797, Y?

“No reason really, I just had to ask her something, txs”

I dialed Emily in desperation. This woman was a chef in her own right, if anyone could help me she could.

“Hello”

“Emily, hi, its Bella”

“O Bella, it is so good to hear from you, how are things?”

“Right now, not so good”

“What’s wrong honey?”

“We’ll I suggested I cook dinner for Jake and our parents but I don’t know the first thing about cooking and to top it off all I have is a jar of Ragu tomato sauce and a box of spaghetti”

“Oh Bella, pasta is a synch to make. I could walk you through it. Pasta is one of the easiest things to make and although jarred tomato sauce is not ideal it will work for all intensive purposes”

“You are a life saver Emily, thank you.”

“No problem Bella, what are friends for?”

“Just so you know Emily, I have burnt boiling water before”

All I heard was continuous laughter on the other line. Emily’s laugh was infectious as I started to laugh so hard my stomach started to hurt. It felt good to laugh and it was just what I needed to break the tension. Now all I had to do was boil water and I would be set. I said a silent prayer in the hopes god would bless me with the power to cook. I wanted tonight to be special. I wanted Jake to know how important his values were to me and if that meant making dinner so be it. I would successfully boil water tonight so help me God!


	43. Chapter 43

BPOV

Like a diligent student I wrote down Emily’s instructions verbatim and reiterated to her how wonderful she was. I prepped all the ingredients along the counter just staring at them in fear. My cell phone vibrated on the counter releasing me from my frozen state.

“Hello”

“Hey Bells its your dad”

“Oh dad, I am so glad you called”

“I was calling to check up on you”

“Thanks, I am doing fine. Listen, I invited Billy and Jake over for dinner why don’t you join us?”

“Really Bells? I mean, sure but umm, you don’t exactly cook”

“Tell me about it! There’s a first time for everything right?”

“I guess so”

“Ok be here around 7 ok? You know where I am staying right?”

“Yep, that house on first beach right? See you soon”

I was grateful that my dad had called. In the midst of my craziness I totally forgot to call him. I was starting to feel a little less scared about tonight. It wasn’t like I was inviting clients or my boss over for dinner, this was family.

It was still a little early to start dinner so I lounged on the couch and watched some TV. They had a Fast and Furious marathon on and I was completely captivated by the movie. Vin Diesel was definitely a nice piece of eye candy and his character reminded me so much of Jake. Watching this movie could turn anyone into a car lover. I could see why Jake chose his profession, it was both captivating and intriguing. I glanced down at my phone and noticed that time had slipped by me as it was nearing 7:00. 

I left the TV on for background music and headed for Hell’s kitchen. The theme song for Fast and Furious – Tokyo Drift came on and I couldn’t help but move my hips to the beat. I didn’t speak Chinese so I had no idea what the fuck they were saying but the beat was sick. I rocked my hips to the beat as I set the table and placed the pasta in boiling water. I felt warm hands take hold of my hips and a warm soft breathe graze my neck. I leaned back against Jake’s soft silk shirt.

“Baby you keep teasing me with those hips and I might just tell my dad to go to McDonald’s while I serve myself a happy meal right here” he said as he licked my neck with his heated tongue.

I turned around to him, keeping my eyes focused on his as I whispered my reply.

“If you play nice tonight, I will make sure to give you your happy meal toy later”

He grinned back at me with his blinding white smile.

“Where is Billy? You didn’t leave him in the car did you?”

“No of course not. Geez Bella, your dad pulled in at the same time we did. He is bringing him in now”

The rustling from my front door caught my attention as my dad was fighting the screen door for entry. Jake and I walked over and helped my dad get Billy’s wheelchair through the door.

“Thanks guys” Charlie said

“Thanks son, seems Charlie here has lost his muscles since he starting sitting behind a desk”

“Hey, hey watch it there Billy. Don’t think just because you are in a wheelchair I won’t kick your ass”

“I would pay to see that one” Billy replied

Jake and I started laughing at these two grumpy old men bickering at each other. Jake grabbed my hand and held it behind his back as he introduced me to his dad.

“Dad this is Bella, Bella my dad, Billy”

“Nice to finally meet you Mr. Black”

Billy looked at me strangely as if my statement was out of left field.

“You really don’t remember me Bella?”

“No I’m sorry. There is not much of my past I can remember unfortunately”

“We’ll I guess you were quiet young back then. Anyway, it is great to be reintroduced again. You really have grown up into a beautiful woman. I can’t thank you enough for what you are doing for Embry. You are considered a savior on the Rez”

I blushed at the comment. I didn’t consider myself anything special. I did my job, end of story. His statement did hit a nerve within me. I had felt professional pressure before but this pressure seemed so much worse. It felt like the world was sitting on my shoulders. Even my biggest client didn’t have this much of an effect on me. I guess being in a relationship with my clients best friend coupled with my dad’s relationship with Billy really did add extra weight to this burden. If I failed and lost Embry’s case, the ramifications would be disastrous to my personal life. It’s funny how I didn’t consider this before. Then again, I was never personally involved in my client’s life before today. It was always just business plus I never lost a case so I never needed to burden myself with the “what if’s” in life. It put a whole different spin on things. 

Doubt seemed to plague me like a persist cough. It lied dormant but one simple gesture or phrase and it was running rabid again. Jake’s soft caresses on my back slowly wiped away the doubt within me like an iron to wrinkle. I closed my eyes for a brief moment just thanking the gods in heaven for him.

We all sat around the table and enjoyed dinner and each other company. Billy spoke about his hunting adventures with Charlie and Charlie spoke of his fishing expeditions with Billy. It was quite comedic. By the end of each story, Charlie and Billy were back bickering at each other over the validity of the key elements in the story. I had not laughed this hard in a long time. It was nice just to talk and laugh about the silliest of things. I could see why Jake enjoyed his time with his dad. Billy was a great man. He was both funny and a very loveable person. 

After all the laughing had subsided a weird silence fell over the room. It would seem that Billy was deep in thought. It seemed like he wanted to say something but his mind was fighting his lips. I looked at Jake to see if he knew what was going on but he returned the same questionable look back at me. Then Billy spoke.

“So Bella, you and Jake here are an item I hear?”

I can’t say Billy’s question surprised me but I was hoping he wouldn’t have been so candid about it. My dad didn’t know about Jake and I. I did plan on tell him eventually but I wasn’t sure how I was going to approach it. I knew my dad tolerated Jake because of Billy but I also knew he wasn’t fond of him. The last time Jake and Charlie were in the same room together was the night Jake and I went to Eric’s. Charlie saw me when I returned from that catastrophic event and I could only imagine what his thoughts were. He probably thought it had to do with Jake. Honestly I didn’t need nor require my dad’s approval to be with Jake because I was a grown woman but deep down the child Bella wanted her dad to love him. Suddenly Jake interjected before I could respond back to Billy.

“Dad, Bella and I have decided to date yes but, were are not quote unquote an item”

I could hear a “humph” come right from under my dad’s lips, he was not happy. I pleaded with him through my eyes hoping he would give this a chance. Then he spoke and the tone he took was fueled with anger.

“Jake that is all well and good but have you or Bella not learned anything? I mean look at what happened to Leah and Mike. Jake you are a smart man and have lived here all your life, you know what goes on here. How do you expect anything good to come out of this?”

Before I could defend our relationship, Jake stood up and replied

“Charlie, you are Bella’s father and as such I hold you in the utmost respect. You have fathered one of the most intelligent, caring and loving women I had ever met. Sometimes I have to do a double take because she reminds me so much of my mother. I love her Charlie and if the people of Forks can’t understand that well to hell with them” he said as he took my hand into his and kissed my knuckles gently.

“It shouldn’t matter what race or color we are. All of our hearts are the same color and beat the same way. My heart just beats uncontrollably faster for your daughter. I would only hope that knowing she is cared for and loved would ease your worries and silence your fears. Charlie, no one will hurt her I promise you that”

Charlie sat quietly for a moment taking in all that Jake had said.

“Jake, to be honest I have had my doubts about you. However, the man standing before me, confessing his love for my daughter is not the same man I knew. You are no longer the boy I knew but seem to be a more responsible young man. I commend you for that. Bella, I have noticed a change in you as well. You were actually smiling and I hadn’t seen that smile in so many years” he said as he walked over to me, crouched down to meet me eye level.

“I love you sweetheart and if Jake makes you happy then so be it. All I ask is that you be careful. You know now the town’s “tolerance” on interracial dating so please just use that masterful brain of yours and stay safe. Jake, if you so much as make my baby girl shed just one tear I will not be shy to have you get well acquainted with Mr. Revolver here” he said as he tapped his fire arm.

Jake turned to me and responded

“I won’t Charlie, I promise”

Billy broke the tension the current conversation was producing.

“We’ll since we got all that cleared up, Charlie, the Mariners are on at 10, lets go back to your place to watch it on your Plasma”

“Sounds good to me”

Jake walked Billy and Charlie to the door. I cleaned up the table and brought all the dishes into the kitchen. I just stood over the sink reliving the conversation that had just transpired. I smiled to myself as I started cleaning all the dirty dishes. It was the first time a man had publicly declared his love for me. I giggled to myself like a schoolgirl staring at the football quarterback. Jake spooned me from behind.

“You ok?”

“Yeah baby, I’m fine, you ok?”

“Yeah that was intense”

“Tell me about it. Did you really mean what you said before?”

Jake spun me around, placed both hands on my face and kissed me with such passion it sent a tingling sensation down my back. I pulled away slightly.

“I take that as a yes”

“Oh you will take something alright. You doubt my love for you, we’ll I can fix that” he said as he picked me up and placed me on the kitchen counter.

He pulled my sundress up and forcefully spread my legs apart. His forceful touch weakened my body. He gently kissed my mound through my panties, which caused my body to shutter as it hungered for his lips. I pushed my hips forward trying to engage Jake’s lips to touch mine.

“Eager are we? Do you still doubt me baby?”

I couldn’t formulate a single coherent word. My mind raced with one single phase “Holy Shit”

Frustrated with my non-response Jake ripped my panties off and dived in head first into my saturated core. My body thrashed as he ravaged my pussy, gnawing and licking every sensitive part of pussy. I placed my hands behind his head and ran my fingers threw his hair as the pleasures of his lips were enveloping me. His tongue teased my clit as his fingers made their appearance and thrusted deep within me. The combination of his tongue slowing stroking me and his fingers pounding into me was sending me over the edge. I wanted him so badly to be inside of me.

I pulled his face from between my legs, hopped off the counter and pulled him by his silk shirt into the living room. I pushed him onto the floor and crawled up in between his legs. I unzipped his pants and blew hot air into the slit of his boxers.

“Fuck Bella”

“So you like to tease me? We’ll baby, two can play at that game”

I pulled his pants off and could see his erection fighting its way out of his boxers. I licked the side of his cock that was exposed through the slit.

“Fuck me, damn girl”

“Oh I plan on it baby”

I removed his boxes with my teeth and made my way back up his thighs licking as I ascended upward. I slowly stroked his shaft as I licked his sack. His cock was throbbing with need and Jake’s growls were becoming more persistent. I placed my legs on each side of his, leaning my hips down just enough that the tip of his cock was at my entrance. I looked down at him

“Tell me again, how much do you love me?”

Jake’s response was immediate. He thrusted so hard into me I thought I felt him in my throat. He rolled his hips underneath me stirring my juices that had built up within my walls. The feeling of his cock on every pieces of skin was unbearable. I rocked my hips, riding his cock like a mechanical bull. His hands rested on my breasts, stroking and pinching at my erect nipples. His teasing caused my pussy to clench around him. Jake increased his thrusts as I made my pussy nice and tight for him. As his hips thrusted up and hit my clit it sent my body into ecstasy. The tip of his cock hitting my g-spot with every thrust sent my hips into hyper drive. I rocked harder and faster, my body begging for release. I could feel the heat smoldering inside of me. Jake came up to me as I rod him and whispered

“Cum for me baby. Show my cock what a real woman is made of”

His words were like a thumbs down from a king to the executioner. Like on queue my walls collapsed and my body shook as I came all over him. Jake thrusted even harder as my juices coated his cock aiding him as he climaxed just moments later. We both shook in each others arms completely satisfied.

We settled back down on the floor completely out of breath. My head rested on his chest while his hands stayed around my waist.

“That was the best toy ever” he said

I couldn’t respond as laughter took both our breaths away. As the laughter subsided we stayed in each other arms just enjoying the feel of each other’s body heat. Exhaustion was quick to take over my body as sleep was invading my eyes.

“Jake”

“Um hum”

“I love you”

“Same here baby”

“Thanks for everything”

“No need to thank me baby I do it all for you”

I kissed his chest and was rocked to sleep by the rhythm of his heartbeats. It was the perfect ending to a not so perfect day.


	44. Chapter 44

BPOV

The alerting tones of my phone awoke me from my sleep. My body fought like hell to stay in Jake’s arms but my mind was too curious to allow me to stay put. I crawled out of Jake’s embrace, put my dress back on and grabbed my phone from the couch. My beloved Alice was stalking me yet again. The woman always picked the most inopportune moments to try to reach me but hey that was Alice. I dialed into my voicemail and the two calls I received were in fact from Alice. Her phone was butting dialing me. I couldn’t help but laugh as I listened to Alice’s morning pep talks to herself. I saved the messages as future blackmail material if I ever needed it. I then retrieved my text messages. The one text message I received was quiet pleasing.

Bella, court was pushed up to 1:00pm, Alice.

I replied to her text immediately.

Thanks Alice. I need a personal favor. Can you look into commercial real estate in the downtown Seattle area preferably abandoned mechanic shops full equipped. I also need you to research on Ebay for a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS with a gear driven overhead cam and cross flow hemi headers. I would prefer the car to be in black with silver headers if at all possible. Txs Bella.

I knew she would be blown away with that text. Counsel Bella had no idea what the fuck a hemi was but the new Bella had learned a lot from watching the car movies last night. Moments later she responded.

Who the fuck is this and where is Bella?

It is Bella silly. Just did a little homework on automotives in my spare time. Let me know what you find, txs.

Ok miss car show freak, will e-mail you the info once I find it, Alice

I put a pot of coffee on and sat behind my laptop finalizing my opening statement notes for today’s trial. I had a feeling this case would be pretty much done by the end of the week. Judge Hatchet seemed like the type of judge that just plowed through cases and didn’t take any bullshit. I really did have my hands full with this case. After reading my outline a few times trying to gain confidence in the words I would be speaking, I started to feel unease. I thought about the various jury members selected and wondered how close-minded they were. I hoped they would push their personal feelings aside in this matter but it was those feelings that would help my case. I needed them to feel. I needed them to see the injustice that had been committed. I needed them to feel hate towards themselves for the racial actions that were committed here but at the same time if they themselves were racist how could they see past their own hate? As my mind searched for answers my body reveled in the warmth of Jake’s arms which enveloped me where I sat. He leaned in and rested his chin on my shoulder overlooking what I was working on and said

“The smell of the wood burning woke me up”

I jumped from my seat.

“What wood? Where? What’s on fire? Don’t just sit there, help me find what’s burning”

“Calm down baby, it was hypothetical I was just saying you were deep in thought” he said as he pulled me into his chest. My body’s contact with his smooth skin instantly calmed my anxious heart.

“What’s got you so occupied?”

“I’m just trying to get all the paperwork ready for the case. Jake, I am so freakin nervous. I feel like so much is riding on this, it just so overwhelming”

“You’re the best Bella. If anyone can do it you can”

Jake’s words were not helping. If anything they were adding to the pressure. I pulled away from him and sat back down at the table. I rolled my head around trying to relieve the tenseness in my neck. Jake tried to give me a massage but I just brushed him off, got up and walked away from the table. I knew my actions were a little abrupt but I was just too juiced up.

“I’m going to take a shower and get ready ok?”

“Care for some company?”

“Not right now Jake, it’s not you ok, its just I have a lot on my plate right now, I need to focus”

I made my way to the bathroom, got undressed and stood underneath the scolding hot water just trying to ease the tense muscles throughout my body. This weight was too much for just one person to bear. I tried to brush it off like a boxer after his first substantial blow to the head. I could do this. I had faced much worse odds than this before; this was child’s play in comparison. 

I finished washing up and got dressed. I walked down the hallway feeling slightly more confident than before. Jake was already dressed and lounging on the couch watching TV. I leaned over the back of the couch and kissed his neck.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you”

He looked up at me with the “whatever” expression on his face.

“I will make it up to you I promise. I am just so nervous about today. I’m sorry baby, please forgive me,” I said with puppy dog eyes and pouted lips.

He took my bottom lip with his teeth.

“You are going to make it up to me alright. Your naughty behavior will not go unpunished, I can promise you that”

“I love when you punish me baby. Promise me we can use handcuffs this time”

Jake grinned back at me and I knew he was no longer mad. What better way to a man’s heart than through his dick.

I dropped Jake off at the garage and picked up Embry at the same time. Embry looked like he had just ran a 5K. His face was beet red and his head and neck were full of perspiration. 

“Embry… EMBRY!”

“YEAH!”

“Breath, it will be alright”

“Yeah, I keep telling myself that but it only makes me feel worse”

“Listen, you have to calm down. You are making me anxious now. You don’t want me anxious do you?

“No”

“Ok so take a deep breath and just relax”

We both practiced Lamaze type breathing to try to calm down. Just when the feeling was subsiding the courthouse came into view and Embry froze like an ice sculpture.

“Embry, its ok, please just try to breath”

I parked the car and we entered the crowded courtroom. You would’ve thought someone famous was on trial. The courtroom was at standing room only. I got situated and noticed Jessica looking at me with a fuckin smirk on her face. God did I despise that bitch. The court clerk drew my concentration away from slutzilla and back to the matter at hand. The jury made their way in as the clerk made his announcement.

“All rise, the honorable judge Hatchet presiding”

“You may be seated. Ms. Stanley if you wish to give your opening statement please” the judge replied

Jessica approached the jury stand and began her opening statement.

Thank you your honor. May it please the court, ladies and gentlemen of the jury on behalf of the state of Washington I would like to thank you for you willingness to serve today. None of you probably thought this was a good way to spend the beginning of the summer but this is a constitutional right that is provided for a trial by jury. So we are going to try and keep this moving along.. We are talking about assault charges here ladies and gentlemen. The defendant, Mr. Embry Call assaulted Mr. Newton in the front of a town bar on May 1, 2010 amongst several witnesses. We are not talking about a friendly disagreement here. The state will prove that Embry Call, in a fit of rage engaged Michael Newton in a physical altercation resulting in Michael Newton’s current comatose state. You will hear from three key witnesses who all viewed this altercation and who will testify to the state’s validity. You will also hear from acquaintances of Mr. Call as they attest to the history of violent and deviant behavior he has exhibited over the years. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the evidence that you will hear in this trial will prove to you beyond any reasonable doubt that the defendant is guilt of not only unruly conduct but assault as well. Thank you.

I was impressed by Jessica statement. I had to hand it to her she was concise and to the point.

“Ms. Swan, if you please” 

I stood up crossing paths with Jessica on my way to the jury box. I took a deep breath and addressed the jury.

May it please the court, and you, ladies and gentlemen of the jury: My name is Isabella Swan and I represent the defendant Embry Call. Our defense is simple; the witnesses for the prosecution who have attempted to identify Embry Call as the guilty party are mistaken. Embry Call is a hard working young man. He is co-owner of JB Auto a rather lucrative auto mechanics business right here in Forks. His livelihood is now threatened because he now finds himself accused of unruly conduct and assault. I liked to take a moment to paint a small picture for you all today. On the night of May 1, 2010, around 2:30am Embry Call was existing the local bar. Upon noticing Michael Newton and Leah Clearwater, Mr. Call became upset and engaged Michael Newton in a fight. Current witnesses for the prosecution can attest to this in their testimony. The defense will concede that Embry Call did in fact engage in an altercation with Michael Newton over his relationship with Ms Leah Clearwater, an ex-girlfriend of Embry Calls’. The question we lie before you now is not weather Embry Call was wrong in engaging in a fight with Michael Newton but rather if you as the jury can believe beyond a reasonable doubt that my client, Embry Call would cause such excessive physical damage to Michael Newton. Embry Call himself will take the stand and face you and the prosecutor and confess to the altercation however, Mr. Call will also attest to the fact that he was struck on the head rendering him unconscious and therefore could not have attributed to Michael Newton’s current physical state. The defense will present Chief, Charlie Swan and Jacob Black as character witnesses for the defense. They will attest to Embry Call’s personal character and prove to you the jury that he is a well-rounded and respectable individual. You will also hear from Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Michael Newton’s attending physician, who will explain in detail all of Mr. Newton’s injuries and how they came to manifest his current state. The defense will provide that the witnesses who claim they can identify him based on what they saw first hand are quiet mistaken. 

You might ask yourself, what will this evidence show? It will show that yes Embry Call and Michael Newtown knew each other. It will show that Embry Call did in fact start an altercation with Michael Newtown on the night in question. They may go so far as to try to prove my client mental instability however, these are all accusations with no backing behind them. But as we all know accusations are not evidence, and the judge will instruct you that the state must prove his guilt beyond a reasonable doubt with evidence. A reasonable doubt ladies and gentlemen. When you listen to all the testimony in this case I want you to keep that in the back of your mind. I am asking you today to put aside all you may have heard or saw in reference to this case. To put aside all your feelings or notions of the Reservation people in this town. This is a man who is wrongfully accused and stands before you good people, his piers, for judgment. Just remember is doesn’t matter what his past history is or what you think he is capable of doing, what matters is if you believe beyond a reasonable doubt that he did in fact assault Michael Newton to the extent as he is being charged with. If you believe that to be the case then it is your duty to find him guilty. However if there is even inkling that you doubt the validity of the state, you must as it is your duty to find him not guiltily. Thank you.

 

I returned back to my place next to Embry and I have to admit I was not feeling overly confident with the speech I had prepared but I was working with limited information. I did however still have my small ace in the pocket. I did know that the witnesses were racial biased and that I would use later on in the case. I just had to hold off just a little while longer. I could not utilize my secret weapon to early in the game. 

There was a brief silence throughout the court room when all that could be heard was the audience behind us rustling in there seats and the occasional cough that seemed to echo throughout the room like a lions roar. Theses brief moments are when my confidence fell and nervousness took over. I took a sip of the water and just tried to prep myself for the battle ahead. Just as the judge was about to speak, Jessica interceded with a motion.

“Your honor, can the prosecution have a 20 minutes recess”

“If you must Ms. Stanley. Court will take a 20 minutes recess and re-adjourn with the prosecution’s first witnesses”.

I was quiet taken back by Jessica’s sudden need for a break. To be honest, I was quiet impressed with her skills in the opening statement and I was sure she had enough to substantiate her case, why did she need a break?

I followed her outside into the hallway and realized why she needed a break. She had new witnesses. I felt like a bee came and stung me in the ass. Why was he here? Why was he willing to testify on behalf of the prosecution? I was bewildered by all of this. I took a deep breath and just gathered my thoughts. I checked my e-mails and got a small piece of good news. Alice had found the car I needed on Ebay and a nicely priced commercial space. I e-mailed her back and let her know to purchase both and overnight the keys to me here in Forks, I wanted to surprise Jake myself. 

Court reconvened a few minutes later and I just braced the desk as Jessica called her first witness.

The prosecution calls “Seth Clearwater to the stand”


	45. Chapter 45

A/N – Ok so again, I am not in the legal profession but I hope you enjoy my little courtroom battle. Thanks to all those who continue to read, review and enjoy this story. 

 

BPOV

I watched as Seth Clearwater entered the courtroom and took a very slow walk of shame down the center row. I was not at all shocked by Embry’s response. He stood up with anger and hurt written all over his face and said

“Seth? What are you doing? You were like a brother to me man”

All the while the judge was slamming her gavel and trying to holler above all the commotion Embry’s speech made.

“ORDER! ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT! Miss Swan please advise your client that he is not to speak unless spoken too. I will not allow my courtroom to become a three-ring circus. Mr. Call if you so much as cough out of line I will hold you in contempt. Do we understand each other?”

“Yes maam”

“Ok Mr. Clearwater, please proceed to the witness stand”

Hearing Seth Clearwater’s name being called as a witness for the prosecution had in fact thrown me for a loop but as I watched Seth take a seat in the witness box I could sense he was not here of his own free will. The only thing that could have forced him here was a subpoena. What could Jessica possible gain from questioning this boy? I was about to find out as Jessica made her slut-strut over to the witness stand.

“Please state your name for the court”

“Seth Clearwater”

“Seth do you know the defendant?”

“Yes”

“How have do you know him?”

“He was dating my sister for a while”

“You sister is Leah Clearwater correct?”

“Yes”

“During the time the defendant and your sister dated did he exhibit any deviant behavior?”

“I’m not sure what you mean”

“Did your sister ever complain about Mr. Call being violent or abusive?”

“Objection your honor, hear say”

“Sustained”

“Seth have you ever witnesses Embry Call displaying increased hostility or witnessed him using excessive force towards anyone?”

“No”

“Are you sure Seth? Remember you’re under oath”

“No, not that I can recall”

“Your honor, I would like to submit this document as exhibit A. It is a police report dated 3 years ago. Within this report it depicts the defendants deviant behavior”

“Objection your horror. My office was not informed or advised of this new piece of evidence”

“Your honor Ms. Swan’s office was in receipt of this documentation 2 days prior to this trial”

“Overruled”

Jessica placed the document in Seth’s hands.

“Seth, please read the highlighted area for the court”

“At approximately 7:00pm myself, Officer Reese, along with two fellow officers were trying to breakup a fight between John Powers and Embry Call. It took all three officers to restrain Embry Call as he continued to attempt to inflict harm onto Mr. Powers.

“Do you recall this event Seth?”

“Yes but”

“You witnessed Mr. Call’s behavior as depicted in this document is that correct?”

“Yes but he was trying to help. Embry was defending me against those arrogant assholes”

Judge Hatchet quickly interceded.

“Language young man. This is a court of law. You will not use such language here”

“Sorry your honor”

“Whether you feel it was with good intention or not is irrelevant. What I am asking you is are the facts contained within this document correct?”

“No! Had Embry not come when he did, I would have ended up just like Michael Newton right now”

“I can see you care deeply for Embry Call but the question is do you feel he acted appropriately?”

“Yes”

“I can see how you would feel that way however, we live in a world of laws. Embry Call broke the law then as he has now. Tell me Seth this is not the only time Embry has done something of this nature is it?”

“No”

“Isn’t it true he has been in other very similar altercations and in these same situations exhibited this same violent behavior?”

“Yes but….”

“No further questions your honor”

“Miss Swan”

“Seth”

“Bella”

“As we just heard, you stated you could attest to my clients quote unquote deviant behavior is that correct?”

“Yes”

“In your opinion, would you say his actions were justified?”

“Absolutely”

“Objection. Of course Mr. Clearwater would agree to this your honor, his opinion is irrelevant”

“Your honor, the prosecution has called Seth Clearwater as a character witness. They are trying to show a trend of my client’s behavior. I am simply asking about THEIR witnesses opinions of my client.”

“Overruled”

“In the time that you have known Embry, how would you characterize him?”

“He is like a brother to me. He has looked out for my family and me all my life. He is a good, decent person.”

“As you stated earlier with regards to the altercation 3 years ago, that had my client not shown up when he did John Powers would have caused bodily hard towards you, is this correct?”

“Yeah”

“How is that exactly?”

“I was making my way to meet up with Embry to buy a gift for my sister’s birthday. John Powers was hanging out with his buddies and when I pasted them I heard him mumble under his breathe “Red skinned fagot”. He and I exchanged words but then his friends surrounded me and we’ll you know the rest”

“So what you are saying is that my client, Embry Call interceded to try to break up the argument?”

“Yes”

“So as long as you’ve have known Embry, have you ever seen him initiate a fight for no reason?”

“No, I mean he has had a habit of drinking too much and sometimes picking a fight over something dumb but it was never violent”

“Thank you Seth. No further questions”

“The prosecution calls Dr. Carlisle Cullen to the stand”

I was elated that they chose Dr. Cullen next. He was a joint witness for the defense and prosecution but I thought his findings benefited our side slightly more than theirs. I motioned for the courtroom guard, asked him to retrieve the metal bar from my car while Jessica started her questioning.

“Dr. Cullen, you are Michael Newton’s physician correct?”

“Yes”

“How would you describe is condition?”

“Michael Newton came in with multiple bruises to the entire top part of his body and most of his back. He received two black eyes and extensive bruising to several ribs. Mr. Newton had also received a substantial blow to the head and lung area causing his present comatose state”

“So Mr. Newton is not in a coma from a single handed blow?”

“No Ms. Stanley his injuries indicate numerous strong hits to various parts of his body. The injuries he received were forceful and the intention of these hits was almost lethal”

“Doctor is it possible that one person could inflict such wounds”

“We’ll of course it is possible Ms. Stanley. It would have to be a rather anger and sadistic person but I suppose…”

“Thank you Dr. Cullen, no further questions your honor”

“Ms. Swan”

“Dr. Cullen you just indicated that it is possible that one man could cause Mr. Newton’s injuries is this correct?”

“Yes but Ms. Stanley did not let me finish what I was saying”

“Objection”

I jumped in before Jessica could speak

“Your honor Dr. Cullen is an accredited Doctor in the State of Washington, surely any opinions or observations he can offer are justified whether they benefit the prosecution or not”

“Overruled. I am curious to see what Dr. Cullen has to say”

“To be honest Ms. Swan, the cerebral contusion Mr. Newton received indicated to me he was hit with an object not a fist or hand”

“Why is that?”

“His x-ray displayed a slight skull fracture. Its position and structure indicated it was caused by a dense hard object”

I walked over and retrieved the metal bar.

“Like this one? I found this in an alley alongside the bar” I said as I flagged the object to the courtroom and Jury. 

“Quiet possible”

“So is it possible that although my client did in fact hit Mr. Newton, that his assaults were not what put Michael Newton in his current comatose state?”

“Absolutely. It was the blow to the head or repeated blows to the head that placed him in his current state. The additional bruising and black eyes were minor and would not have caused his current condition.”

“Thank you Dr. Cullen, no further questions your honor”

“Ok this court will adjourn for today and we will reconvene tomorrow at 9 am”

 

It felt good having the upper hand today. What I thought would be bad wasn’t so bad after all.

I dropped Embry off home and called into the office. Alice warmly greeted me.

“Bella, I am so glad you called. I had the keys couriered to you today along with a dress for your honorary gala Wednesday night. I took the liberty of getting you a dress seeing as you are busy down there with the trial”

“Thank you Alice. I still haven’t asked Jake about coming to the gala. To be honest I’m not sure I want to”

“Why?”

“OUR kind of people will be there. I don’t want him to feel out of place or uncomfortable”

“If that is the case, why not ask Embry and Vanessa to come? You know to keep him company?”

“Not a bad idea Alice. You are just full of great ideas. Must be the morning pep talks you have,” I said giggling under my breath.

“This fuckin phone I swear”

“Your secret is safe with me Alice”

“Very cute Bella. Listen let me run, I will see you on Wednesday”

“Ok thanks Alice”

I pulled up to the house and noticed a glimmer of light coming from within. I couldn’t recall leaving any lights on when Jake and I left this morning. I crept up the walkway ninja style and gently slid the key into the door lock as quietly as I could. I cracked the door open and peeked in. The house was consumed with complete darkness except for the two candles lit on the dining room table. I cautiously approached the table and saw a note with my name on it. The note read

Counselor,

Under the covered plate is your entrée for this evening.  
After a hard days wok a woman of your stature deserves some pampering  
Relax and enjoy  
Be warned, don’t take to long, your dessert awaits your attention in the next room

J

I was never one to deny myself the pleasures in life. Sweets were my ultimate weakness. I looked around for my dessert and noticed a trail of rose petals on the floor. Completely intrigued, I followed the path of petals into my bedroom. The room was lit with at least two dozen candles. The rose petals lead to the bed and yet another note.

After a long day and a delicious dinner, a soothing bath is in order  
Remove those legal chains and follow the petals to your next destination

J

I undressed and followed the petals into the bathroom where a tub full of bubbles surrounded by tea candles waited me. I slid right into the bath and closed my eyes. It was the perfect temperature for my aching body. I rested there for a bit just enjoying the warmth the bath provided. Through my eyelids I saw the glow of the light being overshadowed by darkness and it caused me jump in fear.

“Relax counselor” Jake said in that sexy sultry voice

He placed a blindfold over my eyes. Jakes arm brushed against the nape of my neck and just feeling his soft skin on mine ignited my senses. Jake and I had done some kinky things but this was new. I was aroused by his presence and captivated by his actions. My mouth watered with desire. I wanted my dessert and Jake was just the server that could give it to me. 

Jake finished tying the blindfold around my eyes and let his hands trail down to my neck. 

“You are mine tonight counselor. Just lie back and enjoy the sweetness of pleasure your dessert has to offer”

I was at a loss for words. All I was sure about was that after tonight, dessert was going to be my new favorite meal.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N – Lemony goodness coming your way. The songs that set the mood for this chapter are called “In Your Room” by Depeche Mode and “Fearless Love” by Melissa Etheridge. 

 

BPOV

My body shuttered with anticipation. Every vein that coursed through my body was pumping, driving my need and desire for this man. Jake’s fingertips slowly grazed over my collarbone and trailed down into the bubbles that consumed my body. My senses were heightened now. I had lost my sight but every other sense kicked into overdrive to make up for the temporary loss. His touch was slow and sensual as he reached for the loofah conveniently positioned between my legs. The back of his hand gently stroked my folds as he took hold of the loofah. The loofah softly caressed my delicate skin as it made its ascent back to the surface. A soft, moan escaped my lips as Jake softly passed the loofah over my peaked nipples. The combination of the water and Jake’s warm hands aroused every pore in my body. My back arched as my body craved for more attention. As if the window had been swung open, a cool breeze settled over my body. I panicked and nervously reached out to feel for Jake but there was nothing but cold air surrounding me. Fearing he had left me here completely sexually frustrated I slid lower into the tub, gathering all the warmth it had to offer. I tried to untie the blindfold but my hands were swatted away.

“Now now Bella. Not yet, but soon you will see”

His voice, the warm air that exited his mouth as he spoke, all these elements caused my body to pool with immeasurable lust. I felt Jakes arm come under my back and arms as he removed me from my serene bath. He held me close to his heated bare chest as he wrapped a warm towel around my wet naked body. We stood there for a moment as he dried me off, painfully stroking every fiber of my being through this terry cloth. I made no attempts to hold the towel to my body as he continued to rub me down. The heat resonating off of Jake coupled with the warm strokes of his hands elevated my blood pressure to new levels. I was sure my own body heat would surely evaporate what wetness still lied on my body. The only wetness that would remain would be the warm juices pouring from my eager mound. Jake knelt down and slowly patted my legs dry. His hands moved painfully slow as they came in contact with my core. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my pink lips. Desire consumed me as my hands extended towards his head and I laced my fingers through is soft black hair. I could feel Jake grinning from the way the small hairs moved over my pussy. I needed his lips on mine. If my pussy had arms it would have took hold of his head and forced him into submission. Jake took my hands from behind his head and held them together in-between us. He leaned into my ear and whispered

“I smell your need for me baby. I can feel your body call to me. I will deliver on my promise. However you have no control over how this sweet pleasure is delivered. Just let me take you as I see fit. Let me please you, just give yourself to me”

Jake guided me back into the bedroom as the familiar scent of vanilla candles and rose petals played with my senses. I felt the soft silk sheets as they caressed my skin upon contact. I sat on the edge of the bed just awaiting my fate. I tried to gain my bearings by feeling what might be surrounding me on the bed or along the floor but all I felt was soft silk sheets and the softness of the carpet. I felt the mattress underneath me cave slightly inward as Jake’s body crawled towards me. Jake slowly came up behind me and softly removed my blindfold. My eyes had little time to adjust to the light as Jake’s hands came through from behind and spooned my breasts, caressed my nipples. His hands kneading and stroking my breasts wholly. Every muscle in my body loosened and I leaned back into his chest. His neck rested on my shoulder as his mouth took hold of my neck. Each agonizing stroke of his tongue caused my legs to inch apart. My core was now swelling with need, almost pleading with it sweet scent for Jake’s affections. Jake pulled away slightly and my body gently fell underneath him. My mouth was now face to face with his hardened member. Impulse took over as I took him deep into my mouth. The salty sweetness of his own need teasing every taste bud on my tongue. My hands slid down my waist as my core was urging for the same attention. I slowly stroked my swollen folds trying to relieve the ache growing inside of me. 

I felt Jake lean forward, his body sat softly on top of mine, allotting me more room to take him deeper into my mouth. I stroked his hardened member with my tongue making sure to add extra attention to the pulsating nerve on the side of his shaft. His head now sitting just above my mound, his warm breath teases the little hairs protecting my sensitive core was driving me insane. Every moan out of his mouth caused my body to arch upwards, pleading with him to give me release. 

“Baby, Ahhhh god, your lips are so fuckin, ohhhh shit, that tongue… oh god” he moaned as I hastened my strokes.

“Spread your lips for me baby” he said as his head got closer to my core

I reached down and spread my folds apart for him. I felt his hot, wet tongue stroke my clit as his fingers stroked in and out of my pussy. His tongue quickly replaced his fingers as he stroked my saturated walls with his tongue. I moaned at the overpowering feeling of pleasure he was delivering to me. My hips had a mind of their own as they started to move up and down. Jake’s head followed in their rhythm. The combination caused my mind to go into sensory overload. His cock slipped from my mouth as I moaned his name and various other obscenities. The feel of his tongue pumping in and out of me at such a steady pace was more that I could handle.

“O god baby, your tongue, ohh fuck me, it feels so good. I am so close baby, don’t stop, please…”

I took his cock back into my mouth hoping to silence my moans and at the same time provide him the same pleasure he was delivering onto me. I felt my temperature rise and the warmth from within me boiling over. Like a tidal wave, my orgasm overtook me as I spilled onto Jake’s face. Jake took hold of my hips and held his face to my pussy, insistent on licking every last bit of wetness my body was delivering.

When the trembling subsided, Jake rose up from his position and I lied limp beneath him. He looked down at me and the only thing that stood between us now was his hardened erection. I slid forward and rose up, turning around to take him once again into my mouth. As I moved forward Jake denied my advances. He motioned “no” with his finger. He pulled me towards him and then placed me down onto the bed. He removed the pillowcase from the pillow beside me, folded it long ways and proceeded to tie my hands together. This simple action caused my core to moisten once again. Jake’s eyes met mine as he positioned my bound hands around his neck. 

The feel of his moist hot skin on mine fueled my need for him to be inside of me. I arched my back crashing my pussy into his hardened member. The contact of skin to shin was beyond measure. A soft whimper escaped my lips and my eyes opened. My eyes now pleading with Jake to release me from this sexual torment. He gently stroked my open lips with his tongue, teasing my senses once again. I extended my tongue out to reach for his but he pulled away. Instead he leaned into my neck and teased the sensitive skin just below my ear. I felt the tip of his cock teasing my entrance. This torture was unbearable. I knew I couldn’t overtake him, my small body was no match for his massive physique. I felt his body shift slightly to the left and I seized the moment. I pooled all my strength and forced him onto his side. I swung my leg over and forced him onto his back. I pushed down on top of him taking forcing his cock deep into my aching core. I rocked my hips back and forth sending pulses of pleasure throughout my body. I leaned back slightly as I picked up the rhythm. Jake took hold of my hips and guided my motions. The moans emanating from his mouth just triggered my bodies need to feel him even deeper.

“Damn baby you are so wet”

“All for you baby, o god, yeah just like that, your so fuckin hard, I, I, ohhh”

Jake leaned up and changed our position. Now I was lying on my back once again. He leaned down, lifted my hips and wrapping my legs around his waist. He thrusted deep inside of me harder and more urgently then before. I could feel him getting just as close as I was to reaching our climax.

“Tell me Bella,” he said as he pushed into me more vigorously

“Tell me this is the only cock that can please you”

His thrusts seemed more forceful now like he was marking his territory.

“Tell me you love this cock deep inside that hot wet pussy of yours, TELL ME”

His forceful and dominant action were sexy and erotic. 

“Show me how much you love me Jake, make me yours baby”

My words sent Jake’s hips into hyper speed as he thrusted deeper, harder and faster than ever before.

“O god. Yeah baby, make this pussy yours. Mark your territory, O god fuck me”

Jake’s forceful thrusts sent my body over the edge as my orgasm took over my very being. Jake continued his assault on my pussy not allotting me anytime to recover. I flexed my inner walls, tightening around his cock like saran wrap. Moments later Jake released into me. I felt the warmth of his seed coat me like a warm blanket. I held him in my arms as he road out his orgasm and tried to catch his breath. I guided his head up from my shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.

“Jake. I am yours. If I have to say it every second of everyday for you to believe it’s true I will. There is no other cock that can provide me such ultimate pleasure like yours. There is no other heart I want but yours. I love you baby”

His eyes softened and he placed a soft kiss upon my lips. Jake knew how much I cared for him but like most people he just needed to hear it. 

We fell asleep in each others arms moments later completely satisfied. Jake’s light protected my heart and my warmth comforted his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tattering of raindrops on the deck awoke me from my sleep. I glanced at the clock and was disheartened that it was in fact time to get up. I showered, brewed some coffee and got everything ready for court. I sat on the edge of the bed, leaned in and kissed Jake goodbye. He reciprocated still half asleep. I had faced some hard things in my life but nothing was harder than leaving a sexual God in your bed totally vulnerable. I tried to clear my sexually clouded mind as I made my way out of the room and towards the front door.

I arrived shortly after 9 to the courthouse, where Embry was patiently waiting for me outside the courtroom.

“Embry, why are you waiting out here?”

“The court officer said something like court would not be held today”

“WHAT!”

“I’m not sure what that means exactly but…”

I escorted Embry by the arm into the courtroom to try to figure out what was going on. The court officer quickly approached me and advised me that the judge had come down with some kind of stomach bug and that the trial is going to be rescheduled. I was both grateful and annoyed. Grateful because I could enjoy my upcoming gala and have more time with Jake. Annoyed because I was fired up and ready to take that bitch Jessica down. I nodded and thanked the officer. As I turned away I caught Jessica’s evil grin aimed towards me. What the fuck was she grinning about? I couldn’t contain my curiosity; I walked over to her and said

“Does my presence amuse you?”

“No not at all Bella. I was just thinking about how after this is over, your firm will be begging me to become a partner”

“Why is that?”

“Because I am going to destroy you. You are quick on your feet I will give you that but what I have in store for you will have you begging for an offer”

I laughed under my breath.

“Your bullshit threats may work on these small town attorneys but not with me Jessica. You are no more than a glorified paralegal. Tread lightly my dear, you have no idea who you are fucking with”

I didn’t give her a moment to rebut. I swooshed my long locks in her face as I turned and walked away.

“Embry lets go. The smell of bullshit in here is making me nauseous”

We made our way out of the courthouse and I was feeling good. 

“Embry lets grab some coffee and donuts. I will drop you off at the garage after.”

“Sweet”

We made our way back to the garage a short time later. I was feeling overly confident so I decided to ask Embry about the gala. Prior to today, I was feeling slightly apprehensive about it but at this point what did I have to lose.

“So Embry, my firm is holding a congratulatory gala for me tomorrow night, would you and Vanessa like to come?”

“Are you sure Bella? I mean I’m..”

“Of course. Why would I ask if I didn’t want you to come?”

“I will check with Vanessa but I believe you can count us in”

“Great! Now I just have to get Jake to say yes and we will be all set”

“What? You mean you haven’t asked him yet?”

“No” I said guilt fully

“Oh geez Bella”

I thought to myself, why was Embry reacting like that? Was there something I didn’t know? Why was it such a big deal? I was getting nervous now and all the red lights were going off in my head. Was asking Jake a bad idea? Before I consciously knew it my car was pulling into the parking lot of the garage.

Embry exited quickly and headed inside. I just sat in the car pondering if this was such a good idea. It was just a party. Why was I worrying so much? The big question that kept me planted in my chair was “Why did I fear what I knew to be true?” I feared this gala for one reason and for one reason only. I feared I would lose Jake. I feared he would see the true me and despise what I had worked so hard to become. I feared my old surroundings would overpower my new sense of self and bring back the old Bella. I feared what I could not control. I feared myself.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N – JPOV takes place that same morning right after Bella kissed him goodbye. BPOV picks back up from where the last chapter left off, where she is still in her car outside Jake’s garage – hope I did not confuse all of you. Enjoy!

 

JPOV

The smell of Bella’s sweet perfume coupled with the taste of her cherry flavored chap stick was enough to keep my mind stimulated for the rest of the morning. Her parting kiss kept my mind enchanted with thoughts of all the things I might do to her later on tonight. 

I got washed up, grabbed what little coffee Bella left for me and headed for the door. Before I could grab the doorknob I heard the doorbell chime. I opened the door and was instantly greeted by a strangely dressed teenager who looked completely confused. The young man in front of me look no more than 17 years old and he was dressed almost like a ice cream truck driver. He was wearing an all white uniform with a multicolored tie. I tried my best not to laugh. I cleared my throat and addressed this confused child.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes Sir, I am Jimmy from Express Courier. I was looking for Ms. Bella Swan” he said as he glanced at the informational sheet he had in his hands.

“We’ll you have the right place but Bella Swan is not in”

“O geez, well maybe you can help me. See I have this special delivery for her but the box came in damaged. I am not allowed to just leave damaged pieces. You know for insurance purposes, so if you wouldn’t mind Mr.?”

“Mr. Black”

“Mr. Black, can you inspect its contents and verify nothing was damaged other than the exterior of the box? I would really appreciate your help, my boss will so have my ass if he finds out I damaged this box”

“To be honest I would rather not, but seeing as you might lose your job over it, I will reconsider. One question though?”

“Yes, anything”

“How did you damage the box?”

“Well you see, I have this girl I’m kinda seeing on a long distance relationship bases and we’ll…. She lives here in Forks. I don’t get to visit this area often but when I do I try to surprise her with a visit while in route.” He said as he raised his eyebrows

“Oh I see, a little mid day bootie call in the back of the truck,” I said nodding with a grin

“Yeahhhhh. So like I said if you could please just make sure the contents are ok, then maybe I can keep my job”

“Sure kid”

I opened the completely trashed box and the contents, although intriguing, were undamaged. I signed the release and let the kid be on his way. 

Contained within the box were a white gift box wrapped in a bow and a smaller black velvet box with an open flapped note on top. I was beyond curious at this point. I read the courier note and the sender was E. Cullen of Cullen and Haile. Who the hell was E? I knew I shouldn’t pry, for all I knew it could be business related and therefore none of my business but it was too appealing not to take a glance. I lifted open the card and had to do a double take. The card read

To My Dearest Bella,

Enclosed you will find a small gift in honor of tomorrow nights entertainment. Someone once told me diamonds are a girl’s best friend. I hope you do not think it presumptuous of me for sending this to you. It is merely a small token of my appreciation. I do hope however that it warms your heart as much as you have warmed mine. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night.

With Warmest Regards,

E

I felt my blood boil as it pumped through my veins like hot lava. I reread the note several times but each time I read it, it only infuriated me further. I found myself huffing and pacing like a wild bull ready to charge. Was Bella was cheating on me? Or was I the person she was having an affair with? All the thoughts plaguing my mind did not help my present situation. I placed the items in my bag and decided to just take a minute and rethink this whole thing. I must be over thinking this. Bella told me she didn’t have a boyfriend so why was I so quick to think otherwise? 

The vibration of my cell phone in my pocket distracted me for a moment as I noticed it was Embry summoning my attention.

“Hello”

“Hey Jake, what’s up?”

“Oh I don’t know the sky, maybe the fact that I am sitting in front of Bella’s house deciding if I’m a naïve asshole or not”

“What are you talking about? I thought you and Bella were in a good place now. Why the change of heart?”

“We’ll I was leaving Bella’s and was intercepted by a courier with a package. I will skip that whole courier business and get right to the point, the package he delivered was a gift from Bella’s boyfriend in Seattle”

“Bella’s WHAT!”

“Exactly. I mean the card did not say that per say, but whoever this was sent her a diamond something by courier no less”

“Jake listen, I think you should talk to Bella about this before you jump to conclusions about what it means. There must be an explanation for this package. Do you want me to do a little questioning for you when I see her today?”

“Nah its ok. I will talk to her about it later. I have to see her eventually anyway. I locked myself out of her place and she hasn’t given me a key so I will bring the stuff with me to the garage.”

“Jake the only piece of advice I can give you is try to stay calm. I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this”

“I know man it’s just so hard. I do not like being made fool of and to top it I really do love her. If it is true that I am the “other man” I’m not sure my heart can take it”

“Believe me Jake I know the feeling and totally get where you are coming from but you have to give her a chance. If the situation was reversed you would want the same no?”

“Yes I guess you are right. Damn Embry you’ve been reading those physiology books again haven’t you? You sound so grown up and eduamacated”

“You are too much Jake. Alright Bella just walked in let me go, talk to ya later”

“Later”

The long walk to the shop was definitely refreshing and allowed me to calm my unbridled temper. I just hoped that the answer to all this would be better rather than worse.

BPOV

I shook my head trying to break free of the fear that had me cemented to this chair. I was not going to do this again. I was not going to let fear drive Jake and I apart. I was a different person now.   
I got out of the car and made my way into the garage. I noticed Jake in his usual position, on his back underneath a car working. I walked over to him and just sat right on top of his legs. I made sure I cradled one leg in between mine and gently rocked on it back and forth. I heard Jake say

“Embry so help me God if you are horney call Vanessa for Christ sake man, damn”

“It’s not Embry. I thought by now you would know my scent as it’s only potent when I am around you.”

As he slid from underneath the car, I stood up and stared back down at him. What I saw caught me by complete surprise. Hurt and pain lingered within those once lustful sexy eyes. What had happened in the short time I was away?

Jake stood up and walked right past me without a word. His behavior was completely baffling me. I followed him into the office and closed the door locking us both in.

“Jake, what’s wrong?”

He stood slumped over the desk with his head hung low. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

“What is it baby? Tell me, let me help you”

In a deep scratchy voice he replied

“How can you help me when you are the cause?”

I pulled away from him, startled by his response. I had no idea what I had done to cause him so much pain. My chest constricted at the mere thought of hurting him.

“The cause?”

He turned around and in his hands were two boxes, one white with a red ribbon and the other a small black velvet box with a card. I was now utterly confused. Jake said I was hurting him but yet he was here bearing gifts. I felt like I was stuck in the twilight zone or something. I shook my head now completely confused.

“Jake, I don’t understand……you said I hurt you but yet you are giving me a gift? What is really going on here… please explain this to me”

“This was delivered by courier this morning”

I was elated since I knew this must have been the dress for the gala that Alice had sent but also puzzled as to why this gift seemed to bother Jake so much.

“Is this what is bothering you?”

He walked over to me, took my hand and looked deep into my eyes. The sadness was written all over his face. 

“Bella, I am going to ask you something and I need you to be brutally honest with me here, no games”

“Ok Jake but I’m….”

“No but’s”

“Ok” I said almost scared at what he was going to ask

“Is there someone else?”

I looked at him with a completely perplexed look on my face. Why would he think there was someone else? 

“What do you mean someone else?”

“It’s a simple question Bella”

“Is it Jake? I mean are you asking me if I am seeing someone other than you or are you asking me if I’m seeing someone while I’m with you? I said as I pulled away from him now slightly angered by the question and its insinuation of me.

“You know what Bella forget it. I don’t want to have this conversation. If you can not tell me a simply yes or no right here right now then I guess I know the answer”

Jake turned his back to me and that just fueled my anger.

“Jake! Don’t turn your back on me. I’m not sure what put you in this funk but nothing gets solved when we talk cryptic to each other. Just say what you are feeling”

He flipped open the card that lied on top of the velvet black box and pointed to the signature. 

“Who is E?”

I took a moment to read the note and realized where Jake’s insecurities lied. 

“E stands for Edward. Edward Cullen is my partner at the firm”

“Is he…..” Jake said with baited breath. 

“He is a colleague, that’s all, nothing more”

“Jake tell me, do you think so little of me?”

He stood there almost remorseful that he had even thought I would have cheated on him.

“I mean I am not sure what hurts more right now, the fact that you went through my stuff without asking or the fact that you don’t trust me enough to ask before you make such harsh assumptions. You know what, I’m not going to even justify this conversation. I’m not sure what more I have to do for you to see you are the only one for me. My life has changed because of you. I do all that I do because of you and yet in still it isn’t enough.”

“Bella, I know I shouldn’t have went through your stuff and honestly it was by pure accident. Tell me that if the shoe were on the other foot you would not feel the same way? Honestly?”

“Jake to be honest I am not sure what I would think but I know I would have given you a chance to explain it to me before accusing you of being with someone else.”

This conversation was going nowhere and it was plainly obvious to me that Jake wanted me to admit to something that was untrue. 

“You know what Jake, I came here to invite you to my congratulatory gala that is what this is for” I said as I opened the box and showed him the dress.

“And this” I said as I displayed the necklace Edward had gotten for me.

“This was a gift. I understand that Edward’s gift is inappropriate and I will address that to him when I see him but nonetheless your lack of trust in me is disheartening”

Jake came up to me and tried to take my hand, pleading with those precious water-filled puppy eyes to forgive his spell of jealousy but I couldn’t do it at the moment. I pulled away, took the invite to the gala out of my bag and placed it in his hands.

“I was going to invite you to be my date for the gala but now I am not so sure I want you there. I hope that knowing the truth now comforts you because right now all I feel is hurt”

I turned and left the office with tears falling from my eyes. Jake’s lack of trust in me burned so deep it felt my heart was going to fall out of the burnt hole in my chest. I had never given him a reason not to trust me and yet in still he doubted me. I stormed right out of the garage and slammed the car door behind me. I sat in my car just balling my eyes out. I had never felt so hurt before. What kind of relationship did we have if he couldn’t trust me? Does he think that I give my heart to just anyone? The fact that he thought that I would give my heart to him while having someone else waiting in the wings was preposterous. My tears of hurt turned to rage. I started the car and roared the engine. I sped out of the driveway and took to the open road for solitude.

I made it to Seattle a while later and took refuge in my apartment. Although my apartment took on a different feel it was still home. My emotional outburst and endless crying caused my body to be completely exhausted. I fell upon my goose down comforter for refuge. My body instantly succumbed to the softness and warmth it provided.

I closed my eyes and prayed that today was just a bump in the road and that tomorrow everything would go back to the way it use to be, just Jake and Bells.


	48. Chapter 48

BPOV

In the short time I stayed in Forks I had grown accustomed to the silence the warm beachfront had provided. Although it was nice to be home, the noises of the city were not as comforting as the warm sea breeze of First Beach. My balcony did provide an outstanding view but there was nothing like the view of the sunrise over the ocean water on a warm May morning in Forks. I would surely miss those moments. 

I reclined on my lounge chair and tried to enjoy the few moments I had to myself before I started getting ready for the gala. My mind slowly drifted off into thoughts of Jake. His actions yesterday were completely inexcusable but was I overreacting? Was I blowing this whole thing out of proportion? It did hurt that he would even consider the notion that I was with someone else but on the other hand he didn’t directly accuse me of anything either. Really all he did was ask a question. It was times like these where I really did hate the new me. Emotions were a wonderful addition to my personality but sometimes they just got in the way. I was really going to have to learn how to better channel these emotions otherwise Jake and I would constantly be at each others throats over the stupidest shit. 

I looked at the clock and noticed it was time to start getting ready. Alice had promised to help me and I was excited to have my friend back. I made my way to the bathroom, showered up and applied just the perfect amount of fragrance to all the right places. I heard my phone ring and ran to get it before it went to voicemail.

“Hello”

“Ms. Swan, a Alice Cullen is here to see you”

“Thanks Bill, send her up”

About a minute later Alice was stampeding through my door with an array of bags from designer stores in tow. 

“Ok Bella you ready for your make over?”

“Make over?”

“Hell ya girl, you can’t go to the gala wearing a pretty dress and no makeup. Geez do I have to teach you everything”

“Alright if you say so.”

I plopped on the couch and let Alice work her magic. She was working her magic on my face for more than an hour. 

She was almost finished when she finally noticed I was home alone. She looked around for a brief moment and then decided to approach the very subject I was dreading her to address. 

“Hey Bella I meant to ask you, where’s Jake?”

The syllables of Jake’s name being pronounced out of Alice’s mouth caused my heart to skip a beat. 

“To be honest Alice, we sorta had a fight and I left him in Forks”

“A fight about what?”

“We’ll I got the dress you sent and Edward had snuck something in the package as well. Let’s just say Jake got to see it before I did and jealousy kicked in”

“What did Edward send you?”

I pulled away from her for a moment, retrieved the velvet box and showed her.

“That is stunning, inappropriate but stunning nonetheless”

“I totally agree. Jake misunderstood and took this as Edward being my boyfriend or something and rather than asking me he just implied I was cheating and we’ll here I am”

“Oh Bella I am so sorry honey. Men are so hot headed. They are quick to judge without all the facts. I am sure he will come around soon enough.”

“Yeah I hope so. I mean I know I have a tendency to overreact but it just hurt you know….him doubting me”

Alice giggled

“You are too funny Bella. Correct me if I’m wrong but weren’t you the one doing the same exact thing to him just a few days ago? You were judging him based on one single incident. I tell ya, you two are made for each other. I am sure I can make a call to Bellevue and get you guys some adjoined padded cells”

I couldn’t help but smile at Alice. I sure did love this girl. She always opened up my eyes to things I was too blind to see. I had not thought about how I had been completely judgmental of Jake. I was quick to judge his character and here I stood accusing him of the same action I had inflicted just days prior. 

“Alice I am such an ass aren’t I?”

“We’ll I am glad you said it”

I laughed back at her while giving her a nice slap on the shoulder.

“Ok I think you are beauty personified. Get dressed and call me when you are all set”

“Ok” I said giggling and running into my bedroom like an excited little girl.

I was never much for being the center of attention but going to an event like this, which was in recognition of all that I had accomplished in my career, made me feel the slightest bit special. Tonight I would bask in my achievements and graciously be the center of all envy. 

I slid into my dress and stood in front of the mirror, hollering to Alice that I was ready.

Alice walked in and stumbled back in surprise.

“Bella, you….look….amazing”

Bashfully I replied “Thank you”

“You are the queen of the ball tonight”

I had to admit I did look ravishing in my dress. Edward’s gift was the perfect accent to its glamour and although I didn’t like the meaning behind the gift, it did look fabulous with the dress. I was definitely going to put Edward in his place tonight but I had to be tactful about it. Edward was still my partner and this necklace was not worth losing my job over. 

“Bella I’m going to run and finishing getting ready myself, I will meet you in the limo ok?”

“Sounds great, Alice. Oh and Alice, thanks”

“My pleasure”

I finished applying the last touches to my ensemble and I couldn’t help but think about Jake. I really did wish he were here. I shouldn’t have said I didn’t want him to come. These petty arguments we had really had to stop. We were acting like teenagers in their first relationship. We were two grown adults, why should petty jealousy or fear of the unknown come between us? I loved who I was when I was with him and tonight was a special moment in my life that I wanted to share with him especially. 

I ran outside to the balcony and retrieved my phone. I would be the bigger person here. I would just concede and say just about anything to have Jake here with me. I would say I was wrong even though deep down I wasn’t. Who really cared who was wrong or right here, the fact of the matter was I loved him and no matter what it was jealousy, fear, doubt, stubbornness or just plain stupidity, I was not going to let it come between us. We had come too far now to let this stand in our way. I started typing my text to him and before I knew it tears fell from my eyes. It was only one night I was without his warmth and in that one night I felt completely lost without him. 

Jake,

I’m sorry for everything. I am just as guilty in this whole mess as you are. I am guilty of accusing you of the same thing I was guilty of not to long ago. Words cannot express how much I care for you and I hope you will forgive me. I know your jealousy comes from a good place and I am sorry for not being as open as I should be with regard to my profession. If you get this message please call me, I love you!

Bells

I shut the phone, wiped my tears and tried to repair the damage to my makeup. I returned to the bedroom to retrieve my phone and noticed Jake had returned the text.

Babe,

I am the one who is sorry. My hot temper got the best of me and I made a poor decision. I’m not sure where all this jealousy comes from but what I do know is that I love you.

Jake

I was about to respond back when Alice came back into the room.

“You ready to go? The limo is waiting out front”

“Yeah let me just finish this message”

“You can do it from the car lets go”

Alice pulled me towards the door and we made our way down to the limo. I was too busy trying to decide what to text back, as Jake’s response was emotionally overwhelming. I held the tears back because frankly Alice would kill me if I had destroyed her masterpiece. Alice continued to pull me through the lobby. She held my arm as my head faced downward trying to focus on the text I was going to send back to Jake. Walking and texting was not an easy feat.

We must have been close to the limo since Alice had soon released her death grip on my arm. My body resorted to making small steps as I tried desperately to finish my response. 

As soon as I was done and about to hit send, I looked up and collided with a man standing right in front of me. 

“Oh God, I am so sorry. I wasn’t paying any…..” I replied as I moved away from the gentlemen in front of me.

When my eyes came back into focus all I saw were two beautiful deep brown eyes. I shook my head for a moment thinking I was imagining what I saw. There stood Jake in a black suit with the phone in one hand and a single red rose in the other. For once in my life I was completely speechless. My body on the other hand spoke volumes to Jake’s effects as my knees weakened and I almost fell. Jake’s quick response saved me from an almost embarrassing moment and my body tinkled with the instant warmth his hands provided. Our embrace was straight out of Gone with the Wind. Jake was holding me maybe 4 feet from the ground and all I could do was get lost in his eyes as he was completely lost in mine. He helped me to my feet and I spoke first.

“Jake how did you know where I lived?”

“We’ll I had a little help in that department” he said as he motioned to Alice as she got into the limo

I smiled at Alice and mouthed “thank you”.

“Jake there are so many things I want to sa…..”

Jake’s warm lips silenced the beginnings of my sorry speech instantly. My mind and body had been silenced in that instant and the world stood at a standstill. I was completely lost in Jake’s soft lips as they meshed with mine. After a few brief moments he pulled away and just leaned his forehead against mine.

“Sorry is getting really played out don’t you think?”

Trying to regain my breath I responded, “Yeah I guess you could say that”

“Your crowd awaits you Ms. Swan. We cannot have the guest of honor late to her own ball now can we?” he replied as he took my hand and guided me into the limo.

I was surprised to see Vanessa and Embry waiting there for us along with a gentleman unfamiliar to me. He noticed my peculiar look as I tried to play his face.

“Bella Swan? It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. I will be Alice’s escort for this evenings festivities”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Whitlock” I responded

I looked to Alice with a raised eyebrow and she just giggled in response.

The limo made haste towards the hall as we were running a tad bit late due to my glorious distraction. 

We pulled up to the hall and everyone started to exit the limo. Jake rose out of his seat but I held him back by his arm.

“Jake wait a sec, I need to talk to you first. We will meet you guys inside ok?”

Everyone else nodded and made their way inside. Alice was the last to exist and before closing the door she said

“Don’t be too long Bella we are already late”

“Ok thanks Alice”

Jake turned to me looking completely confused by my gesture.

“Jake, listen to me and please just listen, let me just say this and then if you feel the need to respond please by all means. I want you to understand that you are about to enter my world now. The people in there” I said as I motioned to the hall “are a lot different than the people in Forks”

“Bella I”

I pressed my forefinger to his lips silencing him for the moment.

“Please just let me finish. I am a different person than I am when I am with you. A better one even but nonetheless I have a reputation I must uphold and therefore just know that I may come across a lot different than you know me to be. However I want you to remember something. Just remember who I am when I am with you. I am still the woman you fell in love with and you are still the man I love with every fiber of my being. Just keep that tucked away in your mind while we are in there. Please understand that I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize this,” I said as I motioned my hand to each of us. 

“Now with that said I think we are safe to enter the lion’s den”

I tried to get up and now Jake was the one holding me back.

“I let you speak your peace, now it’s my turn. Bella I remember who you were when I met you and I know the person you have become. Don’t let them change the beautiful woman you have become to satisfy their need for the shell of a person you once were. I liked who you use to be but I love who you are now. Remember that.”

I took a deep breath in and just absorbed the wisdom Jake’s words provided me. He was my grounding anchor and the my reason for breathing. I would prove to him tonight that I could be both the woman I once was and the woman he loves equally. What other choice did I have? I was not going to choose between my job and my man, they had to coexist and I had to make it work.

Jake helped me out of the limo and we made our way through the glass door and up the staircase stopping right before the white doors to the main ballroom. I turned to him with a feared look in my eyes.

He placed a soft kiss on my nose and said

“I am right here as I always will be”

I placed my arm into his and whispered.

“Jake, keep me grounded ok, I need you”

“Always babe always”

As he finished his last breath the doors opened and the spot light hit us dead on. It was Showtime.


	49. Chapter 49

JPOV

I conceded that I might not be the brightest light bulb in the pack but when Bella referred to this event as a “Gala” my small town mind thought 30-40 people in a nice semi-private setting. When the double pane white doors opened, and I escorted Bella into the main ballroom, I was blown away by the amount of people applauding as we walked in. There had to be at least 200 plus people here. To say I felt a bit out of my league was an understatement. I felt like a guppy amongst great white sharks as we passed through the crowd. 

Bella made sure she shook hands and hugged various guests as she said her hellos and thank you’s. For someone who didn’t like to be the center of attention she was sure basking in it now. I was amazed how she could recall everyone we encountered by name and the various family histories of each individual. We finally made our way over to our assigned table and I was comforted to see Embry, Vanessa, Alice and Jasper waiting for us. I tried to release Bella’s hand so I could pull her chair out but she held my hand with an almost death grip. She ended her conversation with whomever she was speaking with and said

“Jake hold on a sec, I want you to meet Edward”

The sound of his name caused my blood to boil but I knew now was not the time. I really had to find a way to stop my hot temper. I loved and trusted Bella and there was no reason to act like an ass. She tapped a gentleman on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Edward..”

“Oh Bella, I am so happy to see you” he said as he pulled her from my grip and engulfed her into a hug. I could see her discomfort in his advances as she tried to pull away from his overbearing hug.

“Good to see you too Edward. Edward I would like you to meet Mr. Jacob Black. Jake this is Edward Cullen”

I extended my hand to Edward but was left how would you say “hanging”. Instead he nodded his head and said

“Nice to meet you”

A normal person would have taken his actions as being rude but not I. I could see he was uncomfortable with my presence and looked almost disheartened that Bella had brought a date.

“Likewise” I replied

He quickly changed topic and went back to address Bella.

“So Bella, you are looking exquisite this evening, red is truly your color”

“Thanks Edward, I can’t take all the credit. Alice really was such a help”

“I see you received my gift,” he said as his hand came up and was moving towards Bella’s collarbone.

Bella took a step back to dodge his advances and instead took my hand back into hers. 

“Yes I did and thank you but it was not necessary. You and I need to talk Edward but not now. I don’t want to ruin my evening. Jake, lets find our seats shall we?”

I nodded in agreement and not without a huge grin on my face. I was slightly apprehensive that her old self might rear its ugly head tonight but so far so good. The feisty yet smooth Bella was still present and my confidence that this dinner would be ok was escalating by the second. Before I pulled the chair out for Bella, I softly placed a kiss on her hand just to show how proud of her I was. She crunched her eyebrows like she was curious of my gesture and I mouthed, “I love you” in response. Her eyebrows relaxed and we sat down to enjoy dinner.

Unfortunately for us along with good company came some not so good company as well. Edward made it a point to be seated at our table along with some other rather influential people in Bella’s firm. Bella leaned over to me and described each person seated at the table. The other partners seated at our table were far more experienced and merited than my Bella and I could see she made it a point to be on her best behavior. She engaged most of them in legal conversation through the meal. I had to admit there was just something so sexy about a woman who could talk shop while still maintaining an overwhelming sex appeal. Bella’s hand slid from on top of the table to just below the tablecloth and onto my inner thigh. I shifted slightly in my seat at her sexual gesture. Her advanced both surprised and excited me. She continued her legal banter with her colleagues while gently caressing my thigh and then my cock. I took a slow sip of the complimentary water that was on the table and almost spit it out when she took a tight squeeze of my Johnson. Edward of course was the first to notice.

“Mr. Black are you ok?”

“Uhmm, yes I am fine. Water just went down the wrong pipe”

“So Jake, I can call you Jake right?”

“Yeah Jake is fine”

“How did you and Bella meet?”

“Oh, it is a funny story come to think of it. I was…”

But before I could finish my story, Bella cut her current conversation short and decided to interject into ours.

“Jake and I met in Forks”

“Ahh Bella’s home town huh? So Jake what is your profession?”

Again Bella jumped on Edward’s question before I could open my mouth to answer.

“Jake is a professional automotive technician”

“So you are a mechanic?”

“Yes” I said as she did let me answer the one-worded responses.

“Yes Edward he is a mechanic and an exceptional one at that. He has had several write-ups on his talent and generosity within his community. He is definitely an exceptional man,” she said as she glanced back over to me with a smile.

On any normal occasion Bella answering questions directed towards me would have set me off. I had a perfectly fine vocabulary and understood the English language better than my own native language. Therefore I didn’t require someone to speak on my behalf but I had decided that this was Bella’s playground and she knew what she was doing. If she felt she needed to justify anything I would let her. My mind was in no mood to play games as it was still being teased by the amazing stroking I was receiving from her under the table. My mind was starting to think about all the ways I could take her. I could careless about Edwards’s obvious ploys to discredit me whether they were merited or not. I could give two shits what her partners thought of my profession or me. I knew how good I was and I didn’t need some stuck up pompous ass to recognize that.

Edward looked at me with an almost sinister glare. I could see that me having Bella’s affections bothered him.

“We’ll Bella it is always good to have a decent mechanic in your Rolodex. Mechanic’s seem to be the biggest crooks out there”

I decided to give my two cents at this point.

“Edward, can I call you Edward? I think the same came be said for lawyers. Some are much better than others. But I think it is safe to say that the good ones take you for everything you are worth without you even noticing it” I said with a smile

It would seem the cat got Edwards tongue and it was about fuckin time. He must have thought I was a moron since I was not in the same pay grade as he was. He was sadly mistaken. I was very fortunate that I was graced with both charm and wit. Bella seemed to relax her tensioned position as she noticed I was fully capable of cracking the whip when I needed to. Just as the salad course was finished the band started to play. 

The firm spared no expense when it came to this event. They had an oversized dance floor and orchestra size band. For the most part they played very old school music and various love song ballets. After playing a decent amount of what an old timer would call upbeat music they began to slow it down. The opening to their slow dance music set was Open Arms by Journey. I was about to take Bella for a spin on the dance floor when Edward beat me to the chase. He extended his hand to Bella and said, “May I have the honor of this dance?”

All I thought to myself was who the fuck speaks like that? Bella turned to me and with her eyes asked me for permission. This gesture alone meant the world to me. She sat there asking with out asking if I was ok with her dancing with Edward. I nodded my head and she made her way to the dance floor. Embry was quick to notice her exit and took a seat next to me.

“Jake, why the hell would you let that dick take your woman?”

I laughed at his response. The old Jake would have been rude and rather protective of his property but with Bella she was not my property or an object of possession. Bella was my partner, lover, companion and friend. I knew how she felt about me and was confident that nothing that would take place here would ever change the feelings we had for each other. While Bella was growing into her own I had experienced some inner growth as well. I learned you get more bees with honey than vinegar. My explosive and jealous behavior only torn us apart. I knew that when this night was over she would be coming home with me and that kept my temper suppressed and my smile wide.

“You have a lot of learning to do my friend. I know Bella and at the end of the day the only thing that keeps me sane in this insane situation is knowing she is coming home with me. I have her, she is mine. My heart, soul and mind are hers for the keeping so let this pompous asshole try to make a move, he will lose. I know who holds the key and it is not that triple digit moneymaker over there” I said as I motioned to Bella and Edward dancing together.

“Wow Jake. This is a new side of you I have not been witness to before. I am impressed. I am glad you understand now what it means to truly trust someone”

“Yeah I guess I do. I love her man and if that means I need to just sit tight and show face then so be it”

He nodded and returned back to his seat next to Vanessa. I turned in my seat to see how Bella was fairing. It would seem as though she was fairing well while slow dancing and making small conversation. I was curious as to the conversation they were having. I felt the need to intercede in their little conversation just as soon as I saw Bella’s face start to turn a light shade of crimson. If that fucker was upsetting her, so help me God, I would tell him what I really thought of him.

BPOV

Edward escorted me onto the dance floor. He put his one hand around my waist and placed my other hand into his. Edwards’s behavior up until now has been completely immature. I wasn’t quite sure where all this macho bullshit was coming from but it had to be nipped in the butt. He uncharacteristically pulled me closer to him and whispered into my ear.

“You look beautiful tonight Bella”

“Edward what has gotten into you tonight? Why are you acting so strangely?”

“I’m not sure what you mean Bella.”

“Don’t play cute with me Edward. Why are you purposely degrading my date and acting all lovey dovey with me? Did I miss the memo or something? Because the last time I checked we were strictly business partners. And on that note, what is with this overly expensive necklace? Why the theatrics?”

“You are just full of questions aren’t you? In all honestly Bella I really have missed you. I know I had my chance with you and I blew it. This is not to say you were not at all at fault mind you, but that is not the point. My point is that I still have very strong feelings for you and they just started to resurface recently. I mean you have been gone a while and I never really knew how much I missed you until now. I was hoping that it might be possible for us to try again”

“Edward, I don’t know what to say”

“Say you will dump the dog and be with me”

His comment infuriated me. I pulled out of his embrace and just stared at him in complete astonishment. 

“Ok. I was trying to be diplomatic about this but it is apparent you can’t read between the lines. I am in no way, shape or form attracted to you anymore Edward Cullen. I have no interest in being with you other than business. You can take this..” I said as I tore the necklace from my neck and threw it at him” “and your egocentric, pompous ass and eave my sight immediately.”

He looked at me along with many of the other guests dancing around us. Frankly at this point I didn’t give a shit what Edward or anyone else thought of my display. Edwards’s behavior and insinuations of Jake were both obnoxious and nasty and I had had enough.

“Bella, honey, I think you are overreacting”

“Overreacting! No I don’t think so Edward. I think if anything you are the one acting out here. How dare you assume that you can just buy my feelings back and insult my guests. You don’t know them and you sure as hell don’t know me. Just leave me alone” I said as I pushed past him and made my way to the bathroom. 

I needed to cool down. My hot temper was in full swing and I didn’t want to unleash my fury on any unsuspecting partygoers or friends for that matter. I pushed through the bathroom door, took ownership of the first bathroom stall available and just closed the door and sat down with my hands over my face. 

I was disgusted with Edward and in myself. I shouldn’t have let Edward get the best of me, I was better than that. I heard a few ladies exit the bathroom and then another enter locking the door behind them. Fear soon took over disgust as now I was locked in the bathroom with a stranger. I went to reach for the lock on the stall but the door swung open before I could get to it in time. 

Jake crouched down onto the floor in front of me and softly brushed the few tears that had escaped my eyes. I looked up at him and the comfort of his presence soothed my hateful heart.

“Are you ok?” he said with the most sincere of tones

“Yeah I am ok. He just gets me soo.. soo”

“Pissed?”

“Yeah, pissed” I said with a slight grinned laugh

“You know you are even sexier when you are angry”

“Yeah we’ll I don’t feel that way right now”

“We’ll why the hell not. You are the most beautiful woman here. I can’t tell you how many whispers are going on about you inside”

“Yeah they are probably saying what a psycho lunatic I am”

He slowly helped me up and pulled me into his arms

“We’ll let them say what they want. You are my little lunatic anyway”

My body relaxed in his arms and my mind quickly eased with the warmth of his words.

“Thanks Jake, I needed that”

“Not as much as I need you right now” he said as he grazed his hands down and cupped my ass.

“Oh now I see your motives. You wanted to comfort me and assault me all at the same time”

“Is there a difference?”

I laughed at his comment. Suddenly what had just happened didn’t matter. All that mattered was this right here. All that mattered was Jake and Bells.

“I see your point. Let’s get out of here. There is too much hot air and bullshit flying around. I miss the cool breeze of the beach and the soft smooth skin of your body”

His eyebrows rose at my insinuation.

“Are you sure babe? I mean everyone is here for you, to honor you.”

“I am tired of this stuck up place, I want to be freed of all of this”

“Ok how about we stay for another half hour and you finish brown noising the big wigs and possibly save your job and then you and I will do some celebratory festivities later on?”

“I guess you right. Just stay with me Jake. I’m not sure how much more of Edwards bullshit I can take”

“Can I ask you something Bells? And promise not to get angry?”

“Sure”

“Do you and Edward have a past or something or is it strictly business?”

“We dated for a while but I caught him banging a junior attorney and that was all she wrote”

“Ahhh. His loss is my gain then”

“You bet your ass it is,” I said as I kissed him thankfully on his soft wet lips

He took my hand in his and we headed for the door. He turned around and said

“You ready?”

“Yep, let’s go, I am ready for round 2”


	50. Chapter 50

JPOV

I opened the bathroom door, took Bella by the hand, and escorted her back out into the main ballroom. I could feel some restraint from Bella as she hesitantly followed behind me, her hands clinging tightly to mine as if she feared I would let her go. I had to find a way to boost her confidence otherwise she was a lamb to the slaughter. I decided to finally have my dance with her. I slid my arm around her waist and guided her onto the dance floor. I had her wait a moment while I requested a song. She looked at me questionably but I just smiled back at her and winked. My sister always told me that if ever I wanted to win a girls heart just play a song by Celine Dion. I already had Bella’s heart but I wanted to take her mind off things for a brief moment. I needed to pull her attention in a different direction and provide her the support she so desperately needed. The instrumental’s started for “I’m Your Angel” and I took her into my arms and guided her movements to the rhythm. I pulled her tight to me and placed my mouth just above her ear. 

“Bella, do you remember what I told you the first time we danced together?”

“Yes Jake I remember”

“Close your eyes and just let your mind get lost in the music. Let it take away all your hate, anger, fear and regret.”

I felt her muscles relax as her body leaned against mine for support. 

We swayed together like two leaves caught in the same wind tunnel throughout the entire song. No words were exchanged, no feisty sexual advances were attempted, and it was just the two of us enjoying what we both loved, dancing. 

The song came to a close shortly after. Bella seemed to have regained her composure and looked completely revitalized. She placed a soft kiss on my lips and said

“Thank you for that.”

I smiled back at her and was content that I was able to give Bella her groove back. All I could think to myself was Watch out Edward, Bella is a comin.

 

BPOV

I could not explain how it felt to listen to the song Jake had requested. The words to the song were so touching and they reminded me of how important Jake was in my life. I knew no matter what might transpire tonight he would always be on my side.

We made our way back to the table and for the most part everyone seemed to still be enjoying themselves and engaging in joyful conversation. Jake courteously pulled my chair out for me and I looked to him with a smile as he winked to me in response. The main course was now being served and for the most part everyone had acted like Edward and I’s small outburst was of no consequence, all except Edward. He kept glancing back at me every so often. Each time our eyes met all I felt was bile rising in my throat while he seemed to take my reaction in a whole different way. It would seem my outburst had no effect on him. He still looked at me with a softened glance almost pleading with me to forgive him. This man just could not take no for an answer. Then he decided that his speechless innuendos were not enough and he tried to engage me in small talk.

“So Bella, how is the Call case coming along? I was telling my father here that you had decided the firm needed a little pro bono work to boost its presence within the community”

“The case is coming along Edward, thanks for asking”

I tried to make my conversation short and sweet. I was starting to feel this overwhelming need to tell him to fuck off. Thankfully Jake sensed my rage as my body almost trembled with anger. He gently placed his hand on my leg and just rubbed gentle circles to try to calm me down. I relaxed back in the chair and tried to ease the tension that was growing within me. Not only was Edwards’s presence now antagonizing me but his voice pained my ears like fingernails scratching on a caulk board. 

Embry decided to interject into the conversation. It would seem Jake was not the only one with Bella anger radar.

“Mr. Cullen, you have a fine attorney on your hands. Bella is exceptional at what she does and I am so grateful she offered to help me.”

Before Edward could reply, his father, who had been seated right next to him, replied instead.

“We are so pleased with the work Bella has been doing. She is a key asset in our firm. We were going to wait till the end of the gala to surprise you Bella, but I feel now is the appropriate time”

I looked to Alice and she just shrugged her shoulders back at me. I had hoped if there were any surprises coming my way she would know but it would appear not even Edward was privy to this information, as he looked just as curious as I was.

“Bella, the partners and I were thinking of opening up a firm in New York. It would seem the crime rate has risen substantially in the past several years and there are just not enough qualified attorneys that can handle such a large case load. We would like for you to head up our division once we open it in the coming months.”

“I, I… I don’t know what to say,” I replied 

I was completely elated by this proposition. I had worked extremely hard and although my colleagues had recognized my talent, I would have never anticipated that I would be up for a promotion. 

“You would be partnering up with Edward in running all the operations for this branch. The both of you have worked so wonderfully together these past few years we couldn’t think of any other two partners who would fit the bill other than the both of you. Now just as an added bonus there would be a substantial pay increase, fully paid for accommodations for housing and a fully furnished new office. We hope all these incentives will guarantee your acceptance of this offer.”

After the initial excitement of this joyous news subsided, my mind got hit with the reality of what this would mean. I looked to Jake and his face was still plastered with astonishment over this news. I can’t blame him for being surprised for I had the same feeling just moments ago. I wasn’t going to make any rash decisions right now. I learned my lesson and since Jake meant more to me than anything else he would have a say in my decisions.

“Mr. Cullen, I am humbled by your offer but may I make one request?”

“Name your price Bella. Money is of no consequence”

“My request is not of a monetary value. What you are offering me is beyond my wildest dreams but I need some time to think it over.”

“Alright. We will give you some time. The office is going to take about 3 months to get ready, is that enough time?”

“Yes thank you”

The butterflies in my stomach were starting to get all worked up now and I was becoming increasingly nauseous. I excused myself from the table and made my way towards the bathroom. I made it to the stall just in time as what little I had to eat left my body violently. I gathered my composure, stood up, wiped my mouth and walked over to the sink. I ran cool water through my hands and splashed some onto my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Vanessa enter the bathroom. Vanessa came and rubbed my back while Alice came to stand right beside me.

“You ok Bella?”

“Alice, what am I going to do? This is a huge opportunity for me and I find myself having an internal battle over what is the right thing choice”

“Bella, you have time sweetheart”

“I know. They said the offer is on the table for 3 months but in legal terms you and I both know it is more like a week or two tops”

She nodded her head in agreement as Vanessa came to stand by Alice.

“Bella if I may. I know we are not close but I could tell by your reaction this is important to you. I also know how important Jake is as well. My advice to you is to listen to your heart. Let it guide you to the right decision. Everything will fall into place as it was meant to be”

I extended my hands to both the girls and squeezed hard.

“Thanks so much you guys. I am very lucky to have two intelligent, caring woman as friends”

“Group hug” Alice said as she forced Vanessa and I into a huge hug right in the middle of the bathroom. 

It felt good that I had two friends to lean on. The girls did help me relax a little but that didn’t take away from the tightness forming in my chest. This was not the direction I wanted my life to go in. I was hoping I would be able to juggle work and Jake at the same time. There was no way he would move to New York with me and I was finding it hard to say no to such an illustrious offer. I was at a crossroads now. One road led to money and success and the other to love and happiness. Both ideas held so much promise and there were little to no downsides to speak of. The only thing that did irk me about New York was Edward. After tonight fiasco, working with him would be damn near impossible. I was really going to have to think this through.

All three of us walked back to the table and I noticed Embry and Jake were missing. Vanessa and I looked around the room but neither one of us saw where they were hiding. Alice asked Jasper if he knew where they went and he said Jake got a call and left the table. After a few minutes Embry left to look for him and they had not returned since. I felt a slight pain in my heart. It felt like someone stabbed me with a knife and was retracting it out slowly. The pain was enough to force me into my seat and clutch my chest. Something was very wrong. I turned to Vanessa and said

“Find Jake, something is wrong, I can feel it”

Just as Vanessa turned to leave, Embry came back with a pained look on his face.

“Bella I need you to come with me, its Jake”

The sound of his name and the look on Embry’s face said it all. Suddenly the pain was nothing compared to what I had feared was wrong. I followed Embry and Vanessa out to the hallway. We found Jake moments later on the floor leaning on the wall with his hands and head hanging over his knees. I ran to him and knelt down taking his head into my chest. I felt the warm wetness of his tears on my breasts as they had flooded across his face.

“What’s wrong baby? What happened?”

Jake whispered back to me but his voice was inaudible to my ears. I looked up to Embry for answers.

“Billy is in the hospital”

“What happened to him Embry?”

“He had a massive heart attack”

I cradled Jake’s head in my arms just trying to comfort him the best way I knew how. My own emotions failed me as tears fell from my eyes as well. Seeing him in this weakened state was more than my heart could bear. 

I wiped the tears from my eyes and forced myself to be strong. Jake was always my rock and now it was my turn to be his. I pulled his face from my chest and looked into his tear filled eyes.

“It will be ok Jake. I am here, always.”

I knew what I had to do. I had to get Jake back to Forks tonight.

“Jake, I have to go for one second to get my purse and then we are leaving for Forks”

He looked at me and for the first time I saw fear in his eyes. 

“It is ok, I will be just one minute alright.”

He reluctantly nodded and I made my way back to the table to retrieve my purse.

“Gentlemen, I apologize but a family emergency has come up and I have to leave. Thank you for this glorious gala and I will return to you after everything is said and done with an answer to your proposition.” 

I grabbed my bag and headed back to the hallway. Alice grabbed my arm before I could open the door and said

“Is everything ok Bella?”

“No Jake’s dad had a heart attack, I have to get him to Forks”

“Shit” 

“What is it Alice?”

“The car service will not return for another 2 hours”

“Call me another Alice. You are resourceful”

“They will not be able to get here Bella, the traffic is bumper to bumper in this city you know that. Wait!” she said as she retrieved something out of her bag.

“Take these,” she said as she handed me two sets of keys.

“I forgot to include them in your delivery. The garage is just about 2 blocks from here and the car is fully fueled and ready to go”

“Thanks so much Alice” I said as I gave her a hug and left.

As I walked down the hall trying to get back to Jake quickly I could not help but think of the irony of the situation. Jake met me and endured all the drama my life had thrown at us and now the situation was reversed. I had to be all that Jake had been for me. I would be the glue that held him together. I had always looked for the opportunity to return the gracious favor he had provided me and now it was my time to shine. This event although catastrophic to Jake as it was would be the true testament to my love and devotion for him. I would prove to him that no matter what life threw at us, he was more important to me than anything else. After all he was my Jake, my light amongst the darkness.


	51. Chapter 51

BPOV

Embry and Vanessa followed Jake and I as we made our way to the garage. I was hoping that everyone would be too preoccupied with the current events that they wouldn’t notice the sign on the garage.. I was fidgeting with the keys trying to see which one fit the lock. Leave it to good old Embry to state the obvious

“Look Jake, this shop has the same name as ours”

I turned and saw Jake take notice of the sign and then give me a questionable look.

“We should sue their ass right Bella?” Embry said.

“You can’t do that Embry the sign says JB Auto II. The Two makes it a different corporation name”

“Damn, that sucks”

We all filed into the garage and I motioned for everyone to get into the car. I handed Embry the keys and asked him to drive. He nodded knowing full well I wanted to stay with Jake in the back. 

We got onto the highway in no time. I was slightly unease because I knew sooner or later someone was going to ask me about the garage and the muscle car we were using to get to Forks. To be completely honest, I hoped they would just let it be. This was not exactly how I an envisioned surprising Jake. 

Fortunately for me the ride back was silent. Embry and Vanessa exchanged the occasional smiles to each other and leaned back to see how Jake and I were faring in the backseat but nothing was said. I looked to Jake but he never looked back at me. Jake was fighting a mental battle with himself. His facial expressions were stern and angry and his body was restless. He stared out the window and on occasion he would squeeze my hand to let me know he was still there but that was it. There were no words I could say that would take away the pain and regret he was experiencing. I couldn’t help but feel that some of this might have been my fault. I know I was not the cause of Billy’s heart attack but I was the cause of Jake not being there for his father. I could only imagine what was going through Jake’s mind and how regretful he must be feeling right now. I could sense the tension, as he never let go of my hand the entire walk from the hall or during the whole ride back to Forks. 

The hospital soon came into view and it was now a mere few blocks ahead of us. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the hard task ahead. The once silent Jake surprised all of us when he hollered at Embry.

“STOP THE CAR!”

The car came to a screeching halt. Lucky no one was behind us otherwise we would have all ended up in the hospital. After a brief moment Embry slowly moved the car over to the curb, now one block from the hospital.

“What the fuck Jake?”

Jake unlocked the door and got out of the car. He started paced up and down the sidewalk, whispering to himself while shaking his head left to right. He seemed so conflicted. I had to do something to calm him so I asked Embry and Vanessa to park at the end of the block to give Jake and I some time alone. I got out of the car, walked behind Jake and placed my hand on his shoulder.

“Jake”

He pushed my hand away the second he felt it

“Don’t touch me”

I was completely taken back by his response. 

“Jake listen I know what you…..”

“You don’t know anything. You couldn’t possibly know what I am experiencing right now.” He said as he turned towards me.

The pain, hurt, regret and anger were clearly written all over his face. I braced myself for impact. I had been witness to this side of Jake before and I knew what he was capable of. I would not run this time. I would stand firm and take whatever Jake felt he needed to release. Jake needed an outlet. He needed someone to just listen and if my feelings got hurt as a result so be it. 

Jake stared at the floor, huffing and brewing with such anger. He balled his hands into a fist while his chest started rising and falling quickly with each breath he took. He was going to blow any minute. I took a step back and just watched as Jake’s anger flowed through his veins and out through his hands. He turned to the left and put his hands right through a storefront window. He attacked every inanimate object within his circle, the parking meter, mailbox and brick wall of the neighboring building. His anger scared me half to death but I knew this was how he dealt with things. He had an explosive personality. I can’t say I condone this type of behavior but I understood it. Sometimes you just needed to inflict pain to relieve it. Billy was Jake’s only parent left and I’m sure he felt completely responsible for what had happened in his absence. 

“I should have been here. I should have never left him alone”

I slowly walked over to Jake who was now leaning against the wall, his hands and part of his forearm drenched in blood, exhaust from his fit of rage. I went to pull him into a hug but he walked away from me.

“This is YOUR fault. If I didn’t go to your stupid fuckin Ego trip Gala I would have been here. None of this would have happened if I would have stopped thinking with my dick”

I could handle almost any verbal assault Jake had could deliver because in my heart of hearts I knew he was just angry but that last comment just topped the cake.

“You listen to me Jacob. I know you are hurt and angry but don’t you dare blame this one on me. The last time I checked I distinctly remember not inviting you to my, what do you call it “Ego Gala”. You came of your own free will”

“I came to your event for YOU. Everything I do is for YOU and now because of YOU my father could be dying in that hospital and all because I was too preoccupied with making YOU happy. And do you want to know the worse part, I can’t even step foot in that hospital. You wanna know why I can’t Bella? Do you really want to know?”

“Is that because of me too?” 

“You know what Bella. I have had enough of this. Why does everything always have to be about you? The world does not revolve around Bella. From the first day I met you, it has been all about what Bella wants and Bella needs. I'm done with always putting your needs above all others. This relationship is too one sided. I am always the one rescuing you, apologizing to you, loving you and what have you done for me, nothing. All you do is say your “I’m sorry's” and “please forgive me’s” and I crawl back to you like a stray puppy. We’ll I am telling your right now, the buck stop here. My family comes first from now on,” he said as he walked past me and made he way back to the car.

I stood there just soaking in all he had said. I had no idea I was such a burden on his life. I thought I was a part of his life, not an obligation. 

“We’ll you know what Jake, you won’t have to worry about what I need anymore because I am done being your emotional burden. You can take your car and your garage and go shove it up your ass” I said through streaming tears as I threw the garage keys at his back.

Jake stopped dead in his tracks, turned towards me, and looked me straight in the eyes with more angry than before.

“MY WHAT! Did you say my car and my garage?”

“Yeah the car Embry is driving is yours. I got it for you as a gift. I wanted to show you how much you meant to me and I thought you deserved a decent ride. Can you remember through your angered gaze the garage where that car was stored? I bought that shop for you. Yeah “selfish all about herself” Bella did something uncharacteristic. She actually took the time to find a fully furnished garage, an exceptional muscle vehicle while still managing to keep her boyfriends bestfriend out of jail, fancy that.”

He just looked at me in complete astonishment, as did Vanessa and Embry. This was not how I planned to share this news but I was too hurt by Jake’s words to not say anything.

I stormed past Jake and in passing said

“Now watch “good old selfish” Bella, walk to the hospital and see how Billy “not her own father” is doing because that is how selfish she really is. I could have stayed at the gala Jake. I could have sent you back alone, but I didn’t. NO! I left my own event to be by YOUR SIDE. TO HELP YOU! TO SUPPORT YOU! And you know what? I actually thought I meant more to you than just a hole to stick your dick in. I thought you loved me but apparently I was mistaken. Apparently the man I shared many passionate nights with is lost behind the arrogant self-absorbed enraged lunatic in front of me. I want no part of that Jake. My Jake, even in a fit of anger would not say the hurtful things you just did. You are unrecognizable Jake and right now I can not stand the sight of you,” I said as I pushed past him and started walking to the hospital.

I had been very tolerant up until now when it came to Jake. But there was just so much I could take. I never thought of myself as a selfish person just a needy one. I knew Jake was hurting and I knew most of what he said was out of anger but even in the most outrageous outbursts there is some sort of truth to the words. My experience has been when someone is pushed to their breaking point the truth, as ugly as it is comes out, is still the truth. Maybe this event in Jake’s life was a catalyst and it was just the drive he needed to be completely honest with me on how he felt. He felt burdened by me. He felt I was a leech. I was a slimy creature that was sucking him bone dry. I shook my head, as these thoughts were both disturbing and heartbreaking. I heard the Chevy engine roar and spin off down the road. I was almost grateful Jake had left. I had had enough fighting for one evening. 

I walked through the sliding doors and made my way over to the nurse’s station.

“Hi. I’m Isabella Swan. I am looking for Mr. Billy Black’s room please”

“Billy Black, Billy Black, ahh here it is, Room 307”

I nodded thank you to the nurse and made my way to the 3rd floor. If I wasn’t mistaken, Billy was on the same floor as Mike. I was slightly relieved that neither Jake nor Embry were here. They would have been too much to deal with on top of an already stressful situation. I weaved around the nurse’s station and followed the numbers on the hospital rooms until I reached Billy’s. Sam and Emily warmly greeted me as I made my way in. It was nice to see Billy had some support other than Jake to keep his spirits up.

“Bella” Billy exclaimed as his weakened body tried to rise from the reclined hospital bed.

Emily was quickly to gently push him back down.

“Billy, calm down now. You just had a heart attack for Pete’s sake. Take it easy”

I walked over and gave Emily and Sam a quick hug hello and walked over to Billy’s bedside.

Billy smiled at me and then looked towards the door with hopeful eyes. After a few minutes he turned to me and said

“Where’s Jacob?”

“Ohh, ummm. He’s….”

“It’s ok Bella. It’s too much to ask for him to be here”

‘No Billy I don’t think it’s that, you see wee…”

“Sam, Emily can you give Bella and I a moment”

They nodded their heads and left the room.

“Bella, I know you and Jake are a thing now and just know I already think of you as a daughter. That is why I am ok with disclosing this very personal information with you. Did Jake ever tell you about his mother?”

“No. He never mentioned her before”

“Ahhh. That would explain why you don’t know why he hasn’t come to the hospital”

“Will you tell me?”

“Sarah, my wife was a wonderful person. She was the complete opposite of me you see. She was mild-mannered and witty. She was the ying to by yang. She was the best part of me. You see you remind Jacob a lot of her just as Jacob reminds me a lot of myself at his age. Jacob and I share a common trait, we are hot tempered. The smallest things set us off and because we are such emotional people we have a hard time dealing with conflict. Sarah use to say we reminded her of a flame. When we were at our best we lit the world with our radiance but the smallest wind extinguished our greatness and only darkness prevailed. 

I nodded in agreement. That was how Jake was to me, the light of my life. Although now his flame was more scolding than radiant.

“My beloved feel sick with Cancer when Jacob was a young boy. He and his mother were very close. She was the world to him. Her death nearly destroyed him. Jake was the only one there when she finally did pass on. I just couldn’t face the fact that she would be taken from me and seeing her in her final days literally sucked the life right out of me. I regret I was not much support for him after her passing since I was still grieving and very much angry at everything and everyone for her death. I blamed myself for Jacob’s frequent outburst and poor judgments but I was so consumed with guilt and loss I could not be of much help. Thankfully Embry was there to help him through it and those boys have been the best of friends ever since. Embry took the brunt of all of Jake’s actions and continues to be there to this day. You see Bella, hospital’s are a constant reminder to Jake of his mother and I don’t think he really has truly dealt with her loss. He simply suppressed the feelings and now those same feelings are brought back to life. I hope you do not think ill of him for not being here because I don’t. I truly understand, as it is even hard for me to be here now. However under the circumstances I have no choice,” he said with a slight chuckle.

Billy’s explanation did validate Jake’s instant anger and resentment and to some extent I did understand. However, it did not lessen the pain he caused my heart.

“So Bella how was the Gala?”

“Huh??”

“Jake said he had to go to a Gala in Seattle. He said you were being honored. How was it?”

“Oh, it was good. A lot of brown nosing and shop talk but it went well”

“Good Good. I’m sorry my being here had to cut it short”

“O no Billy, please don’t apologize. This was not your fault. I am happy we made it back to see you are doing well.” 

My reply was enthusiastic and acting fine, when I wasn’t, was a good talent of mine. But just like Jake, Billy could see right through me.

“Are you sure you are ok?”

“Yep. I will be fine, I am just really exhausted. It has been a long night”

“I’m sure it has my dear. Why don’t you go home and get some sleep. I will still be here tomorrow”

‘Are you sure? I mean I am happy to stay if you need me to.”

“Absolutely. Your dad is coming by later so I will be in good hands”

“Ok Billy. I am so glad you are ok,” I said as I gave him a hug

“Thanks for coming Bella and remember what I told you about Jake”

How could I forget? It was amazing to me how our own parents could sense when something was not right. Billy knew Jake was acting out and I am sure he knew all the anger was directed towards me but nonetheless his explanation as to Jake’s behavior was enlightening. 

I made my way out into the hallway. I figured while I was here, I might as well check on Mike to see if there has been any improvement in his condition. As I turned the corner, now facing Mike’s room, I noticed he had a visitor. I crept up to the door and just stood there, trying not to intrude, but at the same time trying to be slightly nosey. The woman’s words as she spoke to Mike were like music to my ears. She said

“Mike, please wake up baby. It’s me Leah”


	52. Chapter 52

JPOV

I was too consumed with anger and rage to care about anyone or anything at this point. I jumped into the back seat of “MY CAR” as Bella called it, and demanded that Embry just drive. Without protest, he started the engine and sped off leaving Bella and my dad in the dust. I sat in the backseat just brewing with frustration. I had managed in one night to gain and lose trust in the one person that mattered most to me. I felt like the biggest disappointment to both my father and Bella. 

I turned towards the front seat as the familiar sites of my neighborhood came into view. I was grateful to be home but at the same time almost fearful to be alone. The car came to a stop right in front of my house. I unlocked my door and got out of the car. I turned to Vanessa and Embry and could see the disappointment in both their faces. Shit I didn’t need them to remind me of what an asshole I was to Bella. I was well aware of my failures and right now not too proud of them either. I turned to walk away when I heard the car door open and a hand take a strong hold on my arm. 

“Not so fast Jake”

I turned around and came face to face with Vanessa. If this were a Looney Tunes cartoon, smoke would have been coming out of her ears and her eyes would be filled with complete redness. 

“You listen to me Jacob Black. I know you are hurt and I know you are angry but that bullshit you just pulled was inexcusable. Here I was no more than 2 weeks ago telling Bella not to hurt you and you go and tear her heart apart. How could you be so selfish!” she said as she smacked me on the chest.

After witnessing Vanessa’s outburst, Embry got out of the car and to my surprise did not restrain Vanessa but actually supported her rant.

“Embry, can you please control your woman? I mean shit man we are suppose to be boys, what the fuck?”

“Exactly Jake! I have been covering your ass every since your mom passed. When are you going to grow a set and start acting like the man you are suppose to be? As hot-tempered as I can be at times, I would have never treated Leah or Vanessa how you just treated Bella. Jake, me above everyone understands exactly how hard this situation is for you but you can’t go around treating people like shit to make yourself feel better. We are all here to support and help you. You can’t expect Bella to be open and honest with you but yet in still you do not return the gesture. You tell her not to run away from her problems and to be open with you yet you don’t do the same for her. Very hypocritical if you ask me. I am telling it to you straight here Jake. I love you man, you are like a brother to me but what you did back there, like Vanessa said was beyond hurtful.” He said as his hands ran through his hair and he shook his head left to right.

This conversation was pointless. I knew what I had done was wrong and I didn’t need Vanessa or Embry to point that out. I knew what I was saying when I said it. I knew most of what I said could not be forgiven but yet in still even after I had expelled all my fury onto Bella, the pain still existed. I thought that if I could make another human being, in this case Bella, feel my pain she could understand. I just needed someone to understand. I fell to my knees onto the graveled driveway, the rocks scraping and cutting as I leaned into them for support.

I couldn’t blame Em or Vanessa for not coming to my aid. Shit, I fuckin hated myself right now more than ever. I couldn’t believe I had turned into the very monster I once despised. I was no better than that douche bag Eric. I made a promise that I would never break her heart, that she would never feel the pain she felt that night and what did I do? I didn’t break her heart I torn it apart. I threw everything but the kitchen sink at her. What a fuckin asshole I was!

The rumbling of thunder could be heard off into the distance as a nasty storm was approaching. Embry walked over to me and extended his hand to help me get up. 

“Come on Jake we have to get you inside, a nasty storm is coming”

Vanessa still extremely pissed mumbled under her breath.

“Maybe he should stay out here. Maybe if he got struck by lightening it would wake his ass up”

I looked up at her, my eyes extinguished of all anger and replaced with pools of tears that just hovered over my lower eyelids. It took what was left of my strength to restrain those tears because if let loose, I was afraid I would just fall apart. I fought them with everything I had. 

Vanessa’s eyes softened and her resolve weakened as she stared back at me. My anger was just as contagious as my remorse. Vanessa and Embry knew me and they knew who I really was. The man that said and did those hurtful things was a man broken. 

I had fought with my inner conflicts over the years since my mom’s passing but I had never properly grieved for her either. My chest tightened and I looked into the forest clutching myself trying to relieve the pain. I thought for a moment my eyes had deceived me. I could have swore that through the darkness of the forest I could see her. I could have sworn I saw my mother. I stood up and sprinted to the edge of the forest. I called out into the darkness but only the soft echoing of my voice returned a response. 

Embry came up beside me.

“Jake, what happened? What did you see?”

“Em, I could have swore I saw my mom man. She was right there” I said while pointing to the trees in front of us.

Embry grabbed my shoulder.

“Jake, she gone man. You have to come to terms with that”

His words struck a cord. That was the whole problem. I didn’t want to deal with that. I couldn’t deal with the fact that the most important person in my life had been taken from me and now because I couldn’t control myself the second most important person to me could be lost forever.

I brushed his hand off my shoulder as the anger reared its ugly face once again.

”DON’T YOU THINK I FUCKIN KNOW THAT! DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW MY MOTHER IS GONE? I CURSE GOD EVERYDAY FOR TAKEN HER FROM ME! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME EMBRY, EVERYTHING! AND NOW BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY BELLA WILL BE GONE SOON AS WELL. I JUST.. I JUST CAN’T DEAL,” I said as my resolve broke, my chest caved inward and the tears escaped and fell from my eyes.

“Jake, I know this hurts but you have to let it out. It’s ok to be angry. It’s ok to feel resentment. Anyone would if they had someone important taken from them too soon. Your mother was like a mother to us all. When she left this world, the whole rez grieved for her. Just like you need to grieve for her now. You have to accept that as wrong as it is she did die and you need to move past that. She would want you too man. She would want you to be happy.”

Embry was right and under normal circumstances I would have apologized but not now. It was still too fresh. All these emotions ran rampant within me and I just needed to let it out. I turned to Embry, threw my car keys at him and said

“Em I really need to get out of here. Take the rabbit and get Vanessa home. I will call you in the morning” 

“Jake as much as you are not my favorite person of the week right now. I won’t leave you alone so you can cause more harm to yourself.”

“Em, I am begging you please just go. I need to be alone with my thoughts”

He stood there reluctant for a moment but after a quick minute nodded his head and turned to leave.

“You better fuckin call me tomorrow man and don’t do anything stupid.”

I nodded and he walked back to Vanessa. 

I turned to face the forest again. I was either delirious from lack of sleep or maybe this was a divine intervention. I really didn’t give a fuck what it was all I knew was I had this overwhelming feeling to run. I stripped what remained of my jacket and tuxedo shirt and torn my pants into shorts and took to the woods. I pounded the soft dirt just letting my emotions fuel my muscles. All the anger, fury and hurt I felt in my heart leaked into my veins and pushed my muscles to pick up speed. 

After making it clear past the forest and onto the beach, I stopped for a brief moment to catch my breath, my body totally exhausted from strain. I looked up to the sky as the rain started to fall. I stood there for a while just allowing Mother Nature to nurture me in the best way she knew how. The rain helped cleanse my mind and massage my aching muscles. 

After a few moments I decided to just take a short walk down the beach. I must have walked about a mile down the beach when Bella’s house came into sight. Funny how I always seemed to end up here. It felt like something or someone was always guiding me back here. 

I wasn’t sure if now was such a good time to talk to Bella because although Embry’s chat and the run helped my mind, I was not sure what I could possibly say to make this right. I wasn’t quiet sure there was anything I could say. Shit, if the situation were reversed I wouldn’t forgive me. I hoped that maybe there was still some glimmer of hope. Maybe if I let Bella in and explained my feelings, she would understand and in doing so learn to trust me again.

Bella never gave me the keys to her house but I knew from past experience she left the deck sliding doors open. I walked onto the deck, slide the doors open and my senses were instantly invaded by her scent. My heart raced and my body ached for her. I walked down the hall to the bedroom and rested my body upon her silk sheets. I pulled her pillow into my chest and just took in all the essence that was Bella. My body gave into the comforts of her sheets and my eyes fought to stay open. I felt warm here. I felt like I was home.

BPOV

I shook my head as Leah’s whispers to Mike kept replaying in my head. Could I be this lucky? This had to be a dream. I felt a slight tug to the back of my shirt and turned around to see who was beckoning me.

“Oh, Dr. Cullen”

“Bella”

“I see you have come to check on Mr. Newton.”

“Yeah we’ll actually I came to see Billy Black but I figured since I was here I would see how Mike was faring”

“We’ll unfortunately Mike is still the same but Billy seems to be recovering well”

“Yes he is. Those Black’s are tough cookies” I said laughingly

“Yes they are” he replied.

“Dr. Cullen, I know I am not related to the Black’s or anything but will Billy be ok? I mean is there anything special we need to do?”

“Billy got to us just in time. However I do want to keep him for a few days. In our routine blood work he had an elevated number of white blood cells, which normally indicates infection. I had them perform some additional tests just to be sure it isn’t something more serious”

“Dr. Cullen if it is not too much to ask, can you please call me when you receive the results? I’m not sure if you are aware but the Black’s have had a hard life with Jake’s mother, Billy’s wife, passing of cancer a few years back and I am certain that anymore bad news at this point might just make matters a whole lot worse”

“Surely Bella, I will do that. I have to run but if you need anything just have me paged ok?”

“Thanks Dr. Cullen”

I turned back to Mike’s room and was shocked to see he was alone. How did that woman manage to move right past us? We were literally standing right in the doorway. I ran over to the nurse station and questioned the nurse on duty to see if she saw where Leah went. She indicated she had just left a moment ago. I raced to the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly hoping that it would some how make the elevator arrive faster. I was growing overly impatient waiting for the damn thing so instead I slammed the staircase door open and flew down the stairs like a bat out of a hell. I got down to the main floor, pushed past the numerous hospital staff and flew through the sliding glass doors. I stopped dead short and looked both to my left and right, feverishly scanning for any sign of Leah. The heavy rainfall was not the least bit forgiving on my eyes but just about 1 block away I saw what looked like a woman in a large black trench coat. 

I ran down the street hollering Leah’s name. That was not such a bright idea, as it seemed to make her move faster away from me. I stopped for a second, removed my heels and then resumed chasing her. I know it was evil of me to be happy at the fact that Leah had managed to trip and fall allowing me to catch up to her about 3 blocks ahead.

When I finally reached her, she was lying on the floor, rubbing her now swollen ankle.

“Leah are you alright?”

“I think I sprained my ankle”

“Good thing were not too far from the hospital”

“Why were you chasing me?”

“You don’t remember me do you? It was a long time ago. It's me, Isabella Swan. But the bigger question is why were you running and where have you been?”

Leah looked reluctant to answer, as it would seem the answer was not something she was willing to discuss.

“Listen Bella, I am here for Mike. What happened to him was all my fault. I left town because I was too upset at myself for allowing this to happen. Can we talk about this later? My ankle is killing me and we are getting soaked out here”

I helped Leah up and supported her weight on one side as we made our way back to the hospital. After about an hour of waiting, the nurses bandaged her ankle and she was as good as new.

Just as I was about to help her up and continue our conversation, Sam and Emily saw us on their way out.

“Bella I see you finally found your missing link,” she said as she winked at Leah.

“Yeah we kinda ran into each other as a matter of fact”

“Do you guys need a ride? Sam and I were just leaving”

“That would be great Emily thanks”

Sam helped Leah into the car as Emily and I got in on the other side. The drive back was silent and I knew now was not the time or place to start my interrogation. However I was fearful of letting Leah out of my sight for fear she would run for the hills again. 

We arrived at my house about a ½ hour later. Before I got out I turned to Leah and said

“You plan on hanging around right?”

“Yes. I am not running anymore plus with my ankle you pretty much guaranteed that”

I smiled and replied

“Ok, we really do need to talk Leah but it has been a long night for all of us. I can swing by your house tomorrow if that’s ok?”

“Yes that will be fine”

“Thanks for the ride guys”

Emily and Sam replied in unison” Your welcome Bella”

I got out and made my way to the door. Like an idiot I left my keys in my purse in Jake’s car. Fuck! I walked around back and hoped I was stupid enough to leave the deck door open. To my surprise the door was wide open. I was both curious and scared. 

I slowly crept into the dining room and grabbed a plate, which was the closest thing within my reach. I didn’t turn any lights on because if someone was here I did not want to alert them to my presence. I looked around and nothing seemed unsettled. I heard a soft noise from my bedroom and was almost too frightened to go back there alone. I took a deep breath and decided to just be courageous. 

I stood just outside my door, my back to the wall as I heard heavy breathing from within my bedroom. I rose the plate to head height and jumped right into the door way ready to strike. The sight before my eyes was shocking but not in the way I thought. There amongst the sheets was Jake, spooning my pillow within his arms. The sight of him made my reflexes falter and the plate dropped to the floor, breaking into pieces. The noise woke Jake up as his eyes met mine. 

I wanted to stay but my mind was defiant. I shook my head from left to right and just turned around and left. It was not going to be that easy to forget what he had said. Now when I looked at him it was not love I saw it was heartbreak.


	53. Chapter 53

BPOV

I walked down the hallway into the living room. I was too exhausted both mentally and physically to deal with Jake on top of all the events that had transpired tonight. I could hear him summoning me from the bedroom but frankly I could care less what he needed because my body was achy from exhaustion and my mind was just worn out. I was in no mood to fight, talk or do anything but just sleep. 

I lied down on the couch in the fetal position just trying to get comfortable. I was trying to tune out the thumping of the hard rain on the roof and my thoughts of Jake being just in the other room. I had hoped that sleep would take over and grant me the much needed sleep I deserved. But alas, sleep was not in the cards for me tonight as I felt a warm hand touch my hip. My sleep-deprived eyes slid open and I saw Jake squatting next to me pleading for forgiveness with his eyes. 

I tried to gather my thoughts to form a sentence but just couldn’t. I shifted my position on the coach away from him and just shook my head left to right. Jake’s head sunk to the floor in complete defeat as he knew no simple show of affection would heal this open wound. 

“Bella, please I”

I placed my fingers on his lips to silence his plea.

“Jake please, I’m too tired to talk and there is nothing that you could possibly say right now that will make anything better. I just need to sleep, so please just go”

Although the words were painful for me to say they had to be said. There were not enough I’m sorry's or please forgive me’s that would allow my heart to heal from the hurt Jake inflicted tonight. I just needed to distance myself from him for a while to try to find a way that I could reconcile my thoughts. As it stood now I was too hurt and too stressed out to deal with it and I didn’t want to say anything that would cause more damage.

He stood there for a moment just staring at me. I turned away from him and switched positions on the couch so that my back was to him. Sleep took a hold of me with open arms and I was joyous to be cradled in her warmth.

I awoke the next morning to a radiant sun and a warm June morning. The breeze from the ocean ran through my hair and tickled my eyelashes. I rose up from the couch feeling more refreshed than ever before. I made my way to the kitchen and put some coffee on to brew. It would appear Jake took my advice and gave me the space I so desperately needed. It pained me to tell him to leave but at the same time it sickened me to be in his presence. It was all so confusing. How do you love and despise something all at the same time? We’ll maybe despise was the wrong word as it was a severe and harsh term but I really hated the fact that I was thought of as anyone’s burden. I prided myself on not being a burden to anyone but myself. I was career-driven, financially stable and had a roof over my head. I could not understand why he felt that way about me. I concede that when he met me I was an emotional wreck and granted, had some ugly skeletons in my closet, but doesn’t everyone? I mean no one is perfect. He himself is the one who told me not to live in the past but in the here and now. He was the one who said to put all fears aside and trust and believe in him. He promised me he would never hurt me. He promised me he would love me no matter what and the simple fact of the matter was he lied. He made a promise he couldn’t keep and that is what hurt the most. I trusted him with my mind, body and very soul and he threw it all back in my face. His words cut my heart in two and I felt like half the person I once was all because of him. How does someone recover from that? How does one forgive such a cruel act?

As the wind swept through the open deck doors I noticed a piece of paper flapping in the wind. I walked over and saw a note taped to the door. I removed it and went out onto the deck to read it.

Bella,

There are no words to express how sorry I am for what I have done. All I can say is that I am really truly sorry. I wish you would just let me explain to you how I feel. I am not really good at this writing stuff. I hope you will find it in your heart to just hear me out. Please just give me the chance to explain.

I Love you

Jake

He couldn’t just let it be. As I read the last line of the note tears welled up in my eyes and hit the paper dead center. As the tears ran down the page, it smeared Jake’s writing to almost illegibility. I quickly brushed it off but it didn’t do much good. I was not sure why I was trying to save this note because it really did not contain anything of importance. I knew Jake loved me and I knew he was sorry but it still didn’t lessen the pain in my heart. My heart was bruised severely and no mere apologizes was going to be enough to suture it. Yet in still I did care for him deeply and a part of me just wanted to kiss and make up. However the other side of me was too stubborn to give in to his will. Bad Bella felt like he should grovel and beg on his hands and knees for forgiveness while Angel Bella felt like forgiveness should be given since he had forgiven it to me countless times before. My mind and heart were waging war with each other. My head was starting to pound with all the unanswered questions. 

Instantly my mind was silenced by the one voice of reason.

“Bella, Bella where are you girl?”

There was a God in heaven. Alice arrived just in the nick of time before I called Bellevue to commit myself for mental insanity.

“I’m out here Alice”

Alice came prancing in with Jasper on her heels.

“We just stopped by to check up on you and to drop off your car. I couldn’t deny my Jasper the pleasure of driving your beloved vehicle”

My eyebrow rose as I took note of Alice saying “My Jasper”. I leaned my head sideways to look at Jasper and he nodded in acknowledgement. First time lovers are the cutest. I remember the feeling of being in love even if it was just yesterday.

“So Bella where is Jake?”

“Alice how much time do you have?”

“Oh it is going to be one of those conversations huh? Jasper can you give us a moment love?”

“Absolutely, Bella always a pleasure”

“Likewise” I replied

Alice watched Jasper leave and then turned to me.

“What did you do now Bella? Do I have to have you committed for mental instability?”

“It is just the opposite Alice, it was Jake this time. He just wigged out. I mean I understand Billy being in the hospital is traumatizing to him with his past and all and believe me I tried to be the caring understanding person but he just shut me out. He went off on me and blamed me for everything wrong under the sun. He literally did a Mortal Kombat on my heart. He ripped it from my chest and stomped on it” I said in a hutched breath.

“Oh Bella. I’m sorry honey”

“Yeah me too. Nonetheless I’m not sure how I am going to deal with Jake just yet but on a lighter note I ran into Leah at the hospital”

“No shit”

“Yeah and I plan on seeing her today”

“Bella that is excellent. That should take your mind off things a little bit”

“Alice can I ask you something?”

“Name it”

“I mean what would you do if you were me?”

“Bella that is a hard one to answer. I mean if Jake hurt you as much as you say he did then I’m not sure if forgiveness is in the cards. But on the other hand, you do love him right?”

“Yes”

“Then if you want to move past this you need to face it head on and deal with it. You can’t run away from it or ignore it, it will only feaster into something worse.”

“I know Alice its just hard to even be in the same room with him. Every time I look into his eyes all I see is pain. How do you move past that huh?”

“We’ll they say time heals all wounds so maybe you just need some time apart. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder”

“Yeah I guess your right. Deep down I really do love him and I guess that is why his words hurt so much”

“Bella love isn’t easy. You have to take the good with the bad. It is undeniable the connection you and Jake have for each other. You two are ultimately the perfect pair and even the best of couples fight and say hurtful things to each other when they are in pain. I think the only fair thing to do is to talk to him and see if this relationship is repairable. If after that, you see your way to forgiveness, so be it”

“Yeah I guess your right Alice. I am so glad you stopped by. You are always my voice of reason”

“Anytime Bella. We’ll I don’t want to keep Jasper waiting. Call me if you need anything ok?”

“Thanks for dropping my car off.”

“Sure Thing. Oh yeah I almost forgot, we got a notice from court. The trial starts back up on Monday”

“Ok thanks Alice.”

I walked her out and waved to Jasper who was waiting in the car. Alice was normally a very happy person but she had that lovers glow to her now and I was indeed happy for her.

 

I showered and headed over to the Clearwater’s house. As I pulled into their driveway I couldn’t help but notice Jake’s car in the Uley’s driveway. Guess he found his way to their house last night. There was no doubt he was probably in there right now chatting it up with Sam about us. I was hoping to keep our business somewhat private but I couldn’t blame Jake for wanting some advise. At least someone else would tell him what a jerk he was being towards me. 

I got out of the car and was quickly greeted by Sue.

“Bella, I’m so happy to see you again”

“Sue it is great to see you as well. Is Leah in?”

“She is over at the Uley’s across the street”

“Oh ok. Do you mind if I leave my car here and just walk over?”

“No not at all”

“Thanks”

I turned around, crossed the street and stopped just shy of the Uley’s driveway. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t Leah just keep her ass home? I took a deep breath, walked up to the door and before I could knock the door opened and Emily stood in the doorway.

“Bella! I haven’t seen you in ages” she said with a sarcastic grin on her face

“I know Em it has been years” I replied with the same sarcasm

“Come on in”

I walked past her as she closed the door behind me. She motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen. I followed behind her but all of a sudden I felt like all eyes were on me. I turned to my left as I walked and saw Sam and Jake sitting in the living room looking straight at me. I caught Jake’s eyes for a moment but then just turned and continued on to the kitchen. The pained expression on his face did make my chest tighten with pain but now was not the time for my personal issues it was all about Leah right now.

Leah was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of tea tightly fastened to her hand. She just stared into nowhere, taking small sips of the steaming beverage.

“Leah, Bella is here to see you” Emily said trying to get her attention

“I figured as much” Leah said with an almost sarcastic undertone

“I will leave you two alone. Holler if you need anything ok?” Emily said as she made her way out of the kitchen

“Thanks Em” we both said in unison

Before I could even start my questioning Leah addressed me.

“Bella. I know why you want to talk to me. So before you go all legal on me let me tell you what I know. Then if you still have questions I will be happy to answer them ok?”

“Ok”

“Yes Mike and I dated and yes I know about this town’s interracial policy. I know they thought it was wrong for Mike and I to be together but we didn’t care. We loved each other. We both swore no matter what was thrown at us we would stand by each other’s side and make it through. I told Mike that although we were firm in our love for one another we should not be so “public” about it but he didn’t agree. He felt we should be treated just like any other couple that dated. 

The night he was assaulted we were leaving the bar and Embry took it upon himself to drink into oblivion and cause a scene. He carried on about how he stilled loved me and how dare Mike take me away from him. I begged Embry to just let it be but he was nowhere close to sober to concede to my biding. Embry took the first swing and Mike dodged. Mike being the good person he was, just stood back as Embry made several attempts to hit him while yelling all kinds of drunken babble. Something seems to snap in Mike as one of Embry’s crazed comments were referring to his mother being a whore or some weird stupid shit like that. 

Anyway, Mike went to take a swing at Embry, Embry ducked and Mike hit me square in the face with his fist. I hit the pavement hard, covering my eye with my hands. Embry was quick to my rescue while Mike stood there speechless at what had just happened. That is when it all went downhill. Out of my good eye I saw a man swing what looked like a bat or stick at Embry. He hit Embry right over the head. His body collapsed beside me and I was now stricken with fear. Both Mike and I turned to see who the man was and now two other men where right up behind him. Mike helped me up and we ran. We were both scared of what these men might be capable of. It didn’t even dawn on us to call the police. All we could think about was getting the hell out of there.”

Leah paused for a moment, taking another sip of her tea. I could see this was killing her inside but I did need to know the truth if I was to save Embry.

“Anyway, the alley ended up being a dead end. Mike and I were caged in there like sardines. I stood behind Mike as he tried to protect me from these men. At first I thought they were just some drunken town folk looking to start a little trouble but no this was not about having one to many. They had anger in their eyes. The shortest of all the men addressed us first.

“So you two think you can just prance around this town like your relationship is something to flaunt? You disgust me. Do you have no respect for yourselves? Mike you of all people know sleeping with this red-skinned bitch is against the rules, what were you thinking man? That is when Mike said, “Billy Duncan is that you man?” I didn’t know these men from a hole in the wall but Mike did and that just seemed to fuel their anger. Then the older one said, “I think we need to teach these two a lesson. We need to show them that this type behavior is unacceptable in this town”. I begged and pleaded for our lives Bella but that only enticed them further”

Tears fell from Leah’s eyes as her body started to shake with pain. I took her into my arms. I knew this must be the hardest thing for her to have to relive. I gave this woman so much credit for being as strong as she was right now. I rubbed soft circles on her back and she just cried into my arms.

“Leah, we can take a break. We can pick this up another time if you like. I know this is a lot for you”

She looked up at me through tear filled eyes and I could see she was thankful for the break. I walked her outside to get some fresh air and just sat there in complete silence. Her body started to relax as the lingering tears fell from her eyes. 

“Bella, you know what the worst part is?”

“No what’s that Leah”?

“I would have been ok if they just let us go with a warning, I would have picked up my shit and left. But no they didn’t. What they did to Mike was beyond cruel, it was evil. And what they did to me……” she said as started rocking in place.

I knew not to push her. I knew there had to be reason she left without telling anyone. I knew something horrible had happened to her. My speculations were confirmed when the next thing out of her mouth caused my jaw to drop.

“They almost raped me Bella. They almost raped me,” she said almost screaming it in pure pain.

I ran over to her and held her in my arms. My own pain was nothing compared to what Leah had to endure all on her own. She had to deal with this evil all by herself. I just sat there with her in my arms, just rocking her shuttering body. Just whispering to her

“It is ok Leah, it will be ok. I promise you that. It will be ok”

I was fueled now more than ever to get these assholes locked up. It was no longer about keeping Embry out of jail it was all about having these sons of bitches castrated. I was going to have all three of these motherfuckers hung by their balls for what they did to Leah, so help me god. Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. These men were going down and they were going down hard.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N – I thought I would give your guys a little insight from a different perspective so I am writing this chapter from Embry POV starting from when he left Jake at his house. Hope you like it!

 

EPOV

I reluctantly walked away from Jake leaving him to his own vices. I had spoken my peace and I hoped that some of my advice would sink into his overly thick head. Jake and I were boys and as much as it pained me to leave him in this weaken state it was necessary. I had provided and done all I could for him. It was his time to be a man and just deal with the hand he was dealt. Shit, I was going through my own personal hell. In 2 weeks time I had managed to get drunk off my ass, assault my ex’s boyfriend, get beaten over the head, arrested, tried for a crime I didn’t commit and the only bonus out of all that shit I called my life right now was Vanessa. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. I needed her comfort right now. I needed her to tell me I was doing the right thing and that everything would be all right. She was good for that. She looked up at me and without words provided the comfort I was looking for. This girl was beyond amazing. The simplest hug, rub or grin provided me everything I ever needed. I grinned back at her and said

“You are so beautiful when you smile”

“Yeah we’ll I smile because I am happy”

I felt like the luckiest man on earth. All my worries and concerns didn’t matter once I stared into Vanessa’s hazel eyes. The only thing that mattered was she and I. I have to admit when Leah left me I was in pieces. I thought I would never find someone who could replace her. She was my world just as Bella is for Jacob. I guess that is why I pity Jake now. I understood how conflicted he is and part of me sympathized with him. I couldn’t count on two hands how many times I had drunk myself into oblivion over Leah or how many times I had to re-plaster and paint the walls in my apartment from my violent outbursts. However, the big difference between Jake and myself was that I was more discreet about it. Jake always seemed to find a way to make his business public and his outbursts were never contained. It was like he was a ringleader in the circus. Everything he did was thrown out of proportion and almost exaggerated. I on the other hand, suffered in seclusion. My emotions were internalized and my only outlet at the time was my trusted bottle of Johnny Walker. Besides Jake, Johnny was my closest friend and I could also count on him to pick me up when the thought of Leah came to mind. The last year had been the worst. For the most part I suffered in silence and prayed every night that Leah would come to her senses and realize leaving me was the worst mistake of her life. But that day never came and my mind continued to suffer over it.

The warmth of Vanessa’s lips on mine took me out of my thoughts and brought me back into her loving embrace. Her lips were soft and a welcoming reprieve from my hurtful past. She pulled away softly and said

“You were lost there for a minute”

“Yeah sorry about that. Just a lot running around in my head you know”

“I can only imagine. Listen, I have an idea, why don’t you come back to my place, let me help get your mind off things” she said in a very sexual tone

“Ooooohh really and how do you plan on doing that?” I said eyebrow raised while staring deep into her eyes

“Why don’t you leave that up to me”

I nodded and as any gentlemen would do, I opened the car door for her to get in. We drove off and arrived at her house in no time. She quickly exited the car and made her way to the front door. 

I caught my mind wondering again. I had only known Vanessa a few weeks, granted we had been childhood friends in the past but yet in still this felt wrong somehow. I didn’t want Vanessa to feel like she had to do this. Sometimes I really hated being the good guy. It always use to irk me how Jake could so easily just go home with any woman without a care in the world and myself on the other hand, worried about if I was going to hurt her feeling. He use to always say what a pussy I was and that I had to man up. To me, a real man respected, revered, honored and loved a woman the way she should be. A real man did not take advantage of their weaknesses to get some ass so if that made me a pussy I would proudly where a capitalized “P” on my shirt. Unfortunately for me though, nice guys always seemed to finish last and as a result I hadn’t had many women in my life and Leah was the longest running relationship I ever had. If anyone was going to have my heart they were going to need to outshine that woman. I shook my head as that thought crossed my mind. Why did everything always have to lead back to Leah? Why couldn’t I just move the fuck on? These thoughts were so frustrating. I was doing so well these past few weeks. Leah was not even a thought until Vanessa and I watched Bella and Jake hash it out tonight. I think that is what made these emotions resurface. Their relationship reminded me so much of mine it was almost scary. 

I felt a warm hand grace my forearm and I turned to face Vanessa leaning over the driver’s side door.

“Tell me baby, is that place you go to in your mind nicer than your place here with me?”

I shook my head and with a slight chuckle replied

“Nah, I like your place just fine” 

She took my hand and escorted me out of the car and into the house. I was not sure how long I was mentally masturbating over Leah in the car but apparently it was long enough that Vanessa had time to change into something concealed behind a long silk robe. The sight of her rustic skin behind an all white silk robe was enticing and had me lapping up my own drool like a dog salivating over a bone. 

I willfully followed her inside, through the entryway and into the living room. I got comfortable on her leather couch, while she made herself more comfortable by removing the silk robe and revealing what could only be described as “HOT DAMN”. She had on all white lace lingerie set. The thong panties with a crotch less middle and a bra, ohhhh a bra that was completely strapless and see-through. I was at a total loss for words. Vanessa was, she was, vivacious. My dress pants, as baggy as they were, could no longer contain my instant erection. The site of her aroused me and I could feel a slight wetness on the edge of my boxers. I would have been embarrassed by how fast she got me excited or the fact that I was almost about to bust a nut just by looking at her, but my eyes could not peel themselves away from her luscious curves. She had indentations and muscle definition in all the right places. The sight of her sent me back into the cushion of the sofa. My little vixen walked slowly over to me in a catwalk style, staring directly into my eyes knowing full well the power she had over me. She stepped in-between my legs and spread them farther apart. She slowly knelt down between them and was at eye level with my extremely aroused cock. She looked up at me and with a sinister grin on her face said

“So is my distraction working?”

“ohhhh yes, my mind is blank right now, I, I, I, I, have no words to say, I’,…”

“Good” she said as she released the beast from its cage. My cock sprung out of my pants like a jack in the box.

To say I was extremely nervous about being with Vanessa was an understatement. I knew I cared for her and yes seeing her in that “outfit” was beyond my wildest dreams, but it had been almost 1 year since I had last been with a woman. I was nervous I would be ahem, “rusty”. I was nervous that I would burst just from the sight of her. I can only imagine what my body will do once she puts those soft, wet, lips on my head. 

Instantly my mind was wiped clear with doubt and filled with total pleasure as Vanessa lips took hold of my cock. She laced her lips softly around my head as her tongue stroked up and down my shaft. She started to bob her head as she gave my cock a tongue-lashing. Her head moved rhythmically with her tongue causing me to moan her name and take hold of the back of her head. She was taking my mind and body to places unknown to me and I was thoroughly enjoying every second. I knew that if I didn’t stop her now I would be done for. I gently pulled her head away and as my cock popped out from between those luscious lips a pout came upon her face.

“Was I that bad Em? I mean I can do better really, I….”

It was at that moment I crashed my lips onto hers silencing the unneeded apology. After thanking her with my lips, I gently pulled away and said

“Vanessa, you were….oh God baby….how do I decide it…..ahh…incredible” I replied as I held her head between my hands.

“But now I want to feel all of you”

That sinister grin reappeared on her face as her confidence was restored and she was aiming to please. She roughly pushed me back onto the couch and straddled my waist as she slid my moistened cock in between her legs. She softly moaned as she arched her back and took my full length in. The warmth and wetness of her lips were overwhelming and my need to satisfy her took a strong hold over me. I leaned forward as she started to rock her hips and I took her lace bra into my teeth. I fought viscously with it till I was able to rip it off revealing her plump soft breasts to me in their glory. I took her breast into my mouth as she moaned on contact. I sucked, licked and fondled her nipples while softy stroking her bundle of nerves between our legs. Her body started to shutter like it was being put in overdrive and I loved how her body reacted to my stimuli. I felt her core heat up as her rocking got more intense, her breathing more labored and her moaning more vocal. Before long she was moaning my name as she embraced my body and I started to pump her from underneath making her pussy slide up and down my shaft. Her juices softly coating me with each stroke. I felt her walls tightening around me and I wanted to make her scream. I turned to my right, placed her softly on the couch, pulled her ass to the edge and pushed into her with some urgency. I kept her legs rested on my shoulders as I held her hips and pumped into her. She gripped the leather coach and thrusted her hips up to meet mine instantly.

“O MY GOD EMBRY, HOLY SHIT, I AM SO FUCKIN CLOSE. O SHIT…”

As if a green light went off in my head I placed one hand on her breasts to tease her nipples and the other on her mound while my cock caressed her inners needs. I was sending her into a sexual fit, her body no longer able to hold back. Her walls tightened around me and my cock was flooded with the warmth of her orgasm. Her body shook slightly as she held on to the back of the coach for dear life. After dipping just a few seconds in her warm pool my body met with the same climatic orgasm as I shock and trembled along with her. My body could no longer sustain the weight as my head collapsed onto her chest. She cradled my head in her arms as she placed soft kiss on my head. I wrapped my arms around her waist completely content. I turned my to face her as she looked down at me. We just lied there for a little while just smiling at each other. It would seem we just brought our relationship to a new level. 

I couldn’t explain in words how Vanessa made me feel. All I can say is that she brought feeling back into my life. When Leah left, it felt like my body went numb. Sure I cared for people and loved them but it was not the same type of love I had for Leah. She felt like my soul mate, like the one I had waited for all my life and when she said goodbye, it started a flood of sleepless nights, painful drinking binges and sore moods. But then Vanessa came back and all of a sudden the world was not so black and white. She provided color to my scheme. She provided something new and exciting and she liked me just the way I was. I wouldn’t say I loved her just yet, but I could see us getting there fairly soon. Without a thought, I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. I wasn’t sure about her but I was exhausted and my body needed to refuel. We lied in each other’s arm as we slept completely content in each other warmth.

_____________________________________________________________________

My cell phone going off in the living room awoke me the following morning. As I made my way out to the living room, I reminded myself I had to change the ring tone on my phone and I had to learn how to put this damn phone on vibrate. I kept my ring tone loud because sometimes in the garage with the music and tools going I could never hear it go off and up until now Jamie Fox’ “Blame it on the alcohol” was my theme song. But after last night I might just have to change it. I found a new obsession and it is waiting for me in the other room. The fragrant scent of our sex fest last night still lingered in the living room and it was awakening little john from his once limp slumber. I tried to shake it off once I noticed who was calling, it was Sam.

“Hello”

“Hey Embry” Sam said in a whisper

“Hey Sam what’s up?”

“Listen, I have to make this quick. Emily would kill me if she knew I was doing this but, we’ll Leah is back”

My salvia got all caught up in my throat as I tried to gasp for air.

“What!!! Really?? Where is she? Can I see her? Is she ok?”

“Yeah Yeah Man, listen I have to go she is here talking with Bella and Jake is here and I am kinda stuck in the middle”

“I’ll be right over”

I closed my phone, as Sam was about to say something. I ran into the bedroom, got dressed and almost ran out the house in a blinded hurry. If it weren’t for Vanessa running after me almost completely naked I would have just left without a word. How fuckin stupid was I? In my haste to go see my ex-girlfriend, who could give to shits about me, I was going to leave my current one high and dry. I walked back over to Vanessa and just pulled her into my arms. I apologized profusely for my lack of respect and that I didn’t deserve someone as good as she was. Vanessa being the wonderful person she was, forgave me instantly but also warned me that if I pulled that bullshit again I would soon regret it. She also insisted she come with me over to Uley’s. I wanted to tell her no because honestly I thought it would be a bad idea but she insisted and since I was the one wrong I could not deny her what she wanted plus I kinda didn’t want too. I loved it when she got all assertive on me, it was hot!

Thankfully Vanessa was all of 2 minutes from the Uley’s and when we arrived it would seem all was under control. When I got inside Jake and Sam were busy chatting in the living room and I could hear Leah and Bella out back. I walked over to Sam but before I could say anything I heard Leah scream, “They Almost Raped Me”. As the words filtered in my head and my jaw dropped to the floor I was overtaken by anger, rage and above all else guilt. Without thought I walked out to the deck but before I could get completely out the doorway, I was shoved from behind and went flying into the backyard. 

“THIS IS YOUR FUCKIN FAULT EMBRY!” I heard Seth scream

I was much older than Seth and I knew what he said and did was fueled by hormones. I wouldn’t fight a little kid that was just not me. I tried to rationalize with him.

“Listen Seth, I’m sorry man, I really am”

“IF YOU WEREN’T ATTRACTING ATTENTION NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPPENED!” he screamed as he charged me and with complete force laid me out on the lawn with his fist inches from my face.

“Go ahead Seth, do it. DO IT! You don’t think I feel bad for what has happened? That I don’t blame myself everyday for this? I want you to hit me Seth, go ahead hit me if it will make you feel better”

Vanessa came running out and she put herself between Seth and I. As I tried to move Vanessa out of the way I saw Leah remov herself from Bella’s arms and placed her hand on Seth’s shoulder.

“Enough brother. Enough”

He turned around and just held Leah in his arms. I wished Seth had hit me. It would have delivered me some relief. I know I didn’t put Mike in the hospital but somehow I felt like had I not made a scene and drawn attention it might not have happened at all. I was stupid that night, lost in my own sorrow and loss. 

I knew right now my presence was no longer wanted. For the first time in a long time I had wished I had not seen Leah. I feared I was better off not knowing she was back and almost resented Sam for telling me. I walked past Leah and Seth still in each other embrace while Leah continued to cry on Seth’s shoulder. For a moment I wished I was Seth but then I remembered what it felt like to be in the warmth of someone who truly cared for me and that is when I knew I had changed. I turned to Vanessa, took her hand in mine as we made our way out of the house. As the door closed to the Uley house so did the door I had left open for Leah in my heart. A new house was built and the new resident owner of my heart was Vanessa.


	55. Chapter 55

BPOV

We all stood there in silence like figurines in a wax museum, frozen in shock over the whole events that just transpired in front of us. The fight between Embry, Seth and Leah seemed unreal. 

After Embry had left, and Seth cradled Leah in his arms, we all just stood there looking at each other not knowing exactly what to say or do. Jake and Sam went back into the house while myself, Emily, Seth and Leah stayed outside. We all sat around the picnic table looking at each other for a moment when Leah seemed to have gained enough strength to speak.

“Bella, I didn’t tell you all this for sympathy or understanding. I told you this because I knew it would help Embry’s case. Embry and I are old news but I can’t let him take the fall for something he didn’t do. You must understand though, I will not take the stand and speak of this to anyone. The last thing those bastards told me before they let me go was if I told anyone they would find and kill me and all who I hold dear”

“Leah I understand how traumatizing this whole ordeal is for you and believe me when I say I can understand your fears for taking the stand but well, to put it bluntly, you need to testify”

“No Bella! See that is what you don’t seem to understand. I DON’T NEED TO DO ANYTHING! I gave you the answers you were looking for. Don’t get me wrong, I do care about Embry but I will not risk my life or my families for his. End of story”

Her comments were infuriating. How could she be so selfish? I stood up from the table, walked over to her and said

“Leah, I am not sure who you think you are dealing with here but let me tell you something. If you do not appear willingly to court I will have you subpoenaed and you will have no choice. Either come to court or go to jail”

I knew I was being slightly harsh seeing as Leah was still traumatized from the whole ordeal but frankly I needed her to testify and if a little forcefulness would get my way so be it. I should have known that my forcefulness and proximity to Leah would have triggered overprotective Seth to step in. 

Seth squeezed into the minimal space between Leah and I and got right in my face. I should have stepped back or maybe not been so close to Leah in the first place. This was not going to end up well. Seth started breathing heavily and huffing like he was trying to restrain himself from doing something towards me. My anger is what kept me firm in my stance and my eyes staring right into his. I was not one for physical altercations but my words could hurt just as much as my fist. Before I could continue to speak with Leah, Seth in a deep angered voice said

“Bella, you will not force my sister to do anything she doesn’t want to do. Just step the fuck off. No you know what’s is even better, I want you to just leave. You are no longer welcome here”

“With all due respect Seth, you do not live here and have no right to tell me what to do and the last time I checked I was speaking with your sister not you SO WHY DON’T YOU BACK THE FUCK OFF!

That is when shit hit the fan. Before I knew it Jake was in between Seth and I. His hands around my waist and his other hand on Seth’s chest. Jake then tried to ease the tension

“Seth you need to calm the fuck down man. You are overstepping your bounds here”

“JAKE DO ME A FAVOR, TAKE YOUR COLD HEARTED PALE FACED BITCH AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.”

I just stood there in complete astonishment over what Seth had just said. It did not even occur to me to try to break up the fight that was now happening between Seth and Jake. The fact that Jake had Seth pinned to the wall screaming all kinds of obscenities at him had no effect on my bewildered state of mind. All I kept hearing in my mind was cold-hearted pale-faced bitch. Cold hearted? Is wanting justice for someone on their rez and using any means possible to make that happened cold hearted? And to top that what did my facial complexion matter in all this anyway? They themselves told me color didn’t matter but yet in still they use the same racial tones as the town folk. 

I mentally decided to just push the thought out of my mind, as the person who uttered those foul words was an ignorant, anger fueled teenage boy. When the fight came back into my attention, Sam was holding Jake back as Seth had the look of death in his eyes. He had a look like he was about to shit his pants literally. Jake’s anger once again reared its ugly head as he fought Sam’s restraints trying to grab a hold of Seth again. His behavior although a few minutes ago was admirable, did not outshine the reckless behavior he exhibited now. I had had enough of the charade. I walked past the picnic bench and in passing said to Leah

“You will show up at court”

“Yeah so you think” she replied

I walked right between Seth and Jake, while thanking Emily for the hospitality and then continued right out the front door exactly like Embry. I wanted nothing more to do with Jake and his fueling temper nor Seth’s overbearing protective nature or Leah’s refusal to state the facts in court. I was so done with all this drama. Everyday was something new and although in the beginning it was entertaining now it was just cumbersome and a downright nuisance. Why did everything on the Rez have to resort to violence? Why couldn’t these boys just talk to one another? If anything, they needed a tribal physiologist or an anger management class because this shit was getting ridiculous. The more I experienced this behavior the more New York started to look better and better to me. 

I made my way across the street to my car. I fought through the endless amounts of shit in my purse trying to find my keys. Unfortunately for me, that gave Jake enough time to run across the street and approach me.

“Bella wait”

“Wait for what Jake? Wait for you to grow up and be a man? Wait for you to get pissed at me for absolutely nothing? What am I waiting for Jake?”

Jake looked down at the floor and then back up at me with complete remorse.

“Listen Bella I just want to talk. Let me explain why. Just give……”

“Just give you what Jake? If you are going to tell me about your mother, I already know. Your dad told me about it and I understand how him being in the hospital effects you but you can’t continue treating people like shit because you feel like shit. You know what Jake we are not having this discussion right now. There is just too much going on in my mind and I can’t deal with you and your anger issues right now. I have to go”

“You have to go now? So this is how it is Bella? I gave you countless times to apologize for your mistakes and you will not give me 5 fuckin minutes? Un-freakin-believable” he said as he paced back and forth running his hands through his hair.

“Jake there is nothing to say. I said I needed time and apparently you are either running out of time or can not give me what I need so if you are that impatient and you need to know where we stand then fine. We are done! I am done with this!” I said as I got into my car, started the engine and sped off leaving Jake standing there in the middle of the road dumbfounded over my instant decision.

The tears fell heavily as I drove home not even really sure where home was at this point. Did I want to stay here in Forks or should I retreat back to Seattle? There was nothing for me here in Forks but Jake and I just eliminated him from my life so what else was there? However there was nothing in Seattle either but a cold lifeless apartment and an empty bed.

I had been prone to make rash decisions when I was upset but this time my mind was too fed up with Jake’s inability to be the man I knew him to be. He was so fueled by rage, anger and resentment. He had found no way to deal with these emotions and if that was the case as it stood now there would be no hope for us at all. 

The thoughts of a life without Jake were heart wrenching and the pain in my heart strengthened in intensity at the notion. The thoughts were completely unbearable. The pain was so overwhelming it almost felt like I could no longer breathe. For a split second I thought I might be having a heart attack. I pulled over to the side of the road, got out of the car and just took long slow breaths in and out. I was starting to feel slightly dizzy. My head started to pound and everything faded to black.

I’m not sure how long I was out but when I finally could open my eyes I was back home in my bed. I slid up onto my elbows and just tried to take in my environment. I looked around the room but nothing seemed different. I got out of the bed and made it into the living room and it would seem no one was here. Did I sleep walk home? I knew the notion was ludicrous but there was no indication that anyone had been here other than myself. Just as I went to grab a glass of water, Jake came through the sliding doors off my deck and just stopped mid stride. 

“Jake, what are you doing here? How did I get here?”

Jake placed the groceries on the table and came towards me arms wide open. I quickly halted his advances with a stern hand in the air.

“Jake just stay where you are”

“Ok. Bella just let me explain. We’ll after you spend off last night I decided to follow you. I knew what you said about us being “over:” was just out of anger and I was determined to talk to you. As I drove up the road, I saw your car on the side and you lying on the floor. I was scared shitless Bella. I thought someone had carjacked you or you hit a fuckin deer or something. I ran over and saw you peacefully sleeping on the side of the road. I picked you up and brought you here. I figured once you regained consciousness we could talk”

I shook my head trying to rationalize this whole thing. 

“Bella please just let me explain. You owe me at least that”

“I owe you shit Jake. I am very grateful you found me and even more grateful I wasn’t abducted or mauled by any forest creatures but at the same time that doesn’t give you the right to go and demand anything from me. The small bit of what I can remember from earlier today was that the thought of losing you hurt so bad it rendered me physically helpless. I felt my body weaken and my lungs refusal to continue to breath. My world turned dark and that…..” and before I could finish my sentence Jake pushed past the dining room chairs and took me into his arms while swallowed my lips whole. 

My body fought against his advances but my heart longed for him so. My mind won for the moment as I gathered all my energy and pushed him off me. He stumbled back a few steps but was back within a foot of me not a mere second later. With baited breath I responded

“Jake I can’t do this. You and I are just not going to work. I don’t know whether I love you or hate you right now. What I do know is that I am so overly pissed about how you have been behaving and I long for my strong, confident, cocky, egotistical, sexual man. I want nothing to do with this angry, hostile, jealous, although I am kinda starting to like the jealous, man I see before me. I am at my wits end here Jake and I..”

It would seem Jake had no intentions of talking. The strong demanding Jake was present and forcing my body up against the wall while continuously sucking on my bottom lip. My emotions were still at the forefront of my mind but my physical need was taking close second. He slowly pulled away and we both just stood there out of breath.

“Bella I want you to just take me. Just take all you’re anger, upset, disappointment, love, hate whatever out on me, I deserve it. You can yell at me, punch me, scratch me, bite me, fuck the shit out of me whatever you see fit as punishment for my actions but please baby, please don’t leave me. I need you now more than ever”

Tears filled my eyes instantly as his words were both touching and revealing. I saw within his eyes the look of a little boy yearning for the comfort of his mother’s embrace and a man scared to death. My heart yearned to comfort him but my mind wanted to see him beg. 

“Jake I can’t. I just..”

As if Jake had become a mind reader, he bent down on his knees looked up at me and said

“Please Bella, I am begging you here. I need you so much.”

The fight was over. Physical need and my hearts longing for him beat my mind at it’s own game. I got down on my knees, leaned into Jake, forcing his body back onto the floor while I lied on top of him. I gently stroked his lips with my tongue just taking in all I had missed in the one night I was without him. 

“So you are my slave now?”

“I’ll be whatever you want baby, use me as you see fit”

As much as that notion entertained my thoughts I wanted more. I pulled him up with me and whispered in his ear

“Show me how sorry you are”

He looked at me with a risen eyebrow and said

“What??”

“You said you were sorry you hurt me and that you would do anything for me so prove it”

He picked me up by my waist and pushed my back against the wall as his tongue teased my neck with its warm texture. I was going to love Jake’s apology especially if it entailed his body on or in me, but definitely in me was my favorite. 

“Bella tell me what you want baby. Tell me what you need from me to make it right”

So many thoughts traveled through my brain but only one answer came out the other end. 

“Kiss me”

His mouth came up from my neck towards my lips and I stopped his lips just shy of my mouth.

“Ut uh not there, there” I said as I pointed towards my pussy.

He smiled at me, pulled me from the wall and sat me on top of the counter. He pulled me towards him so I sat at the edge of the counter top. He knelt down between my legs and my mind went blank as my core dripped with anticipation. I was not going to let my mind drift towards anything other than pleasure and right now all I wanted was Jake and his form of atonement.


	56. Chapter 56

BPOV

My core pooled with wetness at the sight of Jake between my legs. While I was overly anxious to have him please me I would not allow him the full pleasure of all I had to offer just yet. His tongue graced my folders with heat and moisture. He slowly stroked my tender clit with slow agonizing lapses of his tongue sending my mind racing. As much as I wanted him to ravage my pussy I also wanted him to yearn for it so bad it hurt. No, I wanted him to beg for it. I looked down at him, pulled his face from between my legs and said

“Now that you have tasted what I have to offer it is now time for you to beg for forgiveness”

Jakes eyes scrunched up in curiosity as he tried to lay those puppy dog eyes on me for sympathy.

“Ut ah, those eyes will not work on me tonight Mr. Black. You told me I could take you as I saw fit and right now that is just what I plan to do”

“Bella I’m….”

I placed my forefinger on his lips and shook my head left to right. I hoped off the counter and motioned for Jake to follow me into the bedroom. He followed me closely trying to take me from behind but I quickly swatted his advances. I wasn’t sure what had taken over me but the kinkiness within me was demanding atonement.

I pushed Jake onto the bed.

“Now stay right there for one second I will be right back”

He nodded in agreement and I walked over to my closet looking for something I could use to restrain him. By the end of tonight he was going to be begging for me and that is just what I wanted. I found two silk scarfs’ I used underneath my suits when the occasion called for it. I pulled them from the hook and walked over to the bed twirling them in my fingers. 

“Now slide up on the bed baby and put your hands over your head”

Without argument Jake grinned and raised his hands above his head. I straddled his body and tied each hand in a scarf to the metal bars on the headboard. I made sure to double knot them to guarantee Jake would not be able to get free. Jake did not make this task easy as his breath hastened and the air graced my breasts as I leaned on top of him securing the scarfs to the post. I tried to keep my mind focused on the erotic torture I had in mind. I was going to teach Jake a lesson tonight. There are other ways to channel your anger, sex being one of the main avenues. I slid back down and in the sultry voice I said

“Lets see how long it takes you to beg for me”

“Baby you don’t need to tie me up. I will willingly get on my knees and beg for you right now”

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that?” I said with a sinister grin on my face.

I could see the lust pooling in Jakes eyes as they turned from dark brown to black instantly. This was the exact reaction I had hoped for. I crawled slowly away from him and stood at the edge of the bed.

“Now I figured a little teasing might be in order,” I said as I removed my cloths and walked over to the radio to turn it on. 

“Doin It” by LL Cool J started emanating from the speakers and my hips caught wind of the beat and started moving from left to right while my hands caressed every curve in my body. I turned to face Jake as I moved my body to the music watching as his eyes enlarged and he started to get restless within his restraints. I continued my tease as I walked over to the bed, brought my hands down between my legs and softly caressed my throbbing wet folds. My own touch stimulated my senses and made my body crave to be satisfied. 

I crawled onto the bed and slowly removed Jake’s pants. His cock screamed to be released from the tight confines of his boxers. I slowly removed his boxers and his cock stood at complete attention. I looked up at Jake as he looked down at me. I knew what he needed but tonight was not about what he needed, it was about what I needed and right now I wanted him to beg. 

I straddled his waist but kept my body just inches from his erection. The music was infusing with my muscles and my body continued to sway as I closed my eyes and got lost in the music’s sexual undertones. My hand moved slowly down my waist and I started to stroke my swollen folds. As I stroked my saturated pussy, a small drop of wetness fell right on top of Jake’s hard cock and a moan escaped from his lips. 

“Oh God Bella. You are so fuckin wet right now. Let me loose. I need to feel your body. Your scent is intoxicating.” He said as he tried to break free of his restraints. I opened my eyes and looked back at him

“No not yet baby.” I said as I slowly placed my finger on his lips. 

His tongue consumed my fingers licking up every last drop of my sweetness. I quickly removed it. His tongue sucking on my finger was weakening my resolve and I couldn’t give in just yet. Jake tried to get cute and thrust his hips up to meet my lips but my reactions were quicker and I lifted up enough so he just grazed my folds.

“Fuck me Bella. You are driving me insane. I get it, I am sorry, please baby let me go. I need to feel you”

“Soon enough baby soon enough” I said as I crawled back down towards the bottom of the bed and placed my body right between his legs.

I blew my warm breath onto his hardened cock and it twitched in response. Just rustling to try and break free was starting to become a nuisance. I took his cock into my mouth, slowly stroking it with my tongue to silence his angst. Jake’s hips relaxed and his body lied still. I gently slid all the way down his shaft with my mouth, slowly stroking each side on the way down. The moan’s emanating from within Jake were stimulating my senses and egging me on. I started to hasten my pace as I stroked his head with my tongue while moving my hand up and down his lower shaft.

“Bella……holy shit…where did you…. O god….fuck…I’m so….”

As his moans filtered in my ears I stopped abruptly and looked up at him.

“You are so what Jake? Close? Does my mouth please you baby?”

“Fuck yeah. I would love another set of lips on me right now but your mouth does wonders”

“You still have not learned yet have you? I want to hear it Jake. I wanted to hear you beg for my pussy, beg for my heart back”

“Bella if you would let me out of these things” he said as he shook his hands “I would show you just how much I want your hot wet pussy right now”

“So be it,” I said as I crawled up his waist, making sure my lips touched every muscle on his body on the way up. 

As I reached his neck, I continued to lick and massage his neck muscles with my tongue. I loved the way he tasted. I licked and sucked on his neck while my hands were untying the knots I had made on the scarf. Jake was moaning in my ear at every nip I took at his neck and once his hands were freed he took hold of me and switched positions. Now I was on the bottom.

With hasten breath he looked down at me, almost brewing with lust and what might seem to be anger.

“You listen to be Ms. Swan. I fuckin love you with every fiber of my being. I know I was an asshole and I know I have no right to treat you the way I did. And for that I am truly sorry. I would cut out my own heart and give it to you, if I knew it would prove to you how much you mean to me. But right now all I want is to fuck the shit out of you. You have brought the beast out in me with all that teasing you just did. I want you so bad I can taste it. So now you are going to get all of me. I hope you are ready”

I leaned up on my elbows, looked deep into his eyes and said, “Bring it”.

He flipped me on my back, arched my ass in the air and entered me with such force all I could do was scream.

“O GOD”

“No its not God deep in your baby. That is all Jake.” He said as he forcefully thrusted into me.

My head hit the bed as my body still stayed arched excepting all of Jake into me. I pulled my hair at every thrust. His cock reaching every pleasure point within me. I could feel my walls contracting around him as my body was reaching every level of pleasure. I started to shake as my orgasm took a hold over. Jake quickly pulled out and devoured my throbbing folds with his lips. He pumped my orgasm right out of me with his tongue while continuously stroking my clit. The feeling was unlike anything I had every experienced before. I had lost total control of my body as it shook and thrashed from the intensity. I tried to pull away from Jake to settle down, but he just took hold of my hips and held my pussy tightly to his face. 

When the last of my body fits subsided, I collapsed onto the bed and tried to regain my composure. Jake crawled up beside me and held my face within his oversized warm hands.

“I love you baby and I’m sorry”

My response to his words came in the form of a kiss. I placed my lips onto his taking in all they had to offer. My sweetness and his salvia tasted even better than the best wine. 

Our kiss became heated and my core pooled once again with an overwhelming need for him. I rolled Jake onto his back, straddled his waist and took his hardened member into my moistened folds once again. I rocked my hips just enjoying the feel of him inside of me. Jake came up from the bed and took my breast into his mouth. He sucked and licked my sensitive nipple sending chills down my spine. My hips picked up the pace as I felt another orgasm rising up inside me. Jake leaned back down onto the bed and took hold of my hips as he thrusted me from below. The joint venture was more than my body could handle.

“Go ahead baby, cream all over my cock. I want to feel your wet pussy mark it’s territory.” Jake said as he thrusted faster and harder.

“O shit baby, I’m about to” I replied. But before I could finish my sentence, my orgasm took hold of me and my body shock with pleasure. I continued to ride out my orgasm, as Jake’s was soon to follow. 

I collapsed soon after just trying to regain my breath as Jake’s fastened heartbeat soothed my mind. I crawled up to his neck and just nestled my head there.

Jake rubbed soothing strokes on my back as we laid there in complete silence just enjoying each other’s body heat.

“Damn Bella. You are a closet freak aren’t you”?

Jakes comment made me laugh. 

“Yeah I guess I am. I can’t help it. This is what you do to me Jake”

“Oh I know what I do to you but shit Bella. I was about to go all MacGyver on you if you didn’t let me go”

“That would have been funny to see”

Jake laughed “Yeah it would’ve been”

“No more talking tonight baby, lets just enjoy this moment right here”

“Your wish is my command.” He said “But I do have one request”

“What’s that?”

“Tomorrow it will just be you and me”

“I am always yours Jake you know that”

“I do, however tomorrow I want to share something special with you”

“Ok. You have me all to yourself tomorrow but”

“But??”

“We do need to talk about what is going on between us Jake, we can’t keep having these semi-breakups and makeup’s.”

“I could not agree more. Tomorrow will explain everything Bella. Just give me tomorrow”

“Ok tomorrow it is”

We stayed up for a while longer just talking. Our eyes got heavy and the conversation went quiet as sleep took a strong hold over us.

My mind was at ease knowing I had “MY JAKE” back. I knew tomorrow we would have to talk it out and clear the air but for now all was well in JB Wonderland. 

I knew that my life was not worth living without Jake in it. I knew he wasn’t perfect, hell we all had our bad sides but I knew no matter what I wanted him in my life. I wanted him anyway I could take him because deep down I loved him. So no matter what might transpire tomorrow the end result would always be the same. I will still be unconditionally in love with Jacob Black.


	57. Chapter 57

JPOV

The sun’s radiant beams forced my eyes to open from my deep sleep. My eyes fought the light that was shining upon them but as I felt Bella’s body rustle as she moved deeper into my chest I remembered what a mind-blowing experience last night was. I could not be more in love with this beautiful woman beside me and last night just reminded me of how special she really was. I turned slightly as she moved right onto my chest and I just held my angel in my arms for fear this was all a dream. I ran my hands over her delicate skin and just basked in the joy that she was back in my arms and I had hoped it was for good. I just stared at her in complete amazement and awe. Her skin was as milky as the moon and as radiant as the sun and she was all mine. I had to make this day special for her. I had to make things right. 

I gently tried to pry myself from her grasp as I replaced my body with a pillow. Her eyes scrunched a little but she seemed to be ok with the pillow as my temporary replacement. I washed up and walked into the kitchen trying to get things ready for today. I made some sandwiches and brought along a blanket in case it got cold. I was going to take her to my “special” place today. The thought was exciting and scary all at once. This was a place I went to when I needed to be free of the bullshit and drama of my daily life. This place was where I found the comforts and reassurances I needed to keep my life in check. I hoped that after today Bella would truly understand where my pain came from.

As I got the last of our things together, Bella came out from the bedroom, dragging her feet and rubbing her eyes as she made her way towards me. I never knew my shirt could be so hot but on Bella it took on a whole new meaning. 

“Mornin” she said in a raspy voice

“Good Morning baby” I said as I took her into my arms

I couldn’t get enough of Bella. Her body called to me like a moth to a flame. Every minute I was with her I wanted to ravish her. 

“I can see we are not the only ones awake and at attention this morning” she said as she softly stroked my morning woody

“You know he is always ready for you baby,” I whispered into her ear while placing soft pecks on her neck.

She pulled my face to hers and gently kissed my lips causing my body to shiver with pleasure. After being lost within her warms lips for just a few moments, my mind fought my instincts and I pulled away.

“We keep this up we will never get out of the house”

“Who said we have to?” she replied with pure lust laced words

“You will have me all day baby but I have something to show you first ok?

“Okkk” she said as she slightly stomped and pouted like a 5 year old

I smiled back at her as she walked away.

“Oh Jake, what should I wear?”

“I prefer nothing but as we are going to be walking a ways, anything that is comfortable”

She grinned back at me and said “Panties or no?”

The thought of Bella naked flooded my mind and for a second I wanted to just jump her but I remembered that today was too important.

“Surprise me”

She smiled and nodded and ran back to the room to change. I quickly gathered all our stuff together and moments later Bella came back out looking positively radiant. She had on a beautiful white and yellow sundress, which complimented her luscious breasts. I stood there with my mouth open just drooling over how edible she looked.

“Do you like my dress?” she said as she extended the ends of the dress outward and swirled from left to right.

“There are no wording to describe it baby. I didn’t think you could get any more perfect than you already are but damn.” I said as I took her into my arms.

I held her close to my chest, kissed her neck and whispered, “I love you”

Her body relaxed in my arms and she replied “ Ditto”

I took her hand tightly in mine and we were on our way. 

 

 

BPOV

Jake and I walked for what seemed like hours. My feet were beginning to hurt and my legs were still very sore from last night. I didn’t want to complain but after a while I felt my legs weakening and exhaustion shadowing over me.

“Jake I need to rest.”

I knew Jake was anxious to get to wherever it was we were going but my body was just not having the hike.

“We are almost there baby. Do you want to hop on my back? It is just a few feet up the way” he said

I didn’t want to seem like a burden but frankly the thought of Jake carrying me was both romantic and sexual.

“Are you sure? I mean I don’t want to hurt you or anything”

“Hurt me? Nah, I would carry you for miles with two broken legs if I needed to”

I smiled at his gesture as it warmed my heart. This man had such a way with words. He picked me up and strapped me to his back like a book bag. I held on tight and just leaned my head in his neck, breathing in his warm scent.

“Hey Hey. There will be none of that or we will never get there. You keep that up and I will just take you right here”

“I am always up for a little forest action” I said with a giggle

He smiled at me and continued walking.

We finally made it through the forest into a partial cleared meadow. Just beyond the meadow lied a small house that had looked like it had been neglected for some time. I jumped off Jake’s back as we walked over to this little house. Jake opened the door and from the inside it looked like someone had been living there. The outside did no justice for the beauty that lied within. It was fully furnished and quiet quaint. It did lack a little house cleaning but all in all it was cute.

“Welcome to my second home” he said

I walked around just taking in my surrounding. I couldn’t help but glance over the numerous picture frames that surrounded the embedded bookcase and fireplace mantel. Each frame depicted a moment Jake had with a woman. This woman was gorgeous and she had a striking resemblance to Jake. This was Sarah. This was Jake’s mother. Jake came up behind me, laced his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

“This is my home away from home and that woman in the pictures is my mother”

“She is beautiful Jake”

“Yes she was. She is just as beautiful as you.”

I couldn’t help the emotions that came over me like a tidal wave during a violent storm. All the words that Billy had told me came into my mind like a stampede. I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. I should have known Jake was hurting. This woman was everything to him and now she was gone. I’m not sure what I would have been like or what I would have done if that were Charlie. I gently wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to just enjoy the moment.

Jake spun me around and just held me tight in his arms.

“I am sorry baby. I didn’t bring you here to upset you. I brought you here so that you could see. You could see why this whole thing eats me up”

He walked me to the couch and we sat down never losing grip of each other’s hands. 

“My dad built this place for us. It was mainly used as a semi-vacation spot but mostly we used it when we just had to get away. My dad never knew it but my mom and I would spend hours just talking here. Whenever things got to tough for me she always said “meet me at our special place” and I knew exactly where to go. She was my grounding rod, my conscience and the one woman who truly understood me. She filled my childhood with such joy. She promised me she would never leave. She promised me she would always be there….” He said as the hurt took over and his grasp got tighter on my hands.

“She should have never made that promise especially one she couldn’t keep,” he said with such bitter resentment

“Jake you have to know she didn’t mean for any of this to happen. She did not ask to get sick”

“I know that Bella but she knew. She knew for a while and never said a word to anyone. Not even to my dad until it was too late. We could have helped her, we could have got her treatment. But no, her faith in “GOD” was all she needed. She believed that everything happens for a reason and that if God saw fit to take her she would go willingly.” He said as his lip quivered and tears fell from his eyes.

My heart broke into a million pieces. I felt the pain Jake was experiencing as if it were my own. I so badly wanted to heal his hurt and protect him from all of this but masking the pain didn’t solve anything. He had to let it out. He had to work out all those hurt feelings if he was ever going to move past this. 

“Jake I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make this all go away for you but I can’t. I could not even imagine the pain and hurt you have experienced in the past and still do. Tell me what can I do?”

He looked up at me with red watery eyes and said “You are doing it right now”

Jake’s resolve broke and he just cried as I pulled him into my arms. I couldn’t take the pain of his loss away but I definitely could help him work through it.

“It’s ok baby. Just let it out. You need to just let it out”

He cried in my arms for a while just releasing all the pint up pain, anger and resentment he had held captive in his heart. 

“I’m sorry Bella. This was not meant to be like this”

“Its ok Jake. I can see now how much she meant to you and I am honored you shared it with me.” 

He smiled and kissed me. This kiss was not of lust or sexual intent. It was of love and gratitude and it had more meaning laced within each turn of our lips than any other before it. 

“Bella, there are no words to express how thankful I am to have you. You mean everything to me. I just want you to understand that my anger and hurt comes from a dark place within me and I am trying really hard to be rid of it. I am hoping with your help I can close the book of bad memories and make new ones with you. I want to be with you not just now but always.”

“I want that too Jake”

Jake stood up and walked over to a small antique box on the top shelf of the bookcase. The contents he retrieved were concealed from me as his back was blocking my view. He turned around and held something firmly in his hand. He came and sat next to me, just looking down at his hand.

“Bella. I have a gift for you. I know it is not much but it is the only thing I have left of her.”

He opened up his hand and revealed a beautiful heart locket with a sun engraved on the front.

“This was my mother’s. My dad gave it to her as an anniversary gift. The sun on the front represents me, her sun, and the inside was suppose to contain a picture of her and my father. I removed those pictures since her death and have not found the strength to put them back. I want you to have it.”

“Jake, I couldn’t take this. This is all you have of her. I couldn’t possibly…”

“I want you to have it Bella. I can’t describe how much you truly remind me of her. It is almost scary at times. My mom once said to me that I would meet a woman one day that would be the perfect mate. She said I would know her once I met her and I would feel this pain right here” he said as he placed his hand on his heart.

“And I found that with you. You are the other half of my heart,” he said as he moved behind me and latched the locket around my neck.

I looked down at it as it lied along my collarbone and an overwhelming joy filled my heart. 

“Jake, I don’t have the words,” I said as tears spilled onto my cheeks

“There are no need for words baby. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and when we have our moments, where each others presence is intolerable, just take hold of my heart” he said as he pointed to the locket

“And remember this moment right here. Remember this memory we just made”

There were no words I could say to describe how I felt. It seemed at this moment nothing else mattered. Not Embry, Edward, the trial, New York or Jake’s dad. All that mattered was the love we shared for each other. 

He cradled me into his arms and pressed his warm quivering lips on mine. Our souls forever bonded to one another, true soul mates. 

We finally pulled apart a few moments later. 

“Ok so now that the hard part is over let’s get to some fun shall we,” Jake said as he stood up and extended his hand towards me

“Yeah” I said regaining my breath and wiping off the lingering tears on my cheek.

Jake and I walked threw the meadow and back into the forest till we came to another clearing. This clearing was much different. What I saw in front of me was a cliff’s edge and endless ocean for as far as the eye could see. Nervousness coursed through my veins as my palms started to sweat with anxiety. Jake turned back and looked at me.

“Are you nervous Bella? Your palms are all sweaty”

“A little. I am not sure why we are here”

“Do you trust me Bella?”

“With everything that I am Jake”

“Good. Now I want you to come and grab a hold of my waist and close your eyes”

“Jake you are kidding me right. We are not jumping into the ocean from here. That is suicide”

Jake laughed and said, “No it’s not suicide, it’s cliff diving. We do it all the time. It is a killer adrenaline rush”

“I am not so good with heights Jake. I think I will just sit this one out ok?”

“Oh no you don’t. You said you trusted me so prove it”

I hesitantly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist holding on for dear life. 

“If I die, I am coming back to haunt your ass for all eternity Jake”

He smiled and said, “I would not have it any other way”

And with that he and I went over the cliff. I could feel the blood rushing to my head as the wind whipped through my hair and fright took over my being. I had never in all my life been so scared. I tightened my hold on Jake and prayed for death. Death would be a reprieve from this. 

Instantly we smacked into the water and my mind was at ease. I lost a grip of Jake and as I opened my eyes all I could see was blackness. The ocean deep was as black as night and panic rushed over me. I tried to fight to the surface but my body was too shocked to move. Thankfully I felt Jake’s hand pull me up and I gasped for air as soon as my head rose above the water.

“Jake. You….. damn it….. we could have been killed. I so fuckin…..”

“You loved it Bella. Don’t deny it. Great rush right?”

I smacked him on the chest and said.

“No Jake I didn’t love it. I nearly shit my pants”

He laughed uncontrollably and that just pissed me off. I swam to the beachfront and stomped out of the water completely pissed at Jake’s behavior.

“Bella wait…” he hollered from water

“No, I want going back to change cloths”

Jake made it to me in record time and tackled me to the sand.

“Don’t be mad at me”

“I’m not,” I said with slight anger in my voice

“Yes you are. See you are making that scrunched up angry face”

“I just don’t get why anyone would like doing something like that”

“I guess because it is freeing. It is throwing caution to the wind and just living in the moment.”

Jakes words made sense and I never really thought about it that way.

“Yeah I guess”

He helped me up and said

“Come on lets get back so we can get cleaned up and start heading back to the house”

We got back to family house soon after. I started to undress and as I got the last of the sandy cloths off I peered over at Jake and he was looking right back at me with those hot black eyes. 

“See something you like?”

“Nah baby I see something I love” he said as he slowly walked over to me and strapped my legs around his waist.

I could feel his hard cock pressing against me through the wet fabric of his shorts.

“Take those vial shorts off Jake. I want to feel all of you,” I whispered into his ear as I nibbled and licked his lobe.

He unzipped his pants and pushed down his boxers. His cock rested just at my entrance and I was filled with an overwhelming need to ravish him. My hips pushed forward taking his thick hard cock into my wet palace. My body quivered at the contact as we both moaned together in ecstasy. Jake pushed me against the wall as his hips rhythmically pushed his cock dug deeper and deeper into my body. I found myself groping and scratching at his back just begging for release. 

“Jake, oh my god baby, you feel so good. I love the way you cock flirts with my pussy”

Through hastened breath he replied, “I love the way your pussy feels baby. It is so warm and welcoming. I want you to scream my name. Declare your love for me right now”

He pushed harder and faster into me. His soft chest making contact with my clit as he moved in and out of me just heightened the overall pleasure. I could feel Jake hitting the very depths of my pussy causing me to move my hips in rhythm with his. My walls tightened and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I dug my nails deep into his back as the intensity of my orgasm took hold.

“OOOO MYYYY GOOODDD. HOLY SHIT I…”

“You what baby? Tell me”

“I love you so muuuuchhhh”

Jake pushed harder and faster not allotting me anytime to come down from my orgasm. My legs went weak and could no longer stay around his waist. He noticed my weakened state and removed me from the wall and placed me on the couch. 

“You look so beautiful when you orgasm”

I blushed at the notion

“So do you baby. Now, come here?” I said as I was able to maneuver him to be underneath me. I put my legs over his head so my head was right behind his cock and my pussy was right on top of his face. It took Jake no time to take advantage of the opportunity and begin licking my swollen folds. My head bent back as his lips were like ice cream on a hot day. 

I took his hardened length into my mouth and just rolled my tongue around his head. Jake moaned at my attempts and the vibrations sent my body into frenzy. The warm breath coupled with his luscious lips were enough to drive my body crazy. I could feel my body building up again but this time I wanted us to climax together. I got more aggressive and started stroking his cock faster while taking a gentle hold of his sack, fondling it within my warm wet hands. His hips thrusted up towards me and he pulled away from my pussy for a moment.

”Damn baby, your lips fit perfectly around my cock”

“Umm humm” I hummed while continuing my stroking

“O God, that humming is driving me crazy. Shit I am about to….” He said as I felt the warmth of Jake’s cum coat my throat. I licked him until his body stopped shaking and I felt his lips on my core once again. I sat up, both knees on either side of his head and his face deep within my eager mound. I braced the side of the couch as his tongue dipped in and out of me. My hand came down and slowly stroked my clit. 

“I love your tongue Jake. O my god, you send me into orbit baby. I could sit here forever”

His lips picked up in intensity and my pleasure spilled into his mouth within moments. Jake did not give up his advances as he licked and suck my juices till I was almost bone dry. After the initial shaking subsided I swung my leg over his head and just lied right on top of him.

“I could do this all day,” he said with the largest smile on his face.

“Me too. But I think we should be getting back”

“Yes I suppose you are right”

We got ready and started walking back towards the house. Jake stopped for a moment, turned back and glance at the house one last time. He then turned to me and said

“Thanks for making this place alive again. This will be a new memory I will never forget”

I walked up, took his face into my hands and said “Me too”

I kissed him with all the love in my heart. With every new memory we created an old one left. If today was any indication of what was in store for us I was more excited than ever for the days to come.


	58. Chapter 58

BPOV

We arrived at the beach house a few hours later. Both Jake and I were in no rush to get back. I could not keep my eyes off the locket that lied flat against my chest. I found myself constantly looking down at it and reaching for it the whole time we walked home. If my hand weren’t entwined with Jake’s it was holding on to his heart. Jake and I’s relationship had reached a new level. There was nothing about him I didn’t know and I was elated that we were now moving in a positive direction. The days ahead would be trying ones but I felt grounded in my relationship with Jake.

Jake started to unpack while I checked my phone for any important messages. I was intrigued to find one missed call from an unknown number. Jake came up behind me and pulled me into his chest.

“You ok?” he said

“Yeah, this number looks familiar but I am not sure why”

I hit redial on my phone and was warmly greeted by a woman stating that I had contacted Port Angeles hospital. It then had occurred to me who was calling. It must have been Dr. Cullen with Billy’s test results. I wanted to hang up the phone and not ruin what a wonderful day Jake and I were having, but at the same time I knew it would be better if I broke this news to Jake rather than the doctor. Thankfully Jake pulled away and resumed unpacking our things. I casually drifted off into the living room and out of Jake’s range of hearing. I courteously asked for Dr. Cullen and waited anxiously for him to come to the phone.

“Dr. Cullen”

“Hi Dr. Cullen, its Bella. Sorry I missed your call I was out earlier”

“Bella thanks for getting back to me. I wanted to let you know we are releasing Mr. Black from the hospital and I thought you could advise his son to come pick him up.”

My chest relaxed as this news was good.

“Ohh is that all. Thank you so much Dr. Cullen. I almost feared your phone call. I will let Jake know the great news.”

“You’re welcome Ms. Swan, see you soon”

“Yes thank you”

I hung up the phone and turned to Jake with a huge smile on my face. What better ending to a perfect day than more good news. I skipped over to Jake like a little girl playing jump rope. He laughed at my display and said

“Good news I take it?”

“Yep, your dad has been released, we can go get him in an hour”

Jake’s response was not as I had hoped. You would think he would be excited at the news but it was the complete opposite.

“That’s good,” he said while he continued to unpack our stuff. There was no emotion or feeling in his voice and his face went from glowing to straight and unrevealing. I placed my hand on top of his to stop him and said

“Jake, stop for a minute”

He stopped unpacking and just continued to look down at the floor. I got myself in-between him and the table, took his face into my hands and rose his head up so we were looking directly at each other. 

“Talk to me. What’s wrong? Is your dad being released not a good thing?”

His head fought my hands to return to the floor but I was not budging. He had to face this.

“Baby talk to me”

“Bella…..I’m….. I don’t think I can go to the hospital….I’m…”

“Jake, you have me, there is no need to fear. The hospital is just mere structural building. Do not give it the power to cause fear and hurt in your heart. Take away its power over you and face it. I will be right by your side for support. You have to do this Jake. This will be the last nail in the coffin for you. It will provide the closure you need.”

My reassurances seemed to lessen the tension that was coursing through his body and his shouldered relaxed and a slight grin reappeared on his face.

“Now the only problem that we have is mode of transportation. My car is at the Clearwater’s and yours at the Uley’s”

“How about we walk? It will give me some time to come to terms with everything,” Jake said.

“Ok”

The Rez was a few miles away but the walk really did seem to help. We decided to take Jake’s car and come back for mine later. We got to the hospital soon after and I could see the angst rising back up from within Jake. His posture got tight and his face fell blank. I got out of the car, opened his door and extended my hand.

“One step at a time baby”

He took a strong hold of my hand and we walked inside. When we finally got to Billy’s room, Jake’s tenseness was replaced by joy as his father took him into his arms.

“I’m so glad you came Jake”

The emotional reunion brought a slight tear to my eye as father and son stayed adjoined for a few moments. I just smiled and rejoiced that I was able to help Jake conquer his fears and be there for his dad when he was needed most.

Dr. Cullen came into the room as soon as Jake had pulled out of his father’s arm.

“This must be Jacob,” he said

“Yes this is my boy” Billy replied

“We’ll Jacob you have a strong father. All his vitals and tests came back normal so he is free to go”

“Thanks doc for everything”

“My pleasure. Now Billy remember, no more fried foods. Your body requires a healthier diet so this event doesn’t repeat itself”

“You got it doc. Carrots and celery here I come”

We all laughed together at Billy’s comment as we gathered his belongings and headed for the car. Billy quickly noticed Jake’s new ride and said

“Damn son, where did this beauty come from? I was not in the hospital that long for you to transform the rabbit into a glorified muscle machine”

“Nah dad this is not the rabbit. Bella got it for me” Jake said as he nervously ran his hands through his hair.

“Bella, wow. That was extremely generous of you. Wow”

I could sense Jake’s discomfort in Billy’s comment but I had hoped this small smack to his ego would just be a small blow and nothing he would hold against me later. I jumped into the backseat and we headed back to Jake’s house. It took some time to get Billy situated at home but once he was all cleaned up, fed and relaxing in bed Jake and I had a few moments to just cuddle up on his porch swing.

We sat there in each other’s arms just staring at the millions of stars and oversized moon that glowed above us. It felt like a moment straight out of a fairytale.

“Bella. Thank you for today. Thank you for giving me the strength”

“There is no need to thank me baby. You did it all on your own and I can’t tell you how proud I am. You finally kicked fears ass”

He laughed under his breath and said “Yeah I guess I did”

“You sure did”

The rocking from the swing and Jake’s warm embrace put my mind and body at ease as sleep swept over me and I was finally at peace.

_____________________________________________________________________

I awoke the next morning still in Jake’s arms on the swing. The funny thing was that neither the cool wind nor the sun light awoke me from my sleep it was Jake’s huge bulge between his legs. It was like a finger poking me right in the head. I placed my hand under the blanket and his shorts and softly stroked him from within. His eyes quickly opened at the contact as he looked down at me but could barely keep his eyes open.

“We’ll this……is……ahhhhhh…..nice wake up call”

“My sentiments exactly”

“Now keep a watch out for me ok?”

“Watch out? Whyyyyyy? O My God baby” he said as he felt my tongue take a hold of his head

I took his head into my mouth and lick his slight moist pre cum from the tip. What could I say? I couldn’t resist the urge to have my morning stroke of Jake. I stroked his shaft while twirling my tongue around his head. Jake tried to stop me but I quickly swatted my hand against him

“Ut ahhhhh” I moaned while his cock played within the walls of my mouth.

“Baby, myyyyy dadddd iiiiissss coomminnng, O God” he said through baited breath

I withdrew my mouth from his head and rose above the blanket while still keeping my hand stroking his hard length. His dad wheeled out onto the porch and I made sure to lean into Jake’s chest to block my movements under the blanket.

“Morning kids”

“Good Morning Billy” I said with a huge grin on my face.

Jake tried to comment but it would seem the words escaped him at the moment.

“Son you ok? You don’t look so good”

“What? Yeah I’m…fine…dad…I just fell asleep….in the wrong position. I’m….fine” he said as his words tried to conceal the pleasure he was receiving. 

“We’ll alright. I’ll see you two inside in a bit”

“Yep” I said as I watched him roll back inside and Jake’s head leaned back with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

I felt his shaft get harder within my grasp and I knew he was close. I quickly swapped my hand for my mouth as he shot all of his salty goodness into my mouth. I stroked him until there were no more juices left to swallow. He then glided my head up from below the blanket, leaned down and said

“You are not right. You had me squirming and speechless and you were jacking me off right in front of my dad”

“I didn’t see you objecting. As a matter of fact I think you liked it”

“Oh I liked it alright but don’t think I won’t find a way to get you back” he said with the cutest of grins.

“I look forward to it,” I said as I pecked him on the lips

As we made our way inside I said “Listen Jake, I want to run some errands in town. Why don’t you stay here and get your dad settled in and I will be back later”

“Bella, I can go with you”

“Nah I think you and your dad need some father son time. I will just walk up the block to Sam’s house and grab my car. I will be back in no time promise”

“Ok if you insist. But I insist you come out with me for dinner tonight. Sort of like a Thank you, first date thing”

“ Jake I think we have past the first date stage don’t you?”

“Yeah but we never did a proper first date dinner and I want to wine and dine you” he said as he pulled me into his chest

“We’ll if you put it that way then, ok”

“Perfect”

I hollered goodbye to Billy and walked up the block to get my car. I wanted to get something meaningful for Jake. He had given me this priceless heirloom and I had nothing to give him in return. Granted I had given him a car and a garage but that was not meaningful enough. 

I drove into town and it would seem like either the president was in town or they were having some sort of convention. There was not one parking spot remotely close to town. I ended up parking nearly 5 blocks away near the pier.

I walked throughout town just browsing the local stores and looking for something to wear for tonight’s date as well as something for Jake. As I got to the end of the strip, I saw a local tattoo parlor. My gut instinct was to walk right past it but once I saw this tattoo displayed on a woman’s back it felt like a sign. This was what I needed to do for Jake. I would brand myself with a sign of how much I really did love him. What other way to show devotion than to permanent mark yourself with a tattoo. I walked inside and half the people in there scared me half to death. A small tattoo was something you could hide but these people were completely covered in them. I just closed my eyes and remembered why I was doing this. It was for Jake.

I got out of the saloon a lot later than I had hoped but I had to say this guy was an artist. The tattoo was perfect and it was exactly what I wanted. It was a heart with a lock in the middle and beautiful angels wings surrounding it. Jake always said I held the key to his heart now he was going to have mine. I ran to the jewelers hoping to get there before they closed. I wanted this to be a two-part gift. I was able to beg the woman to let me in and I was able to obtain the key charm and necklace I had saw earlier in the window.

I slowly walked back towards my car just holding the locket in my hands as I smiled and remembered today’s events. I felt like the luckiest girl at this moment and I had hoped Jake would appreciate my gift as well. I hadn’t noticed that my stroll had taken me down a long dark alleyway since I was still lost in La-La land. I heard a clinging behind me and that is what drew me out of my daze and back into the harsh realities of my surroundings. I turned back quickly to see who was behind me and three shadow’s appeared within moments. I picked up the pace, anxious to get to my car. I quickly dialed Jake’s number but it went right to voicemail. I then redialed hoping Alice would pick up. Just as I heard the ringing subside, and Alice say hello, a gloved hand took a hold of my wrist and pulled the phone from my hands. 

I then was pushed up against the wall face first. I was terrified and was kicking myself for being so stupid. My assailant came up behind me, digging his dick into my back and pressing his head against mine when he said

“So we finally get to meet Ms. Swan”

“I’m sorry sir I think you are mistaken”

“I highly doubt that, right boys” he said as I heard two other men come up on either side of me. I couldn’t get a good look at their faces as my head was being pushed into the brick wall.

“Please just let me go. There is money in my purse. Take it, take it all”

“We don’t want your money bitch. We came here to warn you.”

“Ok I get the warning. Just let me go”

“No I don’t think you do. You come here in your high priced car and fancy city talk and think you can just undo all we have created here” he said as he put more pressure on me and I screamed in pain since the tattoo was so fresh and my skin was so sensitive.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I haven’t done anything”

“That is not what my boys tell me”

“I’m sure this was all just a big misunderstanding”

“No Ms. Swan it isn’t. You see you think you can just come here, haggle my friends, date this red-skinned rez kid and all will be ok. Guess you are not to smart after all”

“What does Jake have to do with this?”

“That bastard of a boyfriend you have, knows the rules just as well as his friend did and you see where that got him. I am surprised you had not learned not to repeat the same behaviors as your predecessor has”

“Are you talking about Leah?”

“O wow boys, she is finally using her brain for once”

He quickly turned me over and I saw who these men where. I tried to muster what little confidence I had and said

“You must be John Whitlock”

My observation clearly pissed him off as his hand smack me clear across the face.

“Listen Bitch, there will be no more of your smart ass remarks here. All I am telling you is to pack your shit and leave. Let that red-skinned dick go down for what he has done. Go back to your hoity-toity little life and leave us all alone”

I placed my hand on my cheek as I rose up and said

“I can’t do that”

“Excuse me. I don’t think I heard you correctly”

“I SAID I CAN’T DO THAT!”

Not a good choice of words on my part as he smacked me on the other cheek sending me crashing to the ground.

“You will leave and you will respect the law or you will end up just like your buddy Mike,” he said as he kicked me in the chest.

I could see through my blurry vision the other two men trying to pull him away and I vaguely heard them saying “that is enough John. We were only trying to scare her”.

John apparently didn’t think it was enough as he pulled me to my feet and I could see out of the corner of my eye the two other men scurrying away. I was in unbearable pain and if it wasn’t for John holding me up I would have fell back to the floor.

John whipped out his pocketknife and raised it to my neck.

“You listen to me and listen good. You withdraw from the case and you leave here or someone else is going to get hurt. Do you understand?”

I nodded my head as his grasp on my neck was constricting my airways. I closed my eyes and just prayed he would stop and leave me alone. I prayed he would grow some kind of conscience and just run, but he didn’t.

“I can see why that Indian bastard is so drawn to you. You smell so sweet.” 

As he leaned into me, I pooled my energy and kneed him right in the dick. His grasp on my neck eased but the knife took a sharp cut to the side of my neck. I tried to scream for help as I limped down the alleyway but it seemed pointless. It was too late and too dark. All I thought to myself was let me just get to the main street someone will find me. The pain was unbearable and it was literally impossible for me to keep pressure to my neck while holding my stomach. I collapsed just shy of the sidewalk and prayed that someone would find me. My eyes got heavy as the blood ran down my neck, arm and stomach. Before unconsciousness took over I continued to pray to God for help. I prayed he would send his savior to free my soul from this place. I prayed for Jake.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N – Just a FYI, there are going to be three POV for this chapter. All three POV are taking place the morning/afternoon/evening of Bella’s incident all leading up to the same point. 

EPOV (Embry)

The smell of coconut and vanilla aroused my senses as they awoke me from the best sleep I had had in years. My eyelids fluttered as my eyes tried to gain focus of the beauty that lied within my arms. I glanced down at Vanessa and was happy to find her beautiful hazel eyes staring back up at me. A warm smile came across my face as my mind recanted the last two nights of sheer pleasure I had experienced with her. There was no room we hadn’t violated, no table or chair we hadn’t straddled and no position we had not maneuvered. She was a vixen and right now all I could do was gloat at the fact that she had chosen me to charm. I rubbed circles with my thumb on her cheeks as her head leaned into my palm.

“You are so beautiful”

She just smiled back at me. We were far past words at this point. Just a simple grin or touch was enough for us. She was such a wonderful reprieve for my tortured soul. She accepted me, fuck up’s and all, into her loving heart no questions asked. Where could you find a woman like that? It would seem that God was watching out for me this time. All the hurt and pain seemed non-existent now that I had her and I was eternally grateful.

Vanessa showered while I made us a quick breakfast. I couldn’t say the thought did not cross my mind to just violate her in the shower but I had learned that she wanted to be the commander of this ship and I was the all too grateful sailor. I shook my head thinking about how happy I was. I would have never thought my life would have ended up this way. Two weeks ago my life was worth shit and now, we’ll what could I say, life was good. I placed the pancakes on a dish and made a heart in the center with whip cream and strawberries. If any of my boys saw me doing something like this I would have never heard the end of it. They would have taunted me about how whipped I was and how Vanessa had stole my man card. To be honest at this point I could careless what they or anyone else thought. All that mattered was that Vanessa was happy. 

I placed the breakfast on the table as I noticed Vanessa coming down the hallway looking ravishingly beautiful. I quickly put my sunglasses on.

“Em why are you wearing sun glasses in the house?” Vanessa said

“You are blinding me with your beauty” I said

Vanessa busted out in a fit of laughter. “You are too corny”

I laughed at her while looking to the floor flushed with embarrassment

Vanessa came up in front of me and pulled my head from the floor.

“But you are my kind of corny” she said as she placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I pulled away softly and got lost in her eyes. I felt like any minute now Jake was going to come up behind me and smack me upside the head like he normally did when I was caught daydreaming. I felt like I was not worthy of such happiness and that something bad was bound to happen to ruin it. The last time I felt this good I lost Leah. I was not one to hide my feelings well as my body tensed up and my face was laced with concern. Vanessa just kept her stance, staring deep into my eyes, looking for the reason for my concern.

“What is it Em? Are you ok?”

I pulled her into my arms. I need to feel her warm body on mine. I needed some proof she was real and this was not God’s warped sense of humor. Once I felt her heart beat in unison with my breathing I grinned and lowered my head into the crook of her neck.

“Sorry baby I didn’t mean to scare you. Got lost in my thoughts for a moment.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“You ever get that feeling that something is just too good to be true? That one day you will wake up and realize what you thought was real wasn’t?”

Out of nowhere I felt a prick to my ribs.

“Ouch! What did you do that for?” I said as I rubbed the reddened skin in the afflicted area

“Did you feel that?”

“Yes”

“Now you know I am real”

I pulled her into me and just ravished her lips. I loved Vanessa’s forwardness, humor and sensuality. I could stay lost in her arms forever. She finally got loose from my grasp and dug into the breakfast I had made for her.

“So Em. I made an appt to view some available stores for my dance studio, care to join the viewing?”

“More time with you, definitely”

We quickly finished up breakfast and spent the day looking at different spots for Vanessa’s new dance studio. By the time we had seen over 10 available spots and she finally decided on one it was past dark. We grabbed something quick to eat and we ate as we made our way back to the car. Unfortunately for us, the town was packed today and we had to park a lot further than normal. It was a beautiful night so walking almost 10 blocks to the car became more of a mushy session for Vanessa and I than a chore. I loved flaunting her around just as much as she liked to embarrass me by grabbing my ass or being overly physical in public. She was feisty and she brought the animal out in me and by god I liked it. 

Vanessa was doing a little grab ass’in as we walked and I was trying to do my share of groping at the same time. I went to grab her from behind when out of the corner of my eye I saw something lying in the middle of the sidewalk. Vanessa antagonized me a few minutes longer until she noticed the completely baffled look I had on my face. She turned to look towards the direction my eyes were staring and now we both looked flabbergasted.

“Em tell me that is not who I think that is” she said on the verge of tears

Without a word all I did was make a made dash towards the woman lying in a pool of her own blood on the sidewalk. I knew that outfit. I knew that familiar fragrance. It was BELLA! I ran as fast as my legs would carry me until I crashed to my knees in front of her, placing my hands over the gash in her throat. I applied ample pressure to her wound trying to compress the oozing blood emanating from her neck. 

“O MY GOD, Bella. What happened? O God”

Vanessa came up quickly beside me. I pulled her hands towards me and placed them in directly on Bella’s neck. I rose from the ground and said

“Baby keep pressure on her neck I am going to call for help”

The blood on my hands made it literally impossible to dial but thankfully three numbers was all I needed. It was hard to concentrate on what I needed to say or do as I saw Vanessa’s once elegant white dress turn complete red. I cursed the fucked up cell phone towers because just when I needed the fuckin phone to work I got a damn busy signal. I walked a few feet away trying to gain at least one bar of signal but the fuckin thing just didn’t work. I looked up as Vanessa yelled to me

“EM HURRY UP! HER PULSE IS FADING”

“OK I AM GOING TO GET THE CAR”

She nodded and I ran as fast as I could to the car. I pulled up moments later, jumped out of the car, pulled Bella into my arms and placed her in the car while whispering to her

“Bella it’s ok. We are going to get you to the hospital, you are going to be ok”

Her eyes opened for a split second at the sound of my voice.

“Jake, I knew you would find me,” she said as she grazed my cheek with one hand and grabbed hold of her blood soaked locket in the other before falling back unconscious.

I looked to Vanessa who looked right back at me with fear and sorrow mixed within her pained expression. 

I pushed the rabbit to the limit, running red lights just trying to get Bella to the hospital. I glanced back a few times just watching Vanessa cradle Bella’s face in her one hand and keeping her other tight against the wound on her neck. I prayed to who ever was listening to just let her make it through night.

I pulled up to the entrance. Vanessa ran out and screamed to anyone who would listen. I pulled Bella from the car and carried her almost limp body threw the automatic doors. All the hospital staff ran to our aid and got Bella onto a gurney. They pushed both Vanessa and myself aside as they rolled her into the emergency room. 

I quickly pulled Vanessa into my arms aching for comfort. I needed her strength almost as much as she needed mine. We held each other for what seemed like a lifetime, just trying to feed off each other’s comfort. 

We took a seat in the waiting room. Vanessa left to try to find something to wipe off the blood that now saturated our clothing as we waited for the verdict. My body still extremely shaken from what had just transpired gathered enough strength to reach into my pocket and grab my phone. I almost loathed having to make the phone call I was about to make but I knew I had to be strong and do it. I had to tell Charlie Bella was hurt.

APOV (Alice)

The day started off like any other. I was busy cleaning up after Edward’s countless mistakes as Bella had done for years. I was Bella’s temporary replacement while she was still in Jake land. After getting through the last of all the deposition rewrites and gathering my stuff to leave, Edward approached me just as I was making my way out.

“Alice can you do me a favor and quickly cipher through these files and then hand them off to HR when you are done. We just hired a few new employees and they need this info before they can start” 

“Can I do it tomorrow? I was just on my way out, I have a….”

“Alice I really need this done. You are efficient. It shouldn’t take you too long. I have confidence in you” he said as he plopped at least 4 files of mangled paperwork on my desk.

I cursed many obscenities under my breath as I threw my bag to the floor and reminded myself why I worked for this slave driver. I reminded myself I loved my job and I needed a paycheck so I just bit the bullet and got to work. 

After sifting through all the work I got to thinking about Jasper. We had only been dating a few weeks but there was just something so different about him. He was unlike any man I had dated before. He was more refined and charming and he was definitely easy on the eyes. I was flighty and almost batty by nature but when I was with him he had this calming sensation that seemed to calm my restless mind and relax my soul. I felt overly drawn to him. It felt like when I was with him nothing else mattered. 

That got me to thinking that maybe I should call my new lover and set up a nightcap for tonight. It was apparent I wasn’t going to be able to go for dinner but drinks were definitely an opinion. 

Jasper and I got to talking for a while. I always got lost in our conversations. My cell phone was going all haywire on my desk but I disregarded it as I am sure whoever was calling me was not as important as my southern lover on the phone. Jasper agreed to meet me later on and I rushed through my paperwork eager to get the hell out of this hellhole and into my Jasper’s arms. I piled everything together, grabbed my phone and headed for the elevator. 

I glanced down at my phone and noticed I had missed a call from Bella. I cursed under my breath since she was the one person I had been longing to speak to. I wanted the bragging rights this time. I wanted to brag about Jasper and how I just knew he was the one. I dialed into my voicemail as I entered the elevator. Apparently Bella’s phone had butt dialed me as all I heard was rustling at first. I was about to delete the message when I heard something that made me short of breath. I stopped the elevator doors from closing as I continued to listen. It was Bella and someone by the name of John and it sounded like she was in trouble. I slowly paced the floors of the office just listening to the whole conversation. Most of it was muffled but what I did hear made me gasp. Edward in passing had noticed my shocked appearance and came over with a questioned expression on his face. I put my hand up signaling for him to just wait. I finished listening to the whole message until the call was ended and just stared at my phone as if it were an object foreign to me.

“Alice are you ok?”

I had no words. I almost did not believe what I had just heard. 

“That was Bella”

“Oh really. How is she? I really do miss her. I know we didn’t end on a good note the last time we saw each other but I really think that…”

“Oh Edward zip it. This is not time for your bullshit. Bella is in trouble. From what I could make out she got the confession she needed from this guy John for the Call case but from the sounds of it not without a price. I need to go to Forks now. I think she’s in trouble”

I didn’t wait to hear Edwards answer as I ran for the stairway doors. I ran at lightening speed down the 10 flights of stairs and rushed my keys into the lock of my car door. 

I put the car into gear and was about to drive away when Edward just ran right in front of me. I slammed on the brakes just praying I was fast enough. I opened my eyes and thankfully the stupid ass was still alive. Enraged and aggravated I hollered at him.

“Edward what the fuck are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Get out of the way, Bella needs me”

“I am going with you,” he said as he walked over to the passenger side door and got in.

“Normally I would fight you on this Edward but there is no time. All I will tell you right now is keep your mouth shut. As of right now you are not my boss and so help me god if you try to pull any bullshit like you did the other night I will give you another reason other than Bella to be in the hospital, got it?”

He nodded in agreement and I sped off for the highway. I had to say I made it there in record time. When we arrived I braced myself for the worst. We found Embry and Vanessa completely drenched in blood in the waiting room with Jake and Charlie. 

Being as absent minded as I was I totally did not factor in the Jake/Edward factor. This was not going to be pretty. Jake looked up from the floor and his face broke my heart. It was hard not to feel sad. The look on his face made me fearful of Bella’s outcome but I forced myself not to jump to conclusions. As I looked around the room an ironic thought came to mind. All the people were here for the love of Ms. Isabella Swan. On one side we had Edward, the love that was lost, we had me, Charlie, Vanessa and Embry, the love of friends and family and then there was Jake her endless love. Bella had touched all of our lives in different ways and we loved her for it. I smiled to myself at my “ahh haa” moment but my smile was short lived as Jake came charging at Edward and forced him up against the wall. I should have known this would happen. Tonight was going to be a rough night all around.

JPOV (Jake)

I watched as Bella drove off, smiling to myself just thinking about how far we had come in such a short span of time. My dad came to meet me on the porch and we just sat and talked for a bit.

“Jacob, I couldn’t help but notice the locket around Bella’s neck”

“Oh yeah Dad. I meant to tell you about it but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.”

“No worries son. I knew you would find that special someone sooner or later. I am just glad it was Bella. Now I am guaranteed to be invited to Charlie’s for every Mariners game” he said with a chuckle

“Yeah” I said as I laughed at the gesture

“But in all seriousness son. You really do love this girl don’t you?”

“More than you know dad. More than you know”

“I am really happy for you Jacob. After your mom past, your behavior really scared me and I am sorry I was not there for you like I should have been. It was just so…”

I walked over to my dad, knelt down and just patted him on the back

“It’s ok dad. I think I am finally ok and moving forward. Bella helped me see through the fear. She is truly a wonderful woman”

“I am so glad son. There is nothing more that a father could ask for than for his child to be truly happy”

We both smiled at each other and then noticed Charlie’s cruiser pull up the gravel driveway. 

Charlie got out of the car and came to greet us on the porch

“Hey guys, how’s it going?”

“Not bad” I said as I extended my hand to great him properly

“Billy I am so glad to see you are doing much better. You scared me there for a second old man”

“Yeah tell me about it” I said in reply

“We’ll the game is on. I brought some beers and pizza, lets head in” Charlie said

We all filed inside and sat in front of the small tube TV in the living room. It was nice to just hang out with the old guys for a bit. As the game got into the 7th inning I was starting to get a little worried about Bella. It was not like her to be this late and she hadn’t called me all day. Just as that thought crossed my mind, I felt my pockets and remembered I left my phone in the car. I excused myself and ran to the car to retrieve my phone.

I was relieved to see one missed call from Bella but what was strange was there was no voicemail message. I quickly dialed her number but it went to voicemail. I decided to text her instead. I walked back inside and grabbed a few pieces of the pizza and rejoined my dad and Charlie. It felt like the phone was eating through my pants as my mind started to worry about Bella’s whereabouts. I continuously kept checking the screen but there were no messages. My dad took note of my fidgeting and said

“If you want to go get Bella, that is fine by me. Charlie is here, go ahead”

“You sure dad?” 

“Yeah go ahead”

I grabbed my car keys and headed for the car. Just as I was about to pull away I saw Charlie run out waving his hands for me to stop. I put the car in park and leaned my head out of the window. 

“What happened Charlie? Is dad ok?”

Charlie motioned for me and I got out of the car and walked over. 

“Jake we need to go NOW!”

I looked at him questionably

“It’s Bella”

My mind went blank and my chest tightened. I felt like the pizza was tearing through my stomach and crawling its way back up my throat. Charlie noticed my weakened state, took me by the arm and shoved me in the back of his police cruiser.

We sped off, running every red light with the siren blaring.

We pulled up to the one place I had loathed all these years, the hospital. Charlie jumped out of the car while I just sat there dreading what I might find within the confines of the hospital walls. I closed my eyes as I heard Bella’s voice chime through my thoughts.

“It is only a structural building, it has no power over you”

Bella’s words gave me the courage to get out of the car and run through the sliding doors. I stopped just shy of the nurses station as I took note of Embry and Vanessa waiting on the side with their cloths totally drenched with blood. My knees gave out as my mind resorted to the fact that Bella was gone. I started to question everything. Why did I let her go? Why did I let her go alone? How could I be so stupid. I started hitting myself in the head as the tears of anger and hurt took a hold of me. 

I felt a warm pair of arms encompass my body as I shook in pain. I looked up and saw Vanessa trying to speak to me but my ears were deaf. Fear and self-hatred had taken a hold of all my senses and left me helpless on the hospital floor. 

After a few minutes, I gathered my thoughts as Embry explained what had happened. Bella was still in ICU but as per Dr. Cullen her vitals were stable. She had lost substantial blood and as a result needed a blood transfusion. He explained that now all we could do was wait and see. She was still in ICU and we had to wait till they gave her a room before we could visit. 

I tried to think positively but guilt and anger were making their reappearance into my thoughts. I wanted revenge on whomever did this to her. I wanted to ripe off their balls and shove it down their throat. I wanted to hit something and I wanted to hit something hard. As I gazed up from the floor I noticed my opportunity. 

Running through the sliding doors was the arrogant son of a bitch Edward. God had blessed me today for Edward would now witness the darkness that now consumed my heart. He would feel my pain in more ways then one. He would finally witness the wrath of a Jacob without Bella.


	60. Chapter 60

JPOV

I had Edward pinned up against the wall with his hands spread out like he was the innocent one. I was so blinded by fury and rage that his actions just added fuel to the fire. I knew deep down that my actions were not warranted but I didn’t care. I had hated Edward since the first day I met him and he seemed the perfect candidate to let a little steam off onto. The rage, hurt and disappointment fueled the blood to run rampant through my veins and I felt my inner beast roaring to be let free. It felt like the animalistic nature within me was trying to wreak havoc on my very being. 

My fist drew back and came at full force towards Edward’s head. His catlike reflex kicked into full gear as he moved slightly to the left and my fist went through the plaster walls. Before I could regain momentum three men were on top of me like white on rice pinning me down to the floor. If I was in the right state of mind I would have not fought so hard to be released from their grasp but I couldn’t shake this anger that brewed like fire in my chest. I wanted revenge. I wanted someone, anyone to pay for what they had done to my Bella. Above all I wanted to feel pain. I wanted someone to smack me in the face and say what the fuck where you thinking? You should have never let her go alone. What kind of a man are you? At least if someone was gracious enough to do that, it would relieve the self-inflicted pain I felt now. The three-armed guards released me into Embry’s custody with a severe warning. My breathing was still extremely elevated and my eyes continued to be fixed on Edward. The man had done nothing to me personally but I knew what lied behind those blacked eyes. I knew this was his chance to convince Bella I was no good for her. I knew the lies he would plant in her head about me and that, above all, made me madder than anything else.

Embry guided me over to sit next to him in the waiting room. Anxiety had taken over my muscles and caused my breathing to stay elevated. I just continuously stared at Edward as he kept his sinister eyes back on me. I was like a caged animal extremely restless within the cold iron bars. My leg shook like a smoker waiting for their next nicotine fix. Patience was not one of my virtues and sitting still was not one either. I tried to tune out everything around me and focus on the one person who could calm me down. I closed my eyes and leaned back just recalling all the times Bella and I were together. My body became calm as imagines of Bella swarmed through my head like a colony of bees to a hive. Every imagine, every event, every touch of her warm skin had a settling effect on me. I felt the tenseness in my muscle subside and a slight grin come over my face. 

Dr. Cullen’s voice came chiming through my ears and brought me back to the disastrous reality of my life. Everyone gathered around him to hear the update.

“Bella is stable but I want to keep her under close observation for a few hours more in ICU. We will be moving her into a room shortly after that. I highly suggest that everyone head home and I will call Charlie when she can receive visitors”

Charlie thanked Dr. Cullen as he left. It took me two seconds to put two and two together as I watched Edward pull Dr. Cullen aside. Cullen happened to be Edwards last name too. I was not sure why I hadn’t picked that up sooner but I hoped that pasty bastard didn’t think he was getting first dibs on Bella. I would sit here all night just to make sure of it. 

I felt a stern hand grasp my shoulder and I turned to see Embry and Vanessa staring back at me.

“Listen man. It has been a long night for all of us. Vanessa and I are going to swing by her place to change cloths and grab something to eat. I would highly suggest you come along for the ride. You need to calm yourself down a bit”

“Thanks for the invite but no. I want to be here when they move Bella. I need to see her”

“Jake I’m not asking you. I’m telling you. We are bro’s and from where I stand you are not exactly in a good place right now. It will be a few hours before they move her so whether you like it or not you are coming. End of story”

I looked at Embry with questionable eyes. I knew his intentions were honorable and normally I would air on the side of reason but something was grounding me here. I knew if I left I would be leaving Bella in the hands of Edward and I was just not having that.

“Embry thanks for the invite but I am going to have to decline.”

I could see the angrier now brewing in Embry’s eyes as he stood up, took both my hands, put them behind my back and pushed me out the hospital like a handcuffed criminal.

“Jake I didn’t want to do this but you leave me no choice. You are coming with us whether you like it or not. Do we understand each other?” he said, as he looked me square in the eye, his voice full of conviction.

I nodded and let him haul me away. We arrived at Vanessa’s house about 20 minutes later. 

Vanessa pecked Embry on the lips before leaving us to get changed. Embry watched her walk away just grinning from ear to ear letting out a slightly breath.

“Jake, I didn’t mean to grab you by the balls before but you have to admit you were a little out of control. I have to be honest with you here man. I can’t keep coming to your rescue every time you get a little hot under the collar. You need to just suck it up and deal with the hand you’ve been given. Do you honestly think Bella would have wanted you to react the way you just did? I thought you had truly changed the error of your ways but I see that you might be beyond help at this point. When is enough enough man? Did you not learn anything from the other night? This anger shit is not healthy. You are not only harming yourself but others who care about you as well.”

“I get it Embry. I acted like a fuckin 10 year old. I don’t know how to explain my actions. It just seems like every time that fuckin asshole comes around he brings out the worst in me. Most times I can keep my anger contained but once I even get a whiff of him I get this overwhelming need to rip his fuckin heart out.” I said as I nervously ran my hands through my hair.

“Jake I get that Edward intimidates you but you have to learn how to channel the anger at least for Bella’s sake. If she had seen you act the way you just did that would have been the final straw that broke the camels back. She would have ended it right there and I know that is not what you want right? RIGHT!”

“RIGHT. You don’t need to scream Em I get it.”

Vanessa came back into the room and just took Embry into her arms from behind. Embry turned sideways and said

“Hey beautiful”

Vanessa replied “ Hey luscious”

A gag reflex came over me and I replied,” I think I am going to be sick”

“Listen Jake, you will sit here and take it. Embry and I had been witnesses to you and Bella’s overly intimate moments so you will just shut the fuck up and deal with it ok” Vanessa replied

“Oohhhhhh damn girl. Em you got a feisty one on your hands there” 

“Yeah I do and I just love what she does with that hot tongue” he said as he crashed his lips onto hers.

I grinned and just shook my head. I was happy for Embry. He finally found someone that clicked with him. 

I heard a ring emanating from Embry’s pocket and my heart skipped a beat. He answered the phone as he moved into the other room. Like a dog begging for a bone, I followed him anxiously wanting to know what the phone call was about. All I caught was a few yes’, ok’s and see you soon.

Embry almost collided with me when he turned around to walk out of the room.

“Damn Jake, up my ass much?”

“Was that Charlie? Can we go back to see Bella now?”

“No that wasn’t Charlie that was Sam. He heard about Bella and called to see if there was any progress. He also said he wanted to talk with the both of us but that it could wait till all this shit with Bella and the trial was over”

“I wonder why?”

“The hell if I know. Lets grab something quick and then we can head back to the hospital if you want.”

“Ok”

We both walked back into the kitchen. All three of us sat in silence as we all took very slow bites of the sandwich’s Vanessa had prepared. I had no appetite, which was extremely unusual for me, but my body was still trying to come down from its high of anger I was trippin on.

Embry’s phone summoned his attention again and this time it was Charlie letting us know Bella was being moved into a room. Like a gun shot at the start of a horse race we all shot up and ran to the car. We made it to the hospital as fast the rabbit could take us.

I jumped out of the car and ran through the sliding doors. Charlie was waiting there for me and let me know she was on the third floor in room 306. I mouthed thank you to him as I ran for the elevator and frantically pressed the button trying to rush the elevator downward. Thankfully one was already emptying out, so I ran in and hit the 3rd floor button. As I coached my breathing to a steadier pace, I closed my eyes and inwardly thank god for his mercy in keeping Bella on this earth. I was not a spiritual man by any means but I knew when and where God had intervened on my behalf and today was one of those days. It was true God and I had a love hate relationship but today he was in my good graces and by the looks of it I was in his.

I stepped out of the elevator and like a scene from the twilight zone my vision became blurred. I rubbed my eyes trying to get them refocused but when the 3rd floor came back into vision everything looked different. It looked like it had when I was a boy. I turned to my right and looked into the mirror hanging on the wall and saw my teenage self staring back at me. If it wasn’t for the throbbing pain in my hands I would have swore I was in a dream. I looked down at my hands and they looked just the same as a few moments ago. Was I delirious? Were they pumping airborne hallucinogens through the vents? What the fuck? I looked back towards the mirror again but my own face had reemerged. 

I slowly walked pass the nurses station and down the hallway. It felt like my brain was having some sort of nerve synapse or something. The walls had a shimmer to them like I was switching in and out of time. Like I was stuck in one of those sci-fi movies where the alternate universes were meshing with the current one. It was like my brain was forcing old memories back. 

An overwhelming sensation of pain and loss tried to take a hold of me. These feelings were the exact ones I experienced when I said goodbye to my mother. I shook my head trying to free my mind of these horrible thoughts. I was not going to let fear shatter my resolve. Bella needed me and if I had to crawl on my hands and knees in pain to get to her so be it. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and made my way down the corridor to Bella’s room. As I approached the room I heard an all to familiar voice meshed in with hers. The scent emanating from Bella’s room was gag worthy. For a high paying attorney of the largest law firms in Seattle, he sure had bad taste in cologne. He smelled like hand sanitizer paired with the new car smell air fresheners you hang from your car’s rearview window. I decided breathing through my mouth was the safer of the two routes. 

I stood outside her door for a few moments trying to listen in on their conversation but they were speaking to low for me to hear. I slowly turned the corner and saw Edward holding Bella’s hand. She looked beautifully radiated even though it would seem she was still heavily medicated. I could not fault her for her actions right now because she was in essence not herself. 

She looked up from the bed as she was about to reply to something shithead was saying when she caught my eyes. My vision became tunneled as everything in my peripherals went black and all I saw were those beautiful brown eyes I had longed for. Just the sight of her made my knees weak and my eyes water. I had never been more thankful for the existence of another human being other than my mother before today. A single tear fell from her eye as her hand took a tight hold to the locket still clinging to her neck. Then in an almost angelic voice I heard my name

“Jake”

I closed my eyes and a wide smile displayed across my face. I was never happier to hear the syllables of my name said out loud before. I felt my broken heart being molded back together just from the sheer sound of my name. God had seen fit to save my precious Bella from insurmountable odds and I vowed that in return I would never let her leave my sight again. I would protect her from everything and everyone who wished her harm. I would be just like I always had been her knight in shining armor.


	61. Chapter 61

BPOV

The cold asphalt of the sidewalk soothed my struggling body as it clung to life with every short breath I took. My mind was lost now to its own thoughts as I lied there praying to live. When I think back on my life I always wondered what would have been the best way to go. Murder was definitely not the number one choice on the list. In all honesty death by sex would have been a marvel but here I lay, my body limp and my heart fighting to keep itself alive. My mind was lost but my senses were totally coherent of my surroundings. I felt my body being lifted from the pavement and God’s voice calling to me to come home. I fought my eyes open for one last glimpse of the true love of my life. My eyes were defiant causing me to struggle to focus as all they would allow me to see was a rustic shimmer of my lovers face but I knew his warmth anywhere. My savior had come to retrieve me. With what felt like my last breath I thanked my savior for being the last one I would feel before God saw fit to relieve me of the pressure and pains of this world. 

My body had finally given its last fight, as my mind got lost in a sea of darkness. Random thoughts of all my past flooded my mind in bits and pieces. All these memories were of the most joyous times in my life. It felt like I was sitting in the audience of Broadway play watching myself relive all these beautiful moments. Then the curtain would fall and darkness would prevail. I found myself standing on the edge of an endless abyss trying to decide whether to fall to my peril or stay and fight the good fight. I tried to remember why I needed to stay alive. I tried to remember my importance to the many people in my life. Granted I could only count them on one hand but yet in still they needed me. I pulled away from the edge and felt a warmth draw me from behind. I turned around and was blinded by radiant sun that rose above me. I grinned at its grandeur. It reminded me of my own personal sun, my Jake. I started to walk towards it, eager for it to take me into its arms. The closer I got the farther away it seemed to be. The sun eventually got so far away from me I could barely see it. I tried to run faster but my legs could barely stay one in front of the other. I fell to my knees in despair. I had lost my only saving grace. My body succumbed to itself as I lied on this almost desert sand in the fetal position, crying for Jake to come back. My body and mind yearning for him to stay with me and protect me. The pain became overwhelming and I screamed out for Jake with all the strength I had. The response I heard back was not Jake but of a familiar voice.

“Stay with me Bella. Fight God Damn it” I heard as a jolt of electricity now coursed through my veins.

The familiar sounds of hospital machinery flooded my ears.

“CHARGE THE PADDLES. CLEAR!!” the voice said

My body arched as the electricity came jolting through my veins and into my heart at full strength. The sand had disappeared and my eyes opened wide. My life was returned to me as I took note of all the hospital staff and Dr. Cullen by my bedside. The joyous look upon their faces as I refocused my eyes was comforting. I put my hand to Dr. Cullen face conveying my thanks for giving me my life back. He whispered

“Glad to have you back Ms. Swan”

I nodded and fell back to sleep as the medication being administered to me was taking effect.

 

I awoke a while later to the warmth of my father’s head resting on my legs. My hand rose as it slowly stroked his hair. My father lifted his head at my touch and I could see his eyes were all cried out. I smiled at him.

“Bella? Thank God you are awake. You had me scared there for a while kid. I thought I had lost you. How are you feeling?”

I tried to gain the strength to speak but my cottonmouth left my lips without a voice. I motioned to the pitcher of water on the table across from us and my dad quickly poured me a glass.

Water had never tasted so good. I drank at least half the pitcher before I had started to feel the slightest bit hydrated.

“Dad you should go home and get some sleep. You look terrible” I said with a grin

“That’s the Bella I know. Always looking out for others before herself”

“I am so glad you are here dad. I was afraid I would wake up all alone”

“Alone? There is half the reservation downstairs waiting for you”

“I’m sure but I am so glad you’re here”

“Me too Bells. I just thank god you are alright. What happened?”

The medication was severely kicking my ass. I started to feel really drowsy as I fought my eyelids from closing.

“You know what honey, we can talk about this tomorrow. You’ve had one hell of a night. Get some sleep and I will come by tomorrow ok? I love you Bella”

“Love you too dad” I said as I drifted back to sleep

It seemed like my dad was only gone for a few moments and just as I drifted into a complete sleep I felt a hand cling to my leg. I slowly opened my eyes and found Edward sitting beside me. A questioned expression came on my face as I was surprised by his presence.

“How do you feel Bella?” he said 

“Edward, how? I mean what, I mean…”

“Alice got your message and knew you were in trouble. I saw your dad leaving so I figured I would check on you before the masses came in”

“Alice got my message?”

“She didn’t really say much. She said she heard some guy John admitting to something in the Call case and that she thought you were in trouble. It would seem her instincts were right on point,” he said as he took my hand into his.

The cold and calmness of Edwards’s hand took me off guard. I tried to loosen his grip but it only seemed to make him hold on tighter. I looked up at him and he seemed different. His eyes were almost pitch black and he looked sick.

“Edward are you ok? Your hands are so, so, clammy and you look very pale”

He looked away from me for a second and then turned back and said

“No I feel fine Bella. It must be the poor lighting in here, it does nothing for my complexion”

I nodded and just left it alone. He sat there reserved for a while just staring at me like I was a lean piece of meat. I had never experienced this side of Edward before. I was intrigued but also a little scared. Edward had always been a kind and caring person but recently he was acting uncharacteristically aggressive and forward. These behaviors lead me to believe something fishy was up. 

Edward sensing that I was deep in thought pulled in closer to me and took my other hand into his.

“Bella, I think it is best that you come back to Seattle. This place is not safe and these people. These people are no….”

“These people? To whom are you referring Edward? The men who assaulted me or Jake? I may be heavily medicated but I can still read between the lines. If it weren’t for THESE PEOPLE I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD EDWARD! I said as my pulse started to rise and the machines signaled the nurses into my room in a panic.

She quickly checked my vitals and was relieved it was only a false alarm.

“Bella you have to try and relax. You keep getting all worked up and it could cause more harm” nurse Sue said

“I’m sorry Sue. Thanks for checking on me” I said with a apologetic smile

She nodded and headed back to her station. I brought my eyes back to Edward.

“I am just saying Bella, if you were in Seattle you would be better protected. I am there and….”

“Edward I am seeing this trial through, end of story. You can stay if you feel so compelled but I am not leaving,” I said in a stern voice

“Ok Bella. If that is what you wish my love. I just care so much about you and I thought I had lost you”

It would seem Edward still had strong feelings for me and he had not gotten the hint that I was no longer interested.

I looked up to respond to him in the kindest most direct way I could, but as my eyes looked up from the bed all I could say was 

“Jake”

Jake was right outside my door. I took a hold of the locket on my neck, as I know it’s meaning held so much weight with Jake. My body temperature was climbing by the second that even Edward took notice as he retracted his hand from my now sweated palms.

Jake walked into the room with his eyes just as fixed on mine as mine were on his. He was the one person I yearned for. I held tight to the locket around my neck trying to show Jake how he continued to be in my thoughts even at my darkest hour. Edward’s presence, the medication coursing through my veins, the endless chatter of the nurses, even the beeping of the machines surrounding my room did not draw my attention away from Jake. All I wanted, all I had ever wanted was him and now he was here. I reached out for him but in doing so disconnected my heart monitor. Nurse Sue came running in thinking the worst. She pushed Edward aside and noticed I was still alive and breathing.

“Bella, you are going to be the death of me,” she said as she shook her head and put the monitor back on my finger.

“Now this is the last time you make me sprint in here or else these two lovers of yours are out, you got me?”

“Yes Sue, sorry” I said in the sincerest of tones

She nodded to me, Jake and Edward.

Jake pulled up a chair and just cupped my face in his warm hands.

“I thought I had lost you baby.”

“For a moment you had”

His eyes scrunched up at my comment as a single tear came from the side of his eye. I turned to Edward.

“Edward can you give us a minute please?”

Edward seemed reluctant. He sat there for a moment just looking at the both of us.

“Bella I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here with this, with this….”

“Eddie boy, do as the lady instructs or you and I will have words” Jake responded in an angered tone

Edward ignored Jake’s threat and turned to me and said

“Are you sure my love? This mongrel over here nearly had my face plastering the walls earlier. I don’t think he has a good handle on his emotions. I’d hate to see you get hurt from one of his outbursts”

Edwards’s words were fueling Jake’s anger as his hand started to tighten within mine.

“Edward I will be fine, just leave”

He nodded, gave Jake a nasty look and went out into the hall.

“That man brings out the worst in me,” Jake said with a slight growl in his voice

“Never mind him. What is this business about you attempting to plaster the walls with his face?”

“Bella I don’t want to talk about him anymore. I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go” he said as he pulled me into his warm embrace.

His warmth consumed me as I closed my eyes and felt safe. I could feel Jake’s tense body relax as well as my inner peace was contagious.

“I will never leave your sight Bella. This will never happen again, I promise” Jake said as his voice was slightly muffled through my gown. 

“Jake, I love you and I could stay here forever but I have to umm… use the bathroom”

“Oh” he said as he pulled away.

“Now don’t try to cop a feel or anything from my opened hospital gown,” I said with a slight smirk on my face. 

He grinned and leaned back into the chair. He was looking forward to the pre-show I was about to display from the back of my gown. I slid off the bed and had my quick potty break.

I made my way out of the bathroom and when I caught a glimpse of Jake he had this questionable look on his face.

“What?”

“Why do you have a bandage on your back? I mean I know you were cut on your neck and had some bruising from the hits but they didn’t say anything about your back”

All I could think of was “SHIT!”. This was not how I wanted to reveal my present to Jake. Why did life always have to fuck up a good thing? First the car and garage now this. I walked back over to him, turned so my back was towards him and bent over.

“Bella, I’m not sure this is the most appropriate…ummmm…place….tooo… aaa”

“Jake get your mind out of the gutter. Remove the bandage and take a look”.

He slowly moved his hand down my back sending short shocks of electricity the whole way down. He gently removed part of the bandage.

“Bella, you got a tattoo? Holy shit! I mean wow that is different”

“I wanted to surprise you tonight when I got home. That was the whole reason I went out in the first place. I wanted to give you something in return. This locket holds so much importance to you and I wanted a way to prove to you that you meant just as much to me. There is a second part to the gift but it was in my purse, which I have no idea where that is. I ……ummm..”

The medication was wearing off and the pain in my ribs and the stitches in my neck were starting to throb. Jake noticing my discomfort helped me get back in bed. I leaned back slowly and just turned my head to face him. His hand rose and moved the few lingering hairs from my face as he just smiled at me.

“Thank you for the gift. I am completely speechless. I would have never thought you would go so extreme. I am….I can’t even find the words baby. Thank you” he whispered as he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and just soaked up the love that came from his lips. 

“Uhmmmm” a male voice said from outside the hall

I turned and saw Embry, Vanessa and Alice standing in the doorway. I smiled at them as Jake pulled away.

“I think I am going to be sick,” Vanessa said 

Jake, Embry and Vanessa just laughed. I was starting to feel left out.

“Did I miss something?”

“Nah Baby it was just a personal joke, no worries” Jake said as he stroked my hand

“Bella I am so glad you are ok,” Embry said as he and Vanessa came closer to the bed

“Yeah me too”

“Bella, Embry is the one who found you on the sidewalk” Jake replied

I looked at Jake questionably. I could have sworn Jake was the one who saved me. I distinctly remember his face. 

“No Jake, you did. I remember you saving me”

“Nah Bella it was Embry”

I looked at Embry completely shocked. I quickly leaned over and took Embry into my arms.

“Thank you Embry for saving me life”

“Your welcome Bella”

I pulled away as the thought was overwhelming and I could feel tears of joy sprouting in my eyes.

“It’s funny I originally came out here to save you and now the situation is in reverse”

We all laughed at the comment. The whole situation was ironic. I looked past Vanessa and saw Alice standing in the doorway.

“Hey guys can you give Alice and I a minute?”

Jake gave me a kiss on the head. Embry and Vanessa both gave me a hug as they left the room. Alice came in and almost suffocated me in her arms.

“Bella, o my god. I have been shitting bricks for hours. That message and then I come here and you are in ICU. You really know how to stir things up don’t you?” She said still keeping her tight hold on me

“Alice….I……neeed……to breath….please”

She quickly pulled away

“Sorry”

“Its ok, I still love ya Alice. Thanks for coming. So what message are you talking about”?

“You phone butt dialed me and we’ll since I didn’t pick up it went to voicemail and in the message it has most of your incident from tonight on it”

Alice’s words were like music to my ears. I had totally forgot I was dialing her when John got to me. I had the sudden urge to get up and perform the freakin river dance I was so happy from the news.

“Alice do you know what that means? Do you have any idea?”

“Those bastards are going away for a long time for what they did to you?”

“Yeah we’ll there’s that, which is a definite, but also that is the exact evidence I needed for Embry’s case. O MY GOD ALICE. I am so happy I could kiss you right now”

Alice slid her chair back as my reaction seemed to startle her.

“Bella I think you need to calm down. This is outstanding news but you just got out of surgery you need to relax”

I leaned back and just gloated at this great news. Who would have guessed one bad incident could breed such positive results. The second dose of medication kicked in as I could feel sleep call me back into her arms. I smiled at Alice as my eyes fought to stay open.

“Sleep now Bella. I will be here when you wake up”

Sleep won the fight over my body as I let my eyes close under her spell. My mind and heart were at peace. I had won the fight and now I was ready for the war.


	62. Chapter 62

JPOV

I stood outside Bella’s room waiting for her conversation with Alice to finish. I wasn’t stand there more than 2 minutes before Edward decided to make his presence known as he walked over and leaned against the wall opposite me. Why did this man feel the need to provoke me? Did I not scare him enough to learn the valuable lesson not to fuck with me? I tried to evade his eyes, as it was apparent he was trying to bring out the anger in me. I finally got fed up with his petty attempts to get my attention and decided to just lay down the law.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” 

“Nothing of importance” Edward replied smugly

“If I am of no importance why do you continually keep starting at me?”

“You entertain me”

Was he fuckin kidding me? Was he toying with me? Was he trying to antagonize me? 

“Edward let me just set the record straight here. No one wants you here. Your presence here isn’t warranted and you are only taking up much needed space in this hospital. Why don’t you go back to your glamorized world in Seattle and leave Bella and I alone. I am all she needs.”

“See that is where you are mistaken Jake. I don’t truly think you understand Bella as well as you think you do. You see, Bella and I swim in a totally different class of fish than you. You are merely a toy to her. You wait and see, when this case is all said and done, you will see how important you really are”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”

“Let’s just say I know what it feels like to be put on the back burner of a lover’s career. Not exactly ideal to put it lightly”

“Edward I don’t know what fucked up convoluted world you live in but the Bella you USE to know no longer exists. The Bella I know and LOVE would never just drop me like a bad habit. Did you ever stop to think that maybe you weren’t providing her what she needed? Maybe she was just humoring you in your relationship. You see Bella and I connect on a different level and I don’t expect you or anyone to understand that.”

“That maybe Jake but when it comes down to it, whether Bella has changed as you said or not. Her career has always and will always come first. The sooner you come to turns with that the better”

“You don’t know her anymore Edward so I think you just need to mind your own business. I didn’t ask you for your opinion nor do I care to hear it. It is clear to me that you have your own agenda and that does not include you letting Bella make her own decisions. However I do have a small piece of advice for you. If you so much as breath to heavy on Bella I will break your jaw you hear me? Bella is my girl, not yours. You had your chance and you lost her so deal with it.” 

I was not longer going to entertain Edwards tainting remarks. I walked down the hall and made my way downstairs to go get some air. I really did despise that fucker but I couldn’t help but think that some of his words did make sense. I wasn’t doubting that Bella loved me but I also knew her career meant more to her than anything else. I could not provide her the luxuries her illustrious career had nor could I give her the opportunities for growth within her profession. Was I being selfish in thinking that after the trial she would just stay with me because she loved me? Would I force her to choose? Would she pick me? These questions were clouding my brain with doubt. I had finally gotten so far with Bella and I knew, her and I were destined to be together but the truth of the matter was she was going to have to choose and I was not overly confident in her choice. 

Unfortunately due to my father’s situation I couldn’t leave him here plus my business was here, my life was here but my heart was going to be in Seattle. Could we make a long distance relationship work? Who the fuck was I kidding? That shit never works out. My mind was so easily manipulated by Edward’s comments. But why? Why was I questioning all this now?

There was one simple answer, because I wasn’t sure. Bella’s love for me was undeniable but so was her love for her work. 

I decided I would take a run to clear my head and stop by the house to check in on my dad. The jog was refreshing and exhausting both of which were of much use now. My body needed to release some pint up anxiety and my mind needed to be worn down so I would stop worrying about the what if’s in my life.

I greeted my dad still completely out of breath.

“Hey….dad….”

“Welcome home son. How is Bella doing?”

“She is recovering well. I just wanted to drop in to check up on you, change cloths then I will head back”

“Sounds great son”

I nodded and just shrugged my shoulders. 

“Is something wrong?”

“I just don’t know why everything has to be so complicated, you know?”

“Nothing is ever easy when you love someone” he said to me with a wink

“Yeah I gather that” I said just shaking my head

“Jake, you have to just follow your heart. I’m sure whatever is troubling you will subside soon enough”

“I do hope so dad” I said as I ran inside took a quick 2-minute shower and drove back to the hospital. I decided to text Embry on the way to see if maybe he could be my voice of reasoning here. 

Bro, you got a few minutes - J

Yeah, meet me in the park across the street from the hospital in 5

K cool txs

I got out of the car and walked over to Embry who was sitting on a bench just outside the park. I plopped down next to him with my head sinking below my knees.

“So what’s up Jake?”

“I don’t know man. Edward said some shit that has my mind doin laps”

“What could he have possibly said to set you off this time?” Embry said almost ticked off

“No I am not pissed. It just got me thinking. I mean when the trial is over, should I expect Bella to just stay here with me? Is that even a realistic possibility? This is the shit floating around in my head. I mean the shithead did have a point when he said that we were two separate kinds of people. I mean I don’t honestly think she will or would want to stay in this little whole in the wall but I can’t just up and leave either.”

“Do you want my true opinion or do you want me to blow smoke up your ass?”

“I came to you Embry because I knew you were not an ass blower and that you would be blatantly honest with me, so yes the truth”

“ I think it is presumptuous of you to think she would stay just for you. I know for a fact she loves you as you do her but Forks is no place for someone like Bella. She is at the prime of her career. However I also know that she loves you enough to give it all up for you if you asked her too. The question is will you ask her too knowing it is not what she really wants”

“See Em this is what I am talking about. These are the fucking questions running around in my head like children in gym class. Part of me wants to be selfish and keep her to myself and part of me knows that she does not belong here”

“Let me ask you this. Do you think your love can withstand all things?”

“Seriously Em what kind of fucked up question is that?”

“Just answer it”

“I believe it has shown that we can conquer almost anything. So I guess my answer is yes”

“Then why not make the biggest sacrifice you can make?”

“Which is?”

“Let her go”

“WHAT! Are you trippin on something? I can’t let her go! Not after I finally got her back. I thought you were my friend here Em. What the hell kind of thing is that to say? Would you do it if the roles were reversed and we were talking about Vanessa here? Would you be able to just let her go?”

“In all honesty Jake I’m not sure what I would do but I do know that if Vanessa had a passion as strong as Bella has I would let her seek it out. I would trust and believe that no matter what she loved me. I would expect no less of her. I’m not saying to break it off with her. What I am saying is to allow her some room to breath. You don’t have to be up each others ass 24/7.”

“Yeah I guess your right. It doesn’t make my decision any easier though”

“I’m not saying the choice is easy but I think that if you love her you will back her decision no matter what it is because you love her that much”

I nodded at his response but the child in me wanted to throw a temper tantrum. I was selfish human being. I wanted Bella all to myself. It was all or nothing with me. It would seem everything was so black and white up until now. But now there was so much gray area it was blinding. 

Embry and I just nodded and agreed to disagree at the moment. I was not so willing to just let her go but at the same time I almost knew deep down that that was what would happen whether I liked it or not. 

“Em I will meet you inside. I want to go get something from the store first”

“Not a problem Jake. I was actually going to head home and come by tomorrow morning. I will catch ya then ok?”

“K later”

I knew hospital food was worse than eating a heaping pile of dog shit so I got the igneous idea to surprise Bella with dinner. Maybe if she was nice and full I could pry her brain a little and see what she had been thinking. I ran into the local Italian restaurant and got her some mushroom ravioli and then ran into the supermarket to get some accents.

When I reached Bella’s room, brown bags and all, I was ecstatic that no one was there and I had her all to myself. When she noticed my presence a smile instantly came across her face as she extended her hands outward begging me to embrace her.

I put down the bags I was holding and just took her into my arms. I sat there for a while just holding her, smelling her, taking it all in. These were the moments that made everything worthwhile, these were the moments I would treasure. Bella slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes questionably.

“Jake are you ok?”

“Yeah , why do you ask?”

“That hug. I mean I loved it don’t get me wrong. It’s just……it felt like you were hugging me for the last time or something” she said with a slight hitch in her voice.

“No of course not baby. I just missed you is all”

Her face softened as my quick response eased her mind.

“I have a surprise for you” I said as I gathered my things and rolled the cart so it sat over Bella’s lap.

“A surprise, really??? I have one for you as well”

“You do?”

“Yeah but I’m stingy I want mine first” she said as she eagerly jumped up and down in the bed

I laid out a white tablecloth, placed to candlestick holders on either side of the cart and lit two candles, which I placed in each holder. I then placed her ravioli in a white plate and put it right in front of her.

“Bon appetite"

“Jake, O My God! Mushroom Ravioli is my all time favorite. How did you know? And the ambience….I am speechless. Thank you” she said as she leaned over the cart and gave me a kiss on the lips.

“I know Hospital food is worse than eating dirt so I figured I would bring you a wholesome meal this way you can get better faster and I can take you home.”

“Ah there is the Jake I know. You want to get me home so you can have dessert for breakfast” she said as she propped her eyebrows up

“You know me too well baby.” I said as I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

I sat there and watched her eat. The poor child ate like someone was going to come and steal the food from right under her. She was a human vacuum. Once she was done, she pushed the cart away and just rubbed circles on her tummy as she lied back on the bed and stared at me with glassed over eyes.

“I have not eaten like that in years. Wow! That was great. Can I have my dessert now?”

I leaned into the side of the bed and whispered into her ear.

“Once the doctor gives you the ok. You can have all this wonderland has to offer baby,” I said as I motioned to my body

The hairs on her arms started to rise as my comment filtered into her mind. She smiled and took my lips into hers causing my dick to twitch with need. Her tongue was viscous in its laps of my lips and I was all too eager to give her the dessert she so desperately wanted. 

The clearing of her doctor’s throat was the hook that tore in between us.

“Sorry doc” 

“It’s ok Jacob. I knew you were worried about her. Your name was the one she was calling for the whole time,” Dr Cullen said

I looked at Bella who had blushed at the doctor’s comment. I took her hand in mine.

“Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I am releasing you tomorrow. You seem to be healing well enough”

“Thank you so much Dr. Cullen, for everything” Bella said as she took Dr. Cullen into a hug.

“You’re very welcome my dear”

As soon as the doctor left, Bella turned to me and said

“Isn’t this great! Tomorrow you and I could spend all day together.”

“Yeah that’s um great”

“Jake seriously is something wrong? That was not the exact reaction I was expecting”

“Sorry I just got a little distracted. Don’t you have the trial tomorrow?”

“No Alice said Monday tomorrow is Sunday silly”

“Oh ok great”

“Oh I almost forgot. I have some great news. But first can you do me a favor and get Embry on the phone.”

I quickly retrieved my phone, dialed Embry and put him on speakerphone.

“Yo”

“Em its Bella.”

“Hey Bella how ya feelin?”

“Great Em. Doc says I will be getting out of here tomorrow”

“Sweet”

“I know but listen I have Jake here with me. I wanted you both to hear this first hand”

“Shoot”

“We’ll my incident was not all for nothing after all. I had dialed Alice before I had my altercation with the gentlemen who attacked me. Anyway he admitted, we’ll maybe not directly admitted but had over emphasized that he had committed the attack on Mike. I GOT MY CONFESSION ON TAPE,” she said almost screaming into the speaker 

I heard a thud and then a rustling coming from Embry phone. Then I heard him screaming to Vanessa with all excitement that he was not going to jail to meet big bubba. I could see the fulfilled that filled Bella’s eyes. She was so full of life almost like she had won the lottery. She had a complete grin ear-to-ear and just stared at me expecting me to be completely happy for her. I was happy for her but from her reaction the answers to all my previous questions had been answered and that saddened me. 

I put on a happy smile and just hugged her, congratulating her on her success. She was so happy she had an almost glow to her. One I had not seen in a long time.

After all the thank you’s and quick legal chat I hung up the phone with Embry and just stayed with Bella a while longer. I told her that although she got the confession she so desperately needed she would have to tell Charlie who this fucker was that assaulted her. He would be tried for two crimes now, which meant double the sentence and double the time. She completely agreed and even added that she would request no conjugal visits for him for the life of his sentence as repayment for the bullshit he tried on Leah. 

After she seemed to come down from her legal high I just held her in my arms till she was fast asleep. I gently moved her onto the bed as to not wake her from the most peaceful sleep I think she was having. I pulled up the chair next to her bedside and just sat there staring at her. I knew what I needed to do. As much as it hurt and as much as I selfishly wanted to keep Bella to myself I knew what had to be done. I now knew the choice I had to make. I wouldn’t leave the choice up to Bella because I know she would live to regret the choice she would feel compelled to make so I had to make it for us. My chest tightened with pain at the thought of what I had to do but I knew it had to be done. The only thing in this world that I wanted was to see Bella happy and if I had to sacrifice my happiness for it then so be it. I would have to let her go.


	63. Chapter 63

BPOV

 

The gossiping amongst the nurses outside my room was loud enough to wake me out of my sleep. It would seem that the ladies thought my man was some piece of eye candy. They were whispering amongst themselves within the confines of their small station but I could still hear all the little giggles and sexual comments they made about Jake. There was no doubt my man was a hotie and apparently I was not the only one who thought so. 

I looked around the room hoping that Jake was still here but alas I was alone. I had to say it was a nice reprieve. Between last nights event and all the people coming in and out of my room the whole ordeal was quiet exhausting. I was beyond elated that today however I would be able to get out of here and spend some alone time with Jake. Just the random imagines of Jake in his birthday suit were causing my blood to boil and my core to ache with need.

Just when I was about to close my eyes I could hear Alice greeting all the nurses on her way to my room.

“Good morning sunshine” she said as she grabbed a chair and pulled it to the bed.

“I have a surprise for you”

“Really?? 

“I decided that while you were asleep I would head over to the site of your assault. Embry was kind enough to advise me of its location so I figured I would run over there and try to find your phone. Anyway, I found your phone and your purse. I figured I would bring them back for you. I have to say your phone has seen better days but hey I guess those are the breaks right?” she said with a slight giggle

“You know what Alice? I am forever grateful that my phone was sacrificed for my life. It’s a funny thing. My clients use to always say if I get out of this I am going to change my life. I will make sure this never happens to me again. I always replied to those comments with a yeah sure always assuming they were just saying that to appease me. But after all this, it really makes you assess your priorities you know?”

“I can see what ya mean Bella. Life changing events like the one you had, definitely puts things in perspective. Does this mean you are turning down New York?”

Up until this moment I had not even given a second thought to the career opportunity I was presented with until Alice brought it up. I was just so grateful to be alive. I guess I knew now where my priorities lied. My life lied with Jake and that made me smile. 

“Bella?? Bella?? Did I lose you??”

“Sorry Alice just had a thought. To be honest I hadn’t even thought about New York but I think where I stand now is that I will not take New York on at this time”

“I can’t say I’m surprised Bella. It would seem since you met Jake your priorities have changed and I have to say I am liking this new Bella much more than the old one. However, I know one person who will be saddened by this news though” 

“You mean Edward??”

“Yep. It would seem he has his eyes set on you again. He seems relentless to get back into your good graces”

“Yeahes so it would seem. He has been acting very weird lately. Have you noticed it or is it just me?”

“To be honest I try and steer clear of him unless you are around. He always gave me the willies”

“Oh ok. So you ready for your surprise?”

“My surprise? What do you mean Bella?”

I leaned forward and showed her my tattoo. The woman was so taken back by what she saw she fell out of her chair, hitting her head on the bed as she fell. I couldn’t contain my laughter. I extended my hand to help her get up but she just shooed me away.

“BELLA YOU GOT A FREAKIN TATOO. OHHHH MYYYY GOOODDD”

“I know it is something out of left field but I felt compelled. This was what I was doing last night before…we’ll before you know what happened”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what compelled you to get this one?”

“I wanted something that conveyed the same message this did,” I said as I lifted up the locket.

“Bella where did you get that?”

“Oh I forgot I hadn’t spoken to you since I got it. Jake gave it to me. It was his mothers”

“It’s beautiful”

“Yes and quiet precious. Anyway I wanted to give something to Jake that had conveyed the same meaning so I got a heart representing my heart that beats for him and wings because he makes my heart soar to new heights. Ut Ah! Before you comment on that last part, yes I know it is corny but it is how I feel so deal with it. Anyway, I purchased a key charm from the jeweler to give to Jake to keep. So I hold his heart and he holds the key, get it??”

“Very cute idea, sappy even romantic but still corny” 

I just shook my head and laughed at her.

“I am going to run Bella. I will see you tomorrow in court ok?”

“Ok great. Thanks so much for finding my stuff for me Alice. You are the best friend a girl could have”

“And don’t you forget it” she said as she pointed at me and blew me a kiss good bye.

I rummaged through my purse and was delighted nothing was missing including the charm I had planed on giving Jake. Just as the thought of him entered my mind, there he appeared in the doorway with a bunch of white daises. Could God have created such a miraculous being just for me? I thought as I smiled warmly at his romantic gesture. 

He returned my smile with one of his own as he slowly walked over to me and placed the flowers in my arms and a kiss on my forehead.

“Thanks Jake you shouldn’t have”

“And why not? Someone so beautiful deserves only the best,” he said 

Just as he finished that sentence you could hear the nurses outside go “awwww” all at the same time like a flock of geese quacking in unison. I leaned into Jake and said

“I think you have a flock of crazy old woman after you. They have not been able to stop ranting and raving about you all morning. It was all that Black kid has a set of abs you could bounce a penny off of or Shit I might just put Bella in a coma just so we get to see him everyday. I tell ya you drive those women crazy” 

He leaned even closer into me, now mere inches from my lips and said

“That may be but all I want is you”

This man’s words made me melt. How could someone not want to be around this gorgeous, caring, edible man 365 days a year. As of right now I vowed to make that a complete reality. I leaned in forcing my lips onto his. The soft texture of his warm delicate lips were like a wake up call to my desire. All I wanted to do was pull him into me and have my way with him. Jake had sensed my eagerness and slowly pulled away.

“You will have me soon enough baby. Let’s just get the ok from the doctor first ok?”

“Okkkk, if I have too” I said with a pout

 

Jake and I sat for a few hours just chatting away about various things. I told him what had happened to me and he told me about his dad and Embry and such. I was starting to get a little impatient with Dr. Cullen. He said I was being released today so what the hell was the hold up? I called for Nurse Sue and asked her to get Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen came about 20 minutes later.

“Bella, sorry for the delay I had some um….family issues arise”

‘Oh it’s not problem Dr. Cullen. I hope everything is ok with your family?”

“Not to worry Bella, nothing I can’t handle I assure you. Anyway I signed the last of your paperwork so you are free to go. Come back in about 1-2 weeks to have the stitches removed and try to keep that area dry until then. If the area gets itchy let me know and I will prescribe some anti-itch medication”

“Sounds great Dr. Cullen. Thanks again” 

I hoped out of bed and started walking towards the door. I heard Jake clearing his throat from the other side of the room

“What??” I said questionably

“We’ll baby as much as I like seeing your….ummmmm…sexy ass. I’m not to keen on everyone else getting a show” he smiled 

It was at that point I realized I was going to walk out of the hospital in this nasty ass paper gown with my ass exposed to the world. I just laughed and shook my head as I walked over, grabbed the bag of cloth’s Jake so thoughtfully brought for me and went to change. 

I finished signing the last of the paperwork for my release. Jake and I made our way out of the hospital and he was insistent that I walk slow and take my time. He was great that way. He always knew when to push just enough to keep me going and when to back down when he knew I was ok. 

We arrived at my house a little over an hour later. I was about to get out of his car when he halted my movements and told me to just stay put. He ran around to the other side of the car and picked me up and carried me bridal style to the door.

“Jake, I am not an invalid I can walk you know?”

“I am well aware of your ability Ms. Swan but you are still recovering and I think you should just relax and enjoy all the wonderland has to offer”

Jake’s eyes contained trances of lust and pure love within them. I knew I was in good hands and I was beyond anxious to be pampered. 

Jake kicked open the door and softly placed me on the couch.

“Wait there one second. I will be right back”

It felt good to be home but above all it felt good to be home with Jake. Every moment I was with him all I could think about was his hot body on mine. My mind started to drift off at the thoughts of all the things I could do to this luscious man. My core was starting to ache with need and before I could get up and just jump his ass he came back into the living room and scooped me up. 

“Ok baby now I only have one request”

“What’s that?”

“Just go with the flow ok. No questions, no arguments just enjoy”

I responded hesitatingly “okkkk”

He carried me into the bathroom and it was glowing from the half dozen tea lights that lit around the room. The bath was full to the brim with bubbles and the fragrant scent of coconut evaded my senses. My body went limp as my muscle gave in to the smell and heat of the bath. Jake placed me on top of the sink as he slowly started to remove my cloths. There was something so sensual about his movements. He made sure that every movement of his hands was slow, gentle and totally erotic. I tried to go for his cloths to help move things along but he quickly swatted me away.

“Nope, remember just go with it”

I grinned and nodded letting him take the lead in this adventure. Once all my garments were removed and I now stood there in front of him complete naked I began to feel slightly embarrassed. My arm started to gravitate to my breasts and stomach in an effort to conceal my nakedness but Jake was quick to reach for my hand and pull me towards the tub. 

I slowly lowered my body into the sea of bubbles. The warmth of the water on my skin was soothing the soreness within my ribs. I was not dull to the pain of my injuries but with Jake around it was easier to focus on my need than my pain. I watched in awe as he removed the few pieces of clothing he wore. He stood right in front of me in his glory and it took all my will power not to just swallow his hardened erection whole. I turned to the side, lifted my hand out of the water and slowly stroked his cock as he moved to get into the bath. Jake totally aroused from my gesture almost lost his balance but was quick to regain it as he took hold of the windowsill right next to me. He knelt down, pulled me from beneath and slid underneath me. I was now cradled in his arms. My back against his chest and his cock pushing into my ass was all the more erotic. I leaned back into him, closing my eyes and just enjoying the feel of his skin on mine. I let out a slight sigh as his presence although enticing was also soothing. He made me feel safe. He made me feel loved. 

I ran my fingers up and down his thighs while he continuous stroked my neck and arms with his fingers tips. I couldn’t contain the moan that escaped my lips as his touch caused my body to ache with the need for more. Jake’s scent, touch and warmth were all I ever needed but right now my need for his body was outweighing everything else. 

I turned to face him and placed my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart pumping just as fast as mine was. I could no longer contain myself as I pushed onto his lips with all the lust and desire I held. My desire and need for him was unnatural, it was almost supernatural in nature. Every moment I was without him my body physically ached for him. Every moment I was with him, I hungered for more. I hungered for him on the most primal of levels, my need insatiable. My lips got demanding of his. I nipped, licked and tugged at his lips like they were made of something edible. I was almost desperate for him. Jake sensing the urgency in my advances pulled me tighter into his chest. My breasts grazed his soft tight chest and the instant my nipples felt his skin it was like a match to a flame. Jake’s lips gravitated from my lips down my chin and onto my neck. I leaned my head back wanting him to just devour me whole. 

“Jake, you have such power of me. I just want you to take me babe. I need you.”

As if I had taken the collar off his neck and let him free, Jake leaned me against the other side of the tub, spread my legs on either side and entered me with such ease. My body exploded as his cock rubbed against my walls and tickled my g-spot.

“O God, Yeah” I moaned

“Damn baby. You are so tight. Have I been depriving you that long? We will have to do something about that”

He slowly moved in and out of me while keeping his lips wrapped around my nipples and his fingers massaging my bundle of nerves. It was complete sensory overload. My mouth had no voice, my hands did not know whether to scratch at his chest, pull my hair out or hang on to the tub for dear life. I was a complete mess but loving every minute of it. I felt my back arch and Jake reach new heights within me. 

“Please babe, I’m so close”

“I know I can feel you tighten around me. Give it to me baby. Give me what I seek”

“O God, o yeah, just like that Jake, o….I feel… like I’mmmmm”

 

My body was in a maddened state of unrest. My body shooks like 240 volts of electricity were being pumped through my veins. My orgasm was one for the books. My pussy clung to Jake’s cock like a baby to a tit. My orgasm seemed endless and Jake continued to thrust into me, riding out each wave of pleasure that flowed through me. When the last of my fits died down, Jake got up and helped me out of the tub. My legs were almost limp and I found it hard to stand. He patted my body down with the towel. His face teasing me as it was within inches of my pussy. His warm breath as he exhales teases the small hairs around my mound. 

We slowly walk over to the bed. He lied down and summoned me to lie on top. I didn’t want Jake to feel gypped in any way so as I placed my head on his chest I causally moved my hand down his waist. I was a little taken back when he stopped me halfway down.

I looked up at him, questioning him with my eyes.

“Tonight is not about me, it’s about you”

“See Jake that is what you don’t get. It is no longer about you or I it is about us”

I would have thought my words were comforting but alas Jake had a rather perplexed look on his face. 

“Jake what’s wrong babe? I know something is wrong I can just….”

But before I could finish he silenced my questioning with a soft and sensual kiss. He licked my lips begging for entrance, which I so graciously granted. Our tongue’s slowly danced together as our hands roamed each other’s bare skin. He rolled me over and his hands explored every part of my body. We were not having sex anymore we were making love. We were completely lost within each other. Our bodies no longer frenzied, our mind no longer aching for one another. We were worshipping each other in the most basic of forms. It was no longer a game for us. It was no longer who could make whom cum first. It was about expressing our emotions on a much higher level. Our bodies molded together like clay on a artists wheel. Each spin and turn of our bodies brought us closer to ultimate ecstasy. Our rhythm was united and our bodies one as we both reached our climax simultaneously. We had both reached emotion and physical nirvana tonight and my mind was now made up. This was not only where I was supposed to be but where I wanted to be. 

As we stayed in each other’s arms my mind drifted into thoughts of what the future might hold for us. I was now positive that I was not going to New York. I was hopeful however that maybe Jake would concede on possibly working out of the Seattle garage I had gotten him and having either his dad move to Seattle or Jake could make arrangements to visit him on the weekends. Either way we would make it work because for the first time in my life I was going to do what made me happy and what made me happy was Jake.


	64. Chapter 64

BPOV

I was extremely restless all through the night. I kept getting this feeling like something was brewing. Like everything was too good to be true. I found myself waking out of my sleep to check to see if Jake was still there. He had been acting slightly off since the incident and we really never sat down long enough to talk about it. Every time I approached it with him he would change topic. I was starting to think he was having second thoughts about us. However the bigger question was why was my mind and body so restless? It was almost like I was a horse caged in a stable before a big thunderstorm. My body huffing and stomping to get up and run. The one thing I was confident in was that no matter what hurdles life had to throw at me I had Jake to help me leap over them and that made all the difference. 

Once I finally found a sweet spot between Jake’s solid chest and the sheets, the alarm went off. My eyes adjusted as I leaned over to silence the evil contraption trying to take me away from Jake and my much-needed rest. The snooze gave me 10 minutes but that was not long enough. The second time the alarm went off, Jake reached over and silenced it. He then fell back in line and rubbed soft circles on my back to wake me up. Little did he know I was still wide-awake but being defiant in wanting to get up and get ready.

“Come on babe. You have to get up. You have court in one hour”

“Do I have to go Jake? Can’t I just stay here with you”?

“As much as I would love that, Embry needs you now.”

“Yeah I guess your right,” I said as I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

I got up and walked towards the bathroom.

“How did you get so smart anyway?”

“Hanging around a lawyer as good as you one has to always be on their toes right?” Jake said with a grin

“Or as I would prefer you on your knees” I replied with a sinister grin of my own

“Is that so?” Jake said as he crawled across the bed and onto the floor like a wolf sizing up its prey

I nodded and got a sudden feeling of giddiness.

Jake crawled up in between my legs, moved my shirt up slightly to reveal my pooling mound. He took a tight hold of my hips and gently took one quick lick of my clit. The wetness of his tongue on my clit made my legs weaken as my body was forced back up against the wall for support. Jake took my one leg over his shoulder. My hands gravitated behind his head making sure to keep his lips exactly where they were. He slowly stroked my pussy with his tongue licking my extremely wet walls while applying just the right amount of suction to my clit. The waves of pleasure I received from each wet stroke he made was beyond measure. I could feel the pressure building, as his strokes got faster and deeper within me. I could feel my pussy take a strong hold of his tongue as I was reaching my climax. Just as I was about to spill my juices all over his face, he retracted and replaced his tongue with his all to willing cock. He pulled my legs around his waist and thrusted so hard into me I thought I would have been rendered unconscious. 

My head hit the wall hard but my orgasm was to overwhelming for me to care about the pain. It felt like wave upon wave was taking over my body as it convulsed in shear pleasure. I leaned into Jake as he continued to pump deeper and deeper into me. I felt his body start to move faster as his cock tighten and harden signifying he was close to his release. He pushed me back into the wall and thrusted into me more vigorously and as if I hadn’t climaxed enough already another one crept up on me just as fast as the last. 

“O My God Jake I am about to cum …holy shit.. Babe”

As my juices coated Jake’s cock still thrusting hard within me he leaned into the crook of my neck and said

“I fuckin love you Bella. With…..every…..thing…..that….I….am”

And with that his body shook as he spilled his seed deep within me. I thought nothing could be better than last night but this morning was coming in a close second. I waited for Jake’s tremors to subside. He knelt down and cradled me into his arms as he leaned against the wall for support. 

“I love you too Jake with everything that I am” I said as I looked up at him

There was some mystery behind his eyes. I saw love but I also saw something else I couldn’t quiet put my finger on. Just as I was about to approach the subject Jake said

“Shit Bella, it is almost 8:30. You have to be at court at 9:00. We need to get ready”

“We??”

“Yeah I thought I would go with you today. Is that ok?”

“Of course it is ok. It is more than ok. It is great,” I said as I pecked him on the lips before running into the bathroom to clean up.

We both got dress to the nine’s for court and I had to say Jake in a suit made my panties wet. I wasn’t sure if he noticed but from the corner of my eye I saw him readjusting himself as he made he way towards the car. Before I could turn away his eyes caught mine and he knew I was stealing a quick peek at him as he smiled back at me. His grin was one of my favorite attributes amongst other things. 

We hoped in his car and were on our way to the courthouse. I made sure to call my dad and let him know that I was sorry for not meeting with him last night but I was otherwise detained. My dad was ok and I let him know to make sure he was present today in court because the prosecution witnesses would need to be arrested after my cross-examination. He got a definite trip from that.

We pulled up to the courthouse a few minutes later. I got out and waited for Jake to park the car. I watched Jake drive away and was startled by a hand tapping my shoulder. When I turned to see who it was I was surprised to see Billy Duncan standing before me. You would think after everything I went through his presence would bother me but it didn’t. I knew I was safe and if anything he is the one who should fear me now.

“I don’t have time for this Billy. I’m late for court” I said, as I turned and started making my way up the courthouse stairs. 

“Ms. Swan wait, please”

I gave him a perturbed look and said “Please?? You are begging me now? When I begged for my life the other night you told me I was pretty much a slut and deserved no mercy and now you stand here and have the nerve to ask me to appease your mind. You know what Billy FUCK YOU!”

“Ms. Swan I just…..I just..” he said as he followed me up the stairs.

I didn’t want to make a spectacular so I granted him 1 minute to speak his peace.

“You have 1 minute Mr. Duncan”

“Ms. Swan I just wanted to apologize for what had happened. I am willing to accept the punishment for my actions but just know it was never meant to go as far as it did. I am not a violent man Ms. Swan. I pride myself on being a hard workingman of the community and I can only blame myself for the horrific actions that caused you bodily harm and that much worse for Mr. Newton. I will testify as to what happened as a form of atonement for what has been done. I don’t expect you to forgive me but I hope maybe one day you might” he said while looking to the floor

“Mr. Duncan I appreciate your forwardness and I will take you up on your offer to testify. However, I am sad to say apologies are of no use. What you did? What the three of you did is inexcusable. You are grown men and to let arrogance and hatred rule you like it has is unacceptable and therefore must be punished. I will see you inside”

As I turned to move away I saw Jake coming towards us with that look on his face. I moved in front of Billy and said

“Jake Jake” as my hand was the only thing keeping him from killing Billy

“It’s ok. Let’s just go inside all right. What’s done is done,” I said as I took his hand and pulled with all my strength to get his attention away from Billy

“You are so lucky she was here man. But don’t worry you will get yours. Trust me. All in due time” Jake said as I pulled him up the stairs with me

We entered the courtroom and again it felt like a three ring circus except this time mingled in with the town folk were Rez folk as well. Sam, Emily, Vanessa, Kim, Jared, Seth and….LEAH! The perplexed look on my face as I stared at Leah caused a grin on her face. Figures when I needed her she ran and when I didn’t she was here. Nothing without a sense of irony I guess. 

Jake sat with Sam and Emily and I took my place next to Embry waiting for the court to convene. I patted Embry on the leg just confirming that which he already knew. He would be a free man by the end of the day. As I turned to look towards Jessica I saw her get up out of her chair and walk over to me. I just leaned back in my chair, gloating over the fact that this snotty ass bitch was going to be eating her own shit soon. She must have known by now what had transpired and was now kicking herself for being too overconfident to see she was no match for me.

“Bella, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. Woman to woman I want nothing more than those assholes to go down for what they have done to both you and Ms. Clearwater. Rest assured there would be no objections from me. Arrogance, racism and cruelty towards woman is in excusable.”

Her response was surprising and entertaining. I just smiled and nodded at her. There was nothing to say. I was going to have all three of those racist bastards locked away for a while that was for sure. Just the look on their faces as they are handcuffed is enough satisfaction for me. 

I sat up straight in my seat as I heard the court officer say

“All rise”

Judge Hatchet, looking more constipated than ever made her way to the bench and motioned for Jessica to call her next witness.

“Your honor the prosecution rests” Jessica said

“Excuse me Ms. Stanley? Maybe I don’t have my hearing aid up all the way can you repeat that?”

“I said the prosecution rests your honor”

“Have I become instantly illiterate or does your witness list have at least three witnesses you have not yet called?”

“That is right your honor but I believe Ms. Swan intends to call them”

“Ok fine by me. Ms. Swan, if you please”

“Thank you your honor, the defense calls Mr. Billy Duncan to the stand”

Billy made his way towards the witness stand. As he made the big walk of shame, he was receiving angry looks and under the breath obscenities as he passed by. It was not good being Billy Duncan today. The court officer swore him in and then he looked to me completely remorseful. As I rose from chair I clung to my ribs as they began to throb with pain. I bent over as the pain seemed to double in intensity and bring a tear to my eye. Embry noticing my instant discomfort came over and held me up so I wouldn’t fall.

“You ok Bella?” Embry said

“Yeah I’m fine Embry thanks”

“Ms. Swan are you fit for trial? We can go for a continuance if you need” Judge Hatchet said

“I’m ok your honor, thank you”

I walked over to Billy Duncan and leaned on the jury box for support.

“Mr. Duncan you are a fire fighter by trade right?”

“Yes”

“So your sole purpose in life is to save lives and put out fires?”

“Yes”

‘So would you say that in the night in question you were just doing your duty by helping Mr. Newton from his quote unquote assault?”

“Yes maam. That is what I stated in my statement to the police”

“Ok now Mr. Duncan would you say your were a tolerable person?”

“Tolerable?”

“What I mean is do you have a high tolerant nature? You don’t get angry quickly?”

“Yes I would say that”

“So it takes an awful lot to get you angry is that correct?”

“Yes maam”

“Ok so if that is the case what induced your anger that night Mr. Duncan?”

“We’ll me and my boys…”

“Your boys being??”

“John and Bob are my friends. We were hanging out at the bar just letting off a little steam and we’ll we came out and saw that fellow over there”

“Let the record show Mr. Duncan is pointing to Embry Call”

“Yeah um, we saw Mr. Call over there screamin and carrying on with Mike. Anyway they were carrying on and such and then Mr. Call took a swing at Mike. That just set John off. you see.”

“Why would it piss him off Mr. Duncan?”

“We’ll we do not care all too much for those Rez people to begin with and then one of them was attaching one of our own and that just set everything in motion. We walked over to the them and John hit Mr. Call over the head to stop his attack.”

“Ok so you were just doing a good deed then?”

“Yes but you see that is when things got a little hairy”

“John’s perception of right and wrong is kinda off sorta speak. He was helping Mike but not, if you catch my drift”

“Please explain Mr. Duncan”

“John didn’t like that red-skinned….” 

Judge Hatchet interceded “I will have none of that racial slurring in my court room young man”

“Sorry judge. Anyway, John didn’t like Mr. Call beating on a fellow towns person but at the same time he was not to fond of Mike because he was dating that hussy from the Rez. Anyway the intent was to just scare them as we did with you Ms. Swan”

Billy’s last comment struck a cord with me as images of the other night came flashing in my head at hyper speed. I shook my head and walked to the other side of the room to try and refocus

“But John took it too far. He didn’t like all this open dating crap and he hit Mike repeatedly with a bat. Bob and I told him to stop but he was insistent that it wasn’t enough and that we had to make him hurt bad enough so he would know this was unacceptable.”

“Billy will you do me a favor and just verify the voice on this tape as being Mr. Whitlock?” 

“Your honor I would like to submit this recording as further evidence. ” I said as I pressed play on the handheld recorder

“Please take note members of the jury that this is a recording from my cell phone from the other night”

Tape playing…

You will leave and respect the law or you will end up just like your buddy Mike…

Noises of rustling in the background

You listen to me and listen good. You withdraw from the case and you leave here or someone else is going to get hurt. Do you understand?

Tape recorder stopped

 

All you could hear was the gawking of everyone in the courtroom including the judge. She was flabbergasted as was Jessica and her team.

“Yes Ms. Swan that is John”

“Mr. Duncan is it your testimony that it was John who attacked and almost killed Mr. Newton?”

“Yes”  
“Would you also concur that it was John would assaulted and attempted to rape me the other night”

“Yes”

“No further questions your honor”

“Your honor based on this new testimony and recorded evidence I move to dismiss all charges against Mr. Call and have Mr. Billy Duncan, Mr. John Whitlock and Mr. Bob Mosner taken into custody for (2) counts of aggravated assault and attempted rape ”

“Based on this new testimony I am dismissing all charges. Mr. Call you are free to go”

The resounding cheers and applause emanating throughout the courtroom was deafening. Embry ran over to me and engulfed me into a swinging hug. 

“Bella there are no words….THANK YOU!”

“ORDER! ORDER! ORDER IN THIS COURT! Officer please take Mr. Duncan and the other two into custody Judge Hatchet demanded

I freed myself from Embry and noticed Mr. Mosner and Mr. Whitlock missing from the courtroom. I ran thru the swinging doors and was pleased to find my dad handcuffing them as they tried to flee undetected. The grin on my dad’s face was priceless as I nodded at him and he returned the gesture.

I returned back to the courtroom victorious and I had to say I missed this feeling. It was such a rush when you had all the odds against you and you still managed to come out on top. As I walked back to gather my things I was being patted on the back and hugged all the way there. People I didn’t even know where congratulating me. The one person I was truly seeking approval from came up behind me and laced his hands around my waist.

“You know you make me hot when you get all legal” Jake whispered

“We’ll I’m sure we can find a nice quiet area to relieve the heat” I said as I leaned back into his chest.

Before we could make our escape Emily and Sam stopped us in the hall.

“Jake, Bella, we wanted to invite you to a bonfire we are having tonight in honor of Embry’s freedom. You have to come”

“We will be there Sam,” I said with a smile as Jake nodded in agreement.

I had come to love everyone on the Rez and I was almost ecstatic to spend my remaining days in Forks with them and especially with Jake.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N – It is with great sadness I bring you the conclusion of LATD. I have to say this was the hardest to write knowing it was the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride. I can’t tell you how grateful I am to have had such great readers and reviewers. On a brighter note there is a sequel called “Primal Desire”. Feel free to check it out!  
Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

 

BPOV

Jake dropped me off at my car after court and I was happy to find it was still where I had left it the other night. We drove back together to my house since I was only a short walk to First Beach. I had to say there was just something about Jake in his new car that completely turned me on. I caught myself driving just a little slower than the speed limit allowing Jake enough time to pull up beside me. The view of his muscular forearm bracing the top of the steering wheel and the way his hair blew feverishly with the wind made my mouth watered and my core pool. I watched Jake run his hands through his hair as his tongue licked his lower lip. Jake knew I was watching him like a hawk as his signature grin appeared on his face while he kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead. 

I parked my car in the small driveway of the house and Jake parked right in front. I jumped out of the car and raced over to Jake before he could even get out. Jake’s door was open and his body was still faced towards the steering wheel. I placed my arm across his chest and straddled him in the car seat. 

“You know it’s not very nice to tease me like you do” I said in a sultry voice

Jake just grinned at me knowing full well he was responsible for the now saturated panties.

Jake’s hand rose from his side and he slid his hand right underneath my skirt. He softly stroked my core through my damp panties. I closed my eyes and just moaned as my body was more stimulated than ever before. Jake rose up and placed soft delicate kisses on my neck. My body’s instinct took over as I laced my hands through his hair and pulled his mouth up to mine. There was not a minute that went by that I didn’t want or need Jake in some way. My body craved him, my mind raced with thoughts about him and my soul was now entwined with his. 

I reached down between my legs and unzipped Jake’s pants. I looked around to see if anyone was coming but as usual not a soul in sight. I slammed the door beside me to lock us into the car as I reached into Jake’s pants and took hold of his hard cock. I slowly pulled it from the confines of his pants and began slowly stroking it with my hand. Jake’s eyes closed as he moaned with pleasure at each slow painful stroke I was delivering. Just watching Jake receive such pleasure from me made me hornier. Shit at this point there was nothing about Jake that didn’t make me horny. I laughed to myself for a second as the thought of Jake and I living in Seattle.

I would be the employee who went from taking no time off to running out of it. I would take 3 hours lunch breaks and too many sick days to count with Jake around. Jake would be too much of a distraction for me but I had to admit I didn’t care. I loved his distraction. 

Jake’s eyes slowly crept back open and he noticed me laughing to myself.

“Does my cock amuse you Ms. Swan?”

“It does more than amuse me babe. It sends me into orbit. I’m just glad you have this gorgeous ride to christen. I am ready to receive my return on my investment,” I said with a sultry grin

“Oh I see, so you get this muscle car for me so you can receive guaranteed unlimited use of a certain muscle of mine?” he said as he took a strong hold on my hips and thrusted his cock right into my wet core.

“Oh so you don’t like my gift?” I said as I reached to my right and pulled the lever reclining Jake’s seat back.

Jake’s hand came up to stroke my exposed thigh. His hands crept underneath my skirt and moved my soaked panties to the side as he thrusted his hard cock deep into me. My hips instinctively moved forward taking in all Jake had to offer. I rocked my hips as my inner walls clung to Jake’s throbbing cock. His hands gravitated towards my blouse. He torn my blouse open and placed his hands on top of my breasts just kneading and pinching at my nipples. My rocking got more intense as the feeling of his hands on my breasts and the thickness of his cock within overwhelmed me. I could feel Jake’s cock pulsating and getting harder by the second as my rocking became even more vigorous. Jake pulled his body up towards me and whispered.

“Cum for me baby”

His words were the green light for my body. A wave of pleasure tidal waved over me and my body shook as my orgasm spread through me like a shot of adrenaline. Jake leaned back and thrusted his hips into me not allowing me any time to ride out the feeling. Moments later I felt his warmth consume me as he spilled into me and pulled me into his arms. 

“I love you so much babe,” Jake whispered into my ears 

“And I you” I whispered back

I pulled my head from his shoulder and just kissed him softly. 

Jake pulled back a few moments later and said

“I think we have officially christened the baby” 

I giggled and replied “Yeah I guess we did”

 

Jake and I rushed into the house and got changed quickly. We walked hand in hand down the beach and were instantly greeted by everyone as soon as they caught sight of us. I have to say it felt good to be a part of a family. I had not known these people long but in the short time I had been here everyone was so warm and welcoming. 

Jake and I barely made it through the crowds of people swarming us, as we got closer to the bonfire. When we managed to get through everyone Jake and I walked over to grab something to drink. That is when I noticed Sam making his way towards us.

“Jake, Bella, glad you guys made it”

We both nodded.

“Bella I was wondering if I could steal your man here for a second?”

“Yeah sure Sam but don’t keep him too long” I said as I peaked Jake on the cheek and walked over to where I noticed Emily and Sue standing. 

The girls and I made small talk but I couldn’t help but notice Sam and Jake getting into a very deep conversation. My curious mind was getting the best of me and I was extremely tempted to sneak over to them just to hear what they were talking about. Just as I had excused myself from the ladies an all too familiar song came chiming in my ear.

“Carry out” by Justin Timberlake started blaring from the little dance floor the kids had created by the water. My eyes turned to Jake and his returned the glance. I grinned at him and he excused himself from Sam and made his way over to me. This was “our” song. This was the song that started it all. I took Jake’s hand and pulled him towards the groups of people dancing amongst the sand. I turned my back to him as he took my hips and we swayed to the music. Dancing had become “our” thing. It was what brought us together and what kept us together in more ways then one. 

I got lost in both our movements and the warmth coming from Jake’s breath as he leaned his head on my shoulder from behind. His arm laced around my hips and we moved left to right together. Our dance once sexual in nature had matured as our relationship had. Our relationship had blossomed from two people trying to gain the affections of one another to two people so deep in love that thy could express it through fluid movements within a dance. 

The song ended a few minutes later. I grabbed Jake by the hand and started to walk towards the refreshments. Jake however had other plans and just stood there watching me try to pull his oversized body from his current position. I even put two arms into it, trying to pull him towards me, but he just grinned and found humor in my pathetic attempts. After a minute I decided that my way was just not working. Effortlessly he pulled me towards him and my body followed suit as it smacked right into his chest. 

“I want to dance with you Ms. Swan” Jake whispered

“But we just……”

The slow song that was playing seemed to mean something to Jake. “Life After You” by Daughtry started to serenade my ears and Jake pulled me towards his chest and we rocked slowly back and forth. My head rested on his chest right above his heart and his head rested along side my head. As the song played on, my eyes filled with tears as Jake started to sing the words to me

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you

Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah

I could no longer contain the tears that fell from my eyes as the song ended. Jake sang with such conviction. If I hadn’t known any better I would have thought he was pleading with me in some way. Almost like he thought I was going to leave without him. I decided I would put an end to his doubt right then and there.

“Jake, walk with me?” I said as I pulled him towards the shoreline.

We both walked together along the shoreline for a bit till we came to a piece of driftwood sitting amongst the sand. We both sat down never letting go of each other’s hands. I was happy that we were just far enough from the party that we could have this much-needed conversation with out the threat of interruption.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key charm I had originally planned on giving Jake the other night. 

“Jake” I called to him noticing he was very deep in thought as he looked out to the sea

He turned to me and his expression looked strained. It looked like he was bracing himself for bad news. 

I lifted and opened my hand exposing the charm within my palm.

“This was what I was going to give you the other night. This was why I went out.” I said as I removed it from my hand and reach around Jake’s neck to clasp it.

“Now I hold your heart and you hold the key to mine,” I said with a smile

It would seem Jake was at a loss for words. I remember that feeling all to well since I had felt the exact same way about the locket. 

“Listen Jake I know something is going on with you. One minute you are jumping my bones and the next you are giving me the cold shoulder. I need you to talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it” 

“Bella I just….”

Jake shook his head, as it would seem he was having a hard time formulating the words he wanted to say. 

“Jake if this is about New York let me ease your mind. I am not going,” I said hoping my decision would ease the tension

“Why?” Jake said with a questioned expression

His reaction was not at all what I had expected. I thought he would be thrilled to know I wasn’t moving all the way to the other side of the country.

“Why?? Is that a trick question Jake? Honestly you need a reason?”

“No that didn’t come out right. God I wish I were good at formulating words as you are. I wish I could say what I really need to say here……”

I took Jake’s face into my hands, looked him deep in the eyes and said, “Just say what you need to say Jake. Please, you are killing me here”

He looked up at me and I could see the tears building within his eyes. At that moment I knew what this was all about. He was breaking up with me.

Jake went to speak and before he could I decided to speak instead

“Jake please tell me this is not what I think it is. Please tell me we didn’t go through all this to just end it here. Tell me you still love me and want nothing more than to be with me. Please Jake don’t….” 

But before I could finish my plea with tears streaming down my face, Jake crashed his lips onto mine. I gratefully received his lips and clung to them with every last breath I had. If this was in fact the last time we would be together I wanted it all. I desperately licked and sucked on his lips as if it were our last moment together. To my dismay, Jake pulled away slowly leaving our lips just inches from each other when he whispered

“Bella I love you with every fiber of my being. If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you. There is nothing more in this world that I want than you. I find myself torn between doing what is right and what is selfish. In the short time I have known you, you have changed me. You have made me a better person, you complete me. I…”

I placed my fingers on his quivering lips.

“Jake I love you too with everything that I am. My choice is to be with you. I decided not to go to New York not only because of you but because I don’t like who I am when I am not with you. You have changed me too Jake. You made me see the light. I am all that I am because of you. So please babe, don’t feel torn, I have made my decision.”

“Bella see that is the thing. I don’t want you to stay here. Forks is no place for you. You are at the prime of your career. I want you to spread your wings and soar. I know you think my decision is rash but I would hate for you to resent the fact that you passed up this opportunity just because of me. I don’t want to hold you back from all you can achieve. I saw the glimmer in your eyes in court. I loved who you were, who you are and what I believe you will become. You have rare talent Bella and it is a sin to just disregard it so easily”

I could see from Jake’s expression and mannerisms he was forcing the words out. I knew he was just saying these things because he felt in his heart of hearts it was the right thing to do. I finally realized what had him thinking so much. He was torn between asking me to stay here and letting me go. 

“Jake I want to be with you. There is nothing you can say or do that will change that. I do however see the silver lining around this doom cloud you sit under. Remember the garage I had your new car parked in? We’ll that is legally yours. I have a proposed plan if you will humor me?”

Jake nodded

“Why don’t you hang here for a week and get the shop in good standings and then come to Seattle and open up a second shop. You can come to Forks on the weekends to visit your dad and check on the shop and spend the weekdays with me in Seattle. It seems like a win win situation right? If not then maybe I can find a place in Seattle for your dad to stay in or….” 

“Bella stop” Jake said through a strained voice

“Jake I don’t get you” I said as I stood up getting extremely frustrated with his lack of enthusiasm for my what seemed like brilliant idea

“Is this really about me not staying in Forks or are you just pushing me away because you feel it is “THE RIGHT THING TO DO? Honestly Jake. JUST BE HONEST WITH ME DAMN IT! I said almost screaming from frustration and hurt

“Bella please. You have no idea how hard this is for me. I can’t just pick up everything and go. There is NOTHING I wouldn’t do for you and don’t get me wrong I am appreciative of the car and the new garage but it is not that easy.” He said pleadingly

“Why not Jake? I am not saying you have to do right this instant. You have taught me patience so I will wait. I will wait until the end of time for you Jake. I love you. Please babe, we have been through too much to just end it over something so small. I can’t fathom a life without you in it. It pains my heart and my very soul at the mere thought. Please don’t leave me,” I said as I bent down on one knee in front of him with tears streaming down my face and my voice raspy and weathered.

Jake lowered his head to me and I could sense he was fighting his better reasoning. I knew Jake thought it was in my best interest to leave Forks and pursue my own career but what he failed to see was that it all meant nothing if I didn’t have him along side me for the ride.

“Bella….I …..can’t” Jake said as he struggled with his words

Those three words were like a knife to my heart. I couldn’t stand to hear any more. I didn’t want us to be over and I didn’t want it to be the end. I worked to hard for us to end it now. I suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on me and I couldn’t breath. I felt like someone had reached into my chest, pulled out my heart and was squeezing the last drops of blood from within it. My chest felt like someone had just hit me square in the ribs. I needed to walk. I needed to feel the wind on my face. I moved away from Jake and started walking towards the beach house. My feet felt like they had cement in them as it got harder and harder to put one leg in front of the other. Where was I walking to? What did I have to look forward to if I didn’t have Jake? My life seemed purposeless without him. I dropped to my knees and literally balled my eyes out. 

Within moments I felt my body being lifted off the beach. I felt Jake’s warm skin as he cradled me in his arms. He sat down on the sand keeping me cradled in his arms.

“Why do you do that Bella? Why do you run? You didn’t even let me finish before you decided to just take off.” 

“I just couldn’t hear you say those words Jake…..my heart couldn’t bare it” I said with shortened breath

“You couldn’t bare to hear me say that I love you and that I can’t live without you either and that I think if you can give me some time we might be able to work something out?”

His words were like music to my ears. 

“Are you serious Jake? You’re not fucking with me head right?”

“I think it will take some time but I think that if you can have some patience this might work”

“Jake you have no idea how happy you just made me. Have I told you that I love you?”

“Not enough. I never get tired of watching your lips move when you say those three magical words”

“Good because I don’t either”

 

JPOV

I held Bella in my arms and I knew my decision was the right one. I would try to make this work. Although I had thought that pushing Bella away was the right thing to do I now knew it was impossible. How do you live without someone who you require in order to breath? Every waking moment of my life I was thinking about her. My life would have no meaning without her so I would try my hardest to do the impossible.

The following morning after the bonfire I approached Embry about running the business in Forks for me. To say the kid was excited was an understatement. 

“NO FUCKIN WAY MAN. ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Embry said screaming at the top of his lungs

“Yeah it would seem so. That garage we saw in Seattle, we’ll Bella got it for me” 

“NO FUCKIN WAY”

“Fuck seems to be the word of the day”

“Nah man its just it, seems like Christmas in summer here in Forks”

“Yeah I guess so.” I said rubbing the back of my neck

“Jake is something wrong? I mean you seem less enthused than I would have thought you would be”

“Nah it is just something Sam said to me last night at the bonfire. It’s nothing really. I am happy that I will be opening up this new branch in Seattle though. I was thinking of maybe taking on motorcycles, what do you think?”

“That would be fuckin awesome. We could be like Biker Boyz”

I couldn’t help but laugh. Embry’s enthusiasm was contagious. I guess all my worrying was for nothing. This would work out, it had too.

The day went by smoothly and I knew that Bella had to be heading back to Seattle tonight. I drove over to her house and helped her pack up her stuff into the car. She put the last items into the driver’s side seat and said

“So I think that’s it,” 

“So it would seem. Make sure you call me when you get there ok?” 

“Ok I will. Let’s hope I don’t get a flat on the way,” she said with a wink

“Yeah” I replied with a grin

“Ok we’ll I should be going if I want to make it back before 12”

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with all the passion I had inside. I needed to feel her one last time as it was going to be over a week before I got to hold her warm soft body in my arms. She returned the kiss with equal passion and vigor. She pulled away slowly leaving just a string of saliva connecting our lips

“One week right? I just have to be without you one week?”

“Yes one week and then you and I will be together I promise” 

“Ok. I love you Jake”

“And I you Bella.”

She smiled and got into the car. I slammed the car door behind her and cringed at the sound of the ignition. I took a deep breath as she looked at me with pained eyes as she started to pull away. I watched as her car disappeared behind the endless forest and I felt a pain shoot right into my chest. 

I tried to reassure myself that everything was going to work out and that she and I would be reunited soon. However I couldn’t help but wonder what could happen in the one week she was away? Would that slimy bastard try to wiggle his way into her life again? Thoughts of Edward filled my mind and I felt a sudden uncontrolled anger consume me. I could feel my blood boiling as my temperature was skyrocketing. Edward had pissed me off before and even the mere thoughts of him pissed me off now but it still didn’t warrant this powerful feeling now coursing through my veins. 

I couldn’t explain what was happening to me. I felt like something was crawling under my skin. I felt like something or someone was trying to break free from within me. I closed my eyes and just tried to calm my nerves but it would appear my mind had other ideas. Imagines and glimpses of my past and present flooded my brain only fueling my current anger. I had known anger, jealousy and even hatred but nothing felt like this before. Nothing I had ever felt had caused such fury within me. Did it have something to do with Edward? Was I going insane? It would seem that after my mom passed I felt a hint of it and then when my dad was in the hospital a little bit more, then when Bella was hospitalized and Edward arrived the rage hit its peak. Something within me was being fueled by my emotions and it was trying to take over my body. I started to run back to the Rez. I had to talk to someone about this. I had to talk to Sam.

BPOV

A week had come and gone so quickly and strangely enough I hadn’t spoken once to Jake. I figured I would just let him be since he had a lot to do in order to get the garage situated. I sent him a text when I arrived and but I hadn’t spoken to him since.

I waited for him patiently inside his new garage. We had agreed that the garage is where we would meet when he came to Seattle. An hour came and went and Jake still had not arrived. I called him and texted him but his phone went directly to voicemail and my text went unanswered. 

I scrolled through my numbers looking for Embry’s number when his name appeared on my phone as an incoming call. 

“Hello?”

“Bella O THANK GOD! It’s me Vanessa,” she said in a frantic voice

“Vanessa? Why are you calling me from Embry’s phone? What happened? Are you ok?”

“Bella you need to come down here. Something is not right”

“Calm down what do you mean something’s not right? Is Embry ok? Did something happen? Talk to me” 

“I don’t know Bella but please come back. I need your help. It involves Jake too”

I knew once I heard his name my gut feeling were correct. I knew Jake was hurt and I had to help him. So I closed the chapter to one piece of my life and started a new one today. Today I would rescue my light from his own darkness as he rescued me from mine.

The End For Now....


End file.
